


Revivir

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 78,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Revivir es volver a la vida, recordar lo que sucedió y renovar en una versión mejor.Todo se reconcilió para que Damian reviva, experimente la vida de un niño normal, con una familia normal, en un mundo normal.Damian revivió, dejando a Robin muerto.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reviver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164539) by [LaviniaCrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist). 



Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario estadounidense, filántropo, un verdadero magnate de los negocios: el Príncipe de Gotham.

Los escritores que lo describieron así en las columnas de noticias nunca hubieran imaginado su vida secreta, la que mantiene con celo lejos de nadie más que de sus amigos más cercanos: su vida personal. En él, estaba lejos de ser un hombre de negocios, era más como un padre búho mirando a su hijo dormir.

— Todavía estoy sorprendido cuando te encuentro dentro de la mansión en medio de la noche, Maestro Bruce... — comentó el mayordomo, ocultando una simple sonrisa al ver a su "hijo" convertirse en patriarca.

— No puedo dejarlo solo, Alfred — dijo el hombre, acurrucando a su hijo entre almohadas y debajo de las mantas.

— No estará solo...

— Pero estará lejos de mí.

— Sí, ya que todos los niños ocasionalmente se mantienen alejados de sus padres. — El mayor suspiró — Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que diría eso: debes dejar de ser un padre protector, Damian debe tener su propio espacio.

— Estaba lejos cuando él me necesitaba.

— Maestro Bruce, no hay razón para... — Antes de que Alfred pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por palabras en martirio:

— Estaba fuera! Lejos! — Se agachó junto a la camilla donde Damian estaba postrado — ¡He estado lejos de él para siempre, Alfred! — Sostenía cuidadosamente la mano derecha del niño, estaba temblando — ¡Por eso mi hijo es así!

El mayordomo guardó silencio.

No había justificación para el estado en que se encontraba el niño pobre. O más bien, la única justificación es que todos le habían fallado, incluido el propio Robin.

— Damian ha revivido una vez, puede y lo volverá a hacer.

— ¿Cómo, Alfred? Han pasado meses desde que... — Bruce no pudo terminar, el sabor de la amargura y la culpa se apoderaron de él cada vez que hablaba del frágil estado en que se encontraba su hijo.

— Confía en él — El mayordomo puso una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro, acercándose — Confía en que esta vez no tomará los mismos pasos correctos de manera equivocada, que hará todo de manera diferente.

— Si eso sucede, Alfred... — Sostuvo la mano de su hijo un poco más fuerte — Si esto realmente sucede, prometo ser un padre diferente. Reviviré con mi hijo, Bruce Wayne, que todos saben que morirá y reviviré siendo un buen padre.


	2. Obliterado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne es el punto central de la historia, a veces arrastrando a otros personajes como: Alfred Pennyworth, un gran mayordomo; Bruce Wayne, Batman; Richard John Grayson, Dick, quien fue el primer Robin y ahora es el Nightwing; Jason Peter Todd, quien fue el segundo Robin y ahora es Red Hood; etc. Algunos personajes están arreglados en Wayne Mansion y especialmente en Gotham y algunos harán apariciones esporádicas (que pueden durar días o unas pocas horas), como Dick, Jason, Jon y Barbara.
> 
> El fanfic no se preocupa por explorar "espacios vacíos" en las tramas canónicas de cada personaje, solo está inspirado en algunos puntos sin orden cronológico, y eso no perjudica la comprensión.

Abrir los ojos fue una tarea ardua, principalmente porque no podía decir si estaban abiertos o cerrados. Una vez que se entendió que todo estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, fue posible notar una silueta cercana e, independientemente de si esa figura era amigable, el niño intentó pedir ayuda; sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fue un gruñido bajo.

— Dios, te estás despertando... — Había una mezcla de preocupación e incredulidad en la voz — ¡Maestro Richard, estás despierto! ¡Despierto! — La voz anunció en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

Segundos después, apareció otra persona. Este último lo tomó por los hombros mientras susurraba cosas confusas y celebraba:

— ¡Estás despierto! Finalmente despierto!

— ¡Informaré al Maestro Bruce ahora mismo! — se comunicaba con el otro y, mientras jugueteaba con el teléfono celular, finalmente la cara de esa silueta era claramente visible.

— Oye, Alfred, ¿no es mejor dejar que Damian hable con él?"

— Es mejor no dejarlo tan... _**emocional**_ , al menos no en medio de una de esas reuniones importantes. — El mayordomo colgó su teléfono celular y miró al niño, aún inmóvil — Cuando termine la reunión, su padre mirará el mensaje y vendrá de inmediato, Maestro Damian.

— ¡Incluso parece! — Dick finalmente liberó a su hermano — Ni siquiera quería ir, quería estar aquí cuando despertaras, muchacho. ¡Apuesto a que debe haber leído el mensaje y ya viene!

Los dos guardaron silencio. Querían alguna celebración, confirmación o incluso una respuesta del chico más joven. Pero no pasó nada, Damian solo trató de distinguir su silueta en las sombras aterradoras que lo rodeaban.

— Hola, Damian?

El pequeño intentó decir algo y, a costa de gruñidos y murmullos sin sentido, finalmente hubo una respuesta, o más bien, una pregunta:

— Quien?

— Debe ser el efecto de los sedantes... — comentó el anciano.

— Debe ser...

— ¿Quién... tú... Damian? — El niño lo intentó de nuevo, un poco mejor a pesar de la máscara de inhalación.

— ¡Ya no me parece el efecto de los sedantes! — Alfred notó y se distanció de ellos, parecía preocupado.

— ¿Te preguntas quién soy, es eso? ¿Cómo olvidas a tu hermano favorito!? — Dick se rió de su propio intento de broma, tratando de mantenerse optimista.

— ¿Quién so-oy yo? — Finalmente se dijo una pregunta completa, con dificultades, pero se dijo.

— Basta de ser dramático, Damian... — Acarició el cabello del joven — Sé que estás tratando de escapar de la culpa por lo que hiciste, ¡pero todos estamos preocupados por ti! Fue estúpido tratar de actuar solo, como siempre lo haces. Por supuesto, tendrás un castigo, pero lo importante ahora es que estás despierto y...

— ¿¡Quién soy yo!? — El niño estaba confundido, bordeando la desesperación. Intentar entender toda esa información no ayudó, y lo hizo aún peor.


	3. Recomienzo

— Maestro Bruce, ¡mejor quítate el uniforme y escúchame! — el mayordomo preguntó por quinta vez mientras seguía al héroe murciélago a través de los pasillos de la mansión.

— Después de hablar con mi hijo, Alfred ...

Bruce no estaba ignorando todas las advertencias y solicitudes de Pennyworth por maldad, solo estaba dejando que el lado de su padre hablara más fuerte, o mejor: gritar. Habían pasado días con Damian esperando que despertara o al menos mejorara su condición.

— ¡Necesitas entender que él no está totalmente...!

— Alfred, ¡ **necesito** escuchar la voz de mi hijo! — respondió Batman, ya con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir y entrar, fue Richard Grayson quien abrió la puerta y se saió, cerrándola detrás de él.

— Es mejor quitarse el uniforme antes de entrar, B... — dijo él sin siquiera tratar de ocultar todo el desánimo que sentía.

Finalmente, aceptando que algo andaba mal, Batman se volvió y fue a la habitación a cambiarse. Alfred incluso dio unos pasos hacia él, pero fue Dick quien lo siguió para tratar de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Alfred cree que es amnesia. Cuando se despertó, pensé que era solo una broma... ¡maldición! — El chico miró por la ventana del dormitorio, culpándose a sí mismo por poner a Damian aún más nervioso al principio — Él no recuerda nada.

— Mejor no recuerda lo que pasó...

— Bruce, no recuerda **nada.**

El hombre mayor lo miró fijamente, terminando de quitar los accesorios. Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos e incluso pareció ignorar lo que escuchó, pero finalmente preguntó:

— ¿Cuánto es nada?

— **Absolutamente nada**. — Dick se pasó una mano por el cabello — ¡Intentamos explicar quién era, pero eso solo lo empeoró! ¡Pensé que sería fácil, pero solo escuchando a "Robin", tuvo un ataque de pánico y...!

— ¿Y cómo está él ahora? — Bruce lo interrumpió con la pregunta, después de usar un abrigo voluminoso que ocultaba su uniforme debajo.

— No recuerda nada, ni siquiera que se había despertado antes... — el joven suspiró nuevamente — Alfred dijo que es más sabio dejarlo recordar solo y gradualmente.

Batman, o mejor dicho, Bruce Wayne no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación y caminó tan silenciosamente como pudo con sus zapatos lustrados, estaba vestido como un hombre de negocios que acababa de llegar a casa.

Una vez más tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, esta vez abriéndolo y entrando en la habitación de su hijo. Damian estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado contra la cabecera y rodeado de almohadas, incluida una donde descansaba su pierna fracturada. Estaba hojeando el álbum de fotos de la familia Wayne.

— Hijo... — Bruce lo llamó en voz baja, preguntándose por qué no lo notaron tan pronto como entró — Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Maestro Bruce, tendrá que hablar un poco más cerca... — informó Alfred sin apartar la vista del niño, estaba de pie junto a la puerta — La audición estaba muy deteriorada, él se queja constantemente.

El hombre se acercó a la cama, pero Damian no lo notó hasta que se sentó en el borde más cercano. La primera reacción que tuvo fue miedo, que pronto fue reemplazado por extrañeza e incluso timidez.

— Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes? — Bruce preguntó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que la primera vez.

— ¿Y-yo? — El chico lo miró por unos segundos tratando de entender de qué estaban hablando y, tan pronto como se dio cuenta, miró hacia abajo sintiéndose aún más fuera de lugar — Estoy mejor...

— Eso es genial, hijo — Cuidadoso, revolvió el cabello del chico más joven — Realmente quería estar aquí cuando despertaras, pero tuve una reunión.

— Ya me lo explicaron. Gracias de todos modos… — todavía tímido, respondió Damian mirando de nuevo el álbum de fotos.

— Alfred, ¿Damian es comprensivo y cortés al mismo tiempo?

— Sí, Maestro Bruce.

— ¿Y no quiere nada a cambio?

— No lo creo, Maestro Bruce.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos este tipo de mi hijo? — Nuevamente, revolvió el cabello de Damian con el mayor cuidado. El más joven lo miró fijamente, todavía tímido, pero sonriendo.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo? — preguntó el chico.

— ¿Yo debería?

— ... Pensé que se quedaría irritado porque no te recuerdo.

— No voy a estar irritado por algo así, Damian — Bruce sonrió, acercándose un poco más a su hijo — ¿Sabes, qué tal si me llamas "padre" en lugar de "señor"?

— Como quieras, sen... padre! Como quieras, padre! — se retrajo apresuradamente.

— Es un buen recomienzo — Era imposible evitar que se escapara un comienzo de risa, incluso Damian se encontró divertido — ¿Qué tal si dejamos las viejas fotos a un lado y escuchamos sus historias? — Recibiendo un gesto positivo y muy entusiasta, se acercó aún más a su hijo y colocó el álbum entre los dos, mostrando una de las primeras fotos de Damian en la mansión — Aquí: ese día escapaste de casa y fuiste a buscarme a la empresa. Cuando entré a mi oficina, estabas allí, sentado en mi silla, diciendo que alguien estaba malversando dinero en el sector argentino...

Alfred continuó por la puerta, mirándolos con una simple sonrisa. El mayordomo apenas podía creer que Bruce estaba haciendo tan bien en mantener ese aura de "calma y compostura" debido a la situación, que realmente estaba tratando de ser un buen padre.

Damian escuchó atentamente las historias, cuyos "detalles" estaban ocultos. Solo tomó tres hasta que el sueño superó la curiosidad por sí mismo, después de todo, todavía tenía algunos efectos activos de los sedantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Alfred es el único empleado en la mansión Wayne, así que no hay problema con Batman dando vueltas por los pasillos. ¿Tienes problemas para aceptar esto? Créelo con todo su corazón, como yo lo hago. Bueno, Batman y Catwoman suelen salir en los techos de otras personas y nunca han sido atrapados por una cámara de seguridad ...  
> Nota: Batman al final se refiere a lo que Damian hizo en la animación "El hijo de Batman". De hecho, también dice que solo tiene a Alfred como empleado, o más bien, como amigo.  
> Nota importante: también es en esta animación en la que Alfred dice que está apoyando a los arbustos, cuando Damian los está matando en el entrenamiento por la mañana (no recuerdo si hay algo similar en los cómics).


	4. Culpa

Bruce Wayne estaba en su oficina. Había pasado toda la noche allí prácticamente, solo saliendo para cambiarse y comer algo ante la insistencia de Alfred. Por la mañana, ya se enfrentaba a la dura realidad declarada por Pennyworth:

— Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se recupere, permanecer así no cambia los hechos.

— Es mi culpa, Alfred...

— Maestro Bruce... — volvió a pedir el mayordomo, colocando la bandeja del desayuno frente a él.

— ¡La culpa es mia! — Apoyó su rostro en sus manos — ¡¿Mientras mi hijo moría donde yo estaba ?!

— Salvar al mundo con la Liga de la Justicia, supongo.

— ¡La Liga de la Justicia logra salvar el mundo sin mí, Damian necesitaba ayuda! ¡Eran **días** , Alfred! ¡ **Días** hasta que acepté la idea de que mi hijo ha **desaparecido** y que algo **malo** podría pasarle! — Se levantó, estaba muy enojado y no quería manchas de café en el piso.

— A menudo "desaparece". Nadie esperaría lo peor, especialmente en relación con el Maestro Damián — Alfred intentó mitigarlo, pero también se sintió culpable.

— ¿Qué clase de padre soy yo, Alfred? ¿Qué estoy haciendo con la vida de mi propio hijo? ¿De mis hijos?

— Les estás dando una oportunidad.

— ... ¡No necesitan una oportunidad, necesitan un padre! — Bruce suspiró, pensando en toda la negligencia con la que había criado a sus "hijos".

— ¡Y tú eres su padre!

— ¡Soy un mal padre, Alfred, y no sé cómo convertirme en uno mejor! — Se encontró decepcionado consigo mismo. — Anoche estuve fuera mientras mi hijo sufría un ataque de pánico. Me he ido la mayor parte de su vida, me había ido cuando Dick me necesitaba, Jason, Tim...

Antes de que el mayordomo lograra decir algo para sacar al jefe de ese estado de duelo, que siempre tiende a ir de mal en peor, un golpe en la puerta los mantuvo a ambos en silencio. No era común que las personas más jóvenes advirtieran antes de ingresar ya que, normalmente, cuando necesitaban ingresar allí era por una razón importante.

— ¡Entre! — Wayne autorizó, dejando escapar una sonrisa cuando se abrió la puerta:

Dick estaba cargando a Damian en su espalda, era una de las mejores formas en que había encontrado cargando al más joven sin causar molestias debido al yeso en su pierna.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, maestro Damián? — Preguntó Alfred.

— ¡Mucho mejor, gracias! — respondió el chico con una sonrisa amistosa.

— Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a que digas "gracias" — comentó Bruce con aire de esperanza sobre los buenos modales persistentes, incluso después de recuperar los recuerdos. Con cuidado, ayudó a Dick a colocar al más joven sentado en la misma silla en la que había estado sentado antes.

— Hola, Damian, ¿por qué no le dices a tu papá por qué no estás usando las muletas? — alentó Dick. Él sonrió, indicando que había algo detrás de una simple solicitud.

— Porque soy demasiado bajo para usarlos. — Como se le preguntó, el niño respondió. Todos estaban en silencio y ya estaba empezando a pensar que había dicho algo mal. Trató de ocultar su rostro, tímido, principalmente porque tenía los ojos de todos sobre él, todos seguían siendo "desconocidos".

— Sé que el niño dice que esto es un shock de la realidad, ¡pero debemos aprovecharlo antes de que vuelva a la normalidad! — Dick se revolvió el cabello con cuidado, sabía que la herida en la dura cabeza de Damian ya estaba curada, pero era casi instintivo tener cuidado con esa región.

— No es tan bajo, todavía es un niño... — Bruce intentó suavizarse, lo que no le quitó la diversión.

— En realidad, ya se lo considera un adolescente — lo corrigió Alfred, recordando claramente cuánto Damian insistió en el título.

— ¿Y cuántos años tengo? — preguntó el más joven sin entender toda esa conversación. En parte, esta falta de comprensión fue exacerbada por un zumbido constante en el oído izquierdo.

— Tú tienes...

— ¡Un momento! — Dick interrumpió al mayordomo antes de que pudiera responder — Damian hizo una lista de preguntas importantes y quiere que B las responda.

— Y el primero es tu edad, ¿correcto? — Miró a su hijo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa petulante.

El niño sonrió y dijo, inmediatamente:

— Mi hermano tenía razón, ¡eres bueno adivinando cosas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred se refiere a "desaparecer con frecuencia" porque Damian tiende a hacer que sus berrinches desaparezcan por cualquier medio de comunicación y / o ubicación. (Detective Comics, 1003 si no me equivoco, y las vacaciones de verano perdidas en el especial de Super Sons).  
> Bruce puede parecer demasiado dramático, pero tiende a estar "fuera de control" cada vez que pierde a uno de sus hijos. Combine eso con su relación extenuante con Catwoman (Batman número 44 en adelante, Renacimiento. Ella no apareció en la boda) y tendremos un Batman casi asesino y un dramático Bruce.


	5. Dudas

Ante la insistencia de Pennyworth, todos estaban sentados a la mesa con el desayuno preparado. Damian aceptó con gusto la condición para poder responder a sus preguntas, lo que hizo que los demás aceptaran sin resistencia también.  
— Entonces... — El niño sacó la hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pijama de rayas — ¿Cuántos años tengo?  
— Tiene trece años — respondió Bruce, y poco después comenzó a tomar su café.  
— Pero generalmente se comporta como un niño mimado de cuatro años o en el otro extremo: como un viejo gruñón ochenta y siete — agregó Dick, provocando una sonrisa tímida del más joven.  
— Y... ¿cuántos años fui adoptado?  
Bruce se atragantó con el café.  
Dick se maldijo por no haber leído esa lista de preguntas antes. Consideró que entregarle una hoja de papel y un lápiz a un niño no tendría ningún problema, sería una actividad inofensiva; sin embargo, Damian siempre sería Damian.  
— Hijo... — el mayor comenzó y tosió para tratar de aclararse la garganta antes de terminar — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
— Es solo que mi hermano no te llama padre y en el álbum solo tiene fotos de nosotros cuando éramos niños, pensé que todos fuimos adoptados, especialmente porque no soy muy parecido a ti... — respondió el chico con timidez, disparando las palabras tan rápido como puedas — Disculpe? — Miró a su padre con tristeza en su rostro.  
— No hay necesidad de disculparse, su línea de razonamiento es correcta — Bruce se tocó el cabello, desordenándolo cuidadosamente — Sus hermanos son adoptados, pero usted es mi hijo biológico.  
Tímido, con las mejillas rojas y sintiéndose un poco más fuera de lugar para hablar de eso, Damian se atrevió a hacer una pregunta aún más complicada:  
— ¿Y quién es mi madre?  
Bruce suspiró y tomó un poco más de café, sería una larga mañana. Dick se maldijo de nuevo, sin embargo, prefirió huir: se levantó con la ensalada de frutas y se excusó con la boca llena. Incluso Alfred, que llevaba una jarra de jugo, decidió regresar a la cocina cuando escuchó la pregunta.  
En este punto, Damian tenía lágrimas en los ojos al pensar que había dicho algo muy, muy mal. Ya estaba incómodo con todo lo que se decía sobre él, principalmente porque parecía ser "grosero", una plaga sin límites, hacer dos preguntas malas podría sonar a propósito, incluso si no lo era.  
— Papá, disculpa? — preguntó casi sin voz — ¡No lo dije mal, lo juro!  
— Está bien, Damian — El padre suspiró y sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo — Es un asunto delicado. Su madre nunca fue una buena persona y tuvo una vida complicada, con una familia complicada... — No había forma de explicar que venía de un clan de asesinos, pensó Bruce — ... aunque antes no era un padre ejemplar, es mejor que te quedes conmigo y lejos de lo que piensan que es correcto.  
— Creo que entiendo... — habló el chico suavemente, sin el coraje de enfrentar a su padre — ¿Disculpe?  
— ¿Para qué, hijo?  
— Haz problemas...  
— Que tu madre sea como es no es tu culpa. — Volvió a alborotar el cabello puntiagudo de Damian. — Es un tema complicado, pero estoy muy orgulloso de que no seas como ella. — El chico aprovechó el cariño, ya estaba más tranquilo y sonriendo de nuevo. Uno de sus cambios, el más drástico: la sonrisa era casi constante.  
— Papá... — llamó cuando Bruce terminó el cariño para seguir tomando café — ¿Qué me gusta hacer?  
— Lectura — Después de pensarlo, el anciano agregó: — Lectura, jugar con animales...  
— ¿Y tengo mascotas? — El chico sonrió, yendo de un extremo al otro y sus ojos brillaron.  
— Un gato, dos perros, una vaca... — Hablar de Goliat estaba fuera de discusión, pensó.  
— ¿Puedo ir a conocerlos? ¿Por favor? ¿¡Por favor!?  
— Solo después del desayuno, hijo...  
El chico confirmó, comenzando a comer lo más rápido que pudo. Las preguntas quedarían para más tarde, aparentemente. A pesar de no recordar nada, Damian mantuvo el amor por los animales. Mantener al menos algunos rasgos como antes ya era alentador en toda esa situación.  
Bruce se tomaría el tiempo para acostumbrarse a las nuevas formas de su hijo. Antes, Damian actuaba como quería, sin dar ninguna satisfacción y mucho menos pedir permiso, pero esta nueva "versión" pedía todo, algo que en un momento u otro sería un problema debido a la falta de autonomía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La madre de Damian se llama Talia al Gul, la hija de Ra’s al Gul. Realmente no la considero una villana, al menos no en el mismo nivel que muchos otros en el universo DC. Por lo general, es más como una persona que "piensa que está haciendo lo correcto, haciendo todo mal".  
> Nota: en la animación Hijo del demonio, Talia le pide a Damián que se quede con Batman y aprenda de él, porque él es sabio, luego ella abandona la escena en un submarino. En una de las historias de origen de Damian, este submarino termina explotando.


	6. Hermanos

Dick miraba a Damian desde la distancia. El niño estaba sentado en el césped del jardín, turnándose para lanzarle una pelota al perro Titus y acariciar el pelo del pequeño gato Pennyworth.  
La situación en la que todos estaban era extrañamente satisfactoria: Damian era un niño normal por primera vez y la mansión Wayne era solo eso, una mansión. No hablaron sobre vidas secretas, crímenes, investigaciones, y mucho menos comentaron sobre lo malo que Gotham podría ponerse si continuaban descuidándolo, porque Gotham no era el centro de todo en ese momento.  
— Usualmente no estás tan distraído… — Jason comentó cuando estaba al lado de Richard. Mantuvo sus ojos en Ace, quien, después de darle la bienvenida, también salió a jugar con Damian.  
Estaba pensando en lo extraño que es ser normal en esta familia.  
— ¿Realmente aceptaste esta pérdida de memoria?  
— No hay nada que aceptar... — el mayor suspiró, en parte decepcionado de que Jason ya hubiera bebido por la mañana — Amnesia acompañada de mucho estrés postraumático, ansiedad y golpes demasiado fuertes en la cabeza, o una mezcla de todo eso.  
— ¡Que sea! — El otro puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Y aceptarás, sin siquiera sospechar que tiene estas crisis de lo que sea, cuando se habló de su propio pasado, de ser un Robin?  
— Si hubieras visto...  
— ¡Deberías haber notado que podría ser algo en su cabeza, como un chip implantado por Gorilla Grodd! ¡O alguien clonó al mocoso y puso esa versión en su lugar! ¡Aleta humana, es un tipo extraño! — Para Jason, aceptar cualquier absurdo con un villano actuando en segundo plano fue mucho más fácil que solo la realidad: la mente de Damian se rindió.  
— Todd...  
— ¡No son solo el Joker y Bane los que hacen estas mierdas enfermas! Y seamos sinceros, ¡es fácil odiar a Damian!  
— Todd! — El mayor lo golpeó con un ligero golpe en el brazo — ¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, puede escuchar!  
Jason no devolvió el golpe, solo dejó de hablar durante unos segundos y miró al niño sentado en el césped. Ahora los perros intentaban competir por la pelota lanzada mientras el gatito era acariciado.  
— Tú mismo dijiste que él no está escuchando correctamente...  
— ¿Entonces leíste todos los mensajes y decidiste ignorarlos hasta que fue conveniente? — Dick lo golpeó nuevamente con un puñetazo en el brazo, que fue golpeado por un simple empujón — ¿Por qué no viniste pronto?  
— Debido a que le lavaron el cerebro, pensé que era mejor esperar a que volviera a la normalidad.  
— Acaba de perder sus recuerdos...  
— No, Dick! Si hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, habría sido el mismo mocoso mimado y enojado que pelea con todos. Todavía no he escuchado el clásico "tt" y ni siquiera ha venido aquí para descubrir quién es el extraño que irrumpió en la mansión, algo que haría incluso si saltara sobre un pie...  
— Te dije que perdió la memoria!  
— ¡Nadie puede olvidar lo doloroso que es él!  
— Pero se olvidó! — espetó Richard, dejando ver que le faltaba la paciencia — Se olvidó de todo, de todos e incluso de él, ¡maldita sea!  
Jason no respondió, o más bien murmuró algunas maldiciones mientras caminaba hacia Damian. Dick no lo siguió, prefirió esperar que gritar sobre la situación actual le pusiera un poco de juicio en la cabeza.  
— Damian... — llamó, inclinándose al lado del chico.  
— ... ¿Si?  
— Incluso podrías pensar que me vas a engañar, pero no soy un imbécil como Dick o B.  
— Y-Yo... — Angustiado y tímido, el más joven luchó por mirar a Todd a los ojos — No estoy mintiendo, quería estarlo, pero no recuerdo nada. Y-Yo... yo... — Dejó de hablar y se tapó la oreja con la mano y la apretó. El tinnitus era constante, pero el dolor siempre llegaba en las peores horas.  
— ¡Deja de jugar este juego, Damian! ¡Quieres que la atención de todos sea una víctima, pero olvida que todos en esta mierda se preocupan por ti! ¿O crees que...! — Antes de que Todd completara, lo golpearon en la mandíbula. Después de perder el equilibrio y casi sentarse, se levantó y devolvió el golpe. Dick esquivó, lo que no impidió que los dos comenzaran una pelea en medio de maldiciones y amenazas.  
Damian no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo literalmente a su lado: el zumbido en el lado izquierdo era más fuerte, en el lado derecho ya no escuchaba nada. Además, el dolor estaba siendo el centro de atención, era un dolor agonizante y agudo, pero de alguna manera sabía que ya había sentido dolores mucho peores que ese, lo que no lo hizo disminuir.  
El más joven solo notó que algo estaba sucediendo, de hecho, cuando ya estaba en los brazos de su padre, siendo llevado dentro. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, probablemente estaba hablando con Alfred, que estaba justo detrás de ellos. El mayordomo le hizo beber algo con un sabor amargo, le explicó de qué se trataba y para qué servía, sin embargo, Damian solo entendió "dormir" y "sentirse mejor" de todas las palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Increíblemente, escribí hasta el capítulo 8 del fanfic antes de saber que Dick perdió la memoria y también "no recordaba haber sido un Robin". Batman dijo que si olvidaba, tal vez sería mejor para él tener una vida normal sin la Batfamilia. Ni siquiera necesito expresar aquí cuánto me sorprendió pensar algo "cercano" a lo que escriben los escritores de DC, ¿verdad?  
> Bueno, volviendo a las notas de fanfic: Dick y Jason no viven en la mansión. Van allí cuando lo necesitan, pero oficialmente viven en otro lugar (lo que no importa en este momento). Jason no está creyendo demasiado la historia porque todavía está "detrás" de las acciones de Damian.  
> Después de que el "mocoso Wayne" cree que lo traicionó, los dos pelean en el especial anual de Teen Titans (si no me equivoco). Esto muestra que, aunque ambos tienen los mismos "puntos de vista", no confían plenamente el uno en el otro.


	7. Equívoco

Jason Todd estaba terminando el último de sus sándwiches de pepino mientras miraba a Batman y Nightwing contra Joker y sus ayudantes. Los buenos intentaron evitar una fuga después del robo de productos químicos, o más bien, evitar que personas inocentes fueran atropelladas por la pandilla.

— Si estuviera allí, ya los habría detenido... — gruñó con el resto del sándwich en la boca.

— Si no hubieras actuado mal con un niño por estar borracho, estarías allí, Maestro Jason.

— ¡No es un niño, es Damian!

— Maestro Jason, comportamiento por favor! — preguntó el mayordomo, odiaba ver sus sándwiches rodando en la boca de la gente.

El niño se calló y volvió a seguir la persecución. Las diversas pantallas se dividieron en un mapa de la ciudad con rastreadores, la vista a través de las cámaras del Batimóvil y un periódico local que cubría la persecución.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo se resolviera: los secuaces de Joker incapacitados mientras Batman se ocupaba personalmente del payaso, las personas sanas y seguras que regresaban a las calles, Dick estaba preocupado por Damian...

— _Alfred, ¿ya está despierto? — el niño preguntó por el comunicador del vehículo._

— Todavía no, maestro Dick. Debido a la gran dosis de medicamentos, solo debe despertarse en una hora. — respondió el mayordomo.

Cansado de esa exagerada preocupación por un mocoso falso, Todd se levantó de su silla con una excusa implícita de llevar los platos sucios a la cocina, ocasionalmente podía abrir una de varias botellas de vino por error. Él gruñó todo el camino, especialmente cuando regresaba y vio a Damian saliendo de la habitación, descansando su pierna rota en el suelo — para él, una prueba más que suficiente de que todo estaba falsificado.

— ¡Mira quién va a dar un paseo! — dijo sino, deteniéndose en medio de la sala y esperando que Damian dijera algo para intentar negarlo.

El niño, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo había notado allí. Continuó tratando de caminar solo, apoyándose en la pared hasta que logró llegar al frente de las escaleras, cuando se apoyó en la barandilla. Tenía hambre, pero el "Sr. Pennyworth" no estaba en la habitación como la otra vez, por lo que se vio obligado a buscar al mayordomo alrededor de la mansión.

— ¡Debería filmar esto y enviárselo al tonto de Dick! ¡El frágil e indefenso bebé Wayne caminando perfectamente con su pierna rota!

Una vez más, Jason fue ignorado, lo que solo lo molestó aún más por todo. Sabía que Damian solo podía estar mintiendo, o ser controlado por algún psicópata, y fue creyendo fielmente en esto que tomó medidas tan extremas:

Subió las escaleras y agarró a Damian por su pijama, comenzando a gritar amenazas y órdenes para que dejara de actuar. Cuando no fue respondido, o más bien: cuando fue respondido con un grito y una disculpa, estaba aún más enojado.

Todd pensó en tirar al niño donde estaban, tratando de golpear el candelabro con él o algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Damian revelara que era solo una broma para llamar la atención, que estaba bien y recordaba todo, incluso cómo "aterrizar" en el suelo de manera segura con una pierna rota.

— Una pena... — dijo el mayor en un tono frío, bajando las escaleras y solo tirando a Damian al piso cuando estaba en los últimos escalones — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar con esto? ¿Hasta que te canses de tu vida de niño mimado y vuelvas como si nada hubiera pasado? Después de que todos se sienten inútiles por tu culpa!

En este punto, el pequeño Wayne ya no trató de entender lo que había hecho tan mal "antes" para ser tratado de esa manera. Solo podía llorar y tener miedo, miedo hasta el punto de no poder respirar, un miedo que le recordaba un temor aún mayor, pero solo el sentimiento, sin las causas.

— Un asesino... — Todd lo pateó, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Damian golpeara la pared, era mucho más ligero — ¡Un verdadero demonio! — Lo sostuvo, lo levantó en pijama con ambas manos — ¡Un hecho intrascendente que no merece el manto de Robin!

Damian intentó disculparse por lo que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, pero ya no tenía aire en los pulmones y ni siquiera podía respirar. Todo lo que salió además de murmullos de dolor fueron fragmentos de una solicitud de perdón.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás fingiendo?

Jason dejó de gritar y guardó silencio, escuchando el sonido de unas gotas que caían al suelo. Damian fingir ser un niño desmoralizado y frágil era una cosa, pero humillarse así solo para continuar con quién sabe lo que quería estaba más allá de todos los principios que podía tener.

Dejó al niño, se alejó unos pasos, murmurando maldiciones e intentó pensar en lo que haría. Por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, desde que Damian se fue, fue encontrado y luego despertó; Por primera y única vez, Jason Todd comenzó a aceptar que podría ser cierto: ya no había Damian, Robin, el propio hijo de Batman, solo había un niño roto que todos intentaron reunir.

— Mira... — comenzó — No soy ese tipo malo que parezco, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que debe ser demasiado tarde para creerme, pero no hice nada malo... — El niño no respondió, todavía estaba tirado en el piso, llorando hasta el sollozo — ¡Qué mierda! ¡Deja de llorar y escúchame, tú...!

Damian ya no estaba en sí mismo.

Los ojos estaban rodando, deteniéndose en el blanco absoluto y oscuro.

Tenía las manos como puños, temblaban incontrolablemente con los brazos retorcidos frente a sus cuerpos.

Todd se agachó a su lado, trató de sostenerlo o sostenerlo lo mejor que pudo, pero continuó luchando. Nada funcionaba y, como si no fuera suficiente para culparlo todo, Damian estaba empezando a ahogarse, al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Santo Dios! — Gritó Alfred. Se había sorprendido por la larga desaparición de Jason, pero nunca esperó ver que sucediera de nuevo.

— Alfred, Alfred ¡No fui yo! — Todd comenzó a tratar de explicarse, pero fue completamente ignorado. El mayordomo prácticamente le arrebató a Damian de sus brazos y dejó al niño en el suelo — Alfred, ¿me crees, verdad?

— ¡No es momento para eso, Maestro Todd! — el anciano lo regañó. Jason estaba seguro de que si las manos de Alfred no hubieran estado sosteniendo la cabeza de Damian, habría sido abofeteado.

— A-Alfred ... Alfred, ¿ Él… va a morir? ¿Va a morir así por mi culpa!?

Alfred tenía demasiadas cosas para manejar: Damian estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, similar al que tenía cuando se despertó la primera vez; Jason estaba en negación, culpa o lo que sea que fuera, era lo menos relevante ahora.

— ¡Dile a Batman que regrese de inmediato! — ordenó el mayordomo. De todos, fue Bruce quien logró ser más efectivo al tratar con su hijo en la situación actual, sería mejor si el niño se despertara con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Fue la reacción exagerada de Jason? Probablemente sí. Recordando: pensó que el "hermano pequeño" estaba mintiendo para llamar la atención, lo que no implica simplemente fingir que lo olvidó, sino causar problemas y preocupación por la Batfamilia. Jason a veces se sale un poco de control, como en la última parte; de hecho, está mucho mejor hecho de lo que permite mi escritura.


	8. Extra

Todo ya estaba resuelto.  
Los secuaces del Joker estaban incapacitados, al igual que el payaso loco.  
Batman estaba ansioso.  
Por primera vez en tantos años de lucha contra el crimen, lo único que más deseaba en ese momento era irse a casa, quitarse el uniforme y contar las historias de su hijo.  
Dick estaba preocupado.  
Se hizo cargo de dar las coordenadas para que llegara la policía y también quería preguntar sobre Damian. Como todavía dormía, fue a ver si su compañero necesitaba ayuda.  
Jason estaba en pánico.  
La cámara del vehículo no mostró nada más que la tapicería del automóvil. Cuando recordó los comunicadores uniformados, el niño ya había gritado, llorado y derribado todo lo que veía por delante.  
— B, NECESITAS VENIR! — gritó, sin importarle qué tan fuerte resonaría en los oídos del murciélago — ¡VEN AHORA!  
— Red Hood, ¿qué ...?  
— ¡AHORA!  
— ¡Por tu cara, el sonido del comunicador era máximo! — comentó Nightwing con una sonrisa burlona.  
— ¡Si me cuentas lo que pasó puedo...!  
— BRUCE, POR FAVOR! — el otro lo interrumpió nuevamente, deteniéndose a sollozar al comienzo de un grito — ¡Por favor...!  
— Vigílalos — fue todo lo que el Caballero Oscuro le dijo a su compañero antes de regresar al Batimóvil — Jason, ¡necesito que respires profundamente y me des informaciónes!  
— ¡Fue mi culpa, pero no lo dije en serio! — respondió el más joven en voz baja — ¿Me crees, B?  
— Creo en ti... — El castigador finalmente se metió en el vehículo, activando la pantalla de la Baticueva para saber qué estaba pasando. Esperaba ver cosas rotas y Jason en una de sus crisis, pero era extraño que Alfred no estuviera cerca.  
— ¿Ya viene? — preguntó el chico pasándose las manos por la cara — Damian, él...  
— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo!?  
Ese tono exigía respuestas, exigía que Jason contara todo lo que había hecho "por error", exigía que se responsabilizara por haber "roto aún más" al pobre Damian. Sin embargo, Todd solo logró ocultar su rostro en sus manos y llorar aún más fuerte, susurrando una justificación válida para que Batman regrese aún más rápido:  
— Él te necesita, B...  
Jason se acurrucó en su silla, como si pudiera esconderse de toda la culpa que sentía. Miró fijamente los monitores, pero no tenía una idea exacta del tiempo que pasaba. Su mente estaba en otra parte:  
Alguna vez fue un niño roto, torturado con una palanca por un payaso asesino. Los recuerdos aún duelen, especialmente cuando soñaba con ver que todo volviera a suceder sin tener la oportunidad de salvarse.  
Ahora, él había roto a un niño. Damian no recordaba nada, pero lo recordaría torturándolo. Tendría pesadillas. Le tendría miedo hasta que el miedo se convirtiera en odio.  
— Jason... — Batman lo llamó, ya estaba parado a su lado y con una mano apoyada en el hombro del niño — ¿Qué pasó?  
— Yo... lo rompí. ¡Fue mi culpa otra vez!  
No necesitaba ser el mejor detective del mundo para saber de qué estaba hablando el viejo Robin. Tampoco necesitaba ser psicólogo para comprender que todo reflejaba en gran medida cuánto Bruce había descuidado a sus hijos.  
— Es mi culpa porque no estaba aquí cuando me necesitaban. Me fui una vez más... — La voz del murciélago estaba llena de culpa — Pero prometo ser un mejor padre para ti también, Jason.  
El más joven lo miró sin comprender de qué estaba hablando. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se enfrentó a Batman, o más bien a Bruce Wayne como mentor, o como padre. Jason se sorprendió aún más cuando fue abrazado, un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante, que logró alejar esos malos recuerdos de él.  
— ¡Terminaré poniéndome celoso! — dijo Dick riendo, mirando a los dos. Acabo de llegar.  
En respuesta, el patriarca le tendió un brazo, una señal de que solo necesitaba acercarse para ser abrazado también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, Dick Grayson fue el primer Robin. Cuando creció, tuvo que irse (las razones varían, pero en general estaba trabajando en otros equipos y / o en la academia de policía; sé que tiene un nombre específico, pero no lo recuerdo ahora).  
> Bruce terminó adoptando a otro niño llamado Jason Todd, el segundo Robin. La versión que más me gusta para esto es aquella en la que "Jason estaba robando los neumáticos del Batmóvil y Batman lo atrapó". Ni siquiera necesito mencionar que este proyecto de mal personaje trajo varios problemas durante las patrullas, ¿verdad? Kkks  
> En la creciente lista de travesuras del niño Jason, desde entonces ha desobedecido a Batman y quería actuar solo para incluso matar a un chico (sabemos que fue él quien arrojó al chico por el balcón, sin importar cuánto se malinterprete al BatDad). A pesar de todo, B siempre lo perdonó (lo que implica que era más flexible y descuidado con Jason, como si fuera su "hijo favorito").  
> Como su manera era MUY diferente de la camaradería con la que Dick se comportó, al público no le gustó mucho y, en una votación promovida por los cómics para saber si Jason sobreviviría o no a una trampa de Joker, decidió que era su fin. .  
> Años y años después, como es habitual en los cómics, ¡Jason volvió a la vida! Un poco más loco de lo habitual, tres veces más problemático, con un toque de humor ácido y sus pequeñas bromas sobre su propia muerte y apasionado por la palanca.  
> Para resumir la nota: la forma traviesa e irresponsable de Jason que terminó matándolo, ya sea porque actuó solo o porque no cautivó a la audiencia. Pero seamos sinceros: tal vez si Bruce no se pasaba la mano por la cabeza cada vez y abofeteaba al niño, no había hecho todo eso... kkkks.


	9. Desacuerdo

Alfred entró en la habitación de Damian con una bandeja, sabía que el niño tendría hambre cuando despertara. Se aseguró de no dejar rastro de lo que había sucedido en la mansión y, si no fuera por los diferentes pijamas y una férula en lugar del yeso, podría estar seguro de que ninguno de los "detectives" en la habitación se enteraría.

Jason estaba apoyado contra la puerta, mirando al suelo. Bruce y Dick, también con su vestimenta civil, estaban a ambos lados de la cama, turnándose para mirar entre Damian, el techo y cualquier otro punto.

Nadie quería hablar de lo que pasó.

— Caballeros, creo que es mejor decidir **ahora** qué harán a **continuación.** — Comenzó el mayordomo — No podemos seguir descuidando a este pobre _niño_ , necesitamos establecer rutinas y turnos para que siempre esté al cuidado de alguien.

— _Adolescente_ , Alfred — lo corrigió Dick, sentándose al lado de la cama.

— Si estuviera aquí al menos esta vez... — Bruce comenzó a culparse a sí mismo.

— Puedo quedarme aquí unos días y...

— ¿Y hacer que tenga otra crisis?

— Ya me disculpé, ¡maldito! — Jason miró enojado a Dick — Soy bueno tratando con niños, incluso...

— Perdón? — Fue el turno de Alfred de interrumpirlo.

— Cuido bien de Bizarro, ¡es casi lo mismo!

— Si cuidar a los niños fuera tan fácil... — murmuró Bruce y se sentó al borde de la cama — No puedo seguir poniendo a Gothan por encima de todo, pero si Batman no continúa, eventualmente Damian terminará sufriendo las consecuencias de la misma manera.

— Entonces sigue salvando a Gothan y deja el resto del mundo a la Liga de la Justicia, Maestro Bruce.

— Hablando del resto del mundo, no fue solo Robin quien desapareció, también Damian. Terminará preguntando por la escuela, los amigos, o alguien preguntará por él — comentó Dick.

— Como si alguien realmente lo extrañara como Damian… — espetó Jason.

— El joven Jonathan pregunta constantemente acerca de él, tal vez una visita podría hacerlo bien... — dijo Alfred mientras esponjaba la almohada con la pierna rota del niño. Siguiendo los estándares de esa familia, usar algo ajustable como una férula solo serviría para ser eliminado en la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, Damian estaba demostrando ser extremadamente obediente y merecedor de una oportunidad, a pesar del poco tiempo de esta "nueva relación".

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, el niño murmuró un sonido de dolor. Todos lo miraron ansiosos por que el niño se despertara y dijera al menos "estaba bien", pero eso no sucedió.

— Barbara, Estelar y los otros de los Teen Titans también preguntan por él... — Dick reanudó la conversación de antes.

— También me preguntaron sobre el mocoso...

— Sigue mintiendo y diciendo que está inconsciente. Todo lo que necesita menos ahora es a varios "extraños" que hablen de su otra vida. — Bruce se levantó de la cama, esperando que alguna señal fuera angustiosa — Esta fue la segunda crisis, no sabemos si es algo pasajero o no. Cuanto menos estrés tenga Damian, mejor.

— Sigo pensando que sería más responsable llevarlo a otros exámenes, Maestro Bruce, incluso con la mira de las prensa...

— Oye, oye! — Jason interrumpió a los dos mayores — ¿Qué quieres decir, si es algo pasajero o no? ¿Estás diciendo que incluso si vuelve a la normalidad, todavía puede tener estos ataques de pinscher? — Se pasó las manos por la cara, no podía creer algo así.

— Hey... — Richard se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro — Sé que es casi una locura mirar las cosas de esta manera, pero Damian tiene muchas razones para sufrir estrés postraumático y cosas como...

— ¡No tiene, no!

— La verdad es que todos aquí lo hacen, pero preferimos usar un uniforme y salir a enfrentarlo por la noche — comenzó Bruce. Miró por la ventana, no tuvo el coraje de mirar a sus hijos — Esto es mi culpa, porque te di la misma vida que elegí llevar...

— ¡Incluso puede ser tu culpa que haya muerto esa vez, pero ni siquiera jodidamente jodido preferiría vivir la pequeña vida almidonada de papá que romperle la cara a los idiotas con una palanca! — Todd retiró la mano de Dick.

— Quizás Damian lo prefiera ahora, eso es lo que debemos aceptar.

— ¡Él no prefiere nada! — Jason estaba en completa negación. Aceptar que Damian no estaba fingiendo ya era una situación surrealista, aceptar que de alguna manera quería que todo esto estuviera fuera de discusión. — ¿Por qué querría eso?

— ¡Porque lo necesita! — Bruce golpeó un puñetazo contra la pared — Porque no tuvo infancia; no tiene vida fuera de la máscara de Robin; porque prefiero llevar niños en situaciones de riesgo para ayudarme a combatir el crimen que cuidarlos como debería; ¡porque soy un padre terrible!

— Señores, si quieren continuar con esta discusión, ¡les pido que salgan de aquí! — Alfred miró a los dos denunciando lo enojado e incluso decepcionado que estaba — Las razones para que el Maestro Damian esté en esta situación son vastas, desde traumas mal curados hasta incluso un simple golpe en la cabeza. Si quieres elegir la causa, casi abofeteando para ver quién tiene la razón, ¡ **salgan**! — reforzó — Porque lo que este niño necesita ahora es cuidado.

Todos callaron.

Jason se arrojó a uno de los sillones de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia; Bruce volvió a mirar por la ventana, culpándose a sí mismo por no saber cómo manejar sus dos vidas; Dick volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, jugueteando con su teléfono celular; Alfred, confiado en que la discusión no comenzaría de nuevo, fue a buscar nuevas fotos para colocar en lugar de las rotas — se cayeron cuando Wayne golpeó la pared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos que terminaron perdiéndose en la línea de tiempo de fanfic:  
> El primer día Damian se despierta por la tarde y tiene una crisis, recuperando sus sentidos pocas horas después (ya de noche). El segundo día, en la mañana, tiene una crisis de dolor y recibe medicamentos fuertes, solo se despierta horas más tarde (temprano en la noche), cuando termina teniendo una convulsión epiléptica nuevamente.  
> Cuando volví a leer para agregar las notas, terminé notando que estaba un poco confundido con tantos "dormir y despertarse".  
> Pobre Damian, solo quería comer algo...  
> Nota de la nota: Jonathan mencionado anteriormente es el hijo de Clark Kent con Louis Lane (la periodista). Él y Damian patrullaban juntos en Super Sounds. Lo recomiendo encarecidamente! Es un cómic mucho más ligero y divertido, ideal para aquellos que no saben mucho sobre el universo y quieren comenzar con algo divertido. El título se presenta en los números 10 y 11 de Superman (Renacimiento): no es necesaria una lectura previa, puede ir sin temor.  
> Bizarro, también mencionado, es un personaje con diferentes orígenes y diferentes historias. Jason se refirió a su participación en "Red Hood and the Outlaws" (Renacimiento). Él es uno de mis favoritos ♥  
> Nota de la Nota de la Nota: No me gustan mucho los cómics de Superman porque siempre me gustaron los atraídos por el misterio, como Detective Comics. Sin embargo, me encanta leer los títulos de Super in Renacimiento, tiene una maravillosa racha cómica además de mostrar el lado del "super papá".


	10. Rojo

Casi todo era rojo.  
El mismo rojo que cuando cierras los ojos con fuerza en un día soleado: el rojo de alguien que busca la oscuridad.  
Casi todo era rojo, con llamas.  
Las llamas verdes parecían arder con veneno, o algo igual de peligroso con un color mejorado. Eran altos.  
Casi todo era rojo, pero todo era visible.  
Las sombras alargadas de las criaturas murciélago y las criaturas humanas, eran las criaturas sombrías que habitaban ese lugar ritual.  
Casi todo era rojo, excepto lo que era negro.  
Las letras dibujan su nombre con una ortografía reconocible, tan oscura y demarcada como los ojos muertos de todos.  
Todo permaneció rojo, incluso cuando Damian se volvió y escapó de ese altar. Corrió sin siquiera saber dónde estaba parado, o por qué ya no tenía un yeso en la pierna. Corrió hasta que no tuvo otro lugar para correr, hasta el final de un acantilado frente a la puesta de sol.  
Todo seguía rojo.  
La tierra, el mar, las nubes y las gaviotas.  
De las gaviotas, una era más roja. Fue aún más grande.  
Era grande porque no era una gaviota, pero tenía alas: alas de murciélago, de dragón o de cualquier animal feroz que tenga presa, del que se inspiran las gárgolas. Un animal mortal, que como cualquier otro animal debe haber sido un pequeño amigable.  
La gárgola viva, roja, parecía una araña-goliat. Ella voló a uno de los árboles, descansó sobre las ganancias y quedó encantada con las frutas. No parecía ser peligroso, pero ninguna araña es peligrosa con la distancia adecuada.  
Las copas de los árboles y el follaje en el suelo eran grises.  
Damian se acercó un poco, quería esconderse y profundizar en ese color neutral solo porque era neutral, porque ya no quería el rojo.  
A escondidas entre los arbustos, había estatuas de peces con la boca en alto. Grandes estatuas grises con manchas rojas. Las estatuas, deformes, parecían muertas, tal vez muertas por las manchas rojas. También se deformaron las formas humanizadas que eran reacias a acercarse, ocultas detrás de las estatuas.  
Eran versiones de sí mismo: perdido, torcido, que no tenía otro lugar para caber.  
Anómalos, como él.  
Sin embargo, antes de que Damian pudiera acercarse a sus hermanos, hijos del rojo que se escondían en el gris, todo se partió por la mitad. El rojo del cielo se encontró con el rojo del mar que cortaba el rojo de la tierra.  
Casi todo era rojo.  
Criaturas humanas con largas capas, con sombras que sobresalían bajo el rojo, las criaturas vestían de verde.  
El verde venenoso era peligroso.  
El rojo era sangre.  
El gris ya no estaba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy bueno con las pesadillas, generalmente las mías consisten en sueños absurdamente extraños (como uno en el que mi gato aprendió a andar en bicicleta y fue atropellado por una moto de agua...). Entonces, en la incapacidad de describir una buena pesadilla, hice la interpretación más loca que pude del siguiente material:  
> Robin, el hijo de Batman (capítulo 2, página 6)  
> Robin, el hijo de Batman (capítulo 2, página 5 y capítulo 5, página 7)  
> Robin, el hijo de Batman (capítulo 6, páginas 21 y 7)  
> Robin, el hijo de Batman (capítulo 5, páginas 5 y 6)  
> Robin, el hijo de Batman (capítulo 5, páginas 13, 14 y 15)  
> Creo que podías ver lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento, jaja.  
> Nota de nota: en el original, en portugués, el rojo es "vermelho", que se combina con varias palabras con "v" que se repiten como verde (verde) y veneno (veneno). En mi lenguaje “v” tiene un sonido diferente, como si fuera "peligroso".


	11. Despertar

Jason se quedó dormido sentado en el sillón, parecía haberse calmado finalmente; Bruce se durmió sentado en el suelo, miró a su hijo hasta que se durmió; Dick fue el único que durmió en la cama junto a Damian, también fue el único tendido en una posición incómoda con su teléfono celular sobre su rostro; Alfred, quien a pesar de toda su preocupación por el joven Maestro Damián, se retiró a su habitación y durmió profundamente, esto después de dejar la bandeja en la cocina, con sus sándwiches de pepino listos para calentar cuando el niño se despertara.

Damian también estaba durmiendo, pero estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Tal pesadilla que ya había suscitado, murmuró palabras y ahora gritó de pánico, despertando a los demás:

Jason se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando se puso de pie, sin embargo, sintió las paredes hasta que encontró el interruptor — aunque ya estaba cerca del amanecer, Gotham está oscuro. Dick gritó junto con su hermano menor, tomándose unos segundos para comprender que era el teléfono celular el que le presionaba la cara.

Bruce fue el primero en hacer lo que debía hacerse, tal vez fue el primero en despertarse: agarró a su hijo en un abrazo, dijo que estaba bien, le advirtió que era solo una pesadilla y que no estaba solo. Los otros dos niños los observaron cerca de la cama.

Después de aferrarse a su padre y seguir llorando durante unos minutos, Damian ya estaba más tranquilo: solo estaban su padre y sus hermanos mayores, no había gente vestida de verde que hiciera que todo fuera en tonos rojos. Tampoco había gris, pero todo estaba claro.

— Mientras esté aquí, conmigo, no pasará nada — prometió Bruce mientras aflojaba su agarre. A pesar de los sollozos, el hijo estaba mejor secándose las lágrimas.

— Debe haber sido un sueño muy malo, pero fue solo un sueño.

En respuesta al amable comentario de Richard, Damian solo ocultó su rostro mientras se las arreglaba, abrazando a su padre nuevamente. Era tímido y pensaba que era patético, después de todo, ya tenía 13 años y no debería llorar así por un mal sueño. Estaba aún más incómodo cuando Jason preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo fue la pesadilla?

— Déjalo, pronto se olvida de ese sueño...

— Pero, pero...! — Damián protestó incluso con voz ahogada — ¡Había gente horrible, todo era rojo, había cosas extrañas y al final todo fue destruido! — Al final del cuento, estaba llorando de nuevo. Al menos se las arregló para dar la impresión de que había razones para llorar, pensó.

— Me gusta el rojo — Sonrió Todd, sentado en la cama junto a ellos.

— Por santa paciencia… — murmuró Dick antes de bostezar, repitiendo las acciones del hermano rebelde.

— Odio a los payasos. — Finalmente, atrayendo la atención de Damian hacia sí mismo, Todd continuó: — A veces sueño con un payaso extraño con una palanca que quiere golpearme.

— ¿Y le tienes miedo?

— No, ya no... — Bostezó y se estiró antes de continuar: — Porque cuando todo comienza a asustarse, sé que solo puede ser una pesadilla. Ya sabes, cuando descubres que estás en un sueño, comienzas a controlarlo.

— Creo que lo sabía, más o menos. — Una vez más, el niño se pasó las manos por la cara sin derramar más lágrimas.

— ¡Apuesto a que nunca intentaste hacer que un scooter se convirtiera en un robot exterminador de payasos gigantes! — El niño guiñó un ojo, sonriendo desde la esquina.

— Lo intentaré la próxima vez... — Damian sonrió.

Al darse cuenta de que el hijo finalmente estaba tranquilo, Bruce lo metió nuevamente en la cama. Casi hizo un nido de almohadas para que el pequeño se sintiera cómodo.

— Debes tener hambre — comentó, ya caminando hacia la puerta.

— No! — Dick y Jason gritaron al unísono, los dos prácticamente saltaron para ponerse de pie y alcanzar al "padre".

— ¿No qué?

— Conseguiré algo _**comestible**_ para Damian, ¡puedes dejarlo a mí! — Dick sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no sé hacer nada en la cocina o usar el microondas? — Indignado, el vigilante nocturno de Gotham se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró al otro chico.

— ¡Conseguiré algo _**bebible**_! — advirtió Jason, huyendo de la pregunta también.

No tenía que ser el mejor detective del mundo para saber que los talentos de Bruce Wayne abarcaban varias áreas, pero la gastronomía no era uno de ellos. Al menos ese deshacer valió la pena como una forma de sacar algunas risas de la mano de Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo con el libro Batman: You Choose (ed. 01, p. 79), que está disponible en Google Books, Batman hizo un gran guiso con la cura para el gas de la risa, a costa de pasar una semana tomando antiácidos.  
> En la película de Lego Batman, él sabe cómo usar un microondas. Aunque puse el momento equivocado en el primer intento.  
> Eran las únicas cosas que encontré acerca de él haciendo algo "comestible" en una cocina, por supuesto, usando una guía de búsqueda de Google (no recuerdo haberlo visto cocinando nada en las animaciones o en los cómics).


	12. Extra

— ¿Estás insinuando que no sé hacer nada en la cocina o usar el microondas? — Jason repitió exactamente lo que Bruce había dicho, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y, ahora tratando de engrosar su voz al máximo para sonar como el Caballero Oscuro, continuó: — ¡Soy Batman, por supuesto que sé usar un microondas!  
Dick tuvo que dejar de buscar en los armarios: se apretó el dolor de estómago, se estaba riendo demasiado. En parte, también estaba cansado de buscar algo comestible. Uno de los problemas con tener siempre a alguien que haga todo por ti, como Alfred, es que nunca sabes dónde están las cosas.  
— Siempre hace la misma pregunta, parece que olvidó ese tiempo de barbacoa en el yate... — Comentó Jason mientras abría el refrigerador — También tuve ese tiempo con las papas fritas, ¿recuerdas?  
— Por supuesto — respondió Dick en voz baja, tomando un respiro para reír más y luego completando: — ¡Hasta el día de hoy hay una mancha de aceite quemada en el techo! También hubo un momento, la primera vez que acampamos: ¡preparó malvaviscos con el empaque y todo!  
— ¡Él también me hizo esto! — Jason se rió, dejando el refrigerador a un lado y mirando a Dick — ... Creo que tenemos cosas en común.  
— Sí... — Dick sonrió — Oye, ¿qué tal palomitas de maíz? A Damian le gustan las palomitas, creo.  
— ¡A toda persona normal le gustan las palomitas de maíz! — el más joven se detuvo unos segundos para reflexionar sobre la declaración para encajar con Damian — E incluso si no le gusta, no recuerda...  
— ¿No estaría mal hacerle comer lo que no le gusta comer? — A pesar de la pregunta, Graysson ya estaba recogiendo las cajas de palomitas de maíz en el armario, al menos sabía dónde estaban.  
— ¿No crees que quiere una vida nueva o algo así? Comencemos con las palomitas de maíz...  
— Sí... — El mayor puso el primero en el microondas y miró el aparato esperando que explotaran. Jason volvió a buscar algo interesante en el refrigerador — Jay...  
— Sí, Dick, espero que Damian vuelva a la normalidad algún día.  
— ¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a...?  
— Porque eres predecible — El más joven levantó los hombros y lo miró fijamente, dejando el refrigerador y yendo a la bodega — Incluso puedes hablar de todo esto "él lo prefiere ahora, es lo que debemos aceptar, blablabla", pero yo sé que quieres que vuelva el mocoso Wayne…  
— Tú también quieres… — Dick se interpuso entre él y el "comienzo de malas decisiones".  
— Tal vez realmente quiero.  
— Jay, ¡deja de intentar ser el rebelde de la familia y admite de inmediato que te gusta Damian! Estás bebiendo más que nunca desde que lo encontraste, sin mencionar todas las veces que te quedaste dormido sentado al lado de la camilla porque "no había nada mejor que hacer", y ...  
— ¡Cállate, cabeza grande*! — Toddy lo empujó, abriendo el sótano y tomando una de las botellas.  
— ... Y creo que deberías aprovechar todo esto para acercarte al niño. — Terminó lo que iba a decir antes. No quería contraatacar, porque tenía que mirar las palomitas de maíz para que no se quemara.  
— Nunca le gusto, Dick, pero al menos antes no tenía miedo hasta el punto de tener uno de estos ataques de pinscher...  
— ¡Por supuesto que le gustas! — Respondió, dejando a un lado las palomitas de maíz para despeinar el cabello del hermano menor que, por cierto, era un poco más alto que él — Y también tuvo una crisis así conmigo... — Jason lo apartó una vez más, sin un empujón — ... está nervioso por todo, confundido. De hecho, él olvida cosas que sucedieron cerca de la crisis, apuesto a que ni siquiera recordará lo que hiciste.  
— Pero lo recordaré! ¡Recordaré cómo recuerdo esa mierda de palanca! Voy a tener pesadillas al respecto también, ¡excepto que ahora era yo torturando a un niño! — Dejó caer la botella en el suelo, estaba empezando a sentir todo el peso de la culpa una vez más.  
— Jay... — el hermano lo abrazó, a pesar de la renuencia del otro a ser abrazado — ¡Aprovecha el hecho de que perdió la memoria y se acerca a él!  
— ¿¡Como!? ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto después de lo que hice?  
— Hacer lo que ese niño asustado quería que hicieran por él después de todo ...  
Eso fue suficiente para romper a Jason nuevamente.  
Tomó hasta que el más joven logró componerse, a pesar de que Graysson estuvo con él todo el tiempo.  
Además, las palomitas de maíz ardían: la falta de talento culinario del padre se transmitía gradualmente a sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick derrite mi corazón cada vez que llama a su hermano rebelde "Jay". ¿Hay algo más adorable que eso?  
> Sobre el asterisco allá arriba (*): Richard generalmente hace bromas con su propio apodo, que tiene una cierta connotación sexual. Jason, como un hermano cariñoso, lo llama "Dick’s head". Quien no entendió solo puso en Google Translate (con la pequeña "d"), ni siquiera me gusta comentar sobre estas cosas aquí porque soy una niña de familia, madre soltera de dos gatos, kkkkkks.


	13. Mañana

Alfred se apresuró a subir las escaleras, con una velocidad que no había tenido en años. Cuando llegó al pomo de la puerta, estaba sin aliento y con el sudor corriendo por su frente; su tez blanca parecía una vela derretida.

El mayordomo de los Wayne podría describirse como un verdadero _lord_ , incapaz de dejar que la desesperación arruine su fachada de tranquilidad — a menudo resignado al destino. Sin embargo, el joven Damián estaba probando sus límites: era un verdadero "generador de preocupaciones", incluso más que su padre.

El viejo abrió la puerta lentamente, temeroso de ver lo que había detrás.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, fue primero a la cocina. Quería ver la bandeja con sus sándwiches vacíos, como una señal de que el más joven de la casa estaba despierto de nuevo. Sin embargo, vio todo volcado: botella de vino rota en el suelo, olor a cosas en llamas, paquetes dispersos. En resumen: vio un campo de guerra, excepto por sus sándwiches de pepino, exactamente en el mismo lugar.

En el gran dormitorio, las luces estaban encendidas y los "niños" estaban bien despiertos.

Alfred finalmente dio un suspiro de alivio, dándose el lujo de limpiar las gotas de sudor antes de entrar.

Damian estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, tenía el controlador de videojuegos en sus manos y parecía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. A su lado, como un espejo que muestra el futuro, Bruce estaba exactamente en la misma posición: ambos mantenían la boca medio abierta, los ojos vidriosos y movían las cejas de acuerdo con las acciones del partido. Además de ellos, con la espalda de su padre y las piernas de su hermano, Richard se estaba llenando de chips mientras miraba el partido. Jason, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en su cama, estaba encantado con una mezcla de helado y palomitas de maíz caramelizadas, permitiéndose comentar todo:

— No, Damian! Tienes que tomar los atajos! — Dijo con la boca llena — ¡Ah, B! ¡No es justo, ya has memorizado el camino más corto en esta pista!

— Solo estoy mejor preparado — se justificó el padre.

— Aun así: ¡no es justo!

— Acepta tan pronto como pierdas la apuesta, Jay — Dick sonrió.

— ¡Fuí engañado! ¿Cómo sabría que a B le gusta Dirt Rally?

— No me gusta, solo me preparo... — nuevamente, se justificó Bruce.

— ¡Parece que te gusta si, papá! — dijo Damian riendo, de los tres, él era el único que no estaba interesado en el resultado de la competencia.

— Yo solo...

— Simplemente le gusta prepararse para eventuales videojuegos — Alfred habló por Bruce, sonriendo en la esquina cuando finalmente todos lo notaron — Me imagino que los caballeros se despertaron muy temprano, así como poder comer tanta “basura” al comienzo del día.

— Vimos salir el sol — comentó Dick, girando el paquete de papas para comer el salvado — Alfred, ¿puedes traerme otro?

— Quiero licor! — dijo Jason y se puso más palomitas de maíz con helado en la boca, se estaba concentrando en el partido — ¡No es así, mocoso! ¡Suficiente! ¡Eres un asco, dame ese control!

— Pero Jason .. — dijo el más joven astutamente.

— Jason, sigue siendo el turno de tu hermano. Espera hasta que pierda tu turno — Bruce intervino con la clásica regla del juego.

— Alfred... — Como último intento, el "hermano del medio" miró al mayordomo pidiéndole una oportunidad de hacerlo mejor que los demás. Incluso hizo un puchero.

— Caballeros, creo que este es el final del juego. — El mayor caminó y se paró frente al televisor. Todos suspiraron, ya imaginando lo que vendría, excepto Damian, que no tenía idea de si dejar el control o continuar jugando, como lo hacía su padre. — Si están despiertos y alimentados... mal alimentados, por cierto, puede ir a lavarse y prepararse para un desayuno familiar que se servirá en... — el mayordomo miró su reloj, todavía no estaban no las seis de la mañana — ... cuarenta minutos.

— Escucharon a Alfred, muchachos. Para el baño, los tres... — dijo Bruce.

— Exactamente, maestro Bruce, **todo** **s** para el baño.

— Voy a entrenar un poco antes y... — Antes de que el "padre ejemplar" pudiera justificarse mejor, Alfred apagó el videojuego — ... entrenar afuera, Alfred. No estaría jugando, si eso es lo que pensabas.

— Estoy más que absolutamente seguro de que puedes pasar un día sin tu entrenamiento, principalmente porque está lloviendo afuera — El mayordomo miró al patriarca con un tono cansado — Y además, **alguien** necesita ayudar a Damian en el baño mientras yo limpio todo este desastre .

— Estoy fuera... — advirtió Jason mientras se levantaba. Se tapó la ropa con las manos para sacar las migajas, inútil, ya que solo empeoraba con la melaza de las palomitas de maíz… — Maldita sea, tener que ducharse todos los días — murmuró, quitándose la camisa cuando salió de la habitación.

— Realmente creo que necesito un baño... — Dick reconoció: dejar una patrulla y simplemente cambiarse de ropa no fue una buena idea. Se puso de pie haciendo todo lo posible para no poner ningún peso sobre Damian.

— ¿Necesito una ducha, Sr. Pennyworth? — Damian miró al mayordomo.

— Por supuesto, joven — El mayordomo sonrió, lo ayudando a levantarse. En comparación con los hermanos, no estaba tan sucio, pero aún tenía punzantes en el pelo, así como una mancha de helado en la mejilla — Nada mejor que comenzar el día con una buena ducha.

— Vamos, chico... — El hermano mayor le tendió la mano al más joven.

— Espero que la persona que quemó algo en el microondas **nuevamente** me ayude con el desorden de la cocina. — Alfred miró a Bruce.

— En ese caso... — Se levantó y fue hacia su hijo para ayudarlo a caminar hacia el baño.

— ... Jefe Wayne, ¿estás culpando al Maestro Dick?

— Pero no fue mi padre, señor Pennyworth, me estuvo cuidando todo el tiempo. — intervino Damian, adorablemente educado.

— Entonces, Alfred... — Murmuró el chico culpable, saliendo de la habitación también — Creo que el "talento culinario" de B es contagioso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian necesita ayuda para bañarse debido a su pierna. Digamos que ella es casi nueva, pero él todavía necesita ayuda, principalmente debido a las crisis. No soy la mejor persona para saber estas cosas, por suerte nunca rompí nada XD  
> Para aquellos que se preguntan sobre el nivel de higiene de los vigilantes nocturnos: en el Encuentro de Parejas en las revistas Batman, Catwoman dice que él no lava el uniforme todos los días. Ahora imagine: todo el sudor acumulado después de una persecución en automóvil, una pelea contra el Joker y un regreso a casa con mucha tensión y él simplemente se cambió de ropa. No sé sobre ti, pero creo que el bebé Dami estaba sufriendo en medio de ellos...  
> Nota: obtuve un nombre aleatorio para un juego de carreras. Apesto a grabar nombres y, además, mi preferencia siempre es para juegos de rol o de lucha.


	14. Bañera

Bruce ayudó a su hijo a caminar hacia el baño. Lo sostuvo de las manos como lo haces con niños pequeños que todavía no saben cómo caminar solos.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a la bañera, ayudó a Damian a sentarse y, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a quitar la férula. Cuando terminó, analizó la pierna de su hijo, pasando las yemas de los dedos por las cicatrices...

Donde antes había estado el tejido desgarrado, con músculo y la punta de un hueso expuesto, ahora solo quedaban las marcas. La recuperación fue rápida y sorprendente, lo que no significaba que la horrible imagen simplemente se borrase del recuerdo.

— No duele... — Damian habló en voz baja, haciendo que su padre se despertara de sus sueños.

— ¿Ni siquiera te sientes incómodo?

— ¡No, nadie! — El más joven sonrió, solo haciendo que su padre estuviera aún más asombrado. Bruce no quería que su hijo sufriera, pero la ausencia de dolor también podría ser preocupante de varias maneras.

— Hijo, ¿sentiste algún dolor después de despertarte? — Preguntó ocultando toda la preocupación que sentía. Aprovechó la distracción para comenzar a quitarse el pijama mientras la bañera se llenaba. Alfred le había advertido de la "extrema timidez" que el niño había estado presentando.

— Solo aquí... — se tapó la oreja izquierda con la mano — Le molesta mucho, porque parece que hay algo adentro.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosa?

— Algún animal pequeño que sigue zumbando — Damian miró hacia otro lado — ... A veces duele mucho, tanto que me dan ganas de... — De repente, se quedó en silencio — No importa. Apuesto a que me he sentido peor antes, ¡simplemente no lo recuerdo! — Él sonrió.

— Hijo... — Bruce se inclinó frente a él — Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. No importa si has sentido algo peor antes, quiero que me digas lo que sientes. Necesito saber para poder cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? — Sonrió, tratando de alentar al niño. Sin embargo, rompiendo todas las expectativas, Damian le respondió con una pregunta peculiar:

— ¿Prometes no pensar que soy raro?

— Si, prometo.

— ... Me dan ganas de golpearme la cabeza en algún lugar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se rompa, solo para poder meter mis dedos dentro y sacar este insecto que sigue zumbando todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo hacer eso, no funcionó cuando lo intenté...

Se quedan en un silencio visceral.

Damian miró a nada.

Bruce lo miraba con una ola de miedo corriendo por su cuerpo. Aun así, trató de no mostrar todo el asombro y terminó de quitarle la ropa a su hijo, ayudándolo a meterse en la bañera después — ese silencio duró lo suficiente para que ella terminara de llenarse.

— ¿Cómo... — Bruce necesitaba repensar las palabras y reformular la oración hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de cómo preguntar: — Hijo, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que hiciste algo así y no funcionó?

Damian parpadeó un par de veces, tardó hasta que pudo enfrentar a su padre nuevamente. Se metió la mano asta el pelo, donde todos tenían la costumbre de meterse, y luego respondió:

— La cicatriz... — murmuró, pasando la punta de los dedos sobre ella — Creo que intenté hacerlo y no funcionó — dijo en un tono casi desesperado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Sé que ya me sentí peor, ¡pero no quiero continuar con ese zumbido e intentar hacer algo de nuevo, papá!

Bruce lo abrazó.

Damian comenzó a llorar como cuando se despertó después da pesadilla. Temía su propia imaginación: _**era un niño, después de todo**_. Un niño cuyo padre no sabía lo que era peor: dejarse sufrir con su propia imaginación o con la verdad de que alguien, que no sabe quién, hizo eso.

— Prometo que todo estará bien — Bruce ya tenía la voz ahogada, la verdad es que no tenía derecho a prometer nada: ya había fallado antes.

— ¿Qué pasa si lo hago de nuevo?

— ¡Estaré allí para detenerlo! — Lo prometió, tanto a su hijo como a sí mismo.

El niño, ya agotado por el llanto, terminó obligándose a calmarse. Damian creía en su padre, pero sabía que era una persona ocupada y que no podía ser la prioridad todo el tiempo. Solo quedaba que no crear tanto problema, con la esperanza de que así pudiera tener a alguien cerca siempre.

Bruce continuó abrazándolo, tratando de juntar las pocas piezas del rompecabezas que tenía en la mano. Necesitaba saber qué le pasó al hijo; descubre al culpable, que lo había roto; necesitaba respuestas antes de que Damian le preguntara qué pasó.

Pocos están verdaderamente sin humanidad hasta el punto de dañar a un **niño**. ¡Debajo de esa máscara, debajo de ese uniforme, debajo de todo lo que **era** Robin, solo había un **niño**! Un niño aparentemente fuerte, ¡pero _**solo un niño**_! ¿Cómo lograron mirar a un **niño** y lastimarlo hasta que dejó esas profundas marcas? ¿Cómo seguiste torturando a Damian con tus huesos a la vista?

— El agua se está enfriando... — susurró el más joven.

— ¿Agua? — Bruce tardó mucho tiempo en desconectarse por completo de sus pensamientos como Batman y volver a ser solo un padre — Claro: el agua del baño...

— Sí! — Damian sonrió, divertido por la falta de aptitud que su padre había comparado con Dick — Mi hermano me lavó el cabello mientras yo lavaba el resto, para no tardar mucho... — Explicó lo que Richard había hecho en sus "primer recuerdos". Fue el hermano mayor quien lo ayudó a caminar y lavarse mientras el mayordomo preparó la habitación para “la ocasión". No recordaba si ya se había bañado, como tampoco recordaba varias cosas.

— Entonces hagámoslo!

A pesar de la afirmación, Bruce no tenía idea de qué hacer. No sabía si podía usar alguno de los productos en Damian, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban las toallas en ese baño...

— ¿Papá? — Damian lo llamó "de vuelta" otra vez.

— Si…? — Se levantó, se puso las manos en la cintura y se enfrentó a la amplia gama de perfumería en el baño — ... ¿Qué tal si elige lo que quiere usar?

En respuesta, el niño se rió un poco antes de responder finalmente:

— La esponja y esa botella grande, escrita "jabón líquido". Podría ser fresa, huele bien.

— ¿Te gustan las fresas?

— ¿Me gusta?

— Pregunté primero: ¿te gusta? — espetó Bruce. La verdad es que no sabía tanto como le gustaría.

— ¡No me acuerdo! — Damian terminó soltando algunas risas — Papá, ¿siempre te distraes así? Es por eso que la gente roba su empresa en el sector argentino...

— ¡He visto que contarte historias sobre tus payasadas no es una buena idea! — Dijo Bruce luego de una risa disfrazada. Estaba empezando a lavar el cabello oscuro y puntiagudo de su hijo, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, mismo como cualquier herida ya estaba curada.

— Papá... — volvió a llamar Damian. — ¿Sé hacer algo?

— Muchas cosas.

— Tipo...? — Levantó la vista, lo que hizo que Bruce se desesperara con un "case accidente de jabón en ojos".

— Dibujar. Dibujas perfectamente, incluso si solo lo has visto una vez.

— ¿Mismo!? — El niño sonrió con asombro de sí mismo, con los ojos verdes brillando una vez más. Estaba lejos de parecer que era tan malo hace unos momentos.

— Mismo! — El mayor sonrió.

— ¿Y puedo intentar dibujar después de la ducha?

— No.

Resignado, Damian dirigió su atención a la esponja jabonosa.

— Después del desayuno, sí.

Damian sonrió de nuevo, volviendo la cabeza una vez más hacia su padre.

Nuevamente, casi generó un "accidente de jabón en ojos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian es extremadamente talentoso con los dibujos. Fue entrenado por varios maestros. Esto está probado en:  
> Batman y Robin: Requiem, nº 18;  
> Robin, son of Batman, No. 4;  
> Detective Comics nº 1003 (por cierto, uno de mis arcos favoritos con la "caballera de la luz").  
> Sobre el gusto de las fresas: si incluso Damian no sabe, ¿cómo podría saberlo? No es fácil encontrar información sobre él sin leer dónde aparece, aparentemente "no le gusta nada"...  
> Sobre lo que le sucedió a Damian: ¡reúna las pistas y haga sus apuestas, porque no lo digo!


	15. Bocetos

— ¿Pijamas otra vez, Maestro Damián? — Alfred preguntó, entrando en la vieja habitación del chico con la bandeja del desayuno.  
— ¡Son tan cómodos...! — respondió el chico con dengo*, continuando buscando en el escritorio.  
— Antes solo aceptabas usarlos para dormir. Era suficiente despertarse para usar otra cosa… — el mayordomo no estaba seguro de qué palabra usar. De las pocas veces que Damian no estaba en su uniforme de la escuela, de lucha contra el crimen o pijama, estaba listo para una reunión formal.  
— ... ¿mas serio?  
— Exactamente — No había mejor palabra en este momento.  
— ¡Pero es tan cómodo...! — Otra vez el niño hizo dengo*.  
— Y todo este exceso de comodidad puede hacerte sentir aún más somnoliento que el efecto de las drogas, pequeño — Alfred dejó clara la preocupación en su voz — De hecho, ¿qué haces solo en tu antigua habitación? ¿Cómo entraste?  
— Mi papá me dejó obtener materiales de dibujo mientras se baña. — El más joven detuvo su búsqueda y miró al mayordomo — Sr. Pennyworth, ¿hay algo malo en que yo entre a mi antigua habitación? Mi papá dijo que no tenía problemas, pero si hay alguno, ¡puedo conseguir las cosas más tarde! — La voz estaba con cierta desesperación, no quería ser inconveniente como lo era antes — ¡No desobedecí mal, lo juro!  
— La habitación sigue siendo tuya, independientemente de lo que ocurra — El mayordomo colocó la bandeja en la parte vacía del escritorio y se acercó al niño — El único problema es que tenías una forma traviesa, por así decirlo. Te gustaba engañar a las personas con trampas y no tuve tiempo de desarmarlas a todas — Sonrió, enderezando los cables rebeldes y húmedos de los más jóvenes. Damian, tan desatento e inocente ahora, nunca notaría la cantidad letal de armas en la decoración y las otras escondidas en la habitación.  
— Lo siento, señor Pennyworth.  
— No es necesario disculparse, Maestro Damian — Alfred continuó tocándose el cabello, arreglando los mechones oscuros de la mejor manera que pudo. Ya era hora de cortar.  
— Sr. Pennyworth, ¿realmente dibujé todo esto?  
— Evidentemente  
— ¿Como?  
— Con dedicación, creo... — El mayordomo terminó el cuidado del cabello del más joven y echó un buen vistazo a los dibujos sobre la mesa. La mayoría eran bocetos que representaban animales o partes del jardín, a todos les faltaba el acabado: Bruce se aseguró de dejarlos exactamente como estaban para que su hijo terminara cuando regresara.  
— ... Creo que olvidé cómo dibujar.  
— Es como andar en bicicleta — Alfred se inclinó un poco y se puso de pie ante los ojos de Damian, sosteniendo su rostro cariñosamente por sus mejillas — Estoy seguro de que después de algunos intentos podrás dibujar tan bien como siempre.  
— Y si no puedo? E-estaría gastando estos materiales por nadie, ¡incluso podría terminar arruinando algunos! — Los ojos verdes de Damian se llenaron de lágrimas — ¿Crees que mi papá se entristecerá si ya no sé dibujar? ¿Y ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer algo que sabías antes?  
— ¿Cómo puedes pensar ese tipo de cosas? — La voz de Alfred estaba lejos de sonar de reproche, estaba llena de preocupación — Tu padre continuará amándote incondicionalmente, independientemente de lo que sepas o recuerdes. De hecho, no es solo él quien te ama, ¡todos en esta mansión te adoran!  
Un momento de silencio fue suficiente mientras recibía la comodidad de Alfred para que Damian se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto intentara dejar de ser tan pesimista consigo mismo, el niño solo podía pensar en lo irritante que era antes y en lo incapaz que era ahora, y a pesar de todo, todavía lo querían.  
— Sr. Pennyworth, ¿cómo dibuja?  
— ¿Cómo yo podría saber algo así, mi querido muchacho? — El mayordomo se rió entre dientes, alejándose de la estantería de Damian — Creo que algunos de estos trabajos pueden ayudar. De hecho, si lo desea, podemos contratar a un profesor de arte.  
— ¡Quería dibujar algo ahora...! — dijo Damian volviendo a su tono dengoso*.  
— En este caso... — el mayordomo tomó dos libros de las opciones relacionadas con el arte y los colocó en el escritorio — Después, y solo después de comer todas estas frutas, puede mirar algunas páginas de los libros e intentar dibujar. Apuesto a que te sorprenderá tu talento — Él sonrió.  
El niño asintió y acercó la bandeja a él. Sin embargo, antes de meterse una de las frutas en la boca, volvió a mirar al mayordomo y le preguntó:  
— Y si no puedo?  
— En ese caso, ¡tendrás que hacerlo como cualquiera que quiera aprender a dibujar! — dijo Alfred en un tono enigmático, aprovechando el comportamiento infantil que Damian tenía ahora.  
— ¿Qué voy a necesitar hacer? — Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de brillo solo por imaginar una fórmula mágica.  
— ¡Dedícate mucho! — El mayordomo terminó riéndose de las características de decepción del niño más joven — Así es como lo aprendiste antes: durante muchos años estudiando con maestros y entrenando.  
— Señor Pennyworth me parece malvado a veces... — Dijo que el chico todavía estaba de mal humor, a pesar de no hacer ninguna resistencia al comer las frutas antes de hacer otra cosa.  
— Y usted, Maestro Damián, aún es adorable incluso si está de mal humor — El dulce cumplido fue más que suficiente para que el niño sonriera de nuevo — ¿Sabes lo que quieres dibujar primero?  
— Hun... — Damian trató de pensar en algo, pero consideró todo lo suficientemente difícil como para no ser una buena idea — ¿Aquí?  
— ... ¿Aqui?  
— ... Es donde vivo. Aquí... — El más joven trató de pensar en una mejor explicación — Esta gran casa... Sr. Pennyworth, ¿es esta una mansión?  
— Sí, este es la Mansióin Wayne.  
— ... ¿Wayne como el nombre de mi padre?  
— Y igual que tu nombre también.  
Alfred deseaba tener el coraje de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y tomar una foto de ese momento: Damian parecía tan sorprendido por eso, como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro templario enterrado en el jardín de su casa. Esa sorpresa genuina y estampada era solo otra señal de cuán inocente era Damian ahora: ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era.  
— ¿Qué tal...? — Comenzó el hombre mayor, quitando el tazón de frutas de las manos del más joven y permitiéndose mimarlo un poco más, tomando uno de los trozos de fruta con la cuchara y llevándolo a la boca, todavía abierto sorpresa — ... si diseñaste el escudo de la familia Wayne?  
Como su boca estaba llena, Damian solo asintió enérgicamente.  
— El Maestro Wayne, seguramente, querrá enmarcarlo y ponerlo en su oficina — comentó Alfred, repitiendo las mismas acciones mientras el niño sostenía uno de los libros con las manos libres y comenzaba su sesión de estudio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría estar aquí en estas notas diciendo qué tan bien lo hizo Damian, en lugar de hacerlo en la anterior. Sin embargo, haré algo más rentable:  
> Si alguna vez trató de dibujar una imagen que vio y encontró increíble y, sin embargo, salió mal, no necesita desanimarse y renunciar a todo pensando que no tiene "talento o don para dibujar". No estoy siendo una hipócrita hablando que el "talento" no existe, ya que sí, pero diré esto: el talento se puede ADQUIRIR con DEDICACIÓN. ¡Aprende! Si comete un error, hágalo de nuevo, ¡no importa cuánto tiempo tarde! Es mejor intentar y cometer errores hasta que esté bien que intentarlo, darse por vencido y nunca poder hacerlo.  
> De hecho, apuesto a que nunca te detuviste a pensar cuánto tiempo le tomó un ese artista que te gusta hacer una arte. No estoy hablando del tiempo para un arte terminado, estoy hablando de todo el tiempo que pasó estudiando, entrenando y dedicándose a hasta donde está. Hasta que finalmente tenga el "talento / don".  
> Sobre el asterisco allá arriba (*): dengo es una expresión en portugués, mi lengua materna, que simplemente no puedo encontrar un sustituto. Es una forma de comportarse infantilmente, que es a la vez lindo y "berrinche".


	16. Relaciones

— No estoy hablando de nuestra relación, si es que hay alguna. ¡Solo quiero saber sobre Damian! — Selina dijo exactamente la misma frase por tercera vez. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que entró en la habitación del murciélago y lo arrinconó exigiendo respuestas.

— ¡Está como antes, inconsciente!

— Entonces, ¿dónde está él? — La mujer golpeó el suelo con el pie, impaciente y sintió que su inteligencia estaba siendo subestimada al extremo — A menos que pueda convencerme de que condujo así por nada después de atrapar al Joker anoche, es mejor que me lo diga ¿Qué le pasó a tu hijo, _**murciélago**_?

— Él es mi hijo, _**gata**_ , no tuyo! — Bruce ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún tenía. Esa ladróna simplemente se sintió con derecho a exigir respuestas después de interrumpirlo en el baño.

Selina se calló.

No había nada que discutir allí: aparentemente, los dos ni siquiera estaban relacionados. ¿Qué derechos tenía ella para exigir respuestas?

Ella suspiró, pensó en lo que podía decir y terminó bajando la cabeza, dejando de lado la idea.

— Alfred no debería haberte dejado entrar... — Murmuró el millonario, caminando hacia la ventana — ... ¡No sin consultarme!

— ... ¡Como si necesitara que alguien me abriera las puertas! — Dijo Selina con parte de la ira que sentía en su voz, y continuó: — No te preocupes, no tengo intención de volver aquí. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesté en visitar a **tu hijo**. Yo solo... solo imaginé tantas cosas después de tu misteriosa desaparición, después de encontrar todo vacío allí abajo... — Ella se calló de nuevo, no quería pensar en lo peor — De todos modos, aparentemente esto ya no es asunto mío!

Al darse cuenta de que había cruzado la línea, Bruce trató de arreglar las cosas explicando nuevamente:

— No es eso, es que después de lo que pasó nuestra relación no es exactamente la misma, apenas hablamos y...

— ¡No se trata de nuestra relación, _**murciélago**_! — Dijo irritada, casi rompiendo la manija de la puerta cuando la abrió para irse. Sin embargo, que haya visto frente a la habitación la hizo estancarse en su lugar mientras procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡No estaba escuchando! ¡Lo escuché, pero no escuché porque quería! — Damian se apresuró a explicar — Solo quería hablar con mi papá, pero aún no estaba en la oficina y la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada, pensé en llamar, pero estabas ocupado y yo... ¡Lo siento! — La culpa que sentía estaba estampada en su rostro, además de la vergüenza de haber sido "injertado". La verdad es que quería saber quién era esa mujer en la habitación de su padre y, por lo que podía entender, ya tenía una respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

— Hijo, ¿de qué hablamos caminando solo por la casa? — Bruce hizo todo lo posible para no parecer reproche, cuando en realidad quería encerrar a su hijo en una habitación segura y no dejarlo salir nunca más.

— ¡Quería mostrarte el dibujo que hice...! — Damian trató de sonar lo más adorable posible, sonriendo y extendiendo el dibujo para que su padre lo viera.

— ¡Muy bueno! — Bruce sonrió, tomando el papel y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo — Le pediré a Alfred que lo enmarque, se verá genial en mi oficina.

Selina todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, una persona separada ignorada por los dos. Observó esa escena e intentó entender dónde se transportaba parte de la discusión a un universo alternativo donde los Wayne actuaba como una familia normal y cariñosa.

Todo indicaba lo contrario de lo que estaba sucediendo: el mal humor de Bruce, el final de una patrulla después de que apenas comenzó, la falta de respuestas, no se rindió tan fácilmente incluso cuando ella lo acorralaba en una bañera... Todo indicaba que Damian había empeorado o incluso muerto.

Sin embargo, él estaba allí.

Estaba de pie.

Él sonrió, como si **nada** hubiera pasado.

— Damian? — Selina lo llamó, inclinándose para estar a su nivel — Damian, ¿estás bien? ¿Se siente bien? — Cuando recibió un asentimiento afirmativo, respiró hondo y tomó el coraje de hacer algo que había querido durante mucho tiempo, desde que lo encontraron: lo abrazó, prácticamente lo levantó del piso, mientras lo llenaba de besos en la cara y lo amenazaba: — ¡La próxima vez que me preocupes tanto, tú...! ¡Será mejor que estés preparado para un gata enojado con uñas afiladas!

El niño, sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo, se entregó a las caricias en medio de una risa contagiosa. También la abrazó, lo que hizo que tardara hasta que esa explosión sentimental hubiera terminado.

— Prométeme, Damian... — Ella suspiró, sosteniendo su rostro por sus mejillas y pidió por si y su murciélago: — ¡Prométeme que nunca nos volverás a preocupar!

— Lo prometo, mamá — El más joven respondió sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba por la timidez al decir eso, al llamar a una "extraña" de una manera tan cercana. Quería tenerla cerca, incluso si era problemática...

— No, Damian — Molesto, Bruce habló en el mismo tono frío y apático que cuando era Batman — Esta **no es tu madre**... — Trató de explicar, ya en su estado normal. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Damian lo interrumpió:

— ¿Porque no?

— Porque no lo es. Selina y yo **tuvimos** una especie de relación que no la convierte en tu madre.

— Pero si quieres, puedes llamarme de madre! — sonrió, abrazando nuevamente al niño — Prometo que trataré de ser una para ti de ahora en adelante y...

— Selina! — Al borde de la completa inestabilidad, el millonario intentó intervenir antes de convertirse en una bola de nieve: si ni siquiera él podría ser un padre centrado, ¿cómo podría una gatuna jugar un buen papel como madre?

— ¡Oh, murciélago! — Murmuró astutamente, agarrando a Damian y levantándolo como si fuera capaz de robarlo para sí misma. Era mucho más ligero... sería fácil salirse con la suya.

— Sin bromas, _**gata**_! — advirtió el mayor, se retorcía de celos: ¿cómo se atrevía a tener la confianza de Damián tan fácilmente? — La condición de mi hijo aún es delicada, ¡no quiero que lo confundas aún más!

— ¿Y qué tipo de monstruo sería para confundir a _**nuestro**_ _ **gatito**_? — sonrió burlándose de su rostro.

— Si están juntos, ella puede ser mi madre... — Damian lo alentó, con la esperanza de que reanudarían cualquier relación que tenían antes. La verdad es que el niño ya estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo porque estaba entre ellos: se sentía culpable por molestar lo que sea que tenían, principalmente porque, por lo que había escuchado, esa discusión comenzó a causa de él.

— ¡ **No necesitas una madre** , necesitas paz! — Bruce respondió con dureza, estaba perdiendo la compostura — ¡Y no éramos novios!

— Estábamos comprometidos! — La mujer completó con algo de gracia, huyendo de la habitación con el niño en su regazo.

Después de eso, todo sucedió rápidamente.

Selina corrió por el pasillo, llevándose a Damian con ella. Fue cuidadosa, pero ningún cuidado le impidió bajar las escaleras prácticamente saltando algunos escalones;

Bruce fue tras ella como Batman, aunque no estaba vestido de personaje. Había perdido los estribos, estaba molesto y no fue por nada: ella cruzó todos los límites que él podía permitir;

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que Damian lo entendiera perfectamente.

Abrazó a su "madre" tanto como pudo, pero estaba asustado.

Tenía marcas de arañazos en los hombros y una marca de roca en el cuello, al menos eso es lo que Damian logró notar al tratar de ocultar su rostro. Su cabello estaba mojado, goteaba y mojaba su mejilla...

El padre, disgustado con toda la situación, tenía las características idénticas a uno de los dibujos inacabados que Damian había visto antes: él en la oscuridad con una mirada pesada... una mirada de juicio. Bruce lo juzgaba como un "hijo malo" por querer salirse con la madre.

Este escape terminó rápidamente, incluso antes de que Selina lograra llegar a la puerta: Dick la arrinconó al pie de las escaleras y decidió unirse a la diversión también, tomando a Damian de su dominio:

— ¡El ladrón que roba al ladrón tiene cien años de perdón! — se justificó, huyendo a un escondite seguro con el niño pequeño en su regazo.

— Gata! — gritó Bruce, sosteniéndola por el antebrazo — Tenemos **mucho** de qué hablar... — Mantuvo su austeridad, después de todo, ella trató de robar a su hijo.

Damian, cuya última cosa que vio fue a su padre llevando a su novia por las escaleras, se echó a llorar. No quería que pelearan de nuevo, principalmente porque la razón sería él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, una advertencia: la relación de Selina Kyle (Catwoman, cuyo apodo cariñoso es "gata") y Bruce Wayne (apodado por su "murciélago") no es abusiva, al menos en mis ojos. Por supuesto, ella y Bruce tienen muchas idas y venidas, declaraciones aburridas, peleas y finales que no tienen sentido, pero siempre están cerca. Muy cerca. Siguiente en los tejados de Gotham.  
> En el fanfic, sin seguir la cronología correcta, tenemos que los dos eran novios y aparentemente se separaron (porque Bruce no sabe cómo lidiar con dos cosas al mismo tiempo: casi matrimonio e hijo en coma). Sin embargo, Selina continuó cuidando a Damian y logró notar el comportamiento diferente de Batman. Estaba tan sorprendida de ver al "gatito" parado que ni siquiera notó la pérdida de memoria.  
> ¿Crees que Selina apareció en el primer número del cómic de Batman? Joker también estaba allí, por cierto.  
> Hablando del payaso favorito de muchos locos (como yo) en el número 49 de Batman (Rebirth), Joker explica por qué Bruce nunca construirá una relación duradera: para que funcione de manera efectiva como Batman, no puede ser feliz, como se afirma en el capítulo 35.  
>  Ahora vayamos a la relación de Selina con Damian: es una relación muy razonable, considerando que es un chico celoso. Creo que los dos se ven a sí mismos como amigos y que confían el uno en el otro, independientemente de la cronología que sea. De hecho, incluso hay una historia contada por nuestro amado Alfred donde Damian es el hijo de Selina con Bruce (lo que hace que me piquen mucho los dedos al escribir sobre eso).  
> Hablando de niños: los dos (Selina y Bruce) tienen la hija canónica de Earth—2, Helena Wayne (Huntress), quien apareció por primera vez en DC Super Stars n. 17. También tienen a su hijo, que probablemente sea solo una alucinación de la mente celosa de Damian, Aion, que aparece solo en Wedding: Robin vs. Ra’s al Ghul n. 1 (también hay escenas adorables de Damian probándose con la ropa para la boda de su padre con Selina. Una ventaja para aquellos que leen detenidamente: ella ha dicho que Damian no tiene que la llamar de "madre", pero que siempre será alguien que él puede confiar).


	17. Percepción

Dick estaba sentado frente al televisor con Damian en su regazo. Se las había arreglado para evitar que el más joven llorara después de tratar de explicar la relación de "peleas y besos" que Selina y Bruce siempre habían tenido, además de inventar una excusa para los rasguños de ella que involucraban gatos.

Ahora, quien casi estaba llorando era el mismo Richard.

Se sentía indefenso, atado, un héroe farsante que no puede salvar ni siquiera a su hermano pequeño. No se sentía así solo por lo que le sucedió a Damian, también se culpó a sí mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo ahora: el pequeño todavía temblaba debido a su nerviosismo, además de tener su mirada fija en nada.

— Ya no sé cómo calmarte, Dami ... — Murmuró abrazando al pequeño aún más fuerte — ¡Si continúa así, terminará...! — Dick no pudo terminar, ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de otro ataque más.

— ¿Como está él? — preguntó Selina entrando a la sala de juegos, donde se escondieron los "gatitos". Esta vez estaba abrazando a Bruce. — Lo siento, no pensé que Damian pudiera tener algo como... ¡Lo siento mucho!

— Debería haber ido directo al grano, en lugar de tratar de esconder la verdad — Bruce trató de tranquilizarla, ya había vuelto en sí mismo y aparentemente estaba más tranquilo.

— Si lo hubiera dicho todo de una vez, no lo creería — Ella se encogió de hombros, soltándolo y acercándose al sofá — Damian, lamento haberte puesto nervioso y... ¿Damian?

— ¿Qué sucedió? — El mayor caminó apresuradamente hacia los demás, agachándose frente a sus hijos y tratando de entender lo que estaba mal — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

— B...! — Dick trató de hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta lo hizo dudar unos segundos — ¡Estaba así cuando dejó de llorar y ...!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo, Dick!?

— ¡Yo no sé! — Graysson ya tenía los ojos llorosos — ¿Aproximadamente cinco minutos, qué diferencia hace?

— ¡Está teniendo una crisis! — dijo el vigilante nocturno. Ya había lanzado toda su calma al aire, estaba a punto de colapsar con su hijo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Dick comenzara a llorar, perdiendo por completo su compostura y cualquier otra cosa que lo había mantenido estable hasta ese momento. Selina, que ya se sentía mal por entrometerse y haber cruzado la línea, asumió toda la responsabilidad:

— Esto es mi culpa, yo... — Tuvo que detenerse y secarse las lágrimas ... ¡Soy un monstruo!

— ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que tuviera una crisis que ni siquiera me di cuenta de _**eso**_...! — Richard abrazó a su hermano aún más, no sabía lo que vendría después de eso.

Apareciendo en esa habitación como una luz al final del túnel, Alfred fue hacia ellos manteniendo la fachada de tranquilidad de la mejor manera posible. Con cuidado y órdenes implícitas, tomó al niño de los brazos de Richard y lo tendió en el sofá, estirado, con la cabeza en una mano.

El mayordomo había escuchado la discusión antes, sabía que Dick estaba calmando a su hermano y vio cuando Selina y Bruce entraron allí, ya habían hecho las paces. Sin embargo, era extraño que no hubiera signos de celebración, dada la animación pueril que Damian mantenía en casi todo momento. Entró ya esperando que **algo** hubiera sucedido.

— Alfred, eso significa… — Bruce comenzó, sin el coraje de terminar.

— Sí, maestro Bruce — respondió el mayordomo sin mirarlo, prefirió dedicar su atención exclusivamente a Damian — Damian es, desafortunadamente, epiléptico.

— Todavía hay posibilidades de que no lo sea, no es como si una crisis adicional hiciera tanta diferencia, ¿verdad? — Selina miró a su novio, quería mantener su optimismo a pesar de tener lágrimas en la cara.

— Es la tercera desde que se despertó, a menos que nos demos cuenta. Después del segundo, tan cerca, ya no es solo una eventualidad — el mayordomo respondió por el jefe.

— Alfred, no estaba retorciendo como las otras veces, ¿estás seguro de que esto es un ataque epiléptico? — El hermano mayor quería aferrarse a cualquier esperanza — ¡Se puso nervioso! ¡Eso! ¡Esta falta de atención se debe a los medicamentos que toma!

— Hay varios tipos de crisis, Dick... — el patriarca finalmente unió fuerzas para hablar de nuevo — Aparentemente, tuvo una cuando estuvo conmigo y yo tampoco me di cuenta.

— Están preocupantemente cerca uno del otro — advirtió el anciano.

— ¿Y que significa? — La señorita Kyle, que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar el cabello oscuro de su nuevo hijo, se atrevió a preguntar.

— Que necesito llevar a mi hijo a los exámenes — respondió Bruce, sintiéndose derrotado incluso antes de tener un veredicto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría estar aquí en estas notas hablando del fanfic, pero creo que es hora de hablar un poco sobre un tema serio: la epilepsia.  
> Para escribir el fanfic tuve que investigar mucho sobre esto, ya que mi única experiencia con este tipo de enfermedad fue con mi pequeña perrita que murió (por cierto, de vejez). Sin embargo, como no soy un profesional de la salud y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de leer materiales más detallados, como artículos, TCC o incluso libros sobre el tema, puedo (y probablemente estoy) equivocada en algunos temas:  
> ¿Recuerdas la crisis en la que Damian perdió el conocimiento con su cuerpo rígido y tembloroso? Esto se llama una convulsión y es solo una de las formas en que la epilepsia puede presentarse, es el tipo más intenso. Cuando una persona tiene una convulsión, no significa que sea epiléptica, ya que la epilepsia se desarrolla cuando las convulsiones son frecuentes, sin relación con infecciones, uso de sustancias tóxicas y otros factores desencadenantes.  
> Además de la convulsión, hay otras formas en que puede surgir una convulsión epiléptica. Varían mucho, por lo que no estoy muy segura de si la forma descrita anteriormente se considera "dentro de los estándares".  
> ADVERTENCIA: si una persona tiene una convulsión, NO intente contenerlo, NO trate de llevarse algo a la boca (especialmente los dedos), NO lo deje en lugares donde pueda caerse o lastimarse al chocar con cosas (colóquelo de lado, si puedes, para evitar que la saliva te ahogue). Espera tratando de mantener la calma. Tenga en cuenta la duración de la crisis, pasar cinco minutos puede ser grave: la convulsión no es un síntoma solo de epilepsia.  
> La epilepsia no es contagiosa y no es una enfermedad mental. Tiene tratamiento y cura: las personas y los animales epilépticos tienen una vida normal.  
> Para aquellos que están más interesados, busque en Internet artículos del Instituto Brasileño de Epilepsia, así como algunas entrevistas geniales que los profesionales en el campo (neurología) suelen dar a conocer.


	18. Extra

— Jason, ¿entendiste todo lo que dije? — Bruce preguntó como si estuviera usando la máscara de Batman.

— Ejem... — Murmuró el hijo rebelde, estirándose y poco después de descansar los pies sobre el panel de computadoras en la Baticueva. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, eso era lo mejor que Jason podía darle a alguien, al menos después de dormir tan poco y llenarse de dulce basura.

— ... Entonces repite.

— Damian con crisis de pinscher otra vez, tú y Alfred llevan al médic ... — Bostezó antes de continuar — ... Sigo cuidando a Dick como una niñera, no prendimos fuego a la mansión y todos están felices para siempre. La historia ha terminado.

— ¿Al menos puedes fingir que te lo estás tomando en serio? Que importa!? — Dick suplicó, sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por el llanto. Estaba buscando algo en las bases de datos de la computadora, que no le impidió entrometerse.

— Me lo estoy tomando en serio, solo creo que están exagerando.

— ¿Exagerando? — De nuevo, fue Batman quien habló.

— B... — Finalmente, Jason se enderezó en su silla y miró al veterano con la menor seriedad — Piénsalo: debe ser todo por esa lesión en la cabeza. No tenía nada de esto antes, es la única explicación. Solo lo examinarán, dirán que esto es todo, le darán un medicamento o algo y eso es todo.

— MEDICAMENTO, ALGO Y LISTO? — Dick dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo — ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Esto arruinará la vida de Damian y simplemente no te importa! — El hijo mayor se acercó a su hermano listo para hacerle perder la posición "indiferente" incluso si tuviera que usar sus puños, pero Bruce simplemente puso su mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo.

— Las personas epilépticas pueden llevar una vida normal — dijo el padre, resignado.

— Las personas normales con epilepsia tienen una vida normal, B!

— ¡Y ahora Damian tiene una vida normal, cabezota! — Jason se levantó — No digo que todo esto sea bueno, pero... — Bostezó — Pero tenemos que aceptar...

— Tan mal como parece ahora — agregó Bruce.

— ¡Están hablando como si hubieran perdido la esperanza de que él volviera a la normalidad! — insistió Dick, casi permitiéndose romper nuevamente y comenzar a llorar. La verdad es que toda la aceptación que tenía antes era solo una fachada, lo que más quería era ver al niño corriendo de nuevo vestido como Robin.

— ¡Si trata la lesión, volverá a la normalidad! ¿Qué parte de eso es difícil de meter en tu gran cabeza? — Todd se le acercó — Y si no regresa, bieno pora él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "bueno para él"?

— ¡Será mejor que siga sin memoria!

— ¿Y él también está mejor con las crisis? ¡Solo necesitas decir eso también!

— Si permanece sin memoria, ¡no echará de menos ser un Robin!

— ¡TRANQUILOS! — Exigió el padre — ... Si realmente no tenemos nada que hacer con las crisis, se pueden controlar. Con el tiempo, si Damian no recupera su memoria, será mejor contarle todo.

— B, el chico se asustará cuando se entere... — dijo Jason angustiado. Quería recuperar al "mocoso apestoso", pero lo mejor era que todo se quedó como estaba, en lugar de que Damian volviera "a la mitad" y no pudiera manejarlo todo.

— Es mejor que lo sepas, poco a poco, que un hermoso día despertando y recordando todo...

— ¡Estás hablando como si nunca pudiera volver a la normalidad otra vez! — Dick dejó escapar una lágrima — Él es fuerte, apuesto a que ni siquiera es epiléptico y eso solo sucedió porque estaba demasiado nervioso...! — Se pasó las manos por la cara — ... ¡Maldita sea! Lo he estado buscando y sé que los niños pueden tenerlo si tienen fiebre…!

— La única forma de saberlo es llevarlo al médico.

Los dos muchachos se callaron. No tenía nada que discutir al respecto, después de todo, ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando con Damian... ni siquiera sabían lo que había sucedido antes.

— _**Murciélago**_ , Alfred ya terminó de arreglar todo... — Selina también advirtió, sobre las escaleras - no se molestaría en bajar todo solo para subir más tarde — Damian todavía está durmiendo.

— Ya terminé con los documentos, ¡estoy listo! — Bruce suspiró, sosteniendo firmemente la carpeta con todos los exámenes médicos y tantos otros documentos que necesitaría entregar al médico especialista en Metrópolis. Todos debidamente organizados, así como modificados en cuanto a "causas".

— Mandá noticias... — pidió Richard, ya estaba llorando un poco más.

— Y trae algunas hamburguesas… — pidió Todd, fingiendo ser indiferente a todo.

— Y ustedes dos: compórtate bien — Esta vez fue Bruce quien pidió algo, abrazando a los dos niños mayores, un abrazo que incluso fue devuelto por el hijo rebelde.

La verdad es que el caballero oscuro, el vigilante que asustó a los monstruos, no quería ir. No quería saber si el hijo tenía algo serio, no quería verlo haciendo exámenes nuevamente, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo acostado en una camilla y conectado al equipo, como había estado durante tanto tiempo… Bruce tenía miedo, pero no lo dejaba ver. No era solo Damian quien lo necesitaba ahora.

— _**Murciélago...**_! — Selina lo llamó nuevamente, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije en la nota anterior: las personas con epilepsia tienen una vida normal, sin embargo, deben seguir algunas reglas básicas que todos deben obedecer, como: dormir al menos ocho horas; evitar las bebidas alcohólicas, el estrés y muchos estímulos visuales; comer bien y a intervalos cortos, etc.  
> De todo esto, Damian generalmente se niega a dormir (lo que siempre me hace preguntarme ser çp por qué es tan pequeño) y, a pesar de ser vegetariano, generalmente se queda demasiado tiempo sin comer. Todo esto sin contar el estrés y el probable consumo de cosas prohibidas para los niños.  
> Ahora agreguemos la pérdida de memoria a esta receta explosiva, lo cual es una paradoja: no puede estar estresado porque provocaría una crisis, pero estará estresado porque tiene epilepsia. No podía quedarse despierto toda la noche, saltando...  
> Sin embargo, como dijo Jason, podría deberse a una lesión en la cabeza. Algo tratable.  
> Hablando de Jason, le encantan las hamburguesas.  
> Y ahora hablando de Bruce: no, no suele acompañar a sus hijos en los viajes al médico (creo que sustituye los exámenes de rutina por los exámenes realizados en la propia Baticueva).


	19. Examinado

— Sí, sí Maestro Dick, él está tranquilo. No, no puede hablar ahora... — el mayordomo miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna excusa — ... fue al baño. Tan pronto como tengamos más noticias, volveré. Sí, también estar bien... — Y, con una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció, Alfred terminó la llamada. Ahora que le había dicho a Richard que habían llegado a la clínica, era hora de ayudar a Bruce.  
El mayordomo caminó por los pasillos y, al acercarse a la sala de lavado gástrico, pudo escuchar los gritos de Damian más perfectamente. En resumen, le rogó al "Sr. Pennyworth" o su padre para que las enfermeras lo dejen en paz.  
Él se detuvo frente a la puerta.  
Alfred, quien desde el comienzo de ese día, había estado encontrando su fuerza, quién sabe dónde lidiar con todo, sintió que ya no tenía el espíritu para soportar esa situación estresante. Pensó que había llegado al límite cuando Damian tuvo un verdadero ataque de pánico, epilepsia y cualquier otra cosa que dejó al niño luchando inconscientemente durante tanto tiempo, después de ver que estaba en un bote, la tercera crisis esa mañana.  
Había inventado una excusa para salir de esa habitación y intentar recobrar la compostura; evidentemente, todavía no había podido restablecer la fachada de la tranquilidad.  
— ¡SUFICIENTE! — La voz grave de Bruce no estaba de acuerdo con los gritos de Damian y los murmullos de las enfermeras — ¡Si mi hijo no se siente bien al respecto, no hará nada! — Dijo, siendo claramente escuchado en el silencio que se había instalado.  
— Pero Sr. Wayne, los otros exámenes necesitan al menos cuatro horas de ayuno... — Uno de los asistentes del médico trató de convencerlo.  
— ¡Esperamos tanto como sea necesario! — justificó Wayne, dejando la habitación poco después con su hijo en su regazo. Damian tenía la cara escondida en el cuello, aparentemente todavía temblando; al menos se debió al nerviosismo esta vez — Alfred... — dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo — ¿Cómo están las cosas en Gotham?  
— ¡Todo en orden! — respondió el mayor, acercándose y acariciando el cabello de Damian — ¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Maestro Bruce?  
— Esperemos hasta que mi hijo se calme... — respondió, tratando de parecer realmente convencido de que sucedería pronto — ¿Te acordaste de traer su material de dibujo para pasar el tiempo?  
— Claro. Puedo ir a buscarlo ahora mismo si el Maestro Damián lo quiere — sugirió el mayordomo.  
— Hijo? — Bruce lo miró, esperando una respuesta.  
— ... ok — respondió el más joven sin preocuparse realmente y abrazó más a su padre. Su rostro aún estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, todo lo que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar "malo", tal como lo entendía.  
— No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, Damian, no tienes que ser así… — El padre lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, sintiéndose culpable por no haber protegido a su hijo tantas veces antes.  
— Es un comportamiento muy razonable para un niño en su condición, Sr. Wayne — comentó el médico especialista en neurología mientras se acercaba a los dos — Dr. Garner — Extendió la mano — Es un placer inmenso, a pesar de las desafortunadas circunstancias. Sr. Wayne. — Le tendió la mano a Alfred cuando terminó de saludar al millonario — Supongo que usted es el Sr. Pennyworth, con quien hablé por teléfono.  
— Exactamente.  
— Y este chico debe ser Damián — sonrió, mirando al niño que aún mantenía su rostro oculto — No te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti aquí y descubriremos qué pasa.  
— ... Quiero irme a casa — preguntó el pequeño, ignorando por completo las promesas de su padre y ese médico.  
— Vamos cuando todo termine ... — Bruce reveló.  
— Y cuanto antes colabore con los exámenes, mejor — alentó el Dr. Garner — Damian, parece ser un niño muy fuerte. ¿No quieres tentar el lavado gástrico? Si lo hace, no tendrá que esperar tantas horas antes de poder irse a casa — utilizó el mejor tono que tenía para tratar con los niños.  
— ... No.  
— En ese caso, ¿por qué no te quedas con el Sr. Pennyworth mientras hablo con tu "papá"?  
— ¡No! — Esta vez, el pequeño Wayne estaba agitado y casi se deslizó de los brazos de su padre, logrando aguantar a tiempo — ¡Quiero irme!  
— Damian...! — Bruce trató de no sonar de reproche, pero no esperaba ese tipo de reacción — Hijo, todavía tienes la férula. Evita moverte así, ¿de acuerdo? Puede doler más...  
— Maestro Damián, por favor tenga modales — dijo Alfred.  
— Pero, pero...!  
— Como dije antes, es un comportamiento muy razonable — El médico intervino a favor del niño — Simplemente le tiene miedo a todo. Dejemos que "papá" lo cuide en la hermosa habitación con vista al jardín mientras hablo con el Sr. Pennyworth, ¿está bien para usted? Damian?  
— Papá, llévame a casa? — De nuevo, el niño ignoró por completo al médico. Los ojos verdes ya estaban rojos por el llanto.  
— Después... — El padre lo abrazó un poco más. Ya caminaba por el pasillo con su hijo en brazos. No era solo Damian quien necesitaba descansar un poco.  
Alfred continuó mirando al Dr. Garner, escudriñándolo a fondo. Era un procedimiento raro tener que llevar a uno de los niños para recibir tratamiento fuera de la Mansión, especialmente en un lugar tan "común", un centro de estudios neurológicos, con tanta gente que lo sabe todo...  
— Tengo algunas preguntas, pero creo que es mejor hablar en un lugar más reservado — sugirió el experto, comenzando a caminar — Me imagino que cuidar a uno de los niños Wayne requiere, como mínimo, la más absoluta discreción.  
— Evidentemente, Dr. Garner — El mayordomo lo acompañó.  
— Tuve tiempo de echar un vistazo rápido a las historias familiares. Aunque la epilepsia no es hereditaria, puede ser un síntoma de alguna otra enfermedad... — comenzó el médico, tan pronto como ingresaron a su oficina.  
— ¿Y encontró algo, Dr.? — Preguntó Alfred, sentado a la mesa.  
— … si.  
— ¿Y qué sería? — preguntó el viejo en tono cansado. No tenía fuerzas para lidiar con más problemas.  
— Que los dos tienen una ineptitud increíble cuando se trata de esquiar.  
— ... ¿Perdón?  
— Es muy cierto, Pennyworth — comenzó Garner, indicando los papeles sobre la mesa y algunas imágenes de rayos X en el monitor — El señor Wayne tiene poco cartílago en las rodillas, los codos y los hombros son casi inexistentes; lesiones residuales en varios órganos, cicatrices... — Suspiró — Damian, aparentemente, está yendo de la misma manera: fractura abierta de la pierna, dedos rotos, una lesión grave en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza... — El médico suspiró, claramente sentía pena por ese niño — ... todo en el esquí.  
— Si.  
— ... ¿En el Esquí?  
— Exactamente, es una actividad común de los dos — dijo Alfred, manteniéndose firme.  
— Cielos...! ¿No pueden simplemente jugar al ajedrez? — A pesar del tono de gracia, Garner se estaba tomando todo muy en serio.  
— Créeme, las cosas pueden empeorar mucho en una partida de ajedrez. — El mayordomo también se permitió hablar más ligero.  
El doctor sonrió, se sentó frente al hombre mayor y lo miró. Ahora tenía características serias, como si fuera un jugador de póker en su momento de farol:  
— Créeme, Pennyworth. Este no es el primer caso de un millonario que puede terminar mi vida profesional con solo una llamada, así que sienta que puede confiar en mí — En este punto, Alfred lo consideraba casi seguro de que Batman y Robin habían sido descubiertos. — ¿Damian sufre abuso o negligencia?  
— ... S-si? Lo siento, no entendí la pregunta — El anciano se interrumpió y soltó una risita Creo — que se acerca la edad.  
— Seré aún más claro: ¿Bruce Wayne permitió que su hijo saliera lastimado de alguna manera? No estoy diciendo que fue exactamente él quien arrojó a su hijo desde la cima de una montaña nevada, tal vez uno de los hermanos mayores...  
— ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así!? — Alfred se puso de pie, dejando en claro lo sorprendido que estaba — ¡Maestro Bruce ama a ese niño más que a nada! ¡Y los hermanos de Damian también!  
— Pero parece que...  
— Dr. Garner! — el mayordomo lo interrumpió — Si tiene dudas, investigue la vida pública del Wayne y verá: ¡la ineptitud no se trata solo de esquiar! El Maestro Wayne tiende a bajar las escaleras en las noches de gala. — Abrió la puerta listo para salir y ver a sus "hijos", pero antes: — Un hombre que vive por el bien de sus hijos y de los necesitados... un padre que él se quedará todo el tiempo que esté aquí, con Damian, para que no se sienta aún más nervioso por los procedimientos médicos... ¿Acusa a este hombre de negligencia? ¿Un abusador?  
— Lo siento mucho, Pennyworth — respondió el médico, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, mirando a otro lado las sábanas sobre la mesa.  
La primera alternativa para todo fue descartada.  
Ahora quedaba por investigar más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECTIFICACIÓN: ¡la epilepsia no tiene cura! Copiaré las palabras de mi querida lectora Dama Layla, quien me advirtió: "la epilepsia no tiene cura, se considera que el paciente está en" remisión "si, después del tratamiento, alcanza los 2 años sin crisis después de retirar el medicamento". También justificó mi error porque "es el tipo de cosas que uno está en el campo de la salud (especialmente neuropsiquiatría) o vive para tener conocimiento". Como dije antes, no tuve tanto tiempo para buscar profundamente en artículos científicos en el campo y, desafortunadamente, no es tan fácil de encontrar. ¡Gracias a todos los que estaban interesados en la información sobre la epilepsia y les dejo aquí mis más sinceras disculpas por este error! Si conoce más información relacionada, hágamelo saber ♥  
> Para el diagnóstico de epilepsia, algunas pruebas son necesarias, como: resonancia magnética o tomografía computarizada; análisis de laboratorio de sangre y orina; electroencefalograma. Exámenes que requieren algunas horas de ayuno.  
> Como Damian ya había desayunado, el Dr. Garner sugirió un procedimiento llamado "lavado gástrico", no tan malo como parece. Vi al Dr. Nowzaradan una vez sugerir esto cuando uno de los pacientes no pudo ayunar antes de la cirugía de extracción de piel (My 600-lb Life). Si no se ajusta a esta situación, avíseme: ¡puedo reemplazarlo más tarde!  
> Nota a Nota: Todo lo que el Dr. Garner dijo sobre Bruce lo tomé de una tira cómica con imágenes de una de las películas de Batman, que no sé de qué se trata. Solo sé que él es uno de los cuales actuó Christian Bale.


	20. Extra

— Disculpe Sr. Wayne, ¿tiene unos minutos para una entrevista para el Daily Planet? — Clark Kent, con su cuaderno en la mano, persiguió al millonario a través de la cafetería de la Clínica de Neurología.

— ... No — murmuró Bruce, yendo a una de las máquinas de bocadillos.

— Escuché que su hijo está hospitalizado, lo que contradice su última entrevista mencionando un campamento de verano en... — Antes de que el periodista lograra seguir acosando a Bruce, vio a su amigo golpear la pobre máquina mientras intentaba atrapar cosa. Los demás en la cantina simplemente lo ignoraron, como si fuera algo de rutina — ¿Quieres ayuda?

— ¡No! — Bruce lo intentó de nuevo.

— ... ¿Está seguro, señor Wayne?

— ¡Quiero la puta barra de cereal! ¿Puedes atraparla? Puedes hacerlo!?

De las pocas y extremadamente raras veces que Clark vio a su amigo en ese estado de nervios, había poco que hacer. El periodista simplemente dio un pequeño empujón y provocó la caída de uno de los barrotes, tal vez mejoraría el clima.

— Entonces, Sr. Wayne, ¿podemos tener una conversación ahora? Al menos mientras tú... — Mientras hablaba, Bruce se alejaba hacia el ascensor. Clark se vio obligado a ir tras él para sacar algo, y por suerte la cabina estaba vacía — Bruce, ¿puedes al menos responder lo que está pasando?

— No.

— Bruce, Jon vio cuando llegaste y realmente me preocupó. Sé que parte de lo que dijo debe ser solo imaginación, pero si Damian está aquí, significa que...

— Apaga un poco el lado del reportero — Bruce prácticamente ordenó, llevándose la barra a la boca de inmediato.

El periodista lo observó mientras intentaba comprender toda esa reticencia. Wayne estaba agotado, visiblemente abatido, ansioso y probablemente sin dormir desde que pisó Metrópolis - hace tres días.

— ¿El va a quedar bien? — Clark preguntó como amigo, tratando de mantener pensamientos positivos.

— ... Nadie sabe. — Bruce murmuró cerrando los puños lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a quien recibió ese golpe: quería golpearse en la cara, se consideraba el peor de los villanos por lo que dejó que le sucediera a su hijo. Miró al suelo, no tenía la fuerza para lidiar con el "símbolo de la esperanza" cuando no lo tenía él mismo.

Los dos guardaron silencio.

Super, quien en ese momento se sintió completamente inútil allí, se sorprendió cuando su amigo apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Sería un acto completamente normal debido a las circunstancias, pero sabiendo que tanto su mejor amigo como Kent afirmaban conocer el Batman, sabía que era una mala señal: visión borrosa.

— ... Él... — Clark se detuvo, le tomó unos segundos continuar: — ¿… Puede morir?

El ascensor se abrió.

Estaban en uno de los pisos superiores de ese instituto neurológico casi fuera de Metrópolis. Hace años, ese centro de estudios comenzó a funcionar como una clínica para casos especiales, lo que no impidió que fuera un lugar exquisito. Damian estaba en una de las habitaciones más grandes, curiosamente la única cama ocupada en ese piso.

— Si sigues mirando, las puertas del ascensor se cerrarán — Bruce murmuró con disgusto.

— ¿Alfred sabe que tienes presión arterial alta así? — Super preguntó tratando de controlarse para no reírse: el "invulnerable" Batman aparece como un "murciélago ciego".

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

— ¡La última vez que estuviste así, la Tierra estaba bajo ...!

— No importa. — lo interrumpió, continuando poco después: — Lo que me importa es **mi hijo** , mi presión con la que lidiaré más tarde. El resto del mundo: la Liga de la Justicia se encarga.

Clark Kent, de nuevo dejando que su lado periodístico se destaque mientras lleva a su amigo por el pasillo en pasos lentos, comenzó:

— Ya tengo el título de mi artículo: "El padre del año tiene un ataque al corazón tratando de cuidar a su hijo", una experiencia realmente nueva para ti... ¡No! ¡No es lo suficientemente llamativo! ¿Qué tal esto: "padre inconsecuente infarta y deja a sus hijos huérfanos", hun? — sin poder controlarse, terminó dando una de sus estúpidas sonrisas y continuó: — Pobre Alfred, necesitando fingir que aún no se ha dado cuenta de su condición... ¡también debe estar al borde de un ataque de nervios!

— ¿Nunca te callas? — Bruce mantuvo su tono frio, no vio la menor diversión en esa situación — No sé cómo logró convertirse en un reportero con títulos tan malos.

— Creo que son las gafas ... Louis siempre dice que hablo más cuando las uso — Sonrió de nuevo, ignorando los pinchazos — Es demasiado nuevo lo que está sucediendo: estás actuando como un padre preocupado, un Batman preocupado.

— Si entendiste la seriedad de todo... — Murmuró, sin paciencia para explicaciones adicionales. Alfred era mejor tratando con personas, solo quería tratar con su hijo.

Los dos volvieron al silencio: Bruce no quería decir nada más y Clark comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho: este no era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar para tratar de ser el "buen amigo", a pesar de que la negativa a responder siempre indica e indirectamente que todo estaría bien.

Cuando finalmente llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, Clark la abrió para su amigo, lo consideró necesario, ya que las dos veces que Wayne tomó su mano en un intento de abrirla, perdió la manija. Tan pronto como entraron, se encontraron con una escena que logró romper cualquier expectativa:

En esa habitación grande y refinada, Damian parecía dibujar algo con movimientos sistemáticos y repetitivos. A su lado, Alfred estaba acariciando el cabello rebelde de Jonathan, un niño que todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— Pronto estará bien, no hay que preocuparse... — El mayordomo intentó sonar optimista.

— Jon!? — Clark prácticamente ignoró a su amigo que aún necesitaba ayuda y fue con su hijo — ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Pedí que me esperaran en el auto... Hijo, ¿qué pasa? — Con la falta de respuestas, se volvió hacia el único que debería haber sabido la respuesta — ¿Qué pasó, Alfred?

— ... Damian, él... — el mayordomo suspiró, estaba visiblemente cansado.

— ¿Otra crisis? — con su voz mostrando lo preocupado y frustrado que estaba, Bruce preguntó dando pasos tortuosos hasta que logró llegar a su hijo. La visión borrosa no fue suficiente para detenerlo en esa situación.

— Exactamente — El mayor de ellos estuvo de acuerdo, mirando al suelo — Comenzó hace menos de dos minutos, cuando el joven Jonathan entró para averiguar cómo estaba su amigo.

— ¡No lo hice con la intención! Yo... solo quería verlo, pero... pero... — el más joven trató de explicarse, pero se sintió tan culpable que volvió a llorar antes de lograr decir otra palabra. Estaba cumpliendo con el apodo de "bebé lloron", un apodo que Damian aún no había usado.

El periodista se enderezó las gafas y miró al otro niño. Damian continuó garabateando su cuaderno de bocetos, literalmente garabateando. La mirada del se perdió en la nada más completa, mientras él continuaba haciendo una secuencia de garabateas través del cuaderno.

— El joven Jonathan entró por la ventana. — el mayordomo terminó la explicación, dejando en claro por qué su pequeño favorito estaba en ese estado.

— Jon...! — Clark, sorprendido por la incertidumbre y la angustia del momento, terminó regañando a su hijo – por más que querer ver a su amigo era algo normal.

— No lo hizo con intención — Bruce intervino, sin prestar realmente atención a ese conflicto familiar. Simplemente no quería empeorar la atmósfera en esa habitación, lo que en consecuencia podría empeorar la condición de su hijo — Damian está pasando por una situación delicada, de la que **nadie** necesita saber. Mi hijo solo necesita tranquilidad.

— ... Cuando dices nadie, ¿no es realmente _**nadie más que los que ya lo saben**_? — Clark se enderezó las gafas, tratando de mantener al lado periodista en reposo.

— Si.

— ¿E-estará bien pronto? — Jon preguntó con voz ahogada.

— Todavía no sabemos mucho sobre la epilepsia — respondió Alfred.

— Bruce... — Superman buscó una palabra que pudiera consolar a su amigo, pero no pudo encontrarla.

— Si… — respondió, tomando cuidadosamente el cuaderno de bocetos y el lápiz de las manos de Damian — Mi hijo es epiléptico — Dijo, abrazando al pequeño para que aún permitiera que los movimientos repetitivos continuaran — No puedo evitar, ni siquiera tú puedes, Clark... **nadie puede**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent, ¿qué decir de este súper amigo? Si no lo conoces, lo siento, pero ni siquiera sé cómo explicar qué sería Superman. Fue uno de, si no el mayor, motivador del crecimiento de las industrias del cómic en los Estados Unidos y, en consecuencia, en el resto del mundo. Sirvió como un símbolo de esperanza para el período de posguerra y todavía lo ven sus lectores hoy en día: un símbolo de la esperanza de que todo estará bien (algo que necesitamos, ¿verdad? Kkkks).
> 
> Él es el mejor amigo de Bruce. De hecho, ¿sabías que en el Rebirth, Súper destruyó la cueva lunar de Batman? ¡No tienes idea de cuántas bromas hice con eso! Kkks
> 
> Como civil, Clark Kent trabaja como reportero para el periódico Daily Planet, donde conoció a su esposa, su colega profesional, Lois Lane. Ambos tuvieron un hijo, el encantador Jonathan Samuel Kent (Jon).
> 
> Si Clark y Bruce son amigos, ¿por qué sus hijos no deberían serlo también? Y así, Damian y Jon formaron una dupla más que perfecta en las aventuras de los Super Sons (Rebirth). Ellos son mis queridos!
> 
> Nota a Nota: Christopher Reeve, un actor que personificó a Superman en los cines y aún es recordado por su brillante actuación (no solo usaba gafas como disfraz) fue un verdadero héroe con su campaña para lanzar la investigación con células madre.


	21. Extra

— ¡Tú abre la puerta! — Jason murmuró, justo antes de lamer la salsa de barbacoa que tenía en sus dedos.

— De ninguna manera, fui la última vez! — Dick respondió, arrojándose sobre el sofá. Estaba armado con varios paquetes de papas fritas.

— Ya no necesitas, por suerte no he olvidado las llaves... — comentó Tim entrando en la sala de juegos.

— Timmy! — El mayor sonrió, sentándose en el sofá y dejando en claro que se suponía que el más joven se sentaría a su lado — Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado con los códigos de computadora de las "líneas de tiempo divergentes" * ...

— Y lo estoy — comentó el chico mientras se acercaba al sofá evitando todo el desorden. Los "hermanos" se habían apoderado de esa habitación para hacer todo lo que siempre quisieron y ese respeto por Alfred lo impedía. Había cajas de pizza en el piso, paquetes de comida congelada, ropa sucia e incluso algunos equipos — Pero decidí ver cómo iban las cosas.

— Malo...! — Jason miró a su alrededor, levantando las manos — Si supiera en lo que me estaba metiendo, me habría detenido a medio camino y estaría en un bar ahora...

Richard, que parecía querer decir algo, no tuvo el coraje de decir una palabra. No podía regañar a Jason por querer alejarse de todo, y no podía quitar la seriedad de la situación para hacer que la estadía del hermano menor fuera atractiva. Seguía siendo sincero, solo sincero:

— Tal vez con una persona más para ayudar, todo terminará mejorando.

— ¿Muy malo? — El chico apartó la vista de la carpeta que llevaba — ¡Ah! Necesito mostrarle a Bruce algunas cosas, ¿a dónde fue? Traté de hablar con él, pero hay días en que no contesta su teléfono celular y... — Ahora, mirando a Dick nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo mal — No me malinterpretes: leí tus mensajes sobre Damian, simplemente no estoy convencido todavía.

— Entonces sé convencido: Damian esta malo.

— Y es mejor creer que antes de hacer algo estúpido — Jason gruñó.

— Es exactamente para evitar tonterías que estoy aquí: hice algunas simulaciones y los resultados mostraron que... — Tim dejó de hablar, miró de cerca a los hermanos y pareció haber notado finalmente algo — ¿Por qué Bruce ya no está aquí? ¿Ya comenzó?

— Todavía está en Metrópolis con Damian, cuatro días y sin respuestas... — Jason respondió.

— Alfred llamó más temprano hoy, dijo que podrían volver para el fin de semana — Dick completó la explicación — ¿Y qué comenzará, Tim?

— Espera ... ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Esto es serio? ¿Damian es realmente enfermo? — el chico se puso de pie — ¿Qué tan serio es eso? Yo... — comenzó a caminar de lado a lado — Pensé que era solo una forma de que el gremlin no se viera perjudicado por todos los problemas en los que se encontraba, pero si esto está sucediendo, podría ser el punto de reflexión y...

De repente, no había nadie más en esa sala de juegos. Ni siquiera existió. Todo lo que sucedió en la mente de Timothy fueron las diversas variables que había estudiado en los últimos meses y cómo algunas de ellas convergieron en un punto común. Estuvo cerca.

— Creo que se rompió — murmuró Jason mientras miraba al joven deambulando de lado a lado hablando de cosas sobre las que no tenía idea.

— Debes aceptar que Damian está en mal estado... — Dick respondió igualmente bajo.

— Hablando del mocoso, ¿cuántas personas saben que se despertó?

— Antes de que él tuviera su primera crisis, solo podía advertirles a ustedesl y a Babs.

— ¿Y cómo ella no corrió aquí al mismo tiempo?

— Dijo que soñaba con que Damian se despertara y ella aceptó la excusa tonta — Richard se encogió de hombros, riendo — Creo que enviar su foto sedada dos minutos después fue suficiente. Está ocupada ayudando a Cass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Jackson Drake, nuestro querido Tim. ¡Tercer Robin y uno de los más queridos finalmente ha aparecido! Mi fase favorita de él fue en las animaciones de Batman New Adventures.
> 
> Para aquellos que no recuerdan mucho al pequeño Timmy: ¿conoces al lindo Robin vestido de rojo y negro que apareció en un especial de Batman con el Super Shock? ¡Es el!
> 
> Para el más actual en este mundo de DC: ¿has visto esa animación llamada Young Justice, en la que Robin es el super amigo de Superboy (título de Conner, un clon adolescente de Superman)?
> 
> A diferencia de sus hermanos, Tim no está tan concentrado en el combate en sí mismo: sus especialidades incluyen muchas más características de un detective como el espionaje, la gestión de la programación y el sentido común (la mayoría de las veces). También, a diferencia de los otros Robins, Tim aún no era huérfano cuando comenzó a actuar como compañero de Batman. La mayor diferencia entre él y sus hermanos se debe al respeto y la obediencia a los mandamientos del murciélago: Tim respeta a Batman y no repasa sus palabras como otros lo hacen normalmente.
> 
> Ahora hablando de las líneas de tiempo divergentes, el asterisco allá arriba (*): como utilizo más el Rebirth como base, aproveché la última vez que vi a nuestro Timothy aparecer en Detective Comics n. 981.
> 
> No voy a entrar en ese tema en este momento, pero lo que puedo decir que es importante para usted en estas notas finales es: Tim se alejó de Batfamilia porque quería dedicarse a estudiar las "líneas de tiempo divergentes", los restos que su "yo del futuro" le dio.
> 
> Cualquiera que quiera puede correr allí e intentar comprender lo que significa todo esto, pero ahora no será importante. Supongamos que cuando Tim vaya a conversar con Bruce, explicaré mejor toda esta historia.


	22. Probado

— Preparado para la inmovilización, sedación activa — comunicó el enfermero — protectores auditivos aún no instalados.

— Yo no quiero...! — Damian trató de levantarse, pero el mareo lo hizo acostarse nuevamente — ¡Papá! Papá, no quiero!

— Esperemos hasta que se duerma... — la técnica sugerida, colocándolo correctamente en la mesa de examen una vez más.

— ¡YA DIJO QUE NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! — el niño volvió a gritar, retorciéndose como pudo.

— Es un niño tan hermoso, Damian. ¿Por qué no te comportas para el examen? Prometo que será rápido y no dolerá... — muy amable, la técnica trató de calmarlo — ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá para que se quede aquí hasta que te duermas?

— No quiero dormir, no quiero hacer ningún examen, ¡solo quiero irme a casa! — insistió, intentando levantarse de nuevo.

— Llama a su padre — pedió a el enfermero.

— No puedo, el Sr. Wayne todavía está en reposo absoluto.

— ... ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI PADRE? — Damian comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente en un vano intento de escapar, tuvo que ser inmovilizado por los dos empleados.

Alfred, que observaba todo desde la sala de monitoreo, corrió hacia su pequeño para tratar de calmarlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se las arregló para mantenerse erguido, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a cuidar de Damian por su cuenta: Bruce, que había ignorado todas las señales de un posible ataque cardíaco, estaba en reposo.

— Está durmiendo una siesta — mintió el mayordomo. Con una solicitud silenciosa, hizo que el enfermero y la técnica se fueran — Después del examen, puedo llevarte hasta el...

— Sr. Pennyworth, ¡no quiero hacer exámenes! — rogó el pequeño — ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Llévame a casa, por favor!

El mayordomo no sabía qué decir.

Habían pasado días desde que usaron la misma excusa de "mañana serán los últimos exámenes", pero nunca lo fueron. El Dr. Garner siempre presentaba nuevas órdenes, siempre dando la misma justificación: “los resultados no fueron concluyentes. Necesitamos nuevos ".

— Tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí, Maestro Damián — apretó la mejilla del niño — Ni su padre.

— Entonces llévame a casa... — pidió de nuevo, luchando contra el efecto de la medicación que había tomado.

— Si te comportas, el examen terminará pronto. Luego te llevaré a ver a tu padre y, si todo está bien, vámonos.

— Promesa?

— Promesa! — el anciano sonrió. Solo la forma amable e inocente de Damian podría hacerle olvidar sus problemas por unos minutos.

— ... Sr. Pennyworth, cuando volvamos a casa... — Damian bostezó, cerrando los ojos y finalmente dándose por vencido — ... quiero mucho... jugar en el jardín... con Tito… y...

— Podrás jugar todo lo que quieras, Maestro Damián — Apretó su mejilla nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño ya estaba dormido — ¿Qué tipo de tranquilizante usaron y en qué cantidad? Nunca lo he visto dormir tan rápido ...

— Solo el Dr. Garner puede divulgar este tipo de información, lo siento — La técnica sonrió, tratando de verse bien — Vamos a prepararlo para el examen de resonancia magnética, ¿puede esperar en la habitación de al lado, por favor?

El mayordomo asintió y se fue.

En lugar de ver a Damian dormido en los exámenes, eligió ir al Dr. Garner y exigir información sobre qué medicamentos le estaban dando a ese niño para dormir tan rápido. Alfred sabía que las medicinas a menudo se cambiaban para "averiguar cuál se adaptaba mejor a las necesidades de Damian", pero había límites que no se podían cruzar: ¡era un niño!

Caminó por los pasillos, buscó en el consultorio del médico e intentó obtener información de la recepcionista, pero no pudo encontrar al Dr. Garner en ningún lado.

Resignado a haber perdido casi quince minutos en una búsqueda infructuosa, Pennyworth fue a ver cómo estaba Bruce. Su "hijo" también necesitaba atención: se estaba abrumando con todas esas frustraciones.

Después de dos golpes ligeros en la puerta, entró. Era la habitación al lado de donde Damian se estaba quedando.

— Maestro Wayne, el joven Maestro Damián es ... ¡Oh! — El mayordomo trató de contener su alegría, pero dejó escapar una simple sonrisa — Una visita inesperada, pero muy bienvenida.

— Créeme, Pennyworth, ¡me sentí muy bienvenida con todas las negativas de este caballero para darme información! — Lois Lane, la periodista de Planeta Diário, era como una amiga de toda la vida que hacía una visita casual.

— Tengo diez minutos para responder cualquier pregunta que haya rechazado ... — El mayor dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, revisando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo: ya sabía de memoria cuánto tiempo tomaron esos exámenes.

— ¿Damian está haciendo algún examen? ¿Estaba nervioso? — Bruce ya se estaba preparando para remover el suero unido a su brazo, quería ir a ver a su hijo.

— Ahora entiendo el "padre inconsecuente infarta y deja a sus hijos huérfanos" — Dijo la periodista con cierta gracia, evitando que Bruce hiciera lo que quería — Necesita estar bien para poder cuidar de Damian, Bruce.

— Si eso funcionases, Sra. Lane... — Alfred suspiró, cansado.

— Sé lo que está pasando: ¡tengo mi propia cabeza dura en casa! — Terminó riéndose — Ya tengo un nuevo titular: "Después de un ataque al corazón, millonario sigue inconsecuente"

— Y yo creía que no cometerías los mismos errores que Clark cometió al colocar títulos tan grandes... — el millonario gruñó, molesto por ser el blanco de los alfileres porque estaba demasiado preocupado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lois Lane es la ilustre periodista de Planeta Diário. Ella tiene una personalidad fuerte, que es esencial en su profesión - lo que la hace destacar mucho más que Kent -, un rasgo de personalidad que atrajo a su padre, Sam Lane, un general.
> 
> Para demostrar que no se debe jugar con ella: cuando Superman intentó protegerla a ella y a su hijo ocultándolos en la Baticueva lunar, vistió el traje infernal (una de las armaduras de Batman) y fue a luchar, salvando a su hijo de las manos de un Erradicador. (Superman No. 5, Rebirth). De hecho, ella mantuvo uno de los guantes de la armadura y lo usó nuevamente para salvar a su hijo.
> 
> Hablando de salvar a su hijo, nada puede detener a esta chica cuando quiere salvar a alguien: ella ya condujo la nave espacial para salvar a una amiga (n. 12), ya condujo el Batimóvil (n. 22) y aparentemente puede manejar cualquier cosa que tener un volante, ¡o algo así! ¡Ni siquiera perder una pierna temporalmente la detuvo (no. 23)!
> 
> Como si la infinidad de cualidades que esta heroína sin capa no fuera suficiente, aquí hay una curiosidad muy idiota: ¡casi se casó con el millonario Bruce Wayne! Eso es porque pensó que el murciélago era en realidad el Superman.
> 
> Hay varias escenas de los dos que causan celos en "Smalville" en la serie animada de Superman. Recomiendo investigar estos fragmentos en YouTube, ¡es muy divertido!
> 
> Nota a nota: según Jon, su madre tiene audición súper y puede leer pensamientos. Según ella, no tiene una audición súper, ¡pero tiene los ojos en la nuca! kkks


	23. Extra

No fue difícil para Lois encontrar su propio auto en el pequeño estacionamiento.

Miró a su alrededor mientras abría la puerta. Era una vista pintoresca: el cielo anaranjado, el jardín todavía inundado con la luz del sol poniente, la silueta de los altos edificios de Metrópolis en el fondo… no era de extrañar que Damian hubiera dibujado esa vista tantas veces - Bruce se aseguró de mostrarla muy orgulloso, los dibujos que el hijo ya logró hacer.

— Es hora de la parte difícil de ser periodista... — Murmuró para sí misma.

Lois se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, abrochó su teléfono celular al tablero y se preparó para comenzar a hablar. Quería terminarlo lo antes posible.

— Voy a volver al Daily Planet ahora. Aparentemente pasaré la noche buscando la historia de mañana... — Suspiró — No puedo hablar del Wayne, no después de lo que vi...

Ella aprovechó el hecho de estar en la pista vacía para verificar si el mensaje se estaba grabando. También aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a ver el cielo, que comenzaba a tener tonos más oscuros — no había Superman o Superboy volando.

— Comenzó cuando terminé la entrevista con Bruce. Tuvimos una larga conversación sobre todo, especialmente lo fácil que fue para un reportero volver a ese lugar... ya sabes, Smalville fue el primero —susurró la última parte como si fuera un secreto — En realidad, la primera fue Jon: vio cuando llegaron a la bahía... ¿De dónde sacó Bruce la idea de que llegaría discretamente en un yate?

Lois guardó silencio por unos segundos: tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir a un idiota que casi golpea su auto. ¿Por qué ir tan rápido en una pista vacía?

— Alfred llegó y me ayudó con algunas cosas sueltas... ¡Sentí falta de sus galletas! — Dejó escapar algunas risas, estas risas que pronto se convirtieron en una risa nerviosa y, por fin, pasó — Fue… fue justo después de eso — Ella suspiró, contó mentalmente hasta cinco y volvió al tono de una reportera profesional — Jon entró gritando... entró por la ventana. Jon entró por la ventana gritando que tenían que ir a salvar a Damian. El... ¡el debería estar haciendo un examen, solo un examen! — el tono profesional ya se había evaporado.

Dejó de hablar.

Tuvo que estacionar el auto para enjugarse las lágrimas que tercamente corrían por su mejilla. Les tomó unos segundos detenerse.

— ¡Fue tan rápido! Ni siquiera sé cómo dejé a mi hijo detrás mientras perseguía a Batman por los pasillos, pero sabía por qué Bruce estaba actuando como si estuviera usando el uniforme, en lugar de ser un millonario recuperándose de un ataque al corazón... — Lois olisqueó y casi se salió de control otra vez — ... Si no hubiera roto la puerta, ¡ni siquiera sé qué podría haber pasado! Los enfermeros intentaban aferrarse a Damian, ¡es como si quisieran ocultar lo que estaba pasando y continuar con ese examen y...!

Se detuvo y dejó de llorar.

Ahora, sin preocuparse por las condiciones para terminar esa historia, la pediodista comenzó a hablar con voz ahogada:

— Bruce apartó a todos, liberó a Damian y lo abrazó. ¡No sé si tendría el coraje suficiente, ni siquiera puedo imaginar a mi Jonathan así, sin poder ayudarlo...! — Después de tomar algunas respiraciones profundas, reanudó: — ¡Estaba temblando tanto! Y-y ... había... había espuma, ¡una espuma rojiza que salía de su boca! ¡Pensé que iba a morir! Damian, Damian era así y...! ¡Es solo tres años mayor que mi hijo, solo tres! Él es un niño también...!

Lloró hasta el punto de sollozar: la vida realmente no era justa. Lo que la consoló fue lo dedicado que estaba ese millonario intrascendente con su hijo.

— No creo que estén haciendo un buen trabajo allí. Escuché murmullos de que "la toxina no era lo suficientemente efectiva como para contenerlo por completo" y tengo la intención de averiguar lo que eso significa... — Lois respiró hondo, tratando de detener el llanto y volver al tono profesional — Ese lugar no me parecía seguro... Después de eso, todas las quejas que hizo Jon comenzaron a tener sentido. Si hubiera escuchado... Clark ...

Volvió a encender el auto, el informe estaba llegando a su fin.

— No diría que frente a Bruce y mucho menos a Pennyworth, están demasiado abrumados. Envié a Jon a casa y espero que él esté allí cuando yo llegue. Solo quiero olvidar todo esto durante la cena, no quiero llorar alrededor de mis muchachos... — Golpeó con los dedos el volante, preparándose para volver a la pista — Eres la única que puede sacarlos de ese lugar sin explosiones, gritos y cualquier otra cosa que haga que más periodistas vayan allí. Honestamente, no sé cuántos de ellos no están listos como buitres...

Sacó el teléfono con una mano, lista para terminar ese mensaje.

— Sé que solo verás esto cuando regreses de la patrulla. Bruce dijo que estás ayudando a Dick e Jason... ¡oh, no! — ella dejó escapar una risa discreta, recordando algo bueno de esa visita — él dijo: "Mi gata está ayudando a mis hijos, pero ella llama todos los días para averiguar sobre nuestro". Nunca imaginé escuchar algo así de él... — Y, con un tono más serio, terminó: — Sálvalos, Selina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la reunión de parejas en Batman n. 37 (Renacimiento), Lois y Selina se hicieron amigas. Los dos hablaron mucho mientras Bruce y Clark discutían sobre la pregunta más importante que podría permear ese momento: si Batman podía golpear un campo de béisbol de Superman (no, no es una broma. Los dos pasaron todo el recorrido discutiendo esto).
> 
> El pobre Alfred simplemente omite lo mal que están las cosas en esa clínica porque no quiere preocupar a Dick y Jason.
> 
> Ahora sobre la crisis de Damián: durante una convulsión, es común que la saliva salga de la boca de la persona (también en forma de espuma), por lo que es importante ponerlo de lado para que no se ahogue. Lo dejaré abierto aquí, porque la espuma es algo relativamente común en una crisis, la espuma rojiza puede deberse a alguna lesión que el propio Damián le hizo en la boca ... o algún efecto de esa toxina (no necesariamente algo malo, tal vez simplemente la tiñó su boca).


	24. Extra

Gotham era sombría, especialmente al final del crepúsculo.

Los edificios con sus arquitecturas afiladas, que proyectaban sombras alargadas entre sí, impedían que la luz que lograba atravesar el cielo siempre nublado llegara al suelo. Los faros de los automóviles en movimiento se parecían a los ojos de los depredadores nocturnos. Las luces en los apartamentos hacían que las personas que miraban por la ventana parecieran espectadores del horrible espectáculo que la ciudad podía proporcionar con su criminalidad.

Jonathan, a quien no le gustaba estar solo ali, trató de no tenerle miedo a todo. Ver a su mejor amigo siendo torturado por médicos sádicos había sido suficiente por el día... por los días, ya que se dedicó a ver toda la estadía de Damian desde una ventana en ese centro neurológico en Metrópolis - ¡Torturado! ¡Porque sabe muy bien lo que vio, independientemente de cuánto intenten los adultos convencerlo de lo contrario!

El joven héroe se escabulló por los edificios, no queriendo despertar el interés de los vigilantes nocturnos de Gotham, y mucho menos los forajidos que lucharon. Su objetivo estaba lejos del centro de la ciudad, era la mansión Wayne. Allí tendría tiempo para explicarse.

Cuando Jon finalmente llegó frente a las puertas de la mansión, aún sorprendido por su gran actuación sigilosa, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Si ni siquiera los propios padres hubieran creído su versión de los hechos, él no sería uno de los "hijos de Batman" que creería: ellos, sin excepción, parecían neuróticos.

Se le dejó pensar: ¿qué haría Damian ahora? ¿Qué le diría que hiciera?

Se quedó mirando la gran puerta, preguntándose si debería entrar o tocar el timbre y esperar a alguien. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidirse, un chico alto abrió la puerta y lo miró en silencio con una mirada crítica.

— E-Er ... Hola! E-Es... estoy... Jo-jonathan y est-toy... — Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras intentaba lo que debía decir, Jon solo quería que Damian estuviera allí para explicar todo situación en su lugar — Tú... Conoces a Damian, ¿verdad?

— ¿Un mocoso enano que vive aquí? Sí, si no me equivoco, él es el hijo de mi padre adoptivo o algo así... — Jason puso los ojos en blanco — No puede salir a jugar ahora, todavía está apagado.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es… es solo... — El más joven respiró hondo y decidió animarse, después de todo, _**uno de los hermanos de Damian,**_ a quien insistió en no considerar como hermano, podría ayudarlo — Sé dónde está Damian y sé que está enfermo, no tienes que fingir conmigo! Pero alguien **necesita salvarlo** , ¡están haciendo cosas **terribles** con Dami en ese lugar y...!

— Oye, oye... — murmuró Todd, riéndose al final — Ya que no tengo que fingir, Superboy, ¿qué tal esto? Salva al mocoso apestoso tú mismo. ¡ **Ese no es mi problema**! — Y cerró la puerta.

Jonathan sintió que le picaban los ojos, pero se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas y trató de pensar qué hacer. Odiaba admitir este tipo de cosas, pero realmente fue una estúpida idea ir allí. Ahora, ir al centro y buscar a alguien no parecía ser efectivo, ese lugar parecía tener oídos en cada hueco. Además, Nightwing debería estar ocupado... y probablemente no le creería.

  
  


Jon tampoco quería irse e ignorar a su amigo que necesitaba ayuda, ni podía intentar salvarlo. No es que no lo haya intentado, pero solo acercarse a Damian es suficiente para que tenga una "crisis".

\- ¡LO ESTÁN TORTURANDO! - gritó, flotando frente a las ventanas por donde pasaba el otro, lo intentaría nuevamente - ¡UTILIZAN DAMIAN PARA EXPERIMENTOS! - continuó, por mucho que lo ignoraran - ¡NADIE CREE EN MÍ, **TIENE QUE SALVAR A DAMIAN**! - Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jason iba a entrar por una puerta lejos de las ventanas, comenzó a golpear contra el cristal tratando de llamar la atención - ¡LO MATARÁ! ¡¡¡ **EL ES SU HERMANO**!!!

Jason Todd, cansado de ese niño molesto, sacó una de las armas. Si Jonathan quería atención, ahora la tenía: descargó las balas en la ventana blindada, dejando a Jon aterrorizado de haber servido como objetivo. El niño, que ya se había callado, solo miraba las marcas en el cristal de la ventana con ojos llorosos, era una prueba de que _**nadie le creía**_.

El niño quería irse a casa y esconderse de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban debajo de las mantas. Sin embargo, volvió a la puerta y se sentó allí. Esperaría tanto como fuera antes de poder hablar con alguien más. Solo dejaría Gotham cuando obtuviera la ayuda de alguien, y si no lo hacía, al menos tendría tiempo para idear una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para haber desobedecido a su madre.

Y se quedó allí durante minutos... durante más de una hora.

El tiempo no parecía pasar, ni podía pensar en nada.

— ... Hey... — Jason murmuró, abriendo la puerta de nuevo — ¿Quieres comer?

— ... ¿Ayudarás a Damian? — Con esperanza, Jon miró a Jason como si fuera prácticamente un ángel salvador.

— No, pero hice un noodle para ti. La mejor hospitalidad que tengo, debe ser halagado! — El mayor se apoyó contra la puerta, no parecía tan molesto como antes.

— ... ¿Pero ayudarás a Damian? — Por mucho que trató de mantenerse firme en sus objetivos, su súper pancita de niño en crecimiento ya estaba roncando. Jason iba a ser el salvador del hambre.

— Si sigues haciendo preguntas, se enfriará.

—Yo acepto, ¡pero solo porque amo los noodles! — el pequeño respondió sonrojándose, entrando en la mansión como si estuviera dejando caer su orgullo afuera. Él ya sabía el camino a la cocina de memoria, a pesar de que la oscuridad dentro de ese lugar le daba miedo — ... ¡Y porque necesito convencerte de que salves a Damian! Sé que ustedes dos no son como hermanos de verdad... ¡no es que sean adoptados! O-O porque es problemático! ... Eres Jason, ¿verdad? Entonces: sé que ustedes dos no se han llevado bien como hermanos desde ese malentendido, pero si incluso me creen, ¡podemos...! — Jon se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo — ... ¿Jason?

Sin ninguna respuesta, el niño continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegó a la cocina. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, las luces estaban encendidas y parecía ser un lugar habitado, ya que, en el mostrador, todavía había un tazón de noodle humeando.

Damian necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo, no es cortés dejar que la comida se enfríe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El malentendido entre Damian y Jason ocurrió en los Teen Titans (Rebirth) anuales. Básicamente, los dos lucharon porque Damian sospechaba que Jason lo había traicionado como informante. Jason Todd lo derrotó en la pelea para demostrar que el Demon Wayne no puede sospechar de todos así, y mucho menos perseguir a la gente por nada cuando todavía es solo un niño con mucho que aprender - especialmente porque las portadas son peligrosas.
> 
> Estoy guardando una presentación de Jon para cuando aparecerá en un capítulo, en lugar de en un Extra.
> 
> Por ahora, puedo decirte lo siguiente:
> 
> Él es el mejor amigo de Damian. No solo porque lucharon juntos contra el crimen en Super Filhos, sino porque terminaron llevándose bien: en DCeased, Damian está en su casa jugando videojuegos cuando ocurre todo el problema de los zombis; en Super Sons Adventure, Jon vacacionaría en la mansión Wayne. Hablando de Super Sons, al final está muy claro que seguirán siendo buenos amigos incluso cuando sean viejos (por mucho que todo esto conduzca a comprender una posible "desunión" en algún momento).
> 
> Ahora imagine la desesperación del pobre Jonathan...
> 
> Nota de la Nota: en Super Sons, capítulo 15, Jon afirma que solo se casará si fuera con un noodle.


	25. Rescate

— No quiero, no quiero, no quiero... — murmuró Damian y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, era lo poco que podía hacer ya que el resto del cuerpo estaba entumecido e inmovilizado. Lo habían llevado a un "examen urgente", ni siquiera esperaron a que Pennyworth lo autorizara.

— Debe quedarse dormido pronto... — comentó el enfermero mientras revisaba alguna información en el monitor.

— Si no hay resultados esta vez, tendré que ser más drástico — dijo molesto el Dr. Garner, acercándose a Damian — Sería una pena tener que abrirlo para obtener las respuestas que quiero, Damian. Así que sé un buen chico y colabora esta vez — amenazó, sosteniendo la cara del niño por las mejillas.

— ... ¡No! — Trató de parecer valiente, cuando en realidad solo quería ser salvado.

— Aumente la dosis del medicamento, ya debería haber dormido — ordenó el médico y, cuando no recibió respuesta, miró a su alrededor detrás de la enfermera — ¿Pero qué?

El Dr. Garner no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra: fue golpeado con la mano izquierda lo suficientemente rápido como para no poder reaccionar, al igual que el enfermero. Ahora, sin más testigos, el hijo rebelde de Batman se atrevió a acercarse a su hermano menor:

— ¿Mocoso?

— ¡Llévame a casa, por favor! ¡Por favor! Jason, no quiero hacer más exámenes…! ¡No quiero! ¡No deja! — Se desesperaba, temeroso de ser solo una imaginación que jugaba trucos. Damian ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando durante todo el tiempo.

— Damian, cállate! — Dijo Todd, sorprendido cuando fue obedecido al mismo tiempo, a pesar de algunos hipos — Voy a sacarte de aquí, pero tendrás que estar callado... y tranquilo - advirtió, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo. Había llegado allí con ropa de civil, no quería que tu imagen estuviera vinculada al secuestro del hijo de un millonario — Cuando Bruce saber... no es que me importe, pero tú estás en el medio. Y usted está enfermo — explicó, mirando incluso con la bata de laboratorio del médico — No está bien secuestrar a niños enfermos.

— ¡Es si! — Damian estaba temblando de miedo de que su hermano lo dejara allí.

— ¡Tranquilo! — Jason envió de nuevo, abandonando la búsqueda — ¿Puedes caminar? — Cuando recibió un asentimiento negativo, Todd resopló y se llevó las manos a la cintura — Genial, me encanta la dificultad... — Rodó los ojos, todavía no creía que estaba "salvando" a Damian de ese lugar, especialmente sin siquiera saber cómo iba a hacerlo — ¿Puedes fingir ser... enano? — El pequeño se había quedado dormido, probablemente debido a los medicamentos que el Dr. Garner le había dado.

Jason lo liberó de la mesa de examen y lo colocó en una silla de ruedas, en la que Damian había sido llevado allí. El siguiente paso fue ponerse la ropa de el enfermero y salir con Damian: la seguridad de esa clínica no era tan preocupante.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, en el patio trasero, el chico mayor notó que no pensaba mucho antes de actuar, de hecho no había pensado en nada: no podría llevar a su hermano pequeño en la motocicleta, no con él dormido. Quedaba, entonces, tomar el auto del "padre". Ya podía imaginar todos los temas que Bruce abordaría en el sermón cuando lo alejara de la Batfamilia nuevamente.

— Es por una buena acción... — Jason se justificó a sí mismo, abriendo la puerta con sus trucos aprendidos a lo largo de los años.

Levantó a Damian y lo puso en el asiento del pasajero, atándolo. Pasó una mano sobre la cara de su hermano, tratando de borrar las marcas de lágrimas. En cuanto a las marcas de los amarres que se habían usado en él en los exámenes, no había mucho que hacer más que esconderlas: se puso la chaqueta que llevaba delante, como si Damian fuera solo un niño que se durmió en un viaje en automóvil, lo cual, en general, no fue exactamente una mentira.

Después de eso, todo transcurrió sin problemas: la tensión y la adrenalina se redujeron a un simple deseo de llegar a casa de inmediato. El viaje a través de la bahía que separaba las dos ciudades fue relajante y sin tráfico.

Todo sucedió en el silencio más extremo, hasta que el niño se despertó asustado, gritando, haciendo que Jason se detuviera para tratar de calmarlo. Afortunadamente, no habia movimiento en ese tramo de carretera.

— ¡NO! ¡SOLTAME!

— Damian...

— … ¡NO QUIERO!

— Damian!

El más joven se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, finalmente pareció notar que ya no estaba en la sala de examen. Miró a su alrededor, miró a Jason y luego trató de liberarse.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — el mayor lo vio aflojarse el cinturón de seguridad, imaginó que trataría de salir del auto, pero Damian simplemente se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó como pudo — ¡¿eh, mocoso?!

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar! Y-yo... yo...! — el niño apenas podía hablar, todavía sentía miedo, nerviosismo... lágrimas queriendo fluir de nuevo.

— ¡Necesitas calmarte! — Jason advirtió, abrazándolo con cierta renuencia, viéndolo solo como una medida necesaria para mantener al mocoso a salvo de sí mismo — Y deja de agradecerme. Y... ¡y deja de llorar!

— L-lo siento — preguntó, tratando de mantenerse fuerte. La verdad es que de la fuerza de Damian no tenía absolutamente nada, al contrario: si en algún momento de su vida era débil e indefenso, era eso.

Los dos volvieron al silencio.

Jason en parte se sintió mal por el más joven, principalmente porque no sabía cómo consolarlo. Damian seguía abrazándolo tratando de dejar de llorar, lo que solo lo hacía peor: después de todo lo que había hecho por ese niño, Jason todavía era visto como un salvador.

— Pequeño... — llamó, cuando comenzó a pensar que Damian se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

— Hun? — el hermanito lo miró con ojos verdes, todavía rojos por el llanto. Ya estaba más tranquilo, pero aún se veía tan... _**frágil**_.

Frágil como un niño que acaba de romperse, independientemente de si fue con una palanca o un médico amenazante. Al final, no era el medio lo que importaba, si el resultado que esos sádicos locos trajeron a las víctimas: la ruptura de cualquier esperanza que tenían.

Al menos Damian estaba siendo salvado, una oportunidad que el pequeño Jason no tenía, pero que ahora podría darle al otro niño.

— No te dejaré de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? — sonrió en un rincón, revolviendo el cabello de punta de su hermano.

— ¡SI! — fue suficiente para que él sonriera, como si ya hubiera olvidado todo.

— Y ahora nos vamos a casa.

El más joven, entendiendo lo que eso significaba, regresó al asiento. Todavía le dolía la pierna y no sabía exactamente cómo mantenerla inmóvil sin la férula, pero hizo todo lo posible por no causarle problemas a su hermano mayor.

— Muy bien, ahora el cinturón de seguridad — Damian lo obedeció, aunque se esforzó un poco hasta que logró ajustar la cerradura — Ok... y ahora la chaqueta — Jason dijo después de levantar la chaqueta que había sido arrojada al piso del auto durante la poca confusión

— Pero no hace frío...

— No hace frío... _**todavía**_ — Y, con una sonrisa en la esquina, activó la mejor opción que un BMW descapotable podría tener: quitar el capó.

Damian tardó unos segundos en parecer sorprendido y finalmente ponerse la chaqueta. Todavía no tenía una idea real de todo el lujo que lo rodeaba como Wayne.

Jason, que comenzaba a encontrar divertida esa versión del pequeño Demonio Wayne, preguntó:

— ¿Con hambre? — Cuando recibió un asentimiento positivo, puso las manos en el volante y se preparó para aprovechar toda la velocidad de ese automóvil junto con una pista limpia — ¡Resolvamos esto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una curiosidad que tal vez algunas personas ahora tienen: después de todo, ¿Metrópolis y Gotham están tan lejos el uno del otro?
> 
> Como quizás muchos sepan, los cómics se dividen en varias "edads", como la Edad de Oro, la Edad de Plata, la Edad de Bronce, la Edad Moderna, etc. Los escritores generalmente necesitan hacer una gran visión general de los cambios que han tenido lugar en los personajes de una época a otra. Muchas cosas comienzan a "contar" mientras que otras se "descartan". Agregue eso al hecho de que una ciudad "oscura" está al lado de una ciudad "alegre" y tendrá un contraste muy difícil de encajar, y por eso, tan alterado.
> 
> Entonces, estas dos grandes ciudades están muy cerca una de la otra, pero están DIVIDIDAS por una bahía (al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo). Algunos relacionan la proximidad de los dos al estar entre Oakland y San Francisco; otros los enumeran como Delaware y Nueva Jersey. Lo único constante es que los dos están cerca del mar y que, en palabras de Bem Affleck, "Metrópolis como una ciudad exitosa y saludable, y Gotham como un lugar donde viven las personas oprimidas".
> 
> En el fanfic: la distancia entre los dos, en automóvil, es de casi tres horas. Entonces Bruce eligió abrirse camino con su hermoso bote para poder llegar pronto a la clínica.


	26. Luna

Jason estacionó el auto en una sección fuera de los mapas. Era solo la cima de un acantilado junto al mar, con el rastro oculto por casi maleza. La luna era hermosa con su reflejo en el agua.

— Sabes, solía venir aquí cuando B y yo... — Todd pensó un poco mejor sobre lo que iba a decir, no podía decir la verdad — ... Cuando peleamos. De hecho, cuando peleamos e incluso entonces él deja las llaves del auto donde podía alcanzarlas — Él sonrió.

— ... ¿Y tú y mi padre pelean mucho? — Damian finalmente dejó de mirar a la luna y miró a su hermano.

— Casi siempre.

— ¿Por qué?

— ... Porque tenemos diferentes puntos de vista sobre algunas cosas.

— ¿Es por eso que dicen que eres un rebelde? — fue notable lo curioso que era el pequeño de saber más sobre su hermano mayor.

— Soy mucho peor que eso, mocoso! — Jason se echó a reír, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad — Todos a veces discuten con Bruce: Dick, Babs, Duke, tú... — enumeraron mientras tomaba en las manos lo que habían comprado en una comida rápida.

— ¿Incluso el señor Pennyworth?

— Alfred no necesita discutir con nadie, es mejor que Batman — El mayor soltó una carcajada, especialmente cuando notó la cara malhumorada de su hermano — Ah, Dami ... Es solo una broma, ¿de acuerdo?

— No es eso, ese... ese nombre que dijiste... — Estaba confundido.

— ... Alfred? — Intentó hablar de nuevo, principalmente porque notó que Damian sacudía la cabeza — Damian, ¿qué era? ¿Sientes algo? — Jason comenzó a aflojar el pequeño cinturón de seguridad — ¿Damian?

— Me duele la oreja... — susurró, apretando su cabeza más fuerte — ... ¡mucho! — Estaba angustiado, principalmente porque el zumbido en el oído lo molestaba y el dolor, tan punzante como una puñalada, lo dejaba inani.

Damian comenzó a perder la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo podía pensar en ese horrible dolor y cómo, sin importar cuán grave fuera, no parecía ser nada comparado con lo que había sentido antes – **solo lo sabia**.

Todd, que ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Llevar a Damian a un hospital indudablemente desencadenaría una crisis, pero quedarse con él y no poder hacer nada era una mala idea...

— **¡Va a quedar todo bien!** — Mentí, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando — ¡No dejaré que nada te pase, no más! — Tomó a su hermano en su regazo, lo sacó del auto y se sentó con él en el piso, repitiendo: — **Todo estará bien**.

Eso fue todo lo que pude hacer... _**tan poco**_.

Había estado prestando atención a Alfred el día que lastimó a Damian: el mayordomo lo dejó en el piso para que no se lastimara más y mantuvo la calma, la calma que Jason necesitaba ahora.

El niño seguía apretando su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía la fuerza con la que hizo esto, solo quería que el dolor pasara pronto, antes de hacer algo estúpido. Simplemente chisporroteaba sin sentido y se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano.

— Damian? ... ¿Que tienes? — Jason preguntó incierto si eso fue un ataque epiléptico o alguna otra cosa — Aparentemente... ¿te duele el oído? Dick me dijo que te lastimaste la oreja y... ¡Eso es! Es solo un dolor de oído, ¿verdad? ¡Sin crisis de pinscher! — Terminó soltando una carcajada — No puedo creer que casi entre en pánico porque tienes dolor de oído, mocoso...

El tomó las manos del niño y lo hizo aflojar la cabeza, poco a poco; no quería dejar que terminara lastimado. Damian, asustado como estaba, se aferró a su rebelde hermano como si funcionara para disminuir el dolor: era casi tan efectivo como presionar donde dolía.

— Yo tenia dolor de oído cuando era pequeño, pronto pasa... — Jason suspiró, estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para ver esa situación como un raro momento de "cuidar a su hermano menor" — ... **todo estará bien** — sonrió, tocando el cabello del hermano pequeño para tratar de calmarlo — Luego comeremos esas papas fritas antes de que se enfríen, nos iremos a casa y jugaremos videojuegos...

— Duele **mucho**... — Damian susurró con voz ahogada.

— ¿No estabas mirando a la luna? Ella es hermosa hoy... — Todd trato de cambiar de tema — Y mira toda esta agua, con Metrópolis al otro lado: tú estabas allí...

— De verdad... — murmuró — … **mucho**...

— Metrópolis es un poco aburrida, pero hay un amigo tuyo que vive allí ...

— Jason…

— Entonces podrías enviarle un mensaje o algo, creo que es tu único amigo real. También tengo un buen amigo, su nombre es Roy... — el mayor ya se estaba quedando sin temas para continuar con eso, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era que su hermano ignorara el dolor.

— ... Jay...

Jason miró a su hermano por fin. Damian estaba llorando sin siquiera darse cuenta: parecía tan indefenso... _**débil**_.

— **Estará bien** — Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, pero no pudo fingir que ya estaba bien — Y-yo... estoy contigo y no dejaré que pase nada más... y... y soy tuyo hermano mayor, carajo! Debería haberte protegido de todo, pero pensé que estabas mintiendo de nuevo... y… yo...

— La luna... — susurró el más joven, haciendo todo lo posible por acercar la mano a la cara de su hermano y limpiar las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a gotear, Todd tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando también — ... Hoy está hermosa — Él sonrió.

Aún tan indefenso, Damian todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar de hacer que otros se sintieran seguros a su alrededor ... Y así era como Jason se sentía: seguro, cerca de alguien que parecía invencible ahora, a pesar de que estaba roto. El hermano rebelde solo quería que el "mocoso" también se sintiera así con él.

Los dos continuaron sentados en esa cumbre mirando la luna hasta que dejaron de llorar: el dolor que Damian sintió terminó - justo cuando Jason dijo que sucedería - y el mayor dejó a un lado la culpa y comenzó a preocuparse más por cómo podría ser uno mejor hermano.

Empezaría por llevar a Damián a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA
> 
> Aprovecharé la falta total de ideas sobre qué poner en esta nota para llegar a un acuerdo con todos los lectores sobre aspectos muy importantes y muy divergentes: alturas, pesos y edades. Recordando que cambié algunas cosas para adaptarme mejor al fanfic.
> 
> .
> 
> Primero, Bruce Wayne:
> 
> Edad: alrededor de 40 años (piense en Bem Afleck);
> 
> Altura: 1,88 m (según DC Comics)
> 
> Peso: 95 kg (según DC Comics)
> 
> .
> 
> Dick Grayson:
> 
> Edad: alrededor de 23 años.
> 
> Altura: 1.78 ~ 1.80 m
> 
> Peso: 80 ~ 82 kg
> 
> .
> 
> Jason Todd:
> 
> Edad: alrededor de 21 años.
> 
> Altura: 1,83 m
> 
> Peso: 95 kg
> 
> .
> 
> Tim Drake:
> 
> Edad: alrededor de 19 años.
> 
> Altura: 1.65 m
> 
> Peso: 63 kg (... bueno, eso me hizo querer levantarlo y traerlo a mi casa )
> 
> .
> 
> Damian Wayne (en este voy a cambiar todo, ya que perdió el tono muscular por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y agregó aún más pérdidas en esos días que estuvo en la clínica)
> 
> Edad: 13 años.
> 
> Altura: 1,5 m (normalmente tendría alrededor de 1,53, pero esos 3 cm son del cabello...)
> 
> Peso: 45 kg (normalmente tendría 63 kg)
> 
> .
> 
> Nota da nota: el dolor de oído es algo realmente horrible...


	27. Extra

— Oh, Dick... ¡Por favor, compórtate...! — Selina pidió como una madre cansada de repetir las mismas palabras. Estaba hablando por teléfono mientras miraba la vista desde la ventana del taxi... estaba cerca.

— _¡ME ESTABAS MINTIENDO! — el niño gritaba, estaba fuera de sí._

— _¡Cálmate, Dick! — Tim suplicó en el fondo._

— Alfred lo hizo por tu bien — justificó después de unos segundos, preguntándose si era mejor terminar esa llamada de inmediato.

— _¡MI HERMANO DESAPARECIÓ! — Dick tercamente — HACE MÁS DE CUATRO HORAS!_

— Lois me dijo que Jon tardó mucho en llegar a casa ayer, tal vez fue él... — Selina trató de mantener la calma, pero también estaba preocupada por su pequeño.

— Llegamos, señorita — advirtió el conductor, estacionándose frente a las puertas de entrada del centro neurológico — Deseo suerte con su hijo... — comentó el anciano, recibiendo el dinero — También tengo un cabeza dura en casa, esta edad es realmente complicado... — sonrió.

— Lo sé: tengo cuatro... — Ella sonrió desde la esquina, salió del auto y dejó al conductor asombrado.

Selina comenzó a caminar, escuchando el final de esa discusión entre los "niños":

— _¿Y QUÉ ESPERAS QUE HAGA? — Dick preguntó, tan irritado como antes — ¡¿Espere aquí, sin hacer nada, hasta que Jason con Damian en su regazo aparezca pidiendo ayuda porque lo sacó de la mitad de un tratamiento importante!?_

— _Lo saqué de la mitad de un examen, y no vine exactamente a pedir ayuda... — dijo Jason con algo de gracia._

Jason estaba con Damian... estaban bien. Eso fue suficiente para que ella sonriera y corriera por los palacios.

La entrada a ese lugar era lo suficientemente discreta como para que el gran edificio no llamara la atención hacia la parte de atrás. Parecía un hotel o una especie de SPA. Justo cerca de las puertas de entrada de la clínica había un letrero con el nombre: Instituto Summ ... - el resto estaba cubierto de follaje, probablemente el nombre de algún neurocirujano famoso. Tampoco había señales de identificación en el camino, que estaban fuera de los caminos trillados, lo que facilitó a los Wayne evitar llamar la atención con su llegada.

Eran las 4:32 de la mañana y ella entró sigilosamente al edificio sin ningún problema. La seguridad de ese lugar era inexistente, como si estuvieran pidiendo a los periodistas o algo peor que entracen...

La recepción estaba vacía, o más bien, la recepcionista estaba durmiendo. No hay señales de que el lugar haya sido invadido, que un paciente haya sido secuestrado o algo así. Jason no era tan sigiloso: ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Como una buena gata, tomó las llaves de la habitación de Wayne y se escabulló por los pasillos de esa clínica. Ni siquiera uno de los empleados que usaba el elevador con ella encontró algo sospechoso; después de todo, ¿qué podría estar mal con una hermosa mujer que visita a su novio en una clínica al amanecer?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Bruce y entró.

Estaba sorprendido por el mayordomo que dormía en uno de los sillones, durmiendo profundamente hasta el punto de roncar; Alfred estaba exhausto. Bruce, por otro lado, dormía en la cama del dormitorio con algunos dispositivos que lo vigilaban y algún tipo de medicamento goteabando en su vena; probablemente necesitaba doparse después de lo que sucedió en el último examen de Damian.

Selina cerró la puerta, dio pasos silenciosos hacia la cama y se acostó sobre Bruce... ella echaba de menos estar cerca de él así: habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo vio dormir. Sin embargo, no era el momento para eso.

— Bruce... — susurró, pasando la punta de sus uñas sobre su hombro.

— Si? — murmuró sin abrir los ojos, abrazándola.

— Bruce... — Ella comenzó a distribuir algunos besos por su cuello hasta su mandíbula — Vine a buscarte a ti ya Alfred ... — dijo en voz baja, al lado de su oreja.

— Y nuestro hijo... — completó, sonriendo, finalmente mirándola.

— No.

— Estás mintiendo — Deshizo la sonrisa.

— No es mentira, vine a buscarte... — Se sentó en la cama, ya sabía lo que vendría después de eso.

— ... ¿Y Damian? — La miró con la poca esperanza que aún tenía.

— ... Alguien llegó primero y se lo llevó.

Bruce prácticamente saltó de la cama, tirando de todo lo que estaba unido a él como si no fuera nada. Incluso tambaleándose por los efectos de las drogas que lo presionaron a bajar, permaneció de pie y listo para perseguir a su hijo. Alfred, que se despertó con el ruido, los miró a los dos esperando algún tipo de explicación para poder volver a dormir.

— **¿¡** **QUIEN** **!?** — Batman preguntó, porque la voz amenazante era su... el que dominaba las acciones de Bruce en ese momento.

Selina se levantó de la cama, se acercó a su novio y le sostuvo la cara. No podía culpar a uno de los niños, sabía que solo causaría más problemas más adelante, así que preferí responder lo que era apropiado:

— Está bien, Damian ya está en casa — Ella sonrió. Alfred, al enterarse de que su pequeño favorito estaba bien, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

— ¡Pregunté **quién** lo llevó! — mantuvo el tono frio.

— ¡Debes preguntar **cómo** fue, porque parece que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió aquí! — Selina se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

Bruce caminó por los pasillos, quería respuestas precisas sobre su hijo y estaba dispuesto a obtenerlas según fuera necesario. Selina fue tras él, no iba a dejar que su murciélago convirtiera ese "secuestro" en un escándalo en la prensa.

Él estaba tan abrumado por la adrenalina, el nerviosismo, la ira, o una mezcla de todo eso, que ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, prefirió bajar las escaleras. Selina lo siguió con una mirada de reojo, sabiendo que Bruce no estaba en su mejor condición.

— Dr. Garner! — gruñó dejando la puerta de la escalera, ya en la planta baja, yendo hacia la recepcionista. La mujer se despertó, se pasó la mano por la cara y trató de pensar en una excusa, pero Bruce no permitió: — ¿Dónde está el Dr. Garner? — golpeó el puño cerrado en el banco.

— ¡Cuarto de Seguridad! — respondió la mujer, asustada.

— ¿Dónde!? — Selina quien preguntó, tan amenazante como su murciélago.

— Desde la izquierda, segunda puerta! — la recepcionista señaló, encogiéndose tanto como pudo para mantenerse alejada de ellos.

Bruce trató de hacer que sus pasos fueran más silenciosos, no quería dar una brecha para un posible escape. Selina continuó acompañándolo, compartiendo la misma tensión que él, con la diferencia de que su corazón estaba en perfectas condiciones, mientras que él todavía se estaba recuperando de toda la sobrecarga.

La gata abrió la puerta, fue fácil, rápido y silencioso. Pudieron escuchar el final de una conversación:

— ... Sí, he terminado de eliminar todas las grabaciones. No hay evidencia... — el doctor estaba hablando por su teléfono celular mientras terminaba de limpiar el sistema de grabación, estaba solo en esa habitación. — No, no era el niño pequeño con poderes, era otro... ¡No! ¡ **Tú** necesitas encontrarlo!

— **¿¡** **QUIEN** **!?** — Bruce preguntó levantándolo del piso por el collar, había escuchado más que suficiente.

— Sr. Wayne!? — el doctor se desesperó, dejó caer su teléfono celular en el piso y lo rompió — E-Estaba hablando de otro paciente, su hijo está perfectamente bien, ¡solo tuve que transferirlo a un ala más reservada y...!

— ¡NO MÁS MENTIRAS! — Arrojó al doctor sobre el equipo, ya lo consideraba más peligroso que sus enemigos habituales — ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HIJO?

— Exámenes! Exámenes para ver lo que tiene! — trató de explicar — Encontré algo, ¡pero necesito más tiempo para hacerme una biopsia en la región! — comenzó a intentar levantarse, se sorprendió cuando Selina se acercó a él — ¡ahora está descansando!

— ¡Damian está a salvo de ti y continuará así! — Selina lo arrojó a los pies del murciélago, estaba igualmente furiosa con ese falso doctor.

El Dr. Garner se retorció, sabía que la situación solo empeoraría; independientemente de lo que dijo ahora. Si estaba jugando con personas peligrosas, tenía que demostrar que ingresó a ese juego sabiendo los riesgos:

— Ahora entiendo cómo su hijo estaba tan herido, Sr. Wayne... — murmuró cuando fue levantado por el collar otra vez — ... Es comprensible que fuera tan reacio a colaborar, ¡quería proteger el apellido! Y yo pensando que ese principio de infarto era motivo de preocupación para el pequeño Damian... ¡tenías miedo de que lo descubriera todo!

Bruce lo soltó, tanto porque entendió que golpear al médico no iba a resolver nada sino porque el exceso de adrenalina estaba empezando a hacerlo sentir mal. Selina, sin embargo, no dejó que el médico escapara más de dos pasos: lo golpeó con un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo. Luego se acercó al murciélago y lo abrazó — ahora era solo un amante preocupada.

— Hay un taxi esperándonos en la entrada, tenemos que irnos...

— ¿Y todo este desastre?

— ... Conozco a una periodista al que le encantará saber de este desastre — Selina sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para simplificar las cosas en esta loca línea de tiempo de la fanfic:  
> Capítulos 1, 2, 3 y 4: tienen lugar el primer día de todo, cuando Damian finalmente se despierta. ¡Ya era tarde en la noche!  
> Capítulos 5, 6, 7 y 8: el el segundo día, de la mañana a la noche.  
> Capítulo 9, 10, 11 y 12: tienen lugar al amanecer del segundo día al tercer día.  
> Capítulos 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 y 19 - Se establece en el cuarto día. El mismo día que Damian tuvo una crisis mientras Dick lo cuidaba, Bruce finalmente decidió llevarlo al médico (el mejor especialista que pudo encontrar, el Dr. Garner). Día agitado, ¿no?  
> Capítulo 20 - Habían pasado 3 días desde que Damian comenzó a ser examinado por el médico.  
> Capítulo 21, 22, 23 y 24: habían pasado 4 días desde que Damian comenzó a ser examinado, Alfred se disculpó con los niños del murciélago que se quedaron en Gotham para que no se preocuparan. Sin embargo, incluso con el mayordomo tratando de hacer que todo se vea bien, Lois notó que algo andaba mal.  
> Capítulos 25 y 26: ambientados en la madrugada entre el cuarto y quinto día.  
> Ahora esto (capítulo 27) y el siguiente (capítulo 28): tiene lugar en las primeras horas del quinto día desde que Damian comenzó a ser examinado, ahora finalmente en casa nuevamente. Creo que después de esto, el Dr. Garner solo hará otra aparición en un futuro lejano...  
> Recordando: los capítulos suelen ser pausas de acción, pausas de un momento a otro. ¡No significan que haya pasado cierto día u hora!


	28. Llegada

— _Oh, Dick... ¡Por favor, compórtate...! — Selina pedió con un tono cansado._

— ¡ME ESTABAS MINTIENDO! — el niño gritaba, estaba fuera de sí. Dejó caer su teléfono sobre el mostrador con la opción "altavoz" habilitada.

— ¡Cálmate, Dick! — Tim suplicó, hurgando en los gabinetes por más café.

— Alfred lo hizo por tu bien — justificó después de unos segundos.

— ¡MI HERMANO DESAPARECIÓ! — Dick insistió. Estaba desesperado, principalmente porque Alfred había estado omitiendo cosas de él durante días — ¡HACE MÁS DE CUATRO HORAS!

— _Lois me dijo que Jon tardó mucho en llegar a casa ayer, tal vez fue él ... — La mujer trató de sonar tranquila, pero la preocupación era notable._

— Debe ser porque estaba comiendo mi noodle... — Tim gruñó, sin importarle mucho las razones que llevaron a Superboy a "robar" su comida esa noche — Creo que Jason también está involucrado en esto, desapareció.

— ¡Y mientras estabas creando tus teorías, ni siquiera pensaste en avisarme! — el mayor puso una mano sobre la mesa — Damian está indefenso, sin memoria, con un secuestrador desconocido y todo lo que sabes hacer es exigir calma!

— No podemos atraer la atención de los demás... — Tim levantó los hombros, abrazando uno de los paquetes de café instantáneo como si fuera una mercancía preciosa, una especie de escudo mágico que lo protegería de la ira de su hermano — y Jason debe haberlo atrapado, Es lo más _**obvio.**_

— ¿Y QUÉ ESPERAS QUE HAGA? — Dick se levantó, caminando de lado a lado — ¡Espere aquí, sin hacer nada, hasta que Jason con Damian en su regazo aparezca pidiendo ayuda porque lo sacó de la mitad de un tratamiento importante!?

— Lo saqué de la mitad de un examen, y no vine exactamente a pedir ayuda... — Jason dijo con un poco de gracia, entrando a la cocina con Damian dormido en su regazo. Había escuchado los gritos y se controló para entrar solo en un momento oportuno.

El hombre mayor no dijo nada más, solo corrió hacia ellos y tomó el pequeño de Todd. Abrazó a Damian con tanta fuerza que incluso lo hizo murmurar mientras dormía.

— ¡No despiertes al mocoso! — Jason lo golpeó con un puñetazo en el hombro — Se necesitó trabajo para hacerlo dormir. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de calmar a alguien mientras conduces?

— ¿Y por qué secuestraste a Damian? — A pesar de su irritación, Dick trató de controlar su voz.

— ... Lo extrañe, algo así — levantó los hombros.

— ¡Guau! — Tim dejó de poner su amado café en polvo en la taza y miró a los demás — Ok, ¡está sucediendo! ¡Solo de esa manera Jason podría decir algo así! — Se puso una cucharada de polvo en la boca — De hecho, también deberías haber secuestrado a Bruce, necesito hablar con él sobre las líneas divergentes — dijo mientras masticaba el polvo: los crujidos eran claramente audibles.

— ... Deberíamos llamar a Stephanie y hacerles saber que Timmy está roto — sugirió Jason, levantando su teléfono celular en el mostrador.

— Nada para incluir a más personas en esto y ni siquiera llamar la atención — Dick repitió la solicitud de su padre, dejando la cocina con el niño en su regazo. La prioridad era cuidar a Damian, él se preocuparía por las circunstancias de ese secuestro posterior; los problemas del joven Timothy eran la última preferencia.

Se apresuró, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hermano - la nueva habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que tuviera el coraje de liberar al niño. Sintió que si dejaba a Damian fuera de sus manos, podría desaparecer de nuevo... Tan pequeño y frágil, indefenso ante cualquier cosa, ver a Damian así era insoportable.

— Pequeño D... — Grayson susurró mientras lo acostaba — ¿Qué te hicieron?

— Exámenes... — susurró, finalmente abriendo los ojos. La colcha fría lo hizo encogerse — Dick... ¿Estoy en casa? — preguntó confundido.

— ¡Si! —Sonrió.

— ¿Puedo jugar en el jardín? — El más joven también sonrió, frotándose los ojos.

— No, hermanito... — sostuvo las manos de Damian, apartándolas de su rostro — Todavía es temprano en la mañana, mejor dormir un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? — Lo besó en la frente.

— ... Ok... — Damian susurró, estaba más que dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

— ¿Quieres ponerte un pijama? Alfred dijo que los amas... — preguntó Dick mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el cabello de su hermano. La verdad es que ver a Damian con esa ropa de hospital lo empeoró, principalmente porque le recordó que el pequeño debería estar allí, no en casa.

— No... — respondió suavemente.

— ¿Porque no? — El mayor levantó las cejas.

— ... Cómodo — Damian trató de explicarse, abrazándose con la chaqueta que Jason le había prestado.

— ¿Solo por eso? No estás tímido, ¿verdad?

— Damian, obedece a Dick y cámbiate de ropa... — La solicitud de Jason, que ya estaba en la puerta con el nerd de la familia, fue suficiente para que el hermano menor se sentara en la cama y comenzara a quitarse la chaqueta. Salvar al pequeño terminó provocando una especie de sumisión o algo asi...

— ¿Ha perdido la memoria o ha sido reemplazado por una versión más mejorada de sí mismo? — Tim preguntó, mirando su _notebook_ en su regazo.

— Solo puedes dar opiniones cuando sabes todo... — Jason regañó al segundo más joven.

— Si me explicaste lo que está pasando...

— Solo sabrás todo cuando Bruce regrese, o cuando dejes de actuar así... — El mayor buscó una palabra lo suficientemente buena como para describir el estado en el que se encontraba Tim: parecía haber perdido parte de la razón de falta de descanso

— ¿Ayuda? — Preguntó Damian dulcemente, levantando los brazos para que lo ayudaran con la camisa.

Esa solicitud infantil fue suficiente para que el pequeño robara toda la atención. Dick lo ayudó con toda la delicadeza que tenía, especialmente después de notar algunas marcas en el torso y los brazos de su hermano. Jason fue al armario a buscar algo que hizo que Damian se sintiera cómodo. Drake, a diferencia de los hermanos, solo miró a Damian como si esperara algo, tal vez un ataque sorpresa.

— ¿Son estas marcas de los exámenes? — Preguntado, acercándose a ellos — Parece que alguien te estaba arrestando... ¿te has portado mal, Damian?

Los ojos del pequeño Wayne se humedecieron al instante. Trató de esconderse no solo por esa cruel acusación, pero principalmente porque venía de un "extraño" que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

— Deja de insinuar, Timmy... — el mayor regañó al otro, acariciando la cara del más joven — Simplemente está malhumorado, no se preocupa por él — Sonrió.

— Apuesto a que atacaste a alguien, gremlin — Drake continuó, acercándose un poco más a la cama, quería analizar mejor al "impostor" — ¿Puedes decir la verdad: qué hiciste para quedarte así? Esta vez debe haber molestado mucho a Bruce...

El pequeño, en este momento, ya estaba llorando con las dudosas declaraciones que el "desconocido" hizo sobre él. No quería pensar que fuera cierto, pero los exámenes tortuosos parecían más un castigo cruel que cualquier otra cosa... _**¿qué podría haber hecho para irritar tanto a su padre?**_

Dick y Jason se miraron, los dos no querían que Damian continuara de esa manera.

— Deja de hablar mierda! — Jason rusnó, miró a Drake mientras le entregaba el cambio de ropa para que Dick vistiera al pequeño — ¡No sabes lo que pasó, no sabes lo que está pasando y no quiero que molestes a Dami! — advirtió, viendo a Tim como si fuera un enemigo: estaba demasiado protector.

— É-él ya no me molesta... — el pequeño susurró tratando de terminar esa pelea. Sabía que su comportamiento anterior hacia que la gente detestara él, se había acostumbrado a ser confrontado antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ya no era culpable de nada.

— Cuanto antes duermas, podrás despertarte más temprano y jugar más afuera… — Grayson intentó ocultar toda la preocupación que sentía por calmar a Damian. Le tendió la chaqueta al pequeño para que se la pusiera otra vez; todavía estaba caliente, tal vez lo ayudaría a dormir pronto.

— Dami, ¿recuerdas la luna? Era hermosa... — Jason se sentó en la cama, tirando al pequeño sobre su regazo. Ahora se parecía a otra persona, trató de sonar amable — Tranquilo… — pidió

Tim puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. Prefería ver esa explosión infantil como una especie de **chantaje emocional**... Damian no era así y una simple pérdida de memoria no haría tanta diferencia.

Se arrojó sobre la silla del dormitorio y volvió su atención a la pantalla de la computadora . Por mucho que trató de concentrarse en los resultados de las simulaciones, el tema "Damián comportándose como un bebé" lo dejó abstraído, principalmente porque los dos idiotas mayores cayeron en esa escena.

Dick lo había llenado de mensajes sobre el pequeño demonio, desde despertarse sin ningún recuerdo hasta incluso sufrir una enfermedad incurable, cuyo nombre solo se diría si tenían la confirmación de los exámenes – como precaución. Ahora Drake vio todo como una **exageración.**

Tenía que admitir: Damian estaba jugando ese juego muy bien, logró engañar incluso a Jason para que se quedara con él... probablemente lo había elegido como una "jugada" si necesitaba hacer algo contra su padre, si aún no lo estaba como otra de sus piezas leales.

Ahora, más que nunca, Tim estaba ansioso por hablar con Bruce.

Quizás Damian estuvo involucrado con ese punto de reflexión fuera de contexto; probablemente estaba ocultando el juego debido a esto, hasta que tuvo alguna ventaja en toda la situación para no ser castigado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre de ti, Timothy J. Drake, por no creer aún en nuestro pequeño e indefenso Damian. Como investigador, debes estar buscando una pista concreta de que el hermano pequeño es realmente enfermo...
> 
> Creo que es interesante explicar algo anterior aquí, para que todos entiendan que Timmy tiene sus razones para desconfiar de su hermano pequeño (al igual que Jason tenía):
> 
> Damian nunca ha tenido una relación exactamente "buena" con Tim. Damian es extremadamente celoso de sus seres queridos (su padre y su hermano mayor), personas con quienes Tim ha vivido por mucho más tiempo que él. Solo empeoró cuando Dick (con la "muerte" de Bruce) se puso la capa de murciélago e hizo de Damian su Robin, reemplazando a Timbo.
> 
> Teniendo en cuenta estos antecedentes que pueden haber resultado en el daño acumulado en el corazón de Red Robin, el título actual de Tim, por mucho que haya ido al "infierno" para ayudar a salvar a Damian, es justificable que sospeche tanto. Principalmente porque cree que el hermano pequeño está involucrado en algo grande y peligroso relacionado con las líneas de tiempo divergentes.
> 
> De hecho, la forma en que Damian simplemente desapareció hasta que lo encontraron llevó a Timmy a creer que estaba en el lado malo. Ahora, con esta repentina "pérdida de memoria", Damian no tendría que asumir ninguna responsabilidad por lo que hizo.


	29. Alta

— Es mejor dormir un poco más... — sugirió Selina mientras ponía uno de los brazos de Bruce sobre sus hombros — ... te ves terrible.

— Estuve tres horas en un taxi... — murmuró Wayne. Sin embargo, no se negó a recibir ayuda.

— Alfred también estuvo en el mismo taxi durante tres horas y parece perfectamente bien — dijo, mirando a lo lejos al mayordomo que caminaba de lado a lado poniendo todo lo que podía en orden — Bruce, necesitas descansar.

— Necesito saber cómo está mi hijo.

— Está bien — Ella lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, estaban a punto de comenzar a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones — Y necesitas estar bien para cuidarlo...

— ¿Por qué todos son tan tercos conmigo? Solo quiero ver a mi hijo y hablar con él...

Selina decidió no continuar esa discusión.

Los dos subieron lentamente los escalones, y cuando se acercaron a la habitación de Damian, pudieron escuchar risas animadas conversaciones más claramente. Se llevaban bien...

— Trata de mantener la calma — Fue todo lo que la gata le pidió antes de abrir la puerta y dejar a su novio allí. Sabía que este momento pertenecía a él y sus hijos, principalmente porque ella no estaría de acuerdo si él tomaba medidas de mitigación con alguien.

Bruce murmuró algo parecido a un "ok" y continuó de pie frente a la puerta por unos segundos, escuchando la discusión de los niños antes de interrumpirlos:

— ¡Quiero una revancha! — Jason dijo irritado. A primera vista, no se podía saber si estaba molesto por el juego perdido o si por Richard prácticamente arrojado sobre él.

— ¡Acepta tan pronto como pierdas, cinco a cero es suficiente vergüenza! — Tim dijo entre risas.

— ¡Solo estás ganando porque Dick no está encaramado en ti! — respondió el otro.

— Estaba exactamente así cuando Bruce te ganó la otra vez... — Grayson recordó entre risas — ¡Dale el control a Dami, vamos!

— ¿Para mi? — el pequeño, que hasta ese momento solo se había contentado con mirar, parecía casi halagado por eso — Pero perderé peor que Jay…

— Oe!

— No lo creo, gremlin — Drake sonrió mirando a su hermano menor. Él era el único sentado en el suelo, asegurándose de que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura.

Después de esa horrible primera impresión entre ellos, fue suficiente que Tim durmiera durante unas horas hasta que se dio cuenta de que mismo si Damian estaba "fingiendo", no necesariamente implicaba nada malo; de hecho, prefería mucho esta versión mejorada y obediente al demonio Wayne. El pequeño, por cierto, apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido al amanecer; lo que ayudó a Timmy a presentarse ante él como un hermano "nerd y genial", en lugar de esa impresión de "malo".

— Gracias, Tim — el más joven sonrió, finalmente aceptando el control.

— Antes de comenzar otro juego de Dirt Rally sin mí, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos... — Bruce aprovechó para comenzar su discurso ensayado mentalmente en todo el camino de Metrópolis hasta entonces. Los niños mantuvieron sus ojos en él, miradas que se intensificaron aún más cuando el mayor se interpuso entre sus hijos y la televisión. Respiró hondo y llamó la atención de la primera "víctima": — Dick.

— B? — el chico respondió sentándose correctamente en la cama.

— Hizo un buen trabajo en mi ausencia... — Cuando comenzó a obtener una sonrisa de Grayson, agregó: — Pero debes dejar de ser tan impulsivo con tu hermano. Si Jason no hubiera llegado, ¿qué haría? ¿Iba tras de ellos sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar?

— ... Lo siento — No había otras palabras para decir.

— Tim...

— Sí, Bruce? — el niño lo miró. Estaba casi tan acabado como su padre: círculos oscuros, ojos rojos, cansancio en la cara... todo lo que necesitaba era un rastrojo, o más bien, una señal de barba.

— ... Descansa, hablamos más tarde.

Resentido, Timmy se levantó y salió de la habitación. Dick fue con él, no quería escuchar el final de esa conversación.

— ... Ni siquiera tienes que decir nada, Bruce... — Jason murmuró, levantándose también — Voy a empacar mis cosas.

— ¿Como asi? — Damian miró a su hermano — Jason, ¿a dónde vas? — Intentó levantarse también, pero todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue forzar a su pierna lesionada a cambiar de opinión.

— Mantén la calma, mocoso... te enviaré noticias, ¿de acuerdo? — el rebelde sonrió tratando de verse bien con eso, cuando en realidad lo único que le impidió arrojarse a los pies de su padre y rogarle que se quedara allí, con esa oportunidad de poder fingir que todo estaba bien, era el orgullo.

— Jason, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar — dijo el hombre mayor después de un largo suspiro.

— ¿Hablar qué? Que te decepcioné de nuevo; que soy un rebelde incómodo; que es mejor que me vaya antes de hacer algo malo o... — Jason no pudo terminar de enumerar todos los posibles errores que ya ha cometido, por suerte, porque hubo muchos antes de que él llegara al secuestro de su hermano y robo del auto.

— Hiciste lo correcto y... — Bruce lo interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro — ... estoy orgulloso de ti.

— ... ¿Estás... estás orgulloso de mí?

— Si.

— ... D-De mi ...? — Todd trató de pensar en cómo reaccionar, pero las palabras se enredaron en su garganta. Los ojos se erizaron. Salió de la habitación antes de que Bruce tuviera la oportunidad de negar lo que había dicho, murmurando solo uno: — ... hasta el desayuno.

Damian seguía mirando la puerta, esperando que al menos uno de los tres volviera a jugar con él, no quería estar allí solo. Mismo que su padre estuviera allí con él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar que la estadía en ese hospital y fue suficiente para que su mente rechazara a Bruce como un tipo de protección tan efectiva como los hermanos.

— Damian? — el mayor lo llamó, sentado al borde de la cama.

— Papá, Jason no se irá, ¿verdad? Si no se despidió, es porque no lo hará, ¿verdad? — Pidió estar seguro.

— No, él no irá... — Bruce terminó sonriendo — ¿Es un buen hermano mayor?

— ¡Si! Dick también lo es! — El pequeño sonrió y miró a la puerta una vez más, manteniéndose esperanzado, pero pronto se conformó con la realidad solitaria.

— ¿Qué hay de Tim? ¿Te trató bien?

— Es extraño, pero parece genial...

Damian miró la televisión, su padre terminó repitiendo su gesto. Y así, los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras el juego se detenía... Bruce necesitaba reunir mucho coraje para la siguiente pregunta:

— Damian, ¿puedes perdonarme?

— ... ¿Por qué? — Lo pequeño miraba en algún punto del suelo. Sabía el motivo de esa solicitud, pero quería entender lo que Bruce había hecho mal, porque se consideraba el culpable de algo, no su padre.

— Por haberte mantenido en ese lugar contra tu voluntad; por dejarte tener miedo; por no notar nada... — Bruce sintió que su corazón le fallaba cada vez que hablaba una de las razones, se sentía como un monstruo como el Dr. Garner. Realmente había descuidado a ese niño.

— Fue por mi bien, ¿no? — Aunque ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos solo por recordar, Damian quería enfrentar toda la terrible experiencia como un "mal necesario".

— Podría haber sido de otra manera si no fuera tan... inconsecuente — Repitió el adjetivo que se le había atribuido tantas veces — Creí que era lo mejor para ti, terminé entregándote al cuidado de uno...

— ¿Doctor malvado?

— Si — Bruce terminó sonriendo con esas palabras tan "amables" para designar a ese ser enfermo, lo que solo lo hizo aún peor: el peso de la culpa aumentó.

_**Cielos, Damian era solo un niño en manos de un monstruo...** _

— ¿Cuándo descubriste que él es malvado?

— Cuando ya era demasiado tarde... — susurró, sintiendo como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho.

_**Solo un niño inocente...** _

El silencio volvió a conformarse con lo que pareció una eternidad. Bruce podía escuchar su propio corazón, roto y agitado, tratando de volver a la normalidad... fingir que estaba bien requería demasiado esfuerzo.

— ¿Entonces no necesitaré hacer más examines? — Damian finalmente rompió esa quietud — ¿Ninguno? — Miró a su padre con ojos esperanzados.

_**¿Cómo puede mantener esa mirada tan dulce con él?** _

— Ninguno — Bruce revolvió el cabello de su hijo y se obligó a sonreír.

El pequeño solo contenía toda la alegría que sentía cuando trataba de levantarse y una vez más terminó forzando su pierna aún dolorida. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió hacer una solicitud:

— ¿Puedo ir a jugar al jardín? ¿Por favor?

Bruce lo evaluó de arriba a abajo: los pantalones seguían siendo los que llevaba su hijo en el hospital; la parte superior de un pijama y la chaqueta de Jason cubierta con migas de algo que estaban comiendo en el dormitorio. Aparentemente, la falta de memoria hizo que el pequeño se olvidara incluso de cepillarse los dientes: todavía quedaban restos de un hilo de baba en una esquina de su boca.

— ... Después del baño — finalmente respondió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOLICITUD IMPORTANTE: sígueme en Facebook (laviniacrist13) o/y instagram (@laviniacrist13). Esta solicitud tiene una razón: la semana pasada perdí el acceso a una de mis cuentas y no tenía forma de notificar a nadie, ni siquiera sabía si podía publicar normalmente o no hoy. No necesitas interactuar conmigo, porque no soy tan activa, es solo para que tenga una manera de avisarte si algo así sucede nuevamente.
> 
> Ahora sobre el fanfic: ¿has notado que Damian es un niño adorable? Completamente diferente de lo que era antes, ¿verdad? Solo para recordar que perdió la memoria y sus primeros recuerdos son de Dick hablando con él, el Sr. Pennyworth mostrando fotos antiguas y su padre contándole historias para dormir. No estoy tratando de dar ideas para teorías, pero, por ejemplo: si olvidé todo y luego me dejaron hospitalizada con un médico loco, me convertiría en algo aún peor que el Dami de antes, kks. Pero Damian es un niño obediente ahora, ¿verdad...?
> 
> Nota da nota: el título se debe a que Damian fue dado de alta de todo... lo siento, ¡soy una asca en los títulos! Kks


	30. Jardín

— Ya dije que hiciste un buen trabajo, hijo... — murmuró Bruce por tercera vez entre un sorbo de café y otro.

Él y Dick estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor, con la mejor variedad que el mayordomo de la familia Wayne logró reunir después de casi una semana de distancia: fruta confitada, café, leche, pan tostado y cualquier otra cosa que sobreviviera a la ausencia de Alfred.

— ¡Y también dije que necesito dejar de ser tan impulsivo! — el hijo mayor recostó su cabeza con una mano — B, no soy impulsivo: investigaría y, si no encontraba nada, le pediría a Tim que los localice de alguna manera.

— No... — el anciano suspiró y bajó el periódico — Dick, te desesperarías.

— ¡No me desespero por nada! — Levantó las manos como si fuera una acusación severa, luego se calmó y levantó las cejas — ... ¿Desespero?

Bruce prefirió terminar su café en silencio, prestando atención solo al periódico. La verdad es que nadie allí estaba actuando como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Debo suponer que ese niño que juega solo afuera es Damian? Me parece muy dispuesto, para aquellos que aún no han desayunado... — dijo Alfred como si no quisiera nada, con una bandeja en la mano. Había un plato de postre con una especie de gachas.

Richard miró por la ventana de inmediato. Allí, sentado en el césped y lanzando una bola roja, estaba el niño de la casa. Damian parecía divertirse con la mascota, lo que no descartaba que necesitara un cuidado más específico, especialmente después de lo que sucedió en los últimos días.

— ¿Lo dejó solo afuera? — Dick se levantó — ¡Podría caerse! O lastimarse! O tener una crisis! O...!

— Dick, siéntate! — el padre prácticamente envió en un tono serio. Fue obedecido con un poco de renuencia, pero obedecido — Damian no está solo, está jugando con Titus. Puedo verlos a los dos desde la ventana perfectamente...

— No sabía que Batman también tenía visión de rayos X — murmuró el mayordomo.

Una vez más, Bruce siguió prestando atención solo al periódico y la taza de café caliente y extra fuerte. Después de todo, es difícil cuidar a un niño y leer las noticias del día al mismo tiempo.

Richard y Alfred miraron por la ventana. Damian ahora estaba tirado en el pasto tratando de lidiar con el "afecto crudo" de Titus. El perro meneó la cola, saltó y quedaba poco para pisotear al dueño con esa bienvenida explosión. Cuando finalmente se calmó, el niño arrojó la pelota para que la volviera a buscar.

— Bruce, ¿ese niño está tumbado en la hierba és Damain? — esta vez fue Selina quien preguntó, tirando de una de las sillas junto a él para sentarse— ¿Lo dejaste solo afuera?

— ¡Ya tiene trece años, tiene el perro y puedo verlo por la ventana! ¿Alguien más intentará llamarme "padre irresponsable" o esta vez podré terminar mi café en paz? murmuró él. Ya estaba de mal humor.

— ¿Él comió algo antes de salir a jugar, _**padre del año**_? — la gata casi gruñó, arrojándose sentada en la silla y dispuesta a comportarse de la misma manera gruñona que su novio.

— No, ¡pero fue porque no quería!

— ¡Igual tu que no descansas porque no quieres! — ella respondio.

— Bruce, no puede ir sin comer solo porque no quiere comer... — Dick dijo en un tono suave, tratando de apaciguar todo — Mismo que él tenga trece años, no es que realmente lo tenga todo ... e incluso si lo hizo, no es el "pequeño adulto" Damian que era antes.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Forzarlo a comer? ¡Ya lo forcé a hacer demasiadas cosas! — Bruce dejó el periódico a un lado — ¡Solo quería estar jugando afuera y yo solo quería tomar mi café en paz!

— Puedo quedarme con él y... — Antes de que Grayson lograra completarlo, Bruce lo interrumpió:

— ¡Nadie se quedará con Damian! Puedo verlo perfectamente desde aquí: ¡está contento haciendo lo que sea sobre la hierba! ¿Cuánto cuesta dejar que mi hijo juegue? ¿Cuánto cuesta dejarme leer mi periódico?

Explotó.

No fue por Damian, el periódico o algo así, sino por el estrés acumulado que finalmente estaba encontrando una manera de salir.

Estaba tan furioso y desatento que solo se dio cuenta de que Jason también se unía a ellos cuando el niño murmuró uno de sus chistes cuando terminó de comer tostadas:

— Este periódico allí, de la semana pasada, no cuesta nada. Pero si quieres lo de hoy, solo son cinco dólares — Él sonrió.

Bruce dobló el periódico y luego lo puso sobre la mesa. Durante el proceso, murmuró algunas cosas, que solo podían entenderse "dame paciencia". Selina y Dick se miraron el uno al otro en un intento por mantener su seriedad, cuando claramente casi se reían a carcajadas. Alfred se aclaró la garganta y le tendió la bandeja a Jayson, una excusa para sacarlo de allí antes de que el Maestro Wayne sufriera un ataque cardíaco completo.

— ¿Es para hacer que Damian coma esto? — preguntó el rebelde, poniéndose otro brindis en la boca — ¿Lo dejaron jugar sin comer antes?

— ¡No tenía hambre! — Dick respondió tan rápido como pudo, quería evitar estresar más a su padre.

— Si tuviera que comer esto, también no tendría hambre... — murmuró tomando la taza — ... sin ofender, Alfred, pero parece horrible — Movió la cuchara de lado a lado, mirando la papilla como si fue una especie de gacha pasada.

— Es lo mejor para él — justificó el mayordomo.

Todd se encogió de hombros y salió al jardín con la gacha de alguna cosa.

Damian seguía jugando con Titus, lanzando la pelota para que la atrapara. Solo notó que su hermano estaba cerca cuando Jason se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el pello, que ahora estaba cubierto de hierba y tierra como el resto.

— Cuando B te vea así... — el mayor sonrió.

— Pero me dejó jugar en el jardín... — el pequeño se miró a sí mismo — ¿No era para que me ensuciara?

— No es eso. Es solo que normalmente no te comportas así...

— ¿Me estoy portando mal? — Los ojos verdes de Damian se llenaron de lágrimas solo al imaginar que estaba haciendo algo mal.

— ¡No, te portas demasiado bien! — Jay dejó escapar una risa ahogada — Es que antes no te portabas tan bien, como un niño, ¿sabes? De los que todavía juegan... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Trece? — preguntó confundido, ya no estaba tan seguro.

— Pero, ¿crees que tienes trece años o te sientes menos? Es... — El niño mayor trató de encontrar alguna forma de explicarse. Damian era bajo para su edad, además de la pérdida de tono muscular que contribuía a que se viera unos años más joven, así como esa forma más "infantil" — ... Es como si el "tú de antes" tuviera setenta años y el de ahora tienes... seis? No, tal vez ocho... Maldita sea, no soy bueno con estas cosas.

— ¿Esto es malo? — El pequeño levantó las cejas. Estaba visiblemente preocupado, con ojos llorosos.

— De hecho, esto es genial! — Sonrió — No nos llevábamos bien antes. No te llevabas bien con nadie más que con Dick o Alfred... incluso discutías con B de vez en cuando, ¡una verdadera plaga! — Terminó riéndose un poco, recordando las discusiones completamente sin sentido que Damian creó, especialmente aquellas que involucraban su altura — Y ahora tú...

— ... ¿Me porto mal?

— No, eres un niño temeroso y de buen comportamiento y... ¡Ah, deja de llorar! — Arruinó el cabello del más joven, lo que no tuvo mucho efecto: ya había una lágrima y otra corriendo por las mejillas de Damian — Eres adorable y te hace querer estar cerca de ti... ¡Maldita sea, Dami! ¡Deja de llorar, ya te dije que eres adorable y bien comportado! — Como última alternativa, metió una cucharada de esa extraña papilla en la boca de su hermano.

— Pero Jay... — el pequeño intento hablar.

— ¡Sin hablar con la boca llena, mocoso! — Y, para asegurarse de que no continuarían con esa conversación, Jason apenas le dio tiempo a su hermano para tragarse las gachas para que comiera más.

Cuando esa papilla finalmente terminó, un puré de manzana cocida y canela que parecía más gachas de avena, Damian ya estaba tranquilo y Jason ya tenía un nuevo tema para hablar con el pequeño:

— Apuesto a que Ace atrapa la bolita más rápido que Titus.

— No lo sé, no lo vi hoy...

— Voy a buscarlo para hacer una competencia... — Jason sonrió cuando finalmente se puso de pie con el plato de postre vacío. Damian también sonrió, ansioso por tener más compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A Jason le gusta el pan?
> 
> Cuando era niño, tuvo una vida muy difícil en las calles e incluso rompió la ventana de una panadería para poder alimentarse, hasta entonces es canónico dependiendo de su origen. Sin embargo, en esta maravilla moderna que llamamos internet, la gente hizo toneladas de fanarts e incluso fanfics donde el mayor amor de Jayson es el pan. También le gustan muchas hamburguesas (hay varias escenas en las que está comiendo una). Incluso hubo un momento en que dijo que la Bat-Cow debería llamarse Bat-steak, pero estaba bromeando. Fue en la edición 6 de Batman Corporation (donde también hay una escena encantadora de Damian ganando un gatito).
> 
> Una curiosidad: por las noticias que vi en internet, la manzana al horno ayuda con la inmunidad. Si es verdad, no sé, si tampoco es sabroso...


	31. Extra

Selina y Bruce estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada de la Mansión Wayne. Los dos vieron a los "niños" jugando mientras Alfred les servía limonada.

— Si alguien me dijera hace cinco años que ahora estaría sentada al lado de un multimillonario, tomando una limonada fría mientras veo a mis hijastros jugando en el jardín... — Selina tuvo que detenerse para sonreír, casi una risa silenciosa mientras miraba a Dick y Jason lanzando a su hermano pequeño el uno al otro, riendo — ... No lo creería.

— Si alguien me dijera, hace cinco años, que todavía estaría vivo... — Bruce sonrió, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia — Empezaría a dudar de inmediato.

— No es como si estuviera en su mejor forma, Maestro Bruce — Alfred comentó, suspirando profundamente después.

— Sobre que estás fuera de forma... — Selina lo miró un poco más en serio — ... No tienes intención de salir esta noche, ¿verdad?

— Ya hablamos de eso...

— No, no hablamos.

— Gata... — La abrazó un poco más — Sé que mantuvieron todo en orden, pero _**Gotham necesita a Batman**_.

— **¡Y Damián necesita a su padre!** — Ella lo miró fijamente. Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta convincente, incluso alguna ilusión que justificara ese deseo de tener dos vidas todo el tiempo, pero solo consiguió silencio. Este silencio duró solo unos segundos, ya que Alfred pensó que era un buen momento para entrometerse en esa conversación:

— Espero que cumplas tus promesas, Maestro Bruce...

— ¿Promesas?

— Juré que si Damian despertaba, me convertiría en un buen padre. Lo intento, pero es difícil, especialmente con él, así... — Wayne perdió las palabras mientras miraba a su hijo. Damian se divirtió con sus hermanos, se rió como nunca antes... confiaba en ser jugado de uno a otro, confiaba en ellos — ... así que...

— Oh, Bruce... No te rendirás, ¿verdad? — Selina cambió sus rasgos que solían ser irritantes para preocuparse — Estás bien, solo necesitas continuar.

— Perdió la confianza en mí, gata. Él confía en Dick, Jason... no en mí. No quiero empeorar las cosas, al menos cómo Batman puede protegerlo.

— Si ayuda, el Maestro Damián también ha evitado hablar conmigo. No creo que haya perdido la confianza, solo está **herido** — El mayordomo suspiró, se sintió en parte culpable — Cada niño actúa así...

— Fallé como padre otra vez, si fracaso como Batman también... — Bruce miró al suelo, no quería pensar en algún villano loco que hiciera algo para amenazar a Damian - no quería pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer si eso sucedió

— Bruce... — La gata lo hizo mirarla — Batman también es el padre de Damian — Sonrió — Tienes una doble vida, pero tu hijo ya no tiene... — Miró a los _ **niños**_ — ... pasar más tiempo con él, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.

**Hecho.**

Como no hay lucha contra los hechos, los tres permanecieron en silencio y se contentaron con observar a los **niños** jugando. La noche solo dejó ese momento familiar relajado con una cara de película: el crepúsculo pintando todo de naranja, la silueta de los tres yendo de lado a lado, riendo, con los perros corriendo...

Bruce solo quería observar y absorber ese tipo de experiencia al máximo: tal vez por primera vez, sentía plena alegría de que sus hijos fueran felices. No hubo problemas con Gotham, los cargos de las compañías Wayne, los problemas sin resolver; solo había un sentimiento bueno, cálido y sereno que hizo que su corazón, que durante los últimos días solo había estado sufriendo, se relajara y disfrutara de la tranquilidad.

Selina también se estaba aprovechando de eso, atreviéndose a pensar que no solo estaba allí como una gata, sino como miembro de esa familia.

— ¿Qué es eso en esos arbustos más al norte? — Pennywort preguntó, pero estaba lejos de parecer preocupado. Su vista estaba simplemente deteriorada por el cansancio.

— Debe ser solo una ardilla... — Selina dijo en voz baja, no quería darle demasiada importancia.

— No, no es una ardilla — dijo Bruce mientras dejaba a su novia — ¡Se está haciendo tarde! — advirtió a sus hijos que entraran.

Esperó hasta que terminaron las quejas sobre el final de la diversión antes de ir a ver qué se escondía en el jardín, cuando todos ya estaban sanos y salvos dentro de la mansión.

Podría ser más desatento de lo que solía ser, lo que no cambió su esencia de detective natural. Tal detective que ya tenía una sospecha en mente: Talia, quien como instinto maternal tenía una especie de obsesión con su hijo y con la perfección. Se había ido desde el día en que vio el estado de "muerte" de Damian: todos sospechaban que estaba involucrada, que lo lastimó nuevamente, pero Bruce sabía que no era así... a pesar de todos los defectos, _**ella asume lo que hace**_...

Como un multimillonario sin nada que hacer, Bruce tomó los collares de Titus y Ace y se dejó guiar por el nariz de los animales que parecía tan curioso como él por saber lo que estaba escondido en los arbustos.

A medida que se acercaban, los animales gruñeron y parecían más incómodos. La "ardilla" parecía haberse dado cuenta de esa persecución y trató de escapar al pisar una rama u otra... fue un error grosero: los perros prácticamente se separaron y corrieron tras la presa, ladrando.

— ¿¡Quien esta ahí!? — Preguntó Bruce, ya sabiendo que no era su sospecha. Quienquiera que fuera, no tenía experiencia en espionaje. Los perros continuaron ladrando, impacientes, probablemente habían arrinconado a la "ardilla" — Solo preguntaré una vez más: ¿quién está allí? — dijo en un tono más serio, metiéndose en los altos arbustos: ya podía ver a los perros.

Cuando finalmente los alcanzó, se encontró con algo completamente inesperado: Jon, Jonathan Kent, estaba atrapado entre perros y un árbol; sostenía el borde de la capa roja tratando de esconderse de los animales, como si fuera a ser invisible en cualquier momento - tenía hojas y pequeñas ramas pegadas en el pelo.

— ... ¡Detener! — Bruce envió y sus mascotas obedecieron, alejándose del niño — Jon, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estabas tratando de esconderte?

— Y-yo... — susurró, sin apartar los ojos de Titus y Ace — Quería saber cómo estaba Dami — hablo mirándose los pies — Desapareciste de el hospital y mi madre no quiere decirme nada, luego...

— Vino a descubrir por sí mismo — añadió.

— Vine... — Jon lo miró con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza — ¿Vas a decirle a mi padre?

— No necesito — Levantó los hombros, cruzando los brazos antes de continuar: — Jon, no quiero que alejes de mi hijo... — Hizo una pausa y trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para usar con un niño — ... pero debes entender que no puedes aparecer frente a él volando, como lo hiciste la otra vez. Ni siquiera seguirlo, porque terminará asustándolo nuevamente.

— No quise hacer eso... — Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pequeño se miró los pies otra vez.

— Lo sé — Bruce suspiró, apretó sus sienes y trató de pensar en una forma razonable de resolver eso — ... ¿Qué piensas de venir aquí otro día, jugar con él?

— ¡Puedo ir a buscar mis cosas en un minuto! — Superboy sonrió, parecía renovado — ¡Finalmente vamos a terminar el videojuego y yo también puedo traer mi tarea para que él me ayude y...! — comenzó a disparar, contando con sus dedos todas las cosas que esperaba ansioso por poder hacer cuando su amigo mejorara, se despertara.

— Jon... — Bruce lo llamó en un tono más serio — Será otro día, cuando Damian esté mejor. Y debes entender que perdió la memoria, así que tal vez no quiera hacer todas las cosas que hizo antes...

— Sí, lo sé... — el niño dijo desanimado, luego inmediatamente sonrió de nuevo y dijo: — ¡Pero lo vi jugando videojuegos y apuesto a que puedo vencerlo y...!

Para el terror del pequeño Super, no pudo recapitular toda la lista de cosas divertidas que iba a hacer con Damian - quien ahora finalmente aceptaría hacer cosas divertidas antes de sus deberes. Una voz áspera pero dócil lo interrumpió, una voz que conocía perfectamente:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiando al Wayne, Jonathan Kent? — Preguntó Superman. Bajó lentamente el vuelo, deteniéndose junto a Bruce y mirando a su hijo.

— ... S-Solo... Y-yo ... — el pequeño volvió a mirar sus zapatos, tratando de pensar en cómo salir de esa situación. La pesadilla de cualquier delincuente sería enfrentar a Batman y Superman, pero Jon tenía aún más miedo: — ¡Papá, no se lo digas a mamá! ¡Por favor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que tenemos un acosador, ¿no?
> 
> No tengo nada que poner en estas notas, así que pondré el comentario que hizo mi amiga (prácticamente coautora de este fanfic): "Jon ya está pensando que su madre lo esperará con un martillo en una mano y la PS5 en la otra".
> 
> Creo que ella haría eso, pero no creo que Clark entregue a su hijo así...


	32. Cafeína

— Lo acostaré antes de irme... — insistió Alfred.

— ¿Ya no confías en mí? — Tim sonrió al mayordomo, terminando de secar el último plato usado en la cena — Creo que está mintiendo, Alfred, pero también estoy dispuesto a unirme al juego.

— Si todo fuera tan simple como una mentira... — El mayor miró a Damián, que estaba durmiendo en la mesa — ... No es fácil cuidarlo todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando comienza con las preguntas.

— Ya conozco las reglas: nada que hablar sobre la lucha contra el crimen, no lo dejar solo por mucho tiempo, ni nervioso... — el niño levantó los hombros — Estará dormido y yo estaré frente a la computadora, ¿lo que podría pasar?

Pennyworth suspiró, levantó las cejas y juntó las manos. Estaba listo para comenzar la larga lista de pequeñas acciones que de repente fueron catastróficas cuando Damian estuvo involucrado, especialmente ahora, temeroso de todo. Tim lo interrumpió incluso antes de comenzar:

— Y necesitas descansar un poco, Alfred... — Estaba preocupado.

— ... Me avise si sucede algo ... — finalmente, el mayordomo se rindió — El programa de medicamentos está escrito en las cajas, solo una píldora. Si muestra algún tipo de reacción...

— Alfred, sé cómo cuidar a los gremlins — Drake lo interrumpió nuevamente. Levantó a su hermano, o más bien, prácticamente lo arrojó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas — ¡Vamos a estar bien!

— ... Tengo mis dudas — murmuró el mayordomo, mirándolos salir de la cocina.

Tim llevó a su hermano a la habitación - pensó que era una exageración ponerlo en una nueva -, lo tiró sobre la cama y pensó que había hecho un gran trabajo; en circunstancias normales, habría dejado a Damian durmiendo en la cocina en lugar de arriesgarse a despertarlo y estar mordido, o peor. Ahora, podía dedicarse al estudio de las simulaciones, que quería hacer todo el día en lugar de dormir.

La nueva rutina nocturna de Timmy consistió en analizar los resultados de cada una de las simulaciones, interpolar los valores y tratar de encontrar el punto exacto en el que las líneas divergentes comienzan a comportarse de manera extraña y se alcanzan entre sí. Esa manifestación inusual no tenía sentido, a menos que algo los reflejara en otra dirección, un evento en un solo punto que irradiaba a través de todos ellos y...

— Sr. Pennyeorth? — Damian llamó afuera, en el pasillo.

— ... Damian!? — el niño se levantó al mismo tiempo — Deberías estar durmiendo, ¿sabes? — dijo cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

— Desperté y no había nadie conmigo...

— Porque ya es tarde y Alfred está descansando.

— ... ¿Y mi padre?

— Se fue con Selina. Dick también tenía una cita y Jason fue a resolver cosas... — El chico respondió incluso las preguntas que aún se harían — Solo somos tú y yo, gremlin.

— Hun... — Miró hacia abajo, tímido — Y... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

— Por...?

— ¿Solo para no estar solo?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no me gusta estar solo?

— Respuesta incorrecta, gremlin. _**No quieres**_ estar solo... — Tim regresó a la cama — Puedes quedarte, pero no puedes tocar nada — advirtió, tomando la computadora portátil y comenzando a analizar los resultados nuevamente.

Damian entró en la habitación, pero se apoyó contra la puerta. Miraba todo un poco curioso, principalmente porque el "hermano nerd" era descuidado, principalmente con su propia ropa: tenían varios paquetes y obras de teatro, así como libros y revistas.

— ¿Vas a pararte allí? — El mayor sonrió e indicó el borde de la cama con los ojos.

El niño iba a responder algo, pero cambió de opinión y miró al suelo. Observó el camino que necesitaba seguir hasta llegar a la cama, lleno de obstáculos y sin ningún lugar donde inclinarse. Respiró hondo, se armó de valor e intentó caminar, a pesar de que todavía llevaba la férula en la pierna.

Timothy observó al hermano pequeño dar los primeros pasos solo, tropezando con el tercero y yendo directamente al suelo. Él, a diferencia de los demás, no corrió para ver cómo era el pequeño... dejó que Damian se levantara con sus propias manos, decidiera en qué dirección trataría de ir y lo volvería a hacer. **Solo**. Independiente como siempre ha sido.

Desde la puerta hasta la cama, solo había diez pasos, y en ese pequeño camino, Damian se cayó cuatro veces, lo que da un promedio de caída por cada dos pasos y medio, eso es... _**patético**_. Así fue como el hermano mayor juzgó al niño tirado en el suelo, acurrucado, que dejó de levantarse cuando ya estaba al lado de la cama.

— Dami, ¿está todo bien? — preguntó cuando estaba cerca de su hermano, sacando un trozo de papel o salvado que se le quedó pegado — Solo levántate y da otro paso...

— Ok... — susurró el pequeño, apoyándose de nuevo en sus manos. Lo intentó, pero no tenía aliento, no tenía la fuerza para levantarse del suelo; Le dolía la pierna. — ... _**no puedo...**_ — dijo casi sin voz, encogiéndose de nuevo — Lo siento…

— No es tu culpa, eres demasiado débil — Tim te consoló, ayudándote a levantarte — ¿Te lastimaste?

— Estoy bien — Sonrió, realmente tratando de verse bien, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que su hermano no notó.

Después de eso, Timothy volvió a su rutina de trabajo: analizó los resultados, interpoló, analizó de nuevo... Damian, estaba acostado junto a su hermano mirando al techo en silencio, no quería molestarlo. Así que se quedaron por más de horas, hasta que el mayor finalmente dijo algo:

— Voy a tomar café... — advirtió, ya levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Llévame contigo! — Rogó Damian, sentado casi al mismo tiempo — _¡_ _ **N**_ _ **-no me gusta estar solo**_ , por favor...!

— Ok, ok... — Tim suspiró — Er... Estás sin dormir, ¿verdad?

— ... Sí — Damian miró hacia abajo — ¿Perdón?

— Bien, gremlin, también estoy sin dormir — Sonrió — ¿Quieres quedarte en la cocina por un tiempo? ¿Comer algo?

— No tengo hambre... — Levantó los hombros, pero justo después miró a su hermano con los ojos verdes brillando por una simple petición: — ¿Puedo seguir dibujando?

— Puede... — Tim fue hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse — Pero solo hasta que terminé mi café...

Y entonces los dos se mudaron a la mesa de la cocina: Timothy continuó analizando sus números en el cuaderno y Damian dibujó algunos de los objetos que tenía cerca. Mantuvieron un silencio absoluto, ya que no querían molestarse mutuamente, y permanecieron así hasta que el mayor hizo un comentario al azar:

— Necesito más café... — dijo en voz baja, mirando la gran taza que ahora estaba vacía.

— ... ¿Quieres que lo haga? Vi al Sr. Pennyworth hacerlo varias veces — el más joven se levantó con cuidado, apoyado en la mesa. Quería ser de ayuda.

Tim reflexionó sobre sus sospechas de que todo era una trampa. Se preguntó si realmente podría confiar en esa propuesta y si una taza de café podría tener una segunda intención oculta, como un intercambio de favores. Al final, solo dio una sonrisa falsa y estuvo de acuerdo:

— Simplemente no te esfuerces demasiado.

Entró en el mismo juego que Damian: el juego de la fantasía. Tan bueno como era el pequeño actor, muchas caídas fueron exageradas. Quería saber hasta dónde llegaría esa broma, cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse esa apariencia frágil...

Mientras observaba al gremlin preparar el café, a la espera de cualquier error para poder tener alguna "evidencia contundente" contra toda esa puesta en escena, Drake continuó trabajando en los resultados de las simulaciones. Pudo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y muy bien, pero fue suficiente para que su teléfono celular sonara para que su concentración se redujera a solo una breve conversación:

— B? ¿Necesita ayuda? Puedo ir a... — La voz que antes tenía preocupación y ansiedad, se volvió más indiferente: — ... ah. Él está bien, todo está bien. Sí... No, estaba demasiado cansado para quedarse... — El suspiró — Ya dije que el gremlin está bien... Absoluto, B. Incluso... — Y colgó.

— ¿Era mi padre? — Preguntó Damian mientras colocaba la taza junto a su hermano — ... ¿Preguntó por mí?

— Si.

— Él... — El pequeño hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla — ... ¿No quería hablar conmigo?

— Dije que ya estabas dormido.

— ... Sí, es demasiado tarde... — Damian escondió su rostro detrás del cuaderno de dibujo, dibujando de nuevo — Gracias, Tim.

El mayor murmuró algo lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser entendido. Se acercó la taza a la boca, con el café todavía humeante, y la probó.

Fue grandioso.

No hay mucho secreto en la preparación de café en cápsulas, pero esperaba que Damian hiciera algo mal a propósito, lo cual no hizo, sin embargo.

Los dos volvieron al mismo silencio que antes: Tim estaba demasiado ocupado con su análisis y Damian estaba dibujando. Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el café en la taza se acabó nuevamente y obligó a Tim a murmurar sus lamentos consigo mismo:

— Genial, no hay café y ahora todavía decides cerrar... — Estaba enojado, tratando de presionar algunas teclas para resolver el problema de la computadora, pero nada que realmente funcionó.

— ¡Yo hago más! — Dijo Damian emocionado de ayudar a su hermano una vez más.

— Ok, ok... Haz lo que quieras, solo cállate, gremlin — murmuró Tim, hosco. No lo estaba haciendo mal, solo estaba nervioso y al menos tratando de salvar el trabajo que había hecho.

— Lo siento — El pequeño susurró y tomó la taza de su hermano con cuidado, con miedo de molestarlo y ponerlo aún más irritado.

Como una broma del universo, el teléfono celular de Timmy comenzó a sonar. No quería hablar con nadie, pero pensó que la insistencia de Jason en ser atendido podría ser importante:

— ¿Qué pasó, Jay? — preguntó tratando de controlar su irritación, pero todo lo que necesitó fueron unas palabras del otro chico para hacerlo enojar aún más — No me importa si vienes o no, ¡no necesité advertirte! Nunca llamas para decir algo así, ¿qué te pasó!? ...¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto, está bien, ¡no puedo creer que haya pedido eso! — Drake apretó su sien, tratando de controlarse de nuevo.

— ¿Es Jason? — Damian preguntó en voz baja, esperando poder hablar con su hermano mayor.

— Cállate — Tim respondió al pequeño, dirigiendo su atención solo al teléfono — ¡No, no te hablé! ... No sé si lo has notado, ¡pero no es un bebé! ... No, Jason, ¡no lo estoy tratando mal! ¡Sé cómo cuidar perfectamente al mentiroso!

— ... mentiroso? — Él pequeño preguntó casi sin voz, con ojos llorosos.

Timothy ni siquiera lo miró, continuó discutiendo con Jason por teléfono mientras intentaba que la computadora volviera a funcionar. El niño no podía creer que, después de tantas horas interpolando valores, eran casi las cinco de la mañana, perdería el progreso así, tan fácil...

— Ah, Jason...! ¡Por supuesto que le crees, se ha convertido en tu protegido! — Suspiró — Es genial que vengas, ¡tengo más que hacer que cuidar niños! — Colgó

Ese argumento podría haber terminado de una manera tan diferente si el mal humor del joven Drake no hubiera participado... Jason solo quería saber sobre el hermano pequeño, **el herman** **ito** **indefenso e inocente**. Incluso fue una ofensa lo fácil que ese gremlin logró engañar a todos, en opinión de Tim.

Él apoyó la frente en el borde de la mesa y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, tratando de pensar en lo que podía hacer ahora además de esperar. Esperaría hasta que la computadora volviera a contestar, esperaría a que llegara Jason para continuar esa discusión, esperaría a que Damian terminara de preparar el café para enviarlo a su habitación - pronto llegaría Bruce y sería malo que el niño en la casa aún estuviera dormido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un artículo publicado el 10 de diciembre de 2018, en el sitio web Tua Saúde; Angela Lana explicó que una investigación ha demostrado hiperactivación de áreas del cerebro relacionadas con el estrés y la ansiedad, menos control emocional, en personas privadas de sueño. En otras palabras, "esa persona será más inestable, explotando en cualquier momento", según la traducción de Lorenzi.  
> ¿Conoces a alguien que haya estado durmiendo un poco, además de Bruce?  
> Sí, Timothy, no lo estás haciendo mal... lo estás haciendo por estupidez. ¿Cuánto te costó acostarte después de cenar, en lugar de hacer complicadas matemáticas?  
> Nota a nota: la habitación de Timmy parece bastante desordenada en algunas fotos, creo que deja que el desorden se acumule cuando está trabajando en algo importante.


	33. Choque

El sonido del teléfono celular hizo que Drake volviera a abrir los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Dick lo estaba llamando, probablemente para preguntar sobre el gremlin también... preferío no responder.

Levantó la cabeza y miró la computadora, esperaba verla funcionando perfectamente, pero estaba apagada. Miró a Damian, listo para exigir explicaciones, pero lo que vio que hacía el mocoso fue más que suficiente para asegurarse de que estaba mintiendo sobre todo:

La máquina de café _espresso_ , el artículo más querido de Tim en esa cocina, fue destruida. Damian parecía haber arrojado agua y café en polvo varias veces, tanto que la pobre máquina ya tenía humo saliendo de algunos puntos debido a cortocircuitos. El niño, que aún no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano se había despertado, continuó admirando su travesura, dejando caer un poco más de agua sobre todo con la taza... parecía deleitarse con esa pequeña cantidad de caos.

— DEMONIO !!! — Gritó Timothy, prácticamente saltando de la silla — ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? — agarró a Damian por el pijama — ¿POR QUÉ? — Lo sacudió de un lado a otro, solo se irritó aún más cuando, en lugar de responder, Damian simplemente no miró nada y terminó de dejar caer el agua en el suelo — ¿Es eso lo que querías? ¡Al diablo conmigo y sal con eso, como haces con todos! — Tim apretó los dientes, quiso ahogar a su hermano, pero se contentó con tirarlo al suelo.

— T-Tim...? — susurró el pequeño, como si finalmente se hubiera despertado de ese trance.

— ¡No te vuelvas loco ahora! ¡Esta vez no puedes fingir ser inocente! — fue todo lo que Drake dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Con pasos pesados como los de un elefante, fue al corredor y retiró un gran marco de la pared que ocultaba la placa del interruptor; Odiaría que esa mala broma se convirtiera en algo más serio. Como no podía recordar cuál pertenecía a la cocina, comenzó a probar uno por uno.

Los crujidos de los rompedores resonaron prácticamente, ya que la mansión estaba en absoluto silencio. Timothy murmuró por lo bajo a cada intento equivocado: podía ver la luz de la cocina a través de la puerta. Continuó, continuó hasta que escuchó una fuerte maldición proveniente del segundo piso, prácticamente un aullido enfurecido... era Jason.

Tim dejó los disyuntores y caminó hacia las escaleras, estaba listo para terminar la pequeña discusión que comenzó por teléfono, pero se echó a reír cuando vio al rebelde de la familia descender apresuradamente, con una espuma que le caía por el pelo y vestía solo una bata de felpa salmón.

— ¡La maldita luz se acabó! — Miró al más joven, estaba enojado.

— N-No...! — Tim trató de explicarlo, pero aún se reía; si no fuera por la situación, ya habría corrido a la cocina a buscar su teléfono celular y grabar ese momento. La risa creció aún más con algunos tropiezos del hombre mayor: se estaba resbalando del jabón.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE? — El mayor se puso las manos en la cintura, ya estaba cara a cara con Timmy.

— Yo solo... los interruptores, yo... ¡Maldición! — Trató de recuperar el aliento, incluso tuvo lágrimas de tanto reír — Damian hizo una mierda, entonces yo... — Antes de que pudiera continuar con la explicación - o la risa -, un fuerte crujido vino de la cocina — Damian ! — Llamó con tono irritado, esperaba que viniera cualquier tipo de cosa mala del mentiroso gremlin.

— Damian!? — Jason llamó a su hermano, pero a diferencia de Tim, estaba preocupado.

Los dos muchachos corrieron hacia la cocina cuando no recibieron respuesta. Una vez allí, hubo aún más caos que antes: Damian parecía haber decidido empeorar la condición de la máquina de café espresso, que ahora colgaba sobre el fregadero solo por el cable de electricidad: se balanceaba suavemente de lado a lado, listo para caer en el piso con mínimo movimiento -; el frasco de vidrio donde se guardaba el café había sido arrojado al suelo sin piedad; ahora las piezas y el café en polvo estaban dispersos.

Timothy fue el primero en ir, pero no estaba preocupado, se estaba comportando como un animal:

— ¿¡PORQUE HIZO ESO!? — Exigió respuestas, explicaciones, cualquier cosa que fuera — ¡¿NO HE HECHO SUFICIENTEMENTE POR HOY ?!

— Y-Yo... — El pequeño apenas podía hablar — Traté de desconectarlo, pero re-ecebi una descarga e-el... Elé... — La voz dejó de salir, pero las lágrimas continuaron.

— ¡QUERÍAS MONTAR UNA TRAMPA PARA MATARME ELECTROCUTADO! — Tim lo acusó, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Jason lo miró todo desde la puerta, tratando de entender qué había salido tan mal. Si lo supiera, si incluso sospechara que sucedería, se habría detenido en la cocina antes de ducharse - ducha que no fue nada relajante. Finalmente intervino cuando, movido por la ira y la frustración irracionales, Timmy saltó sobre su hermano menor en un ataque.

Todo sucedió rápidamente, pero parecía fluir en la percepción del tiempo del joven Timothy:

Saltó sobre Damian para estrangularlo, pero Jason tomó al pequeño de sus manos y lo sostuvo en alto para mantenerse alejado de Tim, quien, motivado por una sed infundada de justicia, no pensó antes de patear al mayor con la esperanza de que eso fue suficiente para tener a su presa, el Demon Wayne, una vez más a su alcance.

Esa inesperada patada en las costillas, junto con el piso aún húmedo y lleno de vidrios rotos, fue la causa de que Jason se cayera, se llevara a Damian con él y golpeara su espalda en el fregadero y, como prueba de que todo lo que está mal todavía puede dejarse aún peor: también golpeó esa maldita máquina de espresso de corto circuito que estaba colgando. Apenas tuvo tiempo para una maldición o algo así: la electricidad comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, hizo que sus músculos se comprimieran y perdió el control... una hora terrible para tener espuma en el cuerpo.

Al ver las consecuencias catastróficas de sus acciones, Timmy corrió hacia los interruptores y los apagó a todos. Mientras escuchaba los crujidos de los rompedores, el niño también escuchó más ruidos provenientes de la cocina: la cafetera probablemente se derrumbó por completo, al igual que Jason y Damian...

Luego, cuando todo lo que quedaba era regresar y asumir la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho, Tim caminó lo más despacio posible. No lo había hecho mal, ni podía entender cómo perdió el control de sí mismo de esa manera. Desde la puerta, pudo ver a los dos hermanos tendidos en el suelo; no quería acercarse a ellos, así que se quedó allí, esperando que mostraran alguna señal de que estaban bien, que todavía estaban vivos, algo más que los espasmos sistemáticos de Damian.

Después de casi dos minutos, que parecieron horas y horas, Jason finalmente murmuró algo:

— ... M-Mocoso...?

— Sé lo que parece, pero solo tomó una descarga eléctrica. Pronto volverá a la normalidad, Jason — Tim intentó ser racional, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ellos.

— Pero el... — Jason ni siquiera terminó, fue suficiente para recuperar lo que estaba nervioso otra vez — ¡¿Mocoso?! — Llamó al pequeño, que todavía se retorcía y temblaba — No, no, no... ¡Maldita sea! Dami... No...! — murmuró, acomodándose junto a su hermano menor. Tan nervioso como estaba ahora, y dolorido, estaba tratando de repetir las acciones de Alfred y apoyar al menos la cabeza de Damian — ¡Ve a buscar ayuda, Tim!

— ... Jason, el B debe estar ocupado todavía y...

— AYUDA DE LLAMA! — El mayor desesperado.

— Jason, Damian solo está haciendo todo esto para que pueda volver a ser una víctima. — insistió, pero tuve que levantar el teléfono de la mesa cuando empezó a sonar, era Dick otra vez — ¿Qué quieres? ... Está bien, debo haber activado el sistema de seguridad por accidente y...

— NO ES NADA BIEN! ¡NECESITO AYUDA, CARAJO! — Jason gritó, sin importarle quién estaba escuchando.

— Es solo Damian... No, solo se sorprendió, ¡es normal! Dick, es absolutamente común y...! Cocina por qué... No, no tienes que hacerlo! Dick, no necesitamos... — Timmy dejó de hablar, después de todo, Richard había terminado la llamada — ¡Genial, uno más para estar nervioso y actuar como quiere este gremlin!

— LLAME A LA MIERDA DE AYUDA, TIM!! ALFRED, BRUCE, CUALQUIERA! — El mayor gritó en una mezcla de irritación y nerviosismo — Si pudiera soltar al mocoso y venir a ti... — gruñó entre dientes.

— Llamaré a Alfred, ¡no tienes que estar tan nervioso! ¡Es solo una convulsión!

— ¿Solo una convulsión? ¡No tienes idea de qué...! — Antes de que Jason pudiera continuar con el discurso explicativo sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, los golpes desesperados en la puerta lo hicieron callar. Fue rápido, luego hubo intentos de abrir la puerta y, finalmente, la persona abandonó la entrada tradicional y fue al volquete sobre el fregadero — ... ¿quién diablos es eso...?

— ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A DAMI? — Dick preguntó tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, cuando Drake abrió el volquete para ver quién era — ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

— ¡TIENE UNA CRISIS! — Jason respondió.

— ¡PARA DE GRITAR! — Tim pidió, suspirando y tratando de llamar al mayordomo, la única persona sensata en situaciones como esa.

— ¡Necesito que alguien abra la puerta! — el mayor preguntó — Si trato de abrirlo, activaré el sistema de alarma...

— ¿Sistema de alarmas? ¿Activaste el modo de seguridad de la mansión? ALFRED NOS SALVAMOS DE TI, TIM! — Jason volvió a la desesperación. Ese modo de defensa cerró las entradas de BatCaverna y, a la menor señal de allanamiento, puso en alerta a toda la mansión.

— Alfred cierra las puertas cuando se va... — fue todo lo que respondió el gruñón nerd.

— ¡Al menos abre la ventana entonces!

— Ok, ok... — murmuró Tim, intentando llamar de nuevo al mayordomo — No entras por la ventana de la cocina, Dick...

— ABRE LA VENTANA PRONTO, NECESITO AYUDA AQUÍ! — Jason dejó que el nerviosismo volviera a tomar control, estaba temblando casi tanto como su hermano menor — Llama a Alfred, ¡creo que Damian se está ahogando!

— ¿Asfixia? — Dick también se desesperó.

— Estoy tratando de llamar, ¿puedes mantener la calma? — Timothy insistió, finalmente abriendo una de las ventanas de la cocina, mucho más pequeña que las ventanas grandes en el comedor.

Como si un golpe de sentido común golpeara al hijo mayor, Dick no atravesó la ventana tan pronto como se abrió, prefirió tomar medidas atenuantes si el pequeño Damián se despertaba: comenzó a quitarse el uniforme. La delgada ropa ajustada al cuerpo fue prácticamente destruida por el niño que, debido al nerviosismo, no pudo encontrar la cremallera. Al final de una verdadera odisea para quitarse el leotardo negro y azul, algo que sabía cómo hacer tan fácilmente en su vida normal, él finalmente atravesó la ventana...

— Mierda...! — dijo casi sin voz, inquieto como pudo para tratar de tener algún tipo de movilidad, pero no tener cruzado los brazos primero fue un error fatal.

— ... No puedo creer que estés bajo arresto... — Jason suspiró, mirando a Dick y luego a Damian — ¿Hay algo más que salga mal? — miró a Tim, que estaba en la puerta de la cocina otra vez — ¡DILE A ALFRED QUE TRAGA ARMAMENTO PESADO! NECESITAMOS!

— Jason! — Dick lo regañó.

— Tal como están las cosas, ¡vamos a morir hoy en un apocalipsis zombie! No, mejor: ¡tengo la mala suerte de ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes y morir de hambre! ¡¡¡Solo!!! — Todd ya estaba al borde del colapso — ¡Muere solo por segunda vez!

— Estoy atrapado en una ventana, sin ropa, mientras Dami está teniendo una crisis y tú eres así! — Richard tampoco estaba tan lejos del límite.

— Estoy atrapado contigo y estoy perfectamente bien... — Drake se sentó a la mesa otra vez — ¡Por supuesto, hubiera sido mejor si el gremlin no hubiera arruinado mi día!

— ¡Es tu culpa que él sea así! — Jason respondió.

— ¡Es su culpa!

— ¡Tú que lo atacaste!

— ¿Atacaste a Dami? — Dick estaba claramente decepcionado con Tim.

— El que lo comenzó! — se defendió.

— ¡Está haciendo espuma! — Jason dijo con voz ahogada.

Damian, quien fue la razón central de toda la situación, todavía estaba en una crisis convulsiva. Aunque ya no se retorcía tanto, parecía peor: ahora, una especie de espuma salió de su boca... parecía sofocado.

— Alfred ya viene, pero no tiene mucho que hacer con el gremlin... — murmuró Timothy, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa — Ponlo de lado, tal vez se recupere...

— Tal como están las cosas, solo pueden mejorar — murmuró Dick.

— Pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando la luz se apagó en el medio de mi baño y ahora mi vida es esta mierda: ¡el mocoso va a morir ahora que empezamos a llevarnos bien...! — El rebelde de la familia incluso tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras se quejaba de la vida. Aun así, más allá del límite de lo que podía soportar, hizo todo lo posible para poner a su hermano pequeño de lado y no ahogarse.

— Jay... — Dick intentó dar una de sus sonrisas optimistas — Piénsalo: ¿qué podría salir mal ahora además de todo esto?

Fue lo único que dijo Richard antes de que la explosión de la escopeta resonara afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar: si nota que algo está en cortocircuito, deje de usar el equipo o apague la fuente de alimentación. Si alguien se conecta al equipo en corto y no es posible cortar la energía eléctrica, use algo de madera para mantener a la persona alejada.  
> No sé sobre ti, pero siempre me pregunté dónde están las cremalleras de los uniformes de superhéroe, o si al menos usan ropa interior cuando se visten... En mi cabeza, es imposible que Dick use algo debajo de ese atuendo ajustado.  
> Es esto.  
> No tengo mucho que decir aquí, aparte de dejar en claro que me reí MUCHO mientras escribía este capítulo. Pido disculpas a los involucrados. Él no sería así, ¿sabes? Sería algo mucho más serio y algo morboso, pero lo guardaré para más tarde...  
> Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga y prácticamente coautora del fanfic: muchos de estos "lo que no pudo empeorar, empeoro" fue gracias a ella. Un poco más y ya podemos escribir guiones para películas de acción indias, ¡drama que no faltará!  
> Nota a nota: en DCeased, Jason se queda en la Tierra, luchando por sobrevivir entre varios zombis. Fue el pobre hombre quien enterró a Dick, Tim y Bruce en la Baticueva... pobrecito.


	34. Extra

Richard Grayson lanzó un grito silencioso, su rostro tan pálido como el papel.

— ... Dick? — Tim preguntó en tono preocupado, poco después de calmarse: Alfred estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina, ¡una persona sensata!

— Lo siento mucho, Maestro Dick, ¡pero pensé que era una especie de invasor...! — el mayordomo se justificó, ignorando el desastre en el que se encontraba ese lugar y yendo directamente a la ventana donde estaba atascado el niño mayor, tratando de ayudarlo a relajarse.

— Invasor...? ¿¡Sin la ropa!? — el niño preguntó en pedazos.

— Alfred! Alfred, el mocoso! — Jason intentó llamar su atención hacia Damian.

— Un momento, Maestro Jason — Preguntado — ¡Solo puedo ayudar a uno de ustedes a la vez!

— Ayudo a Dick a dejar la ventada, puedes ir a ayudar al mentiroso... — Tim levantó los hombros y finalmente se levantó de nuevo.

— ¡Deja de llamarlo mentiroso! — exigió el hermano rebelde.

— **¡Es un mentiroso!** ¡Ustedes son los que prefieren creer esta historia sin cabeza que aceptar que él es solo un mentiroso, que tarde o temprano seguirá el mismo camino que su madre! — Timothy ya estaba más que cansado con las payasadas del hermano pequeño.

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso Alfred, pero una voz grave y helada preguntó:

— ¿Tienes evidencia de que está mintiendo?

— Bruce... — susurró Tim, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

— **¡Quiero pruebas de que mi hijo está mintiendo!** ¡Evidencia de que este infierno es solo una mala broma! ¡Quiero pruebas, Tim! — El murciélago golpeó un puñetazo contra la pared para desahogar un poco la ira que sentía. No estaba en ese estado por lo que dijo Timmy, solo era estrés encontrar formas de salir.

— Necesitas calmarte... — pidió Selina, parándose entre él y los niños.

Timmy ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de mirar a su padre. Dick también guardó silencio, se sintió avergonzado por actuar sin pensar. Jason, quien de los tres muchachos era el único que ignoraba todo el problema, el único que le prestó toda la atención a Damian única y exclusivamente, comenzó a entrar en pánico:

— ¡A-Alfred, dejó de moverse! — le dijo al mayordomo, buscando alrededor del cuello del niño signos vitales o algo así — ¡Dejó de moverse! — dijo de nuevo, desesperado, aferrándose a Damian sin preocuparse por Alfred tratando de sacar al niño de sus manos.

— Maestro Jason... Suéltalo — pidió el viejo, cansado.

— ¡No!

— Jason, suelta — al padre que preguntó esta vez.

— ¡He dicho que no!

— Jason... — Batman suspiró, claramente cansado, mientras se acercaba a él — Damian está bien, está demasiado débil para despertarse ahora — Trató de explicarlo de una manera simple, alejando sus manos del hijo descarriado para poder atrapar al niño.

— Estaba así por el choque... — murmuró Tim.

Bruce, o más bien, Batman se obligó a guardar silencio. Quería explicaciones sobre todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia, pero había una prioridad: si Damian estaba bien. También se preocupaba por los otros niños, pero no estaban en un estado tan... _**decadente.**_

Llevó a su hijo a la Baticueva, en el laboratorio allí. Hizo todos los procedimientos que consideró necesarios hasta que estuvo seguro de que su hijo estaba bien, que era _**solo otra crisis**_. Solo entonces, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar su trabajo de horas extra, se dio cuenta de que todos los demás también estaban allí:

Tim se arrojó a uno de los asientos de la mesa de conferencias, esperando un buen momento para hablar con el padre; Alfred se estaba ocupando de la reciente herida de Dick, un tiro de pastoreo, claramente molesto... el niño, a quien no le importaba la pose completamente expositiva en la que se encontraba, trató de discutir el asunto con el mayordomo para hacerlo más relajado; Selina y Jason estaban discutiendo para ver quién llevaría a Damian a su habitación.

— Es mejor que Selina se quede con él — Batman, que ahora estaba sin su capucha, le dijo a su hijo rebelde.

— ¿¡Es porque!? — el niño ya estaba enojado.

— Mira tus pies — Los dos, murciélago y gato, hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Jason encontró esa solicitud extraña y decidió obedecer, para variar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con algunos vidrios rotos todavía clavados en la planta del pie... estaba herido. Distribuyó huellas de sangre por donde caminaba sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin siquiera sentir.

— Selina lo cuidará a Damian mientras nosotros lo cuidamos eso... — Bruce usó un tono más preocupado, algo que sorprendió tanto a su hijo que ni siquiera se resistió cuando fue guiado a una de las sillas, al lado de donde cosían a Dick — ¿Cómo eso sucedió? — preguntó, buscando pinzas o algo así.

— Es una larga historia... — Jason respondió mirando a cualquier lado menos Bruce — Pregúntale a Tim, es su culpa — Levantó los hombros.

— ¡La culpa de Damián! — el segundo más joven se defendió, finalmente acercándose a ellos — Bruce, puedo explicar y...

— Lo único que quiero saber... — Selina los interrumpió, estaba con Damian en su regazo, pero quería aclarar algunos puntos antes: — ... es la razón por la que llevas mi bata, Jason.

— Soy sexy con él — Volvió a levantar los hombros, demasiado cansado para pensar en excusas.

Dick fue el primero en estallar en carcajadas, poco después de estar acompañado por Timothy y su risa contenida... incluso Alfred soltó una carcajada, aunque logró ocultarlo. Selina estaba tratando de parecer seria, pero estaba a punto de reírse... Bruce, el único que permaneció indiferente, aprovechó las distracciones para comenzar a quitar los vidrios rotos.

— En realidad... — continuó, cuando todos ya estaban en silencio otra vez — Estaba en la ducha cuando se apagaron las luces, fue lo primero que tomé — Se pasó la mano por el pelo duro debido a la espuma seca — ¿Por qué su albornoz todavía está en baño del B?

— ¿Te bañaste en mi baño? — Bruce lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, claramente sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

— Tu bañera es enorme... — Richard, justificó tanto a su hermano como a él mismo.

— ¿Alguien más usa mi baño cuando estoy fuera? — preguntó el patriarca.

— ... Tu cama es suave — Selina sonrió desde la esquina.

— Verdad — murmuró Timothy, justo después de llevar esa conversación a otro punto: — ¿Desde cuándo te bañas, Jay?

— Siempre me ducho, simplemente no me cambio de ropa — el niño volvió la cara, ofendido.

— Es mejor cambiarse de ropa... — sugirió Dick — ¡Recuerda ese tiempo que pasaste tres días con una mancha radiactiva en tus pantalones y...!

— ¡Lo mejor es que empiezas a hacer las dos cosas! — Selina se entrometió, mirándolos a los dos como si fueran dos niños tercos.

— Pero...! — Los dos hijos mayores dijeron al unísono, listos para usar las excusas más escandalosas posibles para los hábitos de higiene inusuales, cuando el padre los interrumpió:

— Dijiste que las luces se apagaron cuando estabas en la ducha, Jason, ¿qué pasó?

— Damian decidió romper la máquina de café espresso en la cocina — Tim respondió por su hermano — Apuesto a que puso algo en mi café que me hizo dormir, ¡cuando desperté ya había hecho todo! Bruce, es un monstruo! Él está mintiendo y...!

— ¿Cuándo se despertó? — Preguntó Alfred, poco después de hacer algunas preguntas más importantes: — ¿Te acordaste de darle el medicamento? ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener una crisis?

— Me olvidé de la medicación... — Drake suspiró, apretando sus propias sienes — Se despertó un poco después de irse a la cama, estaba en silencio, ¡pero fue solo Jason quien llamó que comenzó!

— ¡Por supuesto, llamaste al mocoso mentiroso!

— ¡Es un mentiroso!

— ¡Suficiente! — Bruce envió — Quiero explicaciones, explicaciones muy detalladas de todo lo que sucedió aquí. No quiero suposiciones, quiero hechos.

Todos callaron. El único que sabía todo lo que sucedió fue Tim, pero su visión de Damian podría influir en él... el niño, que todavía estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Selina, probablemente no recordaría lo que sucedió antes de la crisis.

— B... — Dick llamó. Alfred ya había terminado de arreglarlo — ... ¿Cómo entraron ustedes dos? La mansión estaba en alerta...

— Utilizamos una herramienta increíble y de alta tecnología llamada llave — Selina sonrió en un rincón, divirtiéndose al ver las características de sorpresa estampadas en sus hijastros... probablemente ninguno de ellos recordó tomar las llaves cuando se fueron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred es el único miembro de BatFamily que puede portar armas de fuego y usarlas en defensa propia. Por lo general, prefiere una escopeta.  
> Batcueva, como gran parte del mapa de DC, está cambiando constantemente. Por lo general, se hace más grande, con más pisos y una arquitectura diferente. Para simplificar, combinemos eso: la Baticueva es enorme, tiene un diseño más abierto.


	35. Celoso

Habían pasado dos días.

Más específicamente, dos días y nueve horas.

Exactamente: dos días, nueve horas y catorce minutos desde que Jason se mantuvo alejado de su hermano menor por más de unos pocos pasos.

En términos de demasiada protección, todos los miembros de esa familia estaban yendo al límite para cuidar de Damian - excepto Tim. Sin embargo, Jason ya había superado cualquier expectativa.

El "hijo rebelde" se convirtió en el hermano mayor que cualquiera querría tener: jugó con Damian, lo hizo comer cada comida, lo hizo tomar su medicamento en el momento adecuado... incluso se arriesgó a hacer algunos dibujos con el pequeño , una especie de competencia amistosa. Bruce estaba más que satisfecho con ese cambio, principalmente porque tenía más tiempo libre para dedicarse a sus investigaciones; Dick, el anterior titular de ese prestigioso puesto como hermano favorito, trató de ocultar sus celos con rondas cada vez más frecuentes...

Hablando del primogénito, cuando no estaba usando su uniforme - apretado al cuerpo, nuevo -, se encerró en su habitación y se dedicó a un pasatiempo que incluso era morboso: pasar horas en largas conversaciones con Barbara, Estelar, con quien quiere que estés dispuesto a "recordar" a Damian y sufrir con él. _**Sufrir,**_ porque ya había aceptado la muerte del viejo hermano. Ahora, este nuevo Damián no veía a Dick con los mismos ojos, ni podía hacerlo, ya que hablar sobre el pasado real estaba prohibido hasta nuevo aviso.

— Lo extraño tanto correr para darme un abrazo... — dijo Dick tratando de parecer feliz, pero su voz ya estaba ahogada — Cuando volví, ¿sabes? Vino corriendo y me abrazó... — Suspiró, sintiendo que sus ojos se erizaban — Ya no hará eso...

— Es fuerte, estoy segura de que se despertará pronto ... — Starfire intentó sonar esperanzada, pero el estado depresivo de ese ex novio fue contagioso.

— Hubo ese momento en que esperábamos a Bruce y Selina, antes de la boda. Estuvimos allí sentados tanto tiempo, esperando... creo que vi un "final" para Robin en él, pero no así.

— ¿Aún no puedes saber qué pasó? — Trató de fingir estar interesada cuando en realidad solo quería alejarse del tema más pesado, la "muerte" de Robin.

— Están más preocupados por otras cosas... — Miró al techo. Estaban más preocupados por el presente que por el pasado.

— Todavía estoy a favor de los métodos alternativos.

— No, B no dejaría que Raven se acercara a él...

— ¿Y porque no? Si nada ha funcionado...!

— Solo lo empeoraría, ¡no lo entenderías! — Dick interrumpió, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos — Cualquier cosa empeora, ¿sabes? Como cosas malas de las que nos reímos cuando pasa, pero nunca desaparece... ¡solo empeoró, empeoró...!

Starfire, que estaba aprovechando ese momento para desenredar los largos mechones de cabello, dejó a un lado el cepillo y miró a su antiguo novio. Una de las ventajas de la tecnología es proporcionar videollamadas en tiempo real, donde las dos personas pueden enfrentarse a pesar de la distancia... una de las desventajas es que los abrazos reconfortantes no son posibles. La extraterrestre de Tamaran incluso abrió la boca, murmuró algo lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado y luego se calló: no tenía nada que decir.

Cuando otro de sus viejos intereses románticos apareció en la habitación, Jason Todd, casi cerrando las puertas, estaba segura de que era el mejor ignorarlos y desenredar su cabello nuevamente.

— Dick, piensa rápido! — Fue todo lo que Jason dijo antes de que el hombre mayor fuera golpeado por algo relativamente pesado, justo en el estómago, lo que le hizo perder el aliento por completo — Tendré que repasar algunas cosas, cuidar del mocoso allí.

Richard descubrió lentamente su rostro, solo para sentirse aún peor cuando vio a Damian alejarse de él e intentar alcanzar a Todd, logrando agarrarlo al final de la chaqueta justo a tiempo. El más joven había ignorado a Dick por completo, porque la única persona con la que quería estar era Jason:

— ... ¿Puedo ir también? — Damian preguntó con una voz que mostraba la ansiedad de seguir.

— Ya hablamos, Dami... quédate con Dick hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré mañana... — el rebelde sonrió, se revolvió el pelo y le hizo soltar la chaqueta.

— Pero Jason...! — Trató de sostenerlo de nuevo, con aún más dengo en su voz esta vez.

— Ya dije que no — respondió Jason en un tono más serio, sin siquiera mirar atrás cuando se fue, no tuvo el coraje de mirar a los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Y luego, cuando solo había dos D en la habitación, el hombre mayor finalmente tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo de cerca. Tuvo el coraje de ver a ese niño que claramente prefería al otro hermano. Para su sorpresa, Damian permaneció en silencio mirando a la puerta, con la tonta esperanza de que fuera solo una pequeña broma de Jason.

— ... No volverá, chico... — murmuró Dick.

— ¿El se fue? — Damian lo miró claramente preocupado — ¿Por siempre?

— No, simplemente no volverá hoy. Quizás tampoco mañana, pero es porque siempre se está metiendo en problemas... — Sonrió.

— Mi padre no lo envió lejos, ¿verdad?

— No que yo sepa — El hombre mayor levantó los hombros, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de eso — Pero si se iba, Jason insistiría en venir a irritarlo...

— ... ¿Está seguro? — El niño continuó con un tono excesivamente preocupado.

— Hola, pequeño D... — Dick lo acercó, comenzando a tocar su cabello como si ese afecto pudiera calmarlo más — ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Alguien dijo algo?

Damian se acurrucó en sus brazos y escondió su rostro. La falta de respuestas ya comenzaba a ser angustiante, principalmente porque el pequeño Wayne tendía a creer cualquier cosa de la que le hablaban, y Todd tenía un sentido del humor desagradable.

— ¿Jason dijo algo? — Richard preguntó un poco más bajo, como si pidiera un secreto. Cuando recibió un asentimiento negativo, continuó: — ¿Tim? ¿Te molesto de nuevo? — Una vez más recibió una ola negativa — ... Bruce dijo algo que te puso triste?

— No... — Damian finalmente lo miró — Dick, ¿te estoy molestando?

— Por supuesto que no, chico — Él sonrió, haciendo que el pequeño D sonriera también — ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

— Siempre estás ocupad ... — Se enfrentó a otro punto, con una sonrisa tonta antes de completar: — O en una cita... ¿tienes novia?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Dami, no mismo! — Richard incluso dejó escapar una risa. Le revolvió el cabello a su hermano y le hizo una pregunta más: — Jason ha estado inventando cosas sobre mí, ¿verdad?

El pequeño movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando. Poco después, volvió a esconder su rostro en el abrazo y guardó silencio... Dick había dicho algo mal.

— Hola chico ... ¿qué es?

— ... Nada.

— Damian, respóndeme: ¿qué es? — Sostuvo la cara del más joven, obligándolo a mirarlo — Si no fuera nada, no estarías con esa cara...

— ¿Todavía de gusto?  
Grayson miró al más joven por unos segundos, analizando todo lo que podría haber provocado ese tipo de preguntas. La preferencia por Jason era algo claro, por lo que Dick decidió alejarse un poco más y dejar que los dos disfrutaran de ese momento de hermanos ... tal vez llegó demasiado lejos, ya que en la mente de Damian "nunca tuvo tiempo" para jugar en jardín o ponerlo a dormir.

— ... _**¿Todavía?**_ Nunca dejaría de quererte, pequeño D — Sonrió — Solo estoy resolviendo algunas cosas y...

— Mi padre dice eso también — lo interrumpió, enfrentando otro punto — Todos dicen eso.

— Estamos ocupados ...

— Todos dicen que están ocupados — Volvió a ocultar su rostro, estaba cansado de ese tema.

— Es porque lo somos, Dami... — Dick suspiró, comenzando a sentirse culpable por haber dejado esa "versión" de su hermano, sin importar cuánto le doliera verlo de esa manera. Los dos guardaron silencio, hasta que Damian finalmente dijo algo más:

— ... ¿Mi madre también está ocupada?

— Usualmente ella y Bruce están juntos y...

— No esa madre... — el más joven lo interrumpió de nuevo — Mi verdadera madre. ¿Ella también está ocupada?

— Damian...

— Mis amigos, ¿están ocupados?

— Dami...

— ¿Tengo amigos?

— Pequeño, sé que debes sorprenderte de que nadie venga a verte, pero debes entender que aún no puedes recibir visitas y...

— _**... A nadie**_ _ **m**_ _ **e gustaba antes, dejan de gustar**_ _ **me**_ _ **otra vez..**_. — La voz del niño ya estaba llorosa — ... Mi padre se mantiene ocupado, mi madre Selina... Tú... Ahora el Jason... — Miró a Dick, estaba tratando de no empezar a llorar — ... ¡Y ni siquiera sé qué hice mal!

— No hiciste nada malo, Damian, cálmate... por favor, cálmate... — preguntó el anciano, prácticamente rogó, mientras lo abrazaba más. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo terminaría esa conversación si Damian continuaba estresado por ese tema.

— Entonces... — susurró, tomando unos segundos para continuar — ... ¿Entonces me estoy comportando?

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió, lo que hizo que el pequeño lo mirara con los ojos verdes brillantes: estaba mágicamente tranquilo. Ahora, queriendo escapar de asuntos depresivos, Dick sonrió en un rincón y sostuvo a su hermano con un poco más de fuerza — Pero necesitas un castigo por saltar sobre mí...

— Pero, pero... Pero fue Jason quien me tiró — Damian trató de liberarse.

— Lo siento, pequeño D, pero quiero mi venganza... — El mayor trató de controlarse para no comenzar a reírse de la expresión de pánico del niño más pequeño — ... ¡cosquillas!

Esa palabra seguida de las risas de los dos D fue todo lo que escuchó Starfire antes de finalmente tener el coraje de terminar esa videollamada. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo, y también necesitaba terminar de desenredar su cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La excelente princesa de Tamaran, Koryand’r, Kori para los más íntimos y Starfire para todos los que han visto las animaciones de los Teen Titans finalmente apareció!  
> Esta hermosa alienígena cargada de simpatía logra ganarse el corazón de cualquiera, especialmente de los Robins. Casi se casó con Dick Grayson, pero cuando Trigon decidió presentarse sin siquiera ser invitado, la ceremonia terminó, lo que no les impide tener una colorida amistad, al parecer. En cuanto a Jayson, tenían una especie de relación con una gran dosis de "¿todavía le gusta Dick?" (No sé sobre eso, sucedió en New 52 Outlaws).  
> Para mí, si alguien se queda con Kori hasta que la muerte los separe, ese alguien es Richard Grayson y fin; no es que tampoco coincidan con otros personajes. Por cierto, en Kingdom of Tomorrow, se casan y tienen una hija llamada Mar’i Grayson, Nightstar.  
> Nota da nota: para todos los que gustan de la serie Titans, dejaré una opinión algo controvertida registrada aquí: no vi la serie, no sé cuándo la veré, pero desde que se filtraron las primeras imágenes, simplemente odié ese error irracional que cometieron con la hermosa Starfire que todos conocemos... ¡ESA PELUCA ES HORRIBLE! Parece que querían un cabello lleno como el de los 80, ¡pero fue horrible! ¡Ahí lo dije!  
> Nota de nota de nota: esta es una opinión, trata con ella. Si quieres, puedes dejar el tuyo también :D


	36. Juguete

— Alfred, ¿por qué mi hijo aún no está en la cama? — Preguntó Bruce alto y claro, estaba decepcionado y de mal humor. Se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras, ajustándose los últimos botones de su abrigo que cubría la parte ya vestida de su uniforme.

— Todavía se niega a comer, Maestro Bruce — respondió el mayordomo con cierto pesar.

Damian, por muy obediente que fuera, se negó a comer desde la mañana de ese día. Cabe destacar que este tipo de “mal comportamiento” comenzó cuando Selina se despidió del pequeño con alguna excusa sobre modelar fuera de la ciudad. Por mucho que la "madre" tuviera motivos para ir a Metrópolis, el niño entendió que como otra persona se alejaba de él - habían pasado dos días desde que Jason se fue.

— ... Dick dijo que le haría comer — Wayne se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón, se agarró las sienes y esperó hasta que la visión se volvió a enfocar.

— El maestro Dick falló.

— **Aún** no lo he hecho, Alfred — El chico les dio una sonrisa alentadora mientras se acercaba a ellos — ¡Pero apuesto a que B podrá convencerlo!

— ... ¿Quién crees que lo intentó primero? — Suspiró el mayordomo — Debería tener hambre, si no ha comido nada en todo el día...

— Comió fresas mientras estaba conmigo... — respondió el padre desinteresado, pasando las manos por la tela para quitar los arrugas y caminando lentamente hacia el comedor.

— No estamos en la era de las fresas, Maestro Bruce — Alfred enarcó una ceja, acusador, esperando una justificación válida para que eso no sea solo una especie de excusa para la falta de apetito del niño.

— Caramelos de fresa.

— ¡Ah...! — el anciano fingió estar sorprendido, caminando justo detrás de Wayne — Realmente, los caramelos de fresas son algo muy nutritivo. Quizás debería haberle dado una pizza para cenar en lugar de verduras al vapor.

— Tal vez ya no le gusten las verduras — dijo Dick como si desentrañara un misterio, con optimismo, yendo tras de ellos.

En unos segundos, los tres ya estaban en la puerta; podían ver a Damian sentado a la mesa, cabizbajo, dando vuelta a la comida en su plato sin ningún interés. Bruce apretó su sien una vez más, incómodo con la visión borrosa; Richard se mantuvo optimista, con una mirada dócil dirigida a su hermano menor; Alfred, el más experimentado con los niños, dejó ver la preocupación:

— Creo que la distancia de la **madre** lo dejó sin hambre y ahora que el **padre** se va de casa... — murmuró el mayordomo como si no quisiera nada — Apuesto a que este chico se negará incluso a irse a la cama... — Suspiró.

— No puedo quedarme en casa, **¡hoy no!** — Bruce miró al suelo, replanteándose si realmente debería salir de casa vestido como Batman. Por mucho que **quisiera** pasar más tiempo con su hijo, primero **necesitaba** crear un entorno seguro.

Solo pensando en la confusión de los acontecimientos recientes, el vigilante nocturno sintió un dolor en el pecho. Primero, Selina se apresura después de una llamada de Lois: se negó a dar más información, incluso se negó a decir qué tan grave era. Después, se entera de que el Joker se escapó de nuevo... solo pensar que ese loco nocivo podría hacer algo contra Damian, la presión de Bruce comenzó a aumentar.

— ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo? — Preguntó Damian de pie, de cara a los adultos con una mezcla de tristeza y sueño. A diferencia de su padre, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando fuera de las paredes de esa mansión. Esta falta de información del exterior lo angustió sin siquiera entender por qué, ya que lo único que sabía era que todos se fueron tardaron mucho en regresar.

— ... Hijo... — Trató de buscar la respuesta más adecuada, pero el maldito dolor de cabeza con la visión borrosa le impidió estar tan concentrado como siempre.

— ¡Porque él y Selina volverán juntos! — Grayson respondió por su padre, tratando de parecer lo más seguro posible. Solo se dio cuenta de la mierda que hacía cuando el más joven de la casa miraba algo con los ojos llorosos, murmurando entre dientes:

— ... No dije que me fuera demasiado lejos.

— No, Dami... — Dick le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y continuó: — Vuelven juntos del aeropuerto, ¿verdad, B?

— ... Si.

Bruce finalmente miró a su hijo, solo para sentirse aún peor: los ojos de Damian, esos ojos verdes que brillaban tan hermosos, delataban la falta de confianza del niño en su padre. No era de extrañar, ya que Bruce siempre estaba "demasiado ocupado" para prestar atención a su hijo, salvo en las raras ocasiones en las que esperaba hasta quedarse dormido para salir de la casa o cuando el pequeño se sentaba a su lado, en la oficina, dibujando - ambos en silencio.

— ... No tienes que mentir... — murmuró el pequeño abatido y se acercó a Alfred, abrazando al mayordomo y escondiendo su rostro — Todavía no tengo hambre. ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación, Sr. Pennyworth?

— Cómete al menos el brócoli, Maestro Damián — pidió el mayordomo devolviéndole el abrazo. Por mucho que fuera cariñoso con el más joven, no dejaba de vigilar a Bruce y Richard.

— Llévalo a la habitación, Alfred. Si no quiere comer es mejor no forzar... — murmuró Bruce derrotado. Lo cierto es que cualquier tipo de regaño podría empeorar la situación entre los dos.

— Las medicinas son demasiado fuertes para tomarlas con el estómago vacío — explicó Dick en un susurro, como si quisiera ocultar a su hermano menor la total falta de conocimientos técnicos de su padre.

El vigilante nocturno dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, agarrándose las sienes y tratando de pensar en lo que podía hacer. Quería llamar a su novia y suplicarle que regresara, o incluso ir a buscar a Jason y traerlo de regreso - incluso si era por la fuerza.

Para empeorar aún más el estado de ánimo, Tim se unió a ellos. Damian, de las pocas veces que permaneció en el mismo ambiente que él, hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse alejado o ignorar a su hermano menor, el efecto de lo que sucedió cuando Timmy lo cuidó solo.

— ¡Mejor nos vamos antes...! — Antes de que Tim terminara lo que iba a decir, notó que el pequeño seguía abrazando a Alfred y cambió por completo el curso de esa conversación, incluso cambió el tono: — ... Hola gremlin.

Silencio.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Tim se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta. Dick y Bruce se miraron, sabiendo que eso empeoraría la situación - principalmente porque Timothy dejó en claro que acompañaría a su padre. Alfred, que servía como escudo para Damian, simplemente trató de apaciguar las cosas:

— ¿No le dará las buenas noches a su hermano, Maestro Damián?

— ... Noche — susurró el pequeño, ocultando aún más su rostro.

Para sorpresa de todos, Timothy sonrió y se acercó al más joven, efecto positivo de las horas de sueño que tenía y la reducción en la cantidad de cafeína consumida. Con un tono amistoso y hasta juguetón, le dijo a lo más pequeño:

— Lástima que el gremlin no quiera hablar conmigo, le iba a dar un juguete...

— ¿Qué tipo de juguete? — Preguntó Bruce estoicamente, sospechando ese momento de "tregua".

— Un prototipo que no funcionó... — Levantó los hombros, como si eso no fuera demasiado simple — Se suponía que era un dron espía, pero es solo un pájaro controlado a distancia — Sonrió, esperando pacientemente a que Damian lo mirara. En cuanto a los mayores, simplemente dejaron en claro su desaprobación:

— No creo que sea una buena idea.

— Debo estar de acuerdo con el Maestro Bruce.

— ¡Pienso que es una idea genial! — Dick puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hermano menor, separándolo del mayordomo y llevándolo de regreso a la mesa — Si te comes de todo, Tim te da el juguete, ¿verdad, Timmy?

— Si Bruce está de acuerdo... — el nerd se quitó la responsabilidad de encima.

— No tengo hambre y no quiero juguetes — dijo Damian con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todos por parecer que "volvieron en sí" de un momento a otro — Ya tengo trece años, no quiero juguetes.

— Ya sabes, gremlin... — Timothy, lejos de parecer ofendido, solo sonrió y continuó: — Pero no es cualquier juguete... De hecho, es bueno que no quieras: ¡és un mocoso que no sabría usarlo!

— ¡Sí, lo sabría! — el pequeño tenía las mejillas rojas.

— Lo du-do… — siseó lentamente, burlándose de su hermano.

— ¡Ustedes dos, suficiente! — Bruce intervino, agotado y con su humor aún más deteriorado — ¡Tim, toma ese juguete! Y Damian, ¡será mejor que comas todo lo que hay en el plato antes de que regrese tu hermano! — Dijo con seriedad, sin espacios para oposiciones.

Drake, que estaba mirando a su padre en estado de shock, se tomó unos segundos para dar la espalda a todos y buscar el prototipo de la Baticueva. Quería correr y regresar lo más rápido que pudiera para deshacerse de ese ceño fruncido, pero sus piernas simplemente aceptaron caminar.

Damian se quedó mirando el plato con las verduras. Sintió que le ardían los ojos, pero no quería llorar... no ahora. **Estaba decepcionando a su padre de nuevo** , porque sabía que había sucedido antes, por mucho que no pudiera recordar. Comenzó a meterse las verduras en la boca tan rápido como pudo, apenas masticando antes de tragar. Cuando terminó, sintiéndose sofocado tanto por la comida como por las ganas de llorar, el niño miró a su hermano mayor en silencio pidiendo que se fueran de allí.

— ... Vamos, chico... ya es hora de que te duermas — Richard sonrió, tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada y que todo estaría bien. Tomó a su hermano en sus brazos, ya que solo ser un apoyo para que caminara le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Alfred miró a los dos, sintiéndose completamente inútil allí. Bruce, el gran mal, se arrojó en una de las sillas y apoyó la frente en la mesa; sintió que la cabeza le latía con fuerza mientras su corazón latía, aceleraba y aceleraba.

Timothy Drake, cuando finalmente regresó con el prototipo en sus brazos, miró a su padre, todavía asustado, y luego se fue. No quería preguntar dónde podría estar el hermano menor porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia: en el dormitorio, llorando, probablemente con Dick.

Y así eran realmente: Dick sentado en la cama con Damian en su regazo, llorando, murmurando palabras que no tenían sentido y apenas se podían escuchar. Timmy dejó el juguete en el suelo junto a ellos, susurrando una promesa vacía antes de irse:

— Mañana jugamos en el jardín.

El más joven ni siquiera lo miró. Seguía sintiéndose terrible, principalmente porque no culpaba a su padre por ese arrebato de irritación, se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber logrado todavía un mal comportamiento, comportamiento que alienó a las personas, en lugar de atraer.

— Eres muy valiente, Dami… — susurró Dick algún tiempo después, cuando al pequeño solo le corrían obstinadamente algunas lágrimas por el rostro — ¡Si fuera yo, me habría escondido debajo de la mesa!

— ... ¿Alguna vez ha peleado contigo? — susurró, todavía sin mirar directamente a su hermano.

— ¡Muchas veces! — respondió el mayor poniéndose a reír — Sabes, es ese tipo de cosas que te entristece en ese momento, pero luego ves que ambos eran idiotas.

— El maestro Bruce tiene un verdadero talento para actuar como un idiota — murmuró Alfred entrando en la habitación, con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en la mano.

— ... Ya?

— Ya es tarde — respondió el hermano por el mayordomo, finalmente soltando al pequeño y dejándolo solo en la cama — Mejor que duermas ahora.

— El Maestro Dick tiene razón — Alfred sonrió, acercándose al pequeño y esperando hasta que tomara las medicinas.

— ... Y ... ¿Puede alguien quedarse conmigo hasta que me duerma? — preguntó y se pasó las manos por la cara, limpiando las marcas de lágrimas — ... ¿por favor?

— Ni siquiera necesitabas preguntar tal cosa, Dami — dijo Dick sacando un libro del estante y luego tirándose a la cama — ¡Con derecho a la historia y todo! — Sonrió, extendiendo el libro - Damian quien leyó esos “temas aburridos” hasta quedarse dormido.

— ¿El Arte de la Guerra? ¿Se trata de un pintor que fue a la guerra o algo así? — preguntó el más joven justo después de mirar la portada, hojeando con cuidado hasta llegar al primer capítulo.

— Algo así... — Alfred murmuró un poco descontento con la elección del libro, saliendo poco después y preguntando: — ¡No te duermas demasiado tarde!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Conoces esa imagen de Batman abofeteando a Robin Dick en la cara? Entonces, realmente no sucedió, sucedió en una historia alternativa de DC (Worlds Finest Comics n. 153).  
> No leí esta historia o simplemente no la recuerdo. De todos modos, aquí dejaré un breve resumen que obtuve en el sitio web de ScreenRant:  
> Thomas Wayne, el padre de Bruce, sigue vivo en esta historia. Estaba trabajando en una cura para la kriptonita verde (ya vemos la conexión con los kriptonianos aquí), una cura que interesó a Superboy en caso de un ataque de Lex Luthor. Thomas advierte que todavía no ha hecho suficientes pruebas con ese suero curativo, por lo que no pudo administrarlo.  
> En la misma noche, Bruce encuentra a su padre muerto en el laboratorio, nota que el suero ha sido robado y puede ver parte de la ropa azul y roja cuando el culpable sale volando por la ventana. Evidencia más que suficiente de que Superboy tenía la culpa, motivando así la creación del Batman que conocemos y amamos: el huérfano vengador.  
> Pasan los años, Bruce se entrena para ponerse la capa de murciélago y ya había adoptado a Dick, admitiéndolo también como Robin. Sin embargo, cuando Batman finalmente planea el viaje a Metrópolis para finalmente derrotar a su enemigo, Robin intenta convencerlo de que Superman (el Superboy adulto) nunca haría algo así.  
> Los dos se rieron mucho y Dick fue abofeteado.  
> De acuerdo, no se rieron, Batman simplemente perdió el control y abofeteó a Robin en la cara. Luego se arrepintió e incluso usó una máquina de hipnosis para limpiar la memoria del niño, guardando el secreto de su doble vida y rompiendo la alianza contra el crimen.  
> El final de esta historia es tan extraño que ni siquiera lo pondré aquí.


	37. Extra

Dick corrió por los pasillos de la Torre Titán. Le agradeció en silencio por no ver a nadie en el camino - se debía en gran parte al tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación de la antigua novia, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, se permitió respirar hondo y buscar un poco de calma antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Starfire, que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, no movió un músculo para responder:

— Tú que necesitas responder a eso.

— Starfire, ni siquiera debería haber venido aquí, ¡Batman necesita ayuda y estábamos en medio de una ...!

— ¿Batman o Damian? — ella lo interrumpió. El tono estaba serio y pesado, denunciando la irritación contenida — ¿¡Estabas luchando contra el crimen o jugando con tu hermano, Dick!?

— ... Starfire... — Cerró la puerta, quería garantizar que esa conversación no saldría — Kori, sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero...

— ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?

— ... Dos semanas, prácticamente — Se quedó mirando al suelo.

La alienígena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego las colocó contra el cristal de la ventana. Murmuró algunas cosas en su idioma nativo, que parecía estar lloriqueando.

— ¡Me hiciste aceptar que Damian nunca despertaría...!

— ¡Kori ...! — Dick trató de interrumpirla, pero eso fue suficiente para que finalmente lo enfrentara - estaba a punto de golpearlo con sus poderes oculares.

— ¡Me hizo sentir culpable!

— No quise decir eso... ¡Estaba triste, devastado!

— ¿¡Y yo no!? — La intensidad del verde de sus ojos comenzó a disminuir, indicando tanto que ella no lo atacaría más como la tristeza venciendo otros sentimientos — Desde ese día no he aceptado liderar nada más, he repensado mi lugar aquí... ¡No fui una compañera digna, ninguno de nosotros lo fue! ¡Me hiciste creer que moriría porque no confiaba en él!

— Nadie confiaba en él, ni siquiera yo... — susurró.

— ¡Pero yo confiaba en ti! — Se acercó unos pasos — ¡Soporté su tristeza durante meses! ¡Lo tomé todo porque me sentía culpable! Y tú... tú... — Trató de buscar una palabra, pero el nerviosismo la detuvo — ¡Se despertó hace dos semanas y seguías haciéndome sufrir, Dick!

La alienígena se acercó, lo atacó, por suerte para él que la gente de Tamaran tiene sus habilidades disparadas por sentimientos y que la tristeza de Starfire era mayor que su ira. Ella lo golpeó mientras lo lograba, mientras aún quedaba algún rastro de la energía inagotable que, por contradicción, estaba al final. Cuando volvió a quedarse callada, ya no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, prefirió caminar y volver a mirar la vista por la ventana, en silencio.

— No mentí: **Damian aún no se despiert** **ó** **...** — su tono era duro, era necesario que Kori volviera a enfrentarlo — Lo que despertó fue un niño que no recuerda nada, que llora por todo y llegó al punto de querer a Jason más que yo... — a pesar de un poco de gracia al final, dejó que la tristeza se reflejara en su voz — El Damian que conocíamos no se despertó y ni siquiera sé si alguna vez se despertará... — Continuó temblando y lloroso: — ... y aunque se despierte, no podrá volver a ser Robin...

— ... ¿Por qué? — Ella susurró.

— Sucedió justo después de que se despertó, cuando empezamos a celebrar... — Dick si se permitía sentarse en el sofá del dormitorio, sería una larga historia — Fue cuando notamos que había perdido la memoria.

— Ravena puede solucionar esto, no entiendo la renuencia a recibir ayuda y... — Antes de que lograra terminar, Richard la interrumpió con lágrimas ya descontroladas:

— Estaba nervioso y tuvo la primera convulsión… tiene horribles convulsiones epilépticas! ¡Fueron varias, varias!

—… No entiendo… — Kori finalmente desarmó la resistencia y, a pesar de estar muy herida, se sentó a su lado. Quería más información sobre su antiguo compañero de lucha contra el crimen: — ¿La epilepsia es una enfermedad? Una mental? ¿Algo que Ravena no puede arreglar?

— ... Digamos que sí...

Y así comenzó a desentrañar todo lo que le sucedió a Damian desde que el niño se despertó. Explicó sobre esa enfermedad, sobre las crisis... sobre cómo todos ya habían aceptado ese final para Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torre Titán, ese enorme edificio en forma de T que es uno de los paraísos de superhéroes más llamativos que he visto, fue diseñado originalmente por el excelente Silas Stone y luego remodelado por su hijo, Victor Stone - quien sería el dueño mi corazón, si tuviera uno.  
> No entraré en detalles sobre esta torre porque, como gran parte del mapa que tiene DC, está siendo alterado, destruido y reconstruido constantemente. Vamos a llegar a un consenso de que algunos ocupantes viven íntegramente dentro de esta torre, como es el caso de Starfire.  
> Ahora hablemos de uno de los mayores poderes de Raven y uno que generalmente se explota muy mal: la cura. Sí, Raven tiene poder curativo, además de todos los otros poderes que la convierten en una de las heroínas más fuertes y, desafortunadamente, infrautilizada (mi opinión. Honestamente, se enfocan demasiado en las dudas adolescentes, la oscuridad y olvidan que ella es parte de la luz. también).  
> Voy a dar una explicación muy pobre de su poder curativo, porque apenas recuerdo haberla visto usarlo una vez o dos: puede curar a la persona en segundos tomando el “dolor” del paciente para sí misma, en un sentido mucho más abstracto de la palabra que podría ser. Creo que intentaron relacionar esto con el hecho de que ella es empática, lo que, dicho sea de paso, puede hacer que la gente sienta cosas como "calma" e incluso "enamorarse de ella" (¿por qué no han creado un fanfiction en el que, sin querer, se enamora de sí misma? ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡Tendré que hacer esto sola!?).


	38. Extra

— Regresaré en dos horas... como máximo. — Dijo Dick en voz baja, terminando de ponerse la máscara sobre los ojos.

— Una cita de apenas dos horas no es como él, Maestro Dick — comentó desinteresado el mayordomo, estaba más preocupado por quitarle el libro de las manos de un niño dormido — De todos modos, vuelve pronto — pidió, renunciando al libro.

— ¿Crees que se despierta antes del amanecer?

— Sus hábitos nocturnos siguen siendo tan impredecibles como siempre, incluso con tranquilizantes.

Richard, ahora con el traje completo de Nightwing, asintió con la cabeza. Los dos salieron de la habitación de Damian en silencio, caminaron juntos hacia la Batcueva sin decir una palabra más hasta la despedida:

— Si necesita ayuda, hágamelo saber.

— Si el Maestro Bruce regresa primero y descubre que se fue con su Batjet, no soy yo a necesitar ayuda... — advirtió Alfred.

El joven héroe solo dio una de sus sonrisas y luego se fue con el jet. Cualquiera sea el motivo de esa salida, debería ser un asunto importante.

El Sr. Pennyworth, como no tenía nada importante ni interesante que hacer, dedicó su tiempo libre a algunos ajustes del nuevo prototipo de “pájaro espía”, deteniéndose un par de veces para comprobar si Damian seguía durmiendo. La afición solo se interrumpió, de hecho, cuando la voz de Timothy Drake rugió con algo de desesperación desde la computadora central:

— ¡Alfred, tenemos un problema!

— Realmente lo tenemos: la pelusa artificial del pájaro es lo que está provocando que los componentes internos se sobrecalienten... — respondió el mayordomo, sin apartar la vista del nuevo prototipo.

— En serio: ¡Bruce está en peligro!

El anciano dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la computadora, porque solo algo verdaderamente peligroso podía permitir un descuido como decir el nombre real de Batman. Una vez allí, pudo ver al joven Tim tratando de abrocharse dentro del Batimóvil con su cinturón de seguridad; fuera de lugar, parecía más como si estuviera tratando de atarse.

— ¿¡Qué paso!?

— ¡Joker! — gritó en una mezcla de irritación y miedo, poco después con una risa contenida — ¡Está usando el gas, pero es diferente ...! — Se rió, risas largas que le hicieron perder el aliento — Es diferente, Alfred ... actúa despacio, imperceptiblemente... Y Bruce está ahí con él... — Volvió a reír, una risa macabra en la que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amenazadora mientras continuaba riendo, aunque apenas estaba sin aliento.

Alfred se quedó en silencio y comenzó a presionar algunas teclas. Poco después, fue posible escuchar las siguientes advertencias provenientes del sistema del automóvil: “Privilegios de control manual cancelados”; “Encendido iniciado”; "Permiso para inicializar armas y escudo concedido". Y así, con el Batmóvil bajo su control, Alfred logró conducirlo por el terreno abandonado de un matadero, un lugar lleno de secuaces del payaso, algunos todavía de pie como muertos vivientes y otros ya tendidos en el suelo, simplemente muertos.

Él bajó las puertas de uno de los refrigeradores, donde se señaló como la ubicación de Batman. Efectivamente, estaba el murciélago: inerte, suspendido de la espalda en ganchos, cara a cara con un gran pantalla que mostraba a la CatWoman; a su lado estaba el Joker, riendo y aplaudiendo.

— Oh, ¿sin lágrimas de despedida? — El payaso fingió tristeza, poco después de reír y tomar una de las manos del guardia y ponerse de pie en un brusco intento de saludar con la mano — ¡Vamos, Selina, di adiós también! ¡Oye, Selina! ¡Hola! — Soltó la mano de Batman, rascándose la nuca y la barbilla — Oye, ¿puse los cables equivocados? — Estaba irritado y golpeó uno de sus pies — ¡Genial, todo mi discurso se fue por el desagüe! No es que no seas un buen oyente, Batman, pero quería lágrimas en lugar de esa estúpida sonrisa...

Alfred aprovechó esa distracción del Joker para acercar el Batimóvil. Cuando ya tenía al payaso en la mira, en una posición que garantizaba golpear solo a él, el bastardo se alejó y comenzó a zigzaguear por la habitación. Se rió, corrió, saltó y rió aún más; esa risa espantosa resonó en todos los rincones del refrigerador.

Estaba bromeando, porque sabía que la movilidad del automóvil dentro de ese lugar estaba dañada, las esteras seguían ahí, abandonadas y cubiertas de polvo y manchas de sangre. En un momento de ese juego del gato y el ratón, cuando el vehículo blindado ya había logrado derribar parte de los obstáculos, Joker se encontró usando una alternativa sádica y divertida para terminar esa noche:

El payaso corrió y, con envidiable agilidad, saltó sobre Batman y lo trepó. No insistió en ser delicado, al contrario, hizo todo lo posible para que los tirones en busca de estabilidad contribuyeran a desgarrar aún más la espalda del murciélago. El maníaco se calmó solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro, abrazando al enemigo con sus piernas y un brazo, mientras usaba el otro para saludar al Batmóvil.

— ¡Los coches todavía no vuelan, suerte! — Se rió — Ya sabes, Batman... me gustas. ¡Realmente! Me gustas y todo esto que hace que me pegues, me detengas, me escapo y mato gente... por eso NO ME GUSTA ella... — Señaló la pantalla, Selina seguía tan concentrada como antes — No me mires así, sabes que arruinará todo esto tan especial que tenemos...

Batman permaneció inerte, para gran desesperación de Alfred. Lo máximo que podía hacer el mayordomo en esa situación era comenzar a acercarse lentamente con el Batimóvil; si no podía alcanzar al Joker, al menos serviría como apoyo para el murciélago.

— **¡No eres tú, es ella...!** — Joker sonrió y sacó algo del bolsillo del traje, un detonador — Ya sabes lo que dicen: **¡la curiosidad mató al gato!** — Se rió, una risa burlona e incontrolable que resonó por todo el lugar. Presionó el detonador contra una de las mejillas de Batman, que estaba inmovilizada en una sonrisa forzada.

La pantalla, que anteriormente mostraba a Selina, se llenó de luz naranja brillante antes de perder su señal.

Se terminó.

Joker, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su actuación en esa pequeña batalla, decidió que era hora de una salida triunfal: soltó el bate y volvió a bajar al suelo -estaban a una pequeña altura de poco más de un metro-. y, como cortesía, decidió ayudar a Batman a bajar también, tirándolo de los pies para que cayera al suelo después de cortar la piel que lo sujetaba en los ganchos.

— ¡No necesitas agradecerme, Batman! — dijo aplaudiendo, como si acabara de hacer un trabajo duro — Estas lágrimas tuyas son más que suficientes... — Y después de eso, el payaso se dio la vuelta y se fue con calma, riendo - porque había la absoluta certeza de que nadie lo seguiría, no después de disparar las salidas de gas de la risa dentro de ese edificio abandonado.

Tim Drake, Robin Red; rió y lloró al mismo tiempo, una risa nerviosa, mientras se abrazó y trató de contener su cuerpo temblando. El poco aire que logró recoger en sus pulmones solo sirvió para hacerlo reír aún más, a pesar de que estaba desolado, nunca imaginó que la razón de todo esto era CatWoman.

Una de las pocas cosas que vio el niño antes de perder por completo la esperanza fue que Batman intentaba mover los pies, lo que podría haber sido algo bueno, si su risa - seria y fuerte - no hubiera comenzado a resonar por todos lados. Esto hizo que Tim se desesperara, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el volante bloqueado del vehículo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada risa que soltaba.

Alfred, que observaba todo desde lejos por los monitores, estaba ansioso por ir a ayudarlos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomar cualquier vehículo y simplemente irse, la computadora lo alertó de algo:

— Recepción de datos permitida por privilegios del guantelete, iniciando descarga.

— ¡Computadora, muestra ubicación! — ordenó el mayordomo.

— Ubicación: costa este de Metrópolis. Muelles. Cobertizo 21.

— ¡Computadora, ubicación de Selina Kyle!

— Extraviado.

— ¡La última ubicación de Selian Kyle!

— Ubicación: costa este de Metrópolis. Muelles. Cobertizo 21.

— ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?

— ... Hace 19 segundos, hace 20 segundos, hace 21 segundos...

El mayordomo se alejó de la computadora, derrotado antes incluso de ir al rescate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos conocen al Joker, pero no todos conocen el notorio gas de risa que usa. De hecho, este compuesto es una mezcla de alucinógenos y asfixiantes, uno de cuyos efectos, además de la muerte rápida, es la risa. El compuesto químico de esta mezcla apareció incluso en los cómics (Detective Comics, Impostors Among Us - donde varias personas infectadas se convierten en Jokers, n. 867 si no me equivoco), la mezcla toma: metanfetamina y éxtasis (como drogas alucinógenas); óxido nitroso (gas de la risa en sí); cianuro y estricnina (como asfixiantes). Es una mezcla demasiado cara, así que esta es una de las razones por las que el Joker está robando...  
> Consulté el video llamado “Conheça a Fórmula Secreta do Gás do Riso” de Detona Química en YouTube - mis días de amor por la química se acabaron hace mucho tiempo.


	39. Extra

_**Gotham, Mountain Drive, 1007 - 16 horas y 15 minutos para el final:** _

— ¿Por qué le vas a decir que te vas? Después de todo, ¿a dónde vas? — Preguntó Bruce con impaciencia, persiguiendo a su novia por el pasillo.

— ¡Metrópolis, te lo dije antes! — Respondió Selina con dureza, ya frente a la puerta de la habitación de Damian — ¡Y mejor me despido de él y le hago saber que estaré de regreso en unos días que simplemente desaparecer, como todos ustedes!

El murciélago se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente en algún momento, como si el rubor no revelara la vergüenza que sentía.

La gata, sigilosa como siempre, se infiltró en la habitación de su gatito en absoluto silencio. Pasó unos segundos viéndolo jugar con lo hermano mayor antes de finalmente advertir sobre su presencia:

— No Dami, tienes que girar a la izquierda... — Dick señaló la pantalla — ¡Rápido, a la izquierda! ... el otra ixquierda!

— Este juego es muy difícil… — Murmuró Damian pasando el control al mayor. La verdad es que Richard no estaba explicandolo las cosas correctamente.

— La otra izquierda se llama derecha, Dick — Selina sonrió acercándose a ellos y sentándose al lado del gatito — Damian, te diré algo, pero necesito que estés más feliz por mí que triste, vale?

— ... Lo intentaré — El niño sonrió, prestándole toda la atención que tenía.

— Necesito viajar a un trabajo importante como modelo... — Hizo una pausa cuando vio que su sonrisa se desmoronaba por completo — ... Será rápido, prometo volver antes de que me extrañes.

— ... ¿De verdad prometes volver, mamá?

— ¡Al pedirlo así, prometo cualquier cosa! — La gata lo abrazó, prácticamente tirando del niño a su regazo, y se quedaron en un fuerte abrazo por mucho tiempo, un abrazo como ningún otro que Selina le hubiera dado jamás... un abrazo que dejaría parte de ella atrapada allí.

Era obvio que Damian la extrañaría, como ella lo extrañaría a él.

.

_**Metropolis, Daily Planet, sala Lois Lane - 12 horas y 43 minutos para el final:** _

— Entonces tienes una oficina... — Selina caminó por la habitación, dejando caer su bolso y abrigo sobre la mesa mientras fisgoneaba en la decoración.

— Digamos que soy lo suficientemente persuasiva como para tener uno — la periodista sonrió y se encogió de hombros — Pero no te llamé aquí solo para ver mi nueva oficina.

— ¿Oh no? Estaba a punto de enviarle algunas fotos al murciélago ... ¡le encantará saber que Clark aún no tiene una!

— ¡Yo tampoco llamé para molestar a mi marido! — Lois dejó escapar una risa, acomodándose en la silla — ¿Recuerdas al Dr. Garner? ¡Sé que te acuerdas! Entonces: ... — Buscó algo en los montones de papeles que había sobre la mesa, cogiendo una carpeta — ... ¡aquí está!

— ... Espero que todos estos papeles sean fotos — murmuró Selina, finalmente sentándose frente a su amiga y dispuesta a tomar el tono serio que necesitaban — ¿Descubriste algo sobre él?

— Salvo que hace años adoptó el nombre de un médico fallecido, que ese lugar no tiene las licencias correspondientes para funcionar como clínica neurológica y que compra montones de sustancias de contrabando... ¡nada! Oh, me estaba olvidando: ... — la periodista disparó y, como si ese montón de información no fuera suficiente, sacó una de las hojas de la carpeta — ... aquí, ¿reconoces? ¡No, no ereconoces! ¿Sabes porque? Por qué no solo usan los muelles de Gotham para el tráfico, sino que también están comenzando a usar los muelles de Metropolis! ¿Y sabes quién es uno de los clientes? ¿Sabes?

— ... Quizas el...! — fue interrumpido antes de completar.

— ¡Joker! — Lois sonrió, una sonrisa que está a punto de terminar un acertijo — Dijiste que el doctor estaba hablando con alguien en su celular, ¡debe haber sido el Joker!

Selina suspiró profundamente, analizó ese mapa borroso con un área marcada y luego murmuró una pregunta simple, pero que echó todo a perder:

— ¿Por qué estarían juntos?

— ... ¿Por qué odian a Batman?

— Lois, me encantan tus teorías... ¡Todas! Tal vez la Mujer Maravilla podría estar involucrada no me gustó mucho, a pesar de ser genial — Tomó las manos de su amiga, tratando de pensar en una forma práctica de terminar con eso — Pero Dr. Garner o como se llame este doctor no sabe nada de Batman. Incluso imaginé que lo había sospechado, pero ya habría dicho algo si lo hubiera sabido. Además, Joker ya habría ido tras Bruce...

— ¿Y el tráfico de compuestos químicos? — El reportero quería aferrarse a una punzada de esperanza, fuera lo que fuera, para fingir que todo había terminado, que ya tenían a alguien a quien culpar.

— Voy a echarle un vistazo a esto sola, el murciélago está demasiado ocupado... — comentó Selina mientras tomaba la carpeta.

— ... Echaremos un vistazo a esto por **nosotr** **a** **s** mismas.

— ¡Lois ...!

— ¡Puedo ayudar!

— ¿Y el Super?

— Clark está ocupado en una de esas reuniones espaciales.

— ¿Su hijo?

— Duerme a las diez.

Lois Lane siguió luciendo decidida, convencida de que podría ayudar mucho más que con una simple investigación infructuosa y sus teorías infundadas.

— ... ¡De acuerdo! — la gata finalmente asintió.

Lois Lane es realmente persuasiva.

.

_**Metrópolis, muelles de la costa este - 27 minutos para el final:** _

— Esperaba algo más interesante que eso...

— Estamos en Metrópolis — CatWoman alzó los hombros.

— Me alegro de no haber venido en tacones... ¡Odiaría revivir a Stilletto atoa!

— Si hubiera dicho algo por teléfono, podría traerte una de mis ropas... — La gata levantó una pierna y mostró el tacón — Ortopédico.

— ¿Podrías, por favor, no ser tan fabulosa? — Lois dejó escapar una risa — Maldita sea... Estoy a punto de tener mi historia de portada y mírame: jeans, zapatillas de correr y la sudadera gastada de mi marido...

— Y un guante ... **de Batman**.

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Después de todo, no había peligro de que nadie escuchara, la nueva zona portuaria prácticamente no tenía seguridad: cámaras desactivadas, ni guardias, ni empleados, excepto un portero dormido, que no se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres se infiltraban allí.

En resumen, un gran lugar para recibir mercancías en cantidad.

.

_**Metrópolis, muelles de la costa este, cobertizo 21 - 23 minutos para el final:** _

— Que la puerta se cierre desde el exterior no es una buena señal, ¿verdad? — preguntó la periodista mientras intentaba volver a abrir la entrada.

— Es solo un mecanismo de seguridad… — respondió la gata analizándolo alrededor, ya había encendido las luces. Había pocas cajas apiladas en una esquina del cobertizo y, en el otro extremo, había una libreta entreabierta — Aparentemente aquí es donde se organizan los pedidos.

— No sé, está demasiado vacío... — Lois comenzó a caminar por el lugar — ... ¡Por la información que obtuve, la mercadería llegó hoy! ¡Se suponía que estaba lleno!

— Joker ya lo buscó — respondió Selina con calma. Observó atentamente las cajas, las paredes, el techo, especialmente donde pisó, y siguió así, caminando lentamente hacia esa computadora portátil — ¿De dónde sacaste la información?

— Pandillero, lo atraparon al amanecer... — respondió y trató de arrastrar una de las cajas, sorprendiéndose por ser mucho más liviano de lo que esperaba — ¡Creo que estas cosas están vacías! — Se preparó y, usando el puño con el guantelete del disfraz de HellBat, golpeó un puñetazo contra las tablas de la caja para poder abrir — No lo creo... — la voz ahora era de descontento e incredulidad.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Preguntó Selina sin apartar la vista de la computadora, donde solo había un salvapantallas con el reloj marcado "00:21". Ella pensó que era el momento equivocado, solo hasta que escuchó la respuesta de su amiga:

— ¡Un papel arrugado escrito “HaHaHa”! — El reportero lo tomó y lo mostró, todavía irritado — ¿¡Cree eso!?

— ... ¡Carajos! — maldijo.

— ¡Si! ¡¿Qué clase de locura pone esto en una caja?! — La pregunta retórica, formulada en tono áspero, dejó en claro lo infeliz que estaba con ese chiste: su historia se había ido por el desagüe.

— ¡Es una **trampa** , Lois! — Le advirtió Selina, tratando de acceder a través de la computadora. Sin embargo, lo único que logró hacer además del "protector de pantalla" fue ver las imágenes de una cámara de seguridad que mostraba a Joker y Batman peleando en un área que ella no reconocía — Así que todo era tan fácil hasta ahora, él quería vamos a encontrar eso! ¡Quería alejarme de Batman!

— ¡Excelente! Ya me imagino el tema de mañana: “¡El Joker estuvo en Metrópolis y convirtió la famosa reportera del Daily Planet en una de sus víctimas”! — Lois mantuvo su tono irritada, aprovechando la oportunidad para descontar el enfado rompiendo la otra caja. Terminó riendo discretamente después, un poco más relajada — Más papeles arrugados, a él le encanta garabatear...

— Estos roles pueden no significar nada, estamos ante una persona impredecible y... — Se quedó callada. La pelea entre payaso y murciélago terminó mal, muy mal.

— ¡Y loca! — La amiga completó por ella, riendo una vez más antes de continuar: — ... ¿Dónde está mi marido cuando lo necesito?

La gata no respondió nada, ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Estaba absorta con las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla: Batman cayendo al suelo, noqueado, con el Joker clavándole ganchos en la espalda y pareciendo hablar y reír... Cuando terminó, como si ya no fuera el suficiente, desencadenó algo que comenzó a tirar de los ganchos.

— ¡Batman me necesita!

Esta vez, todo lo que Lois Lane logró hacer fue reír. Se rió a carcajadas hasta que perdió el aliento, luego se recuperó y comenzó a reír de nuevo, en un ciclo. Selina, que ya conocía muy bien esos síntomas, alejó a su amiga lo más posible de las cajas.

— ¡Usa el guante! — dijo, sosteniendo el brazo de la periodista apuntando a la puerta — ¡Usa esto ahora mismo! — Lois no hizo más que obedecer y soltar un fuerte estallido de energía naranja en la puerta. Ella todavía se reía. Era cómico que no hubieran pensado en algo tan simple antes — Te dejo en la conserjería y vuelvo, necesito encontrar la manera de ayudarlo...

.

_**Metropolis, muelles de la costa este, conserje: 11 minutos para el final** _

Selina llevó a su amiga prácticamente arastras a la cabaña, por suerte no estuvo expuesta a tanto gas, de lo contrario estaría en el mismo estado que Lois. Tan pronto como los dos entraron, la periodista trató de liberarse de los brazos de su amiga y huir, fracasando miserablemente en el proceso. La justificación salió en un grito histérico:

— ¡El esta muerto! — Lois dijo entre risas, a pesar del pánico en sus ojos: el portero dormido que habían visto antes, el único empleado que vieron allí, no se despertaría.

— ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?! ¡Maldición! — Selina quiso pegar a si misma unas bofetadas en la cara por falta de atención. Sin embargo, prefirió hacer algo más útil y usar el teléfono en la cabina — Sin señal, ¡genial! ¿Qué más falta?

— ... ¿Ácido? — preguntó la periodista con la voz quebrada, ya no podía hablar.

CatWoman guardó silencio.

Esa pantalla de computadora no indicaba la liberación de gas hilarante en la habitación... indicaba el momento en que Batman sería asesinado. Joker estaba jugando con ella, una broma cruel, donde no podía hacer nada por el murciélago más que mirar.

— Estarás bien — Trató de sonar optimista, sin importar lo desesperado que estuviera — Hay este tipo de antídoto aquí, funcionará para la falta de aliento — Ella sonrió, haciendo que su amiga se sentara en el piso y tomando una especie de jeringa desmontada en un compartimento muy bien escondido en el traje. Sin contemplaciones, clavó la aguja en Lois e inyectó el líquido.

— ¿Y… y tú? — preguntó la otra, perdiendo el control y riendo una vez más.

— **Necesito ayudar a Batman** — Sonrió desde la esquina, tomando el guante de Lane y se apresuró a salir.

.

_**Metropolis, muelles de la costa este, cobertizo 21 - 6 minutos para el final:** _

Selina entró al cobertizo evitando respirar - el veneno del Joker solía tener un color verdoso, pero esta vez era prácticamente imperceptible, sin embargo sabía que el gas se disiparía rápidamente.

Cogió el notebook y se permitió sentarse cerca de la salida antes de hacer lo que quería. Joker estaba tan ocupado en uno de sus discursos que ni siquiera notó esas acciones; ella evitó mirar al murciélago colgante, no quería imaginar el resultado de esa pelea. Astutamente, logró conectar el guantelete a esa computadora, después de todo, lo que sería la armadura del murciélago sin un toque de tecnología, y, a través de esto, logró penetrar en las ubicaciones privadas de la máquina y comenzar a descargar los archivos.

Había muchísimos datos allí, probablemente útiles, y estaba tratando de mantenerse concentrada en transferir esos datos en lugar de ver a Joker torturando a Batman. Sin embargo, en un momento, el refuerzo para el murciélago llegó al Batmóvil, que pensó que era Tim o Dick. Siguió la breve e infructuosa persecución; y luego volvió a prestar atención solo a la transferencia de datos cuando el payaso asesino se colgó del bate, escalando y lastimándolo aún más.

La transferencia ya estaba al 97%.

La pantalla de tiempo indicó solo un minuto.

No habría tiempo para ayudar a Batman.

Selina volvió a mirar al murciélago a través de las cámaras, él se quedó inmóvil, con el Príncipe del Crimen aferrado a él y riendo. No quería que fuera la última vez que veía a su novio, pero tenía que admitir que moriría como un héroe.

Ella siempre imaginó que el final de esa pelea sería con otro perdedor, sin embargo, no hay forma de perder cuando estás del lado correcto... y lo envidiaba, porque Batman siempre estuvo del lado correcto - lado que ella ya no haría parte, porque no había nada para retenerla allí excepto el murciélago.

La transferencia de datos finalmente ha terminado.

Envió todo lo que había recogido a la Batcomputadora, su última buena acción, porque las siguientes serían tan sucias como fuera necesario para derrotar al Joker de una vez por todas.

Hablando de eso, el bastardo estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo, probablemente uno de sus juguetes mortales.

Lo apretó contra la mejilla de Batman al final de una sonrisa.

**Literalmente fue el final.**

La computadora mostró “00:00”, lo que indica que todo había terminado, y explotó.

Entre las pocas cosas en las que Selina logró pensar antes de perder por completo la conciencia, estaba lo impredecible que podía ser ese maldito maníaco... y que, incluso a la distancia, ella y el murciélago tendrían el final al mismo tiempo.

.

_**Metropolis, muelles de la costa este, conserje - unos segundos después del final:** _

Lois estaba acurrucada en el suelo. Podía respirar, pero no podía controlar los músculos del rostro, seguía con esa sonrisa patética y forzada, que adormecía las mejillas.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión, pensó que era solo otra alucinación causada por esa droga; cielo, tendría suerte si lograba escribir una historia digna hasta la mañana siguiente.

— Mamá...

Ella rió.

Reconoció la inconfundible voz de su hijo, pensando que también era una alucinación. Incluso el portero muerto que ella decidió creer era una ilusión.

— ¡Mamá, te juro que no desobedecí mal!

La periodista finalmente se centró en la visión hacia la puerta y allí estaba su hijo, vestido con la “fantasía” de Superboy, con la capa envolviendo parte de Selina, que estaba en sus brazos... eso parecía una mala señal.

— ... Está... — Lois tuvo que interrumpir la pregunta para soltar una carcajada y finalmente continuar: — ... ¿Viva?

Los labios de Superboy se curvaron en una delgada línea. Su mirada se posó en la mujer en sus brazos, con la capa que cubría lo que ya no se podía reconocer como un cuerpo. La periodista tuvo un ataque de risa mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, solo empeorando el momento.

— ¡Y-yo solo voy a intentar arreglar las cosas y volver aquí, lo juro! — Fue todo lo que el chico logró decir antes de que llegaran los sollozos - no había duda, era Jonathan — ¡Estará bien, mamá!

Lois Lane acaba de soltar otra carcajada, larga y angustiosa. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero cuando Joker estaba involucrado en algo, solo podía esperar lo peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocas personas lo saben, pero la única vez que se mencionó la dirección física de la Mansión Wayne fue durante Batman: The Animated Series (en la televisión). En la animación Batman: Beyond (mi favorito), la Mansión Wayne permanece en el mismo lugar y muy similar a como estaba antes, excepto por algunas “modernidades” añadidas.
> 
> Lois dijo algo sobre “revivir a Stilletto” y aquí está la explicación: en la serie de televisión Smallville, Lois Lane se convierte en una luchadora contra el crimen con un disfraz, máscara y todo, llamada Stilletto. Todo esto sucedió cuando fue a salvar a su prima de un asalto - luciendo un hermoso vestido de noche con tacones altos - y el bandido pensó que era "otra de esos héroes disfrazados".
> 
> Aún hablando de Lois, en Superman (Rebirth) n. 5, usa muy bien el guantelete del disfraz de Murciélago Infernal. Hasta el día de hoy, no sé si se lo devolvió a Batman - ya que lo considera un recuerdo - y ni siquiera sé si Superman ayudó a reconstruir la BatCueva Lunar...


	40. Araña

Damian se despertó con su propio grito de dolor.

Se estremeció y sujetó su cabeza con fuerza, girando de un lado a otro en la cama.

La oscuridad de la habitación le hizo dudar si logró abrir los ojos o aún estaban cerrados debido a tanto dolor.

Sin embargo, un rayo que iluminó la habitación le aseguró que estaban abiertas. También le aseguró que no era un monstruo el que lo atacaba mientras dormía o algo así, que el ruido fuerte y repetitivo no era esa bestia que rascaba el piso con sus garras: era solo ese molesto zumbido en el oído, peor que que en cualquier otro momento, recordándote **un deseo irrazonable de terminarlo.**

— ... ¿Sr. Pen-nyworth? — gritó casi en un susurro, obligándose a detener los sollozos de llanto para poder hablar.

Silencio.

Y con el silencio, el niño trató de envolverse en las mantas y volver a dormir, pero ese zumbido lo empeoró: le dio miedo, miedo de lo que podría hacer para acabar con él...

— ... ¡Sr. Pennyworth! — Llamó de nuevo, obligándose a hablar más fuerte.

Además del silencio en la mansión, afuera hubo truenos.

Después de unos minutos retorciéndose en la cama, Damian se obligó a levantarse e ir tras alguien. Cuando puso los pies en el suelo, sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor. Tomó unos segundos hasta dar algunos pasos, **siempre apoyándose en algo.**

— ¡Sr. Pennyworth! — Insistió, esta vez llamando al mayordomo de la puerta. Por alguna razón aún desconocida para él, estar solo parecía ser lo más cercano a la **tortura.**

No había ni rastro de Alfred.

No habia nadie.

La mansión tenía todas las luces apagadas, excepto la de la habitación de Tim.

Damian se encogió, presionando sus manos contra su cabeza y permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran. Ya estaba empezando a irritarse por ese dolor, principalmente porque lo hacía llorar. Lloró, lloró mucho y por cualquier cosa, pero ese dolor... de alguna manera sabía que ya había sentido dolores peores que ese...

— ¡Dick ...! — susurró a sí mismo, interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos. Caminó con sus pasos lentos hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor — ¿Dick? — llamó después de tocar suavemente la puerta, dándose la libertad de abrir cuando no recibió respuesta. Él no estaba allí, probablemente tuvo una cita con una de sus novias.

El niño trató de mantener la calma y caminó hacia la puerta de al lado, la habitación del otro hermano, y llamó:

— ¿Jason? Jay...? — Abrió la puerta, decepcionado de que el hermano rebelde aún no hubiera regresado.

Desesperado, Damian usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ir a la habitación de su padre, la única con la puerta entreabierta. El pequeño simplemente se tiró al suelo cuando vio que también estaba vacío, estaba agotado.

— ... ¿¡Papá!?

Llamó, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. No sirvió de nada cuando suplicó por su padre durante los exámenes que ese maldito médico le obligó a hacer, **no serviría ahora con Bruce tan lejos de él** \- en esas reuniones secretas.

— ... Mamá...?

Él gimió, inseguro de si quería que Selina apareciera para abrazarlo o si quería que su verdadera madre apareciera para que finalmente supiera quién era ella, por problemática que fuera.

— ... Alguien... — susurró — ... ¡Cualquiera...!

**No sirvió de nada, nadie vino.**

Aun así, el dolor disminuyó gradualmente y, con eso, se sintió extremadamente relajado y acogedor en el frío piso de la habitación de sus padres, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir. Pero no quería dormir. No allí, ni solo, no con la dolor pudiendo volver en cualquier momento.

El niño se levantó, exhausto, arrastrando los pies para volver a la habitación. La habitación en la que dormía, por cierto, era su antigua habitación; el pequeño nunca entendió por qué Dick siempre lo llevaba allí.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer además de dormir o dibujar, porque eran las únicas dos cosas que se le permitía hacer allí. Eso fue hasta que vio el juguete prometido junto a la cama: un pequeño pájaro gris con una mancha naranja en el pecho.

— ... Parece real... — se susurró a sí mismo, tomando al pequeño animal artificial y mirando más de cerca - le dio ganas de recordar algo, **algo importante**. Después de analizar cuidadosamente al pequeño Robin, tomó el control remoto; quería demostrarle al irritante hermano que sabía cómo usar ese juguete.

Damian solo tardó unos minutos en aprender a usar ese pequeño prototipo que no tuvo éxito. Incluso sin entender cómo, sabía cómo usar ese control remoto como si lo hubiera estado haciendo durante años - tal vez lo hizo y simplemente no lo recordaba.

Estaba tan divertido con el pájaro que volaba a su alrededor que ni siquiera recordaba el dolor, lo tarde que era, y mucho menos la tormenta afuera, por mucho que los rayos ayudaran a iluminar. Pero de repente, **Robin dejó de obedecer** los controles y salió volando de la habitación, subiendo y bajando como un pájaro herido.

El niño hizo lo mejor que pudo para intentar alcanzar el juguete, pero aun así no podía dar más de dos pasos sin apoyarse en algo — la pierna permanecía en constante entumecimiento, fuera de su control al igual que el pajarito. Una vez fuera de la habitación, escaneó el pasillo y se sintió frustrado al no encontrar nada, sobre todo porque sabía que el prototipo solo podía estar en el primer piso, caído y roto.

—… Tim se enjoará conmigo… — murmuró descontento, aferrándose a la barandilla de las escaleras para bajar y agradeciendo mentalmente que su hermano no hubiera abierto la puerta de su habitación hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Damian, Robin estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la entrada, girando, aumentando el área de vuelo mientras golpeaba lo que había en frente: frascos con flores, piezas de armadura e incluso cuadros en la pared. El niño trató de agarrar el juguete fuera de control, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

—… Mi padre se enjoará conmigo… — dijo casi sin voz, mirando como el pájaro rompía algún adorno más caro —… ¡Sr. Pennyworth también! — Ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Desesperado, empezó a apretar todos los botones que tenía al mando: trató de apretarlos en secuencia, con más o menos fuerza, incluso trató de agitar, pero fue inútil. Lo único que obtuvo de Robin fue un ruido bajo y cronometrado, como una pequeña broma mecánica.

— ... Por favor...! — pidió entre dientes, acercándose lo más que pudo a ese pájaro revoltoso - que volaba hasta una pieza contemporánea, aparentemente muy cara y probablemente regalada por Selina ya que chocaba con el resto de la decoración — ¡No, maldito! — Gruñó irritado, rindiéndose y arrojando el controlador al suelo.

Inesperadamente, el pájaro cambió su ruta.

Damian, encantado de haber conseguido salvar al menos uno de los objetos, volvió a coger el mando y trató de guiar el juguete de vuelta a la habitación. Robin obedeció cada una de las órdenes, continuando con la broma mecánica, ahora con espacios más cortos entre uno y otro.

Aún así, cuando el animalito se acercaba a la barandilla, volvió a dejar de obedecer a los controles. El niño lo vio volar sin rumbo fijo, rascándose contra el alto techo de la mansión, hasta que dejó de moverse y cayó - afortunadamente o mal - quedando atascado en el candelabro.

— ... Por favor... — susurró tratando de hacer que el pájaro se moviera, sin éxito — ... ¡Por favor, sal de ahí...! — Lo único que hizo Robin fue dejar escapar sus bromas, débiles y seguidas, **como si fuera un pájaro moribundo** — … lo siento… — dijó, pasándose una mano por el rostro, tratando de secarse las lágrimas. Estaba cansado, frustrado y ahora se sentía culpable por haber perdido el juguete de esa manera.

Un fuerte rayo iluminó todo y dejó completamente expuesta la destrucción provocada en la decoración, además del pequeño Robin atrapado entre los cristales de la araña. El trueno que siguió pronto, con fuerza, ahogó los últimos pitidos del juguete.

Damian se acercó unos pasos lentos, obligándose a mantener el equilibrio. Ni siquiera miró al suelo, estaba vidrioso ante ese pájaro y cuánto quería recordar algo importante relacionado con el animal.

— . **.. Robin murió** — dijo, casi sin voz.

Fue lo único que el niño logró decir antes de caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras volvía a sujetar la cabeza. Si antes no quería llorar porque ya había sentido peores dolores, ahora quería gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento, ya que ese fue sin duda el peor dolor que jamás sintió: lascivo, agudo, como el pinchazo de un picahielo. en la cabeza.

Por mucho que trató de pedir ayuda, la voz simplemente no salió.

Sentío que la cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, no fue su cabeza la que explotó, sino el pájaro con el problema del sobrecalentamiento - después de que se descuidaran las advertencias, las bromas. Los cristales cayeron primero, enviando pequeños pedazos como lluvia, y luego la cadena del candelabro comenzó a combarse, debilitada por la explosión.

Damian no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, no podía escuchar nada más que un crujido ensordecedor resonando dentro de él. Cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, sintiendo piedras cayendo sobre su rostro, y vio el gran candelabro descender hacia él.

Todo estaba claro gracias a los rayos. La tormenta cercana ahogó el sonido del acero chocando contra el suelo, al igual que el grito de desesperación de Damian.

 **Nadie escuchó al pobre niño pidiendo ayuda o la muerte -** lo que ocurriera primero para liberarlo del hierro pesado y retorcido que lo sujetaba.

**Nadie sabría que Robin murió y que Damian ahora también estaba muriendo.**

**Nadie lo miraría en sus últimos momentos** , ya desilusionado con su propio fin, cumpliendo el deseo nocivo que le venía a la mente cada vez que aparecía ese dolor insoportable en su oído:

Damián tomó una de las piezas de metal, la única que logró alcanzar y que, por suerte o no, estaba suelta; levantó esa pieza fría y pesada, observando el potencial; usó eso para golpearse a sí mismo en la cabeza con la fuerza que todavía tenía mientras lograba moverse.

Quería romperse el cráneo y meter los dedos dentro, solo para sacar ese monstruo que seguía rascándolo y lastimándolo, incluso si tenía que morir por ello - **porque moriría en paz.**

Y así, unos intentos después, todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

**Silencio visceral.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La decoración de la Mansion Wayne, así como su arquitectura, siempre tiene toques de la Era Medieval, como una elegante armadura e incluso la vieja lámpara de araña. Las historias de Batman y todo su universo casi siempre tienen un toque de ese período, incluso para algunos títulos:  
> Bruce Wayne es el príncipe de Gotham;  
> Batman es el Caballero Oscuro;  
> Los Robins san inspirados en Robin Hood (el siglo XII está cerca);  
> Joker es el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen o el Bufón de la Corte del Genocidio;  
> Y así sucesivamente... hay varios héroes y villanos que tienen alguna conexión, sería imposible enumerarlos a todos aquí.  
> Nota de nota: ¡el fanfic continúa!


	41. Póstumo

— ¡Cielos, deberías estar descansando! — Dijo Alfred en tono irritado, caminando arriba y abajo del laboratorio de Batcueva.

— ... Bien — murmuró Batman con voz ronca y quebrada, guardando las palabras más de lo habitual. No quería acostarse y no hacer nada, no después de lo sucedido. Prefería estar al lado de Tim, mirándolo, culpándose a sí misma por dejar que uno de sus hijos saliera lastimado nuevamente.

— ... ¿¡Bien!? — Repitió el mayordomo cuando ya estaba frente a una de las computadoras — ¡Defina bien, Maestro Bruce, porque nunca estaría bien después de un nuevo principio de infarto causado por narcóticos y seguido de intoxicación respiratoria!

El murciélago ni siquiera se molestó en contestar con excusa alguna, prefirió gastar la energía que aún tenía para desatar el cabello del hijo de su frente - Timothy estaba inconsciente, hiperventilando, mientras la máquina intentaba estabilizar su suministro de oxígeno.

— Si no fuera por Selina enviando toda esa información, no sé qué les hubiera pasado a ustedes dos… — murmuró Alfred mientras ponía un poco más de líquido en el respirador del menor, disimulando la tristeza que sentía.

— ... Debería haber sido yo... — dijo Bruce en voz baja, sin dejar claro si estaba hablando de la muerte de su novia o del estado de su hijo — ... Damian — siseó, caminando hacia las escaleras de salida.

— ¡No te atrevas a irte de aquí antes de nuevos análisis! — Advirtió Alfred, al ver a ese hombre herido con un disfraz de murciélago nada más que al niño que lo había estado cuidando durante varios años — Revisaré al Maestro Damian en cuanto terminemos aquí, debe estar dormido — Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, suspirando poco después — Cielos, ni siquiera quiero imaginar las preguntas que va a hacer...

Bruce se quedó en silencio y mirando a la nada. Nunca estuvo a favor de que su novia aceptar el papel de madre en la vida de su hijo. Por mucho que le gustara verlos a los dos juntos, sabía que una separación repentina cuando Selina se fuera solo haría aún más daño... y ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo que ella murió.

— Mentir — pidió.

— Mentir... — repitió exhausto, provocando que el vigilante nocturno se tumbara en la camilla de esa zona y se volviera a poner la máscara de oxígeno — ... Que Damián perdone todas las mentiras que le digo... — susurró, preparando lo que necesitaría para coser la espalda del murciélago.

— Por... bien — Dijo Batman en voz baja, permitiéndose relajarse al menos mientras ese medicamento hacía efecto.

— Espero que algún día lo entienda, Maestro Bruce — murmuró Alfred descontento, quitándose parte del uniforme de Batman para poder sumar puntos.

Los dos guardaron silencio, haciendo que el respiradero que ayudaba a los dos héroes fuera lo único audible en ese laboratorio. A medida que pasaban los minutos, Bruce acabó cediendo al cansancio y se quedó dormido. Alfred, que estaba tratando de mantener su mente ocupada al límite, se dedicó a diseñar más suero para los dos pacientes: Joker había cambiado la fórmula del gas, había usado agentes más agresivos, lo que dificultaba mucho la eliminación total de la toxina.

Cualquiera que mire hacia afuera pensaría que es un amanecer tranquilo y rutinario, a pesar de las catastróficas circunstancias.

Ese pequeño momento de paz, por así decirlo, fue interrumpido cuando Red Hood bajó las escaleras de la Batcueva como un elefante que huye de la matanza. Estaba desesperado, corriendo por el lugar en busca de ayuda, tomando a su hermano pequeño en sus brazos.

— ¡ALFRED! — gritó tan pronto como vio al mayor.

— Cristo... — suspiró el anciano al ver el estado en el que se encontraban: Jason cubierto de lluvia, barro y sangre... sangre de Damián, sangre que dejaba un rastro por donde pasaban. Se sorprendió, se detuvo, incapaz de aceptar que todo era real y no una pesadilla.

— ¡ALFRED, EL DAMIAN! ¡AYUDA! — preguntó, o mejor dicho, ordenó el chico mientras invadía el laboratorio y empezaba a teclear algo en el panel con una mano.

— ... ¿¡Pero qué pas...!?

— ¡UTILIZA ESA COSA OTRA VEZ!

— ¡No puedo usar eso, no después de daños colaterales y...! — Alfred se quedó en silencio cuando Jason le apuntó con una de sus armas. El mayordomo conocía a ese chico lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuán incapacitado estaba para hacer eso — Maestro Jason...

— Damian. Esta. Muriendo... — dijo lentamente, presionando el último botón que necesitaba con la parte del cargador de pistola — Lo volverás a salvar, Alfie — advirtió, apuntando de nuevo al mayordomo mientras una recámara con un líquido verdoso emergía de la pared falsa.

— ... Maestro Jason, ¡el daño colateral fue muy extenso!

— **¡SALVA A MI HERMANO!** — gruñó y disparó a una de las ventanas junto al mayordomo.

— ... Ponlo dentro — preguntó Alfred acercándose a ellos. Sintió que le picaban los ojos por revivir eso, especialmente sabiendo los riesgos, pero si era la única oportunidad de Damian, como parecía, lo haría.

Con manos temblorosas y cansadas, el mayordomo comenzó a preparar al niño para el procedimiento. Limpió la sangre seca suavemente y trató de coser la piel de la mejor manera posible: cerró las heridas, haciendo todo lo posible para que pareciera que nunca estuvieron allí. Lo inmovilizó donde lo necesitaba, donde lo consiguió.

— ... ¡Esto carajo está tardando demasiado! — Dijo Jason quitándose la capucha y luego pasándose la mano por la cara para apartar su cabello, sin importarle si estaba manchado de sangre — ¿¡No es solo tirarlo ahí!? ¿¡No es así como funciona!?

— ... No — respondió Batman, logrando finalmente levantarse de donde descansaba - ya sin la máscara de oxígeno. Si no fuera por eso, Jayson aún no se daría cuenta de que hay otras personas allí.

— Aún no sabemos si es seguro ir más allá de eso... — Advirtió Pennyworth — ... Le tomó semanas despertarse, no sabemos cómo reaccionará esta vez.

— Es la única forma de salvarlo, ¡apúrate! — Hood volvió a apuntar con la pistola al mayordomo que tanto amaba — ¡HAZLO!

— ¡No! — El murciélago dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

Era fastidiosamente lento. La movilidad se vio afectada demasiado, y esta fue probablemente la única razón por la que Batman no pudo desviar o agarrar la capucha roja que Jason le lanzó y que lo golpeó en la nariz. El golpe inesperado lo obligó a detenerse y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio.

El rebelde estaba fuera de sí...

— ¡HAZLO, ALFRED!

— Maestro Jason ...

— **¡ENTONCES** **YO HAGO** **!** — dijo, agarrando al mayordomo por los hombros y tirándolo lejos de la recámara. Jason ya había perdido por completo la noción de los límites, o peor aún: estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquiera.

Con el cuidado que le permitía el nerviosismo, volvió a abrazar a Damian. El pequeño estaba pálido, resaltando las marcas profundas, cercanas a la muerte, esparcidas por el cuerpo, la cabeza y el rostro. Los ojos verdes, ahora apagados, estaban congelados mirando a la nada...

— ... Lo siento, mocoso — susurró Jason, inclinándose sobre esa cápsula y sumergiendo a su hermano por completo en el exuberante líquido - seguía abrazándolo.

Bruce intentó llegar a ellos a tiempo, pero falló.

Alfred se apoyó en los bancos para levantarse y ver esa pesadilla viviente desde lejos.

Jason activó el taser en la armadura, dando la descarga eléctrica necesaria para activar los compuestos en esa mezcla curativa. Batman, aunque conocía los componentes del Lazarus Pit, aún no había logrado la primacía de hacer que el líquido sea reutilizable sin un agente externo.

En los primeros segundos, Damian permaneció inanimado. Sin embargo, cuando la carga de la Taser estaba cerca del final, el niño comenzó a dar los primeros signos de vida: se atragantó con su propia sangre mientras intentaba respirar; golpeó al hermano con los puños cerrados, aunque no tenía idea de por qué estaba peleando; Abrió los ojos, ojos verdes y vivos esta vez, que mostraban terror y odio. Poco después, se volvió a dormir, solo dormido, con su cuerpo en un estado de placidez mientras su hermano lo sostenía.

— ... Yo... lo hice... — susurró el rebelde, dejando a su hermano al cuidado de Alfred y dejándose caer al suelo. Estaba cansado, aturdido, tanto por la adrenalina que le salía del cuerpo como por haber recibido parte de esa descarga eléctrica.

— ... Hijo — dijo Bruce, extendiéndole una mano cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

— ... ¿Hijo? — repitió el chico en tono burlón — ¿Vas a empezar a llamarme hijo ahora? ¿Vas a preocuparte por mí también, _**papá**_? — dijo la última palabra como si fuera una ofensa — ¡DEJAS MORIR A TU HIJO!

— Yo no quería...!

— **¡MORIR SOLO** **COMO** **YO MOR** **Í** **!** — Golpeo el murciélago en la mano, levantándose — ¡SOLO!

— Maestro Jason… — comenzó Alfred, pero fue interrumpido antes de cualquier otra palabra.

— ¿Has intentado imaginar lo horrible que es morir sin nunca sentirte amado? ¡Solo lo notas cuando mueres solo! — Ya tenía los ojos enrojecidos por un llanto contenido — ... ¡Tú, papá, solo puedes amar a alguien después de que la persona muere! Amabas a tus padres, me amabas a mí y luego comenzaste a amar a Dami... ¡pero acabamos de regresar de entre los muertos y dejas de amar! — Volvió a coger la pistola, temblando, apuntando a Bruce.

— ¡Jason! — el mayordomo gritó de pánico, tratando de llamar a ese niño rebelde de vuelta a él. Si no hubiera estado apoyando a Damian, se habría deslizado entre ellos.

— ¡Es verdad! — Esta vez le apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza — ¡QUIERES QUE TODOS MURAN! — gritó enojado el niño, mirando a Batman como si fuera un enemigo.

— ¡No! — Bruce usó el nerviosismo que sentía como energía para sacar el arma de sus manos - fue más fácil de lo esperado, un blefe.

El rebelde miraba a su padre sin querer aceptar que realmente lo salvaría, quería a alguien a quien poder culpar de todo lo malo que sucedió en la vida... Batman, Bruce, o cualquier personalidad que habitara ese cuerpo cansado ahora simplemente miraba a su hijo como si fuera un niño del que acabara de burlarse, no sabía si regañarlo, pedir perdón o simplemente ignorar lo sucedido.

Ambos guardaron silencio, uno frente al otro.

Los pocos sonidos que había en ese laboratorio eran de las máquinas, incluido el que ayudaba al joven Timothy a respirar... eso fue, hasta que, de repente, el niño se quitó la máscara, se sentó en la camilla y se echó a reír. Eran una risa fuerte y ronca, acompañada de rasgos de desesperación; duraron tanto como los pulmones del niño lograron aguantar.

— Señores, les pido que se vayan — dijo Pennyworth casi entre dientes, colocando a Damian en la camilla lado a su hermano y apresurándose a volver a colocar la máscara de Timmy.

Sería una noche larga para el mayordomo.

Todd hizo lo que le dijo y se fue con pasos arrastrados, sin siquiera levantar la pistola y la capucha que habían tirado al suelo. Batman fue tras él, preocupado:

— No quiero que te pase nada malo... nunca.

El hijo rebelde se detuvo, miró al murciélago y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo; trató de encenderlo, pero se irritaba aún más cuando no funcionaba: estaba empapado de lluvia. Como otra de sus rabietas de la infancia, arrojó su encendedor y cigarrillos al Caballero de Gotham - cometió un error.

Bruce, pacienteesperaría hasta que su hijo pudiera deshacerse de esa amargura que lo había corrompido durante años. Una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor no harían daño en nada, pero esas acusaciones duelen, sobre todo con las circunstancias de esa noche: el corazón - ya roto - no sabía cómo lidiar con el sentimiento de pérdida, no más... no más allá de todos los que tenía.

Todd se rió con desdén mientras tomaba la otra pistola que llevaba. Se quedó sin municiones, tuvo que gastar todo lo que tenía en resolver sus propios asuntos. Arrojó el arma a los pies del vigilante, esta vez ni siquiera intentó golpearlo, y reanudó la conversación:

— ... Saqué al mocoso debajo de un candelabro... — murmuró — ... ¿Tienes idea de cuánto grité pidiendo ayuda? El mocoso... ¿Cuánto debió gritar pidiendo ayuda el mocoso? ¡Estaba solo! ... SOLO! **¡LO ABANDONASTE!**

— No quería...

— ... ¡Estaba tan asustado! — El niño respiró hondo, como si estuviera a punto de gritar, pero susurró: — ... yo solo era un niño, él era... ¡y fue mi culpa ...! — Miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si quisiera llorar de dolor y la voz simplemente no saliera.

Lo peor para Jason, además de culparse a sí mismo por el hecho de que Damian fuera herido de nuevo, fue revivir la muerte del niño que era. Una muerte solitaria, de abandono y culpa. Batman, que se acercó a él lo más lentamente que pudo para no asustarlo, dijo solo lo que debería haberse dicho cada vez que Jason atravesaba una de esas crisis:

— Nunca fue tu culpa, hijo ...

— ... Pero yo quería... ir... Tenía que ir ...

— Todavía eras un niño, Jason. Me desobedeció, fue intrascendente, pero solo era un niño — Se acercó a él de nuevo — ... Nunca supe cómo cuidar a los niños ...

— Y ni cocinar...

— Y ni siquiera cocinar — Bruce trató de sonreír, tan devastado como estaba ahora — Te prometo que aprenderé esta vez... — Con cuidado, apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo. Jason no tratar de apartarlo fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio, pero cuando el chico lo tomó del brazo para que no se alejara... eso lo sorprendió: la primera buena sorpresa de esa noche.

— ... Nunca aprendes a cocinar — dijo en voz baja.

— Esta vez es diferente — susurró, prometiéndose a sí mismo que realmente haría todo lo posible para ser diferente.

El Caballero de Gotham decidió empezar a intentar mostrar un poco más el cariño que sentía por sus hijos: se acercó a Jason para abrazarlo. Era imposible para él no ver a su hijo solo como un niño rebelde... debería haberlo abrazado más a menudo.

— ... No voy a confiar en ti esta vez — el chico lo miró fijamente. Hablaba en serio, sus ojos desbordaban de resentimiento - había miedo, dolor, rabia... pero el resentimiento en ese momento iba superando todo — Todo el que confía en ti acaba muriendo solo, B...

— Hijo ...

— Es demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar las cosas, _**papá**_ — mordió esa palabra con amargura, liberándose del abrazo y realizando el primer acto de una deplorable venganza por el niño -ya sea Damian o él mismo-, un acto breve y de gran alcance:

Usó la pequeña carga que aún tenía la Taser contra su padre. No fue mucho, pero lo que fue necesario para que Batman cayera de rodillas, apretando su pecho como si su corazón se fuera a salir corriendo, lo que se necesitaba para herir lo que ya estaba herido, castigar a lo que ya se culpaba.

Jason dejó a su padre allí, solo, sin sufrir casi nada en comparación con sus hijos.

Solo por un rato, porque pronto Alfred iría tras ellos y, si no, Dick iría - el jet estaba entrando de nuevo en la cueva...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Batman conoce la receta del Lazarus Pit, pero no sabe cómo hacer palomitas de maíz para microondas... Bromas aparte, es cierto que Batman es una de las pocas personas en el universo DC que conoce la receta de estos pozos.  
> En Batman Beyond n. 44, se revela que tiene una cámara con este líquido, cuando lo usa para salvar a Damian después de un ataque de Zero: el líquido curativo es mejor que cualquier tratamiento que pueda ofrecer un hospital.  
> Los Lazarus Pit son pozos de agua normalmente verde, capaces de curar, rejuvenecer e incluso resucitar a las personas; Ra's al Ghul ha sobrevivido a través de los siglos usándolos. Aunque parezca algo milagroso, su uso tiene un precio caro: con el tiempo, la salud de quien los usa se daña (varía mucho, pero el estado de furia momentánea casi siempre está presente).  
> Para aquellos que no están acostumbrados a no tener suficiente preparación para estas aguas el estado de furia / locura puede ser permanente; para quienes lo usan con frecuencia, el agua ya no es tan efectiva (por eso Ra's murió en la animación Son of Batman).  
> La creación de estos pozos es sumamente difícil porque es necesario conocer la receta y tener lugares disponibles en las Líneas Ley (término complejo de explicar, es como una ruta entre áreas importantes geográfica e históricamente).  
> Son muchas las variantes involucradas en los Lazarus Pit: la mayoría de ellos se vuelven inutilizables después del primer uso, pero hay algunas especiales que se pueden usar una y otra vez (ya que las puedes convertir en “inagotables”); los efectos secundarios pueden no aparecer o no ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para convertir al usuario en un esclavo; para la resurrección, la muerte debe ser reciente (el tiempo varía, de horas a meses); etc.  
> Nota da nota: Jason era realmente un niño duro cuando Robin. Además de esa escena súper linda de Bruce decidiendo quedarse en casa con él cuando el niño contrajo una gripe fuerte en lugar de patrullar, hubo otras ocasiones en las que Jason no pudo y decidió ayudar (recuerdo vagamente una en la que tenía una pierna rota, pero no pude encontrar el cómic antes de publicar el capítulo).  
> Aunque era un rebelde, le ayudó mucho a Bruce. Uno de mis ejemplos favoritos está en Messiah, cuando el niño maravilla baja a las alcantarillas detrás del murciélago; hay una escena muy divertida cuando se ve fuera de contexto en esta historia: ¡Robin abofeteando a Batman en la cara!


	42. Extra

— Es imposible estar enojada contigo... — Starfire sonrió, pasando su mano suavemente por la espalda de Dick. El chico estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá, su rostro completamente escondido en el cuello de su amiga... buscaba consuelo.

— ... ¿Entonces aceptas mis disculpas?

— Es complicado de explicar... — La extraterrestre tomó un tono más serio, volviendo a mirar a la ventana y dejando la sonrisa a un lado — ... No te perdono por esconderme tantas cosas, pero lo estoy revelando porque es un problema grave que te afecta a ti, Batman, los Titans... y eso sigue siendo un problema familiar. Usted y su familia lo están manejando como mejor les parezca.

— ¿Y qué crees que es correcto? — Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

— Espere.

— ¿Más? ¡Han pasado meses y hasta ahora ...!

— Pasaron los meses y Damian se despertó — lo interrumpió Kori — Pueden pasar algunos más hasta que Robin se despierte.

Dick se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro, pero continuó mirándola a los ojos, perdido en ese verde intenso y brillante. Le tomó unos segundos decir algo más, una pregunta cuya respuesta de una persona tan sincera como Kori podría disipar cualquier pensamiento pesimista:

— ... ¿De verdad crees que volverá?

— Si no regresa, podemos pedirle ayuda a Ravena — Kori sonrió, mirándolo una vez más. Esa sonrisa optimista y alentadora que hizo imposible resistirse a los encantos de esa princesa Tamaran, especialmente con un viejo amor que no se resolvió.

Dick continuó mirando, acercándose tan sutilmente como pudo. No quería apresurarse demasiado y arruinar ese momento con la única persona que sabía todo el infierno en el que estaba viviendo...

Kori, que lo conocía tan bien, controló sus instintos para no inclinarse sobre Richard y besarlo primero. Los dos lo querían, era una necesidad, pero ella esperó hasta que una de sus manos estuvo en la nuca para inclinarse en su dirección... el que necesitaba dar la señal, era él quien estaba hecho pedazos y era él quien necesitaba un poco más de consuelo, por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de "aprovechar" ese estado.

Antes de que ese ansiado beso se hiciera realidad, sonó una alarma que interrumpió por completo el estado de ánimo. Una voz fría y robótica anunció: “Alerta - Objeto no identificado volando sobre la costa hacia la torre. Colisión en treinta y dos segundos”.

En el mismo momento Kori se levantó y se preparó para ir a ver qué era. Estaba terminando de abrir la ventana de su dormitorio cuando Dick comentó con gracia:

— No lideras nada más, ¿verdad?

Estelar simplemente le guiñó un ojo y salió por la ventana.

Richard fue a mirarla, tanto porque le gustaba ver a su antigua novia en acción como por curiosidad o por una necesidad incontrolable de dejar todo a un lado y comportarse como un simple invitado allí. Los días como líder de los Titanes todavía estaban vivos en él.

Unos segundos después vio a Raven yendo en la misma dirección que Starfire. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía grave, aunque no hubo explosiones, rayos destructivos o incluso signos de lucha.

Todo sucedió relativamente rápido, aunque treinta segundos parecen largos para alguien que simplemente mira con impaciencia, como Dick.

Logró divisar a las dos heroínas regresando a la base, ambas sostenían algo, pero solo pudo identificar qué era cuando estaban cerca: Kori trajo un niño y Rachel una persona o algo cercano envuelto en una tela roja. Cuando se acercaron fue posible escuchar el llanto de desesperación de ese niño y, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para entrar por la ventana del dormitorio de Starfire, Dick finalmente reconoció al lloron:

— Jon!?

— Superboy no está bien, ¿sabes qué pudo haber pasado? — Starfire miró a Dick con preocupación en su rostro.

— ... Sea lo que sea, le pasó lo peor a ella... — murmuró Raven mientras se dirigía a un rincón lejano de la habitación, no podía perder más tiempo.

— No, no sé nada de él desde que B le dijo que dejara de espiar y... — Finalmente se dio cuenta del estado de ese niño, que ahora estaba a la altura del apodo de Damian. — Oye, Jon... ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te dejó así?

El niño, que estaba lejos de parecer poderoso, se encogió más y siguió llorando. Kori lo abrazó un poco más y luego explicó solo lo que sabía:

— Algo lo asustó...

— Mucho... — Raven la completó prácticamente en un susurro, ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor poco tiempo después. A pesar de lo afectada que estaba por la confusión de emociones en esa habitación, quería hacer algo para ayudar... si aún tenía tiempo.

Richard suspiró y practicó sus habilidades con niños desesperados - las había adquirido al cuidar a Damian. Tomó a Jon en su regazo y se sentó con él en el sofá, sacando a Raven y a esa persona aún desconocida fuera de la vista del pequeño, y luego comenzó:

— Wow... desesperado y salvando personas? ¡Si fuera yo, me habría escondido! — Logrando llamar la atención del chico, continuó: — ... sabes, a veces, cuando todavía era un Robin, me escondía bajo la portada de Batman...

— ... ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Kori con incredulidad.

— Kori...

— No puedo imaginar a Batman permitiendo este tipo de comportamiento por parte del ayudante...

— ¡Kori! — Repitió Dick de nuevo, señalando al pequeño Jon con una mirada — ... estábamos hablando de lo valiente que es Superboy.

— Pero eso ya lo sabemos todos — Ella sonrió y acarició el cabello del pequeño.

Jonathan Kent siguió llorando, abrazándose e ignorándolos a ambos. Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte hasta ese momento, cuando finalmente pudo ser el llorón de siempre… no quería ser fuerte ahora.

— Y incluso si eres muy valiente, necesitas ayuda ahora — continuó Dick — Pero solo podemos ayudarte si sabemos lo que pasó.

Superboy, usando el poquito de autocontrol que un niño de diez años aún podía tener en ese momento, trató de dejar de llorar y explicar entre sollozos:

— Co-contrabando, muelles ... gas d-do Joke-er... — Miró fijamente a Dick y Starfire quien, con solo escuchar ese nombre, ya conocía la gravedad de esa situación. Continuó, gritando las dos últimas palabras y volviendo a desesperarse: — ¡Bo-bomba! ¡Ma-mamá...!

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Dick entregó al niño al cuidado de Starfire una vez más y se puso de pie. Lentamente, se acercó lo suficiente a Rachel para ver por sí mismo qué había dejado a Jonathan en ese estado.

Todo lo que pude entender en esas palabras fue que algo malo, muy malo sucedió. Algo malo, pero con Lois... nunca imaginó que ese cuerpo todavía envuelto en la capa roja podría ser de otra persona:

— No, no, no... no, no...! — repitió, dejándose caer en el mismo estado de consternación que lo niño.

— ... ¿Conocerla? — Preguntó Raven casi en un susurro.

— **... Selina!** — Dick suspiró, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho que poner en las notas finales, así que explicaré un poder que es prácticamente una de las debilidades de Raven: puede sentir las emociones de todos los que la rodean, sin embargo, ella siempre siente esas emociones y no hay forma de "filtrar" nada, tuvo que aprender a vivir con eso. Debe ser malo lidiar con villanos sabiendo lo que sienten…  
> Una curiosidad idiota: mientras que las traducciones al español mantuvieron varios nombres en el original, en portugués (BR) la mayoría fueron traducidos. Starfire se llama Estelar (algo del espacio, procedente de las estrellas) y Raven, a pesar de un pequeño cambio, se llama Ravena (es solo una variación del nombre, aunque no es común en Brasil).


	43. Remediar

Alfred necesitaba unas vacaciones.

En tantos años de este vital trabajo, era la primera vez que había sucumbido a los pensamientos recurrentes de ir a alguna isla o casa de campo remota y pasar al menos unos días lejos de todo y de todos, lejos de los problemas. Sin embargo, ante cualquier posibilidad de convertir ese deseo en una verdad concreta, necesitaba cuidar a los niños. Quería que todo estuviera bien y en orden, porque entonces él podría relajarse.

Por el momento, cuando todo estaba en caos, esos pensamientos son los que te mantuvieron en la cabeza. Solo entonces, distraído, pudo dejar sus emociones a un lado y fingir que solo estaba haciendo un trabajo de rutina...

Coser, inmovilizar, examinar... estos actos ya se habían convertido en una rutina, de hecho, pero la situación era completamente diferente: Damian no había sido herido luchando contra el crimen o algo así como su hermano - ni siquiera recordaba cómo luchar - se lastimó dentro de la casa, solo, en un terrible "accidente doméstico".

Estaban descuidando a ese niño. Todos. Lo cual no disminuyó la culpa que sentía el mayordomo.

— ¿Él... bien? — Preguntó Tim casi sin voz cuando logró recuperar el aliento nuevamente. Seguía sentado, mirando a Alfred ya su hermano menor.

— Signos vitales estables, heridas con buena cicatrización... — El mayordomo se dirigió a los monitores — ... las fracturas parecen estar cicatrizadas en más del 80%.

— ¿… Queda-ar... bien?

— Es imposible estar seguro — suspiró — Aparentemente está bien, como la otra vez, pero no tenemos forma de saber cuándo volverá a despertar o cuál será el daño colateral — Alfred se paró de nuevo junto a Damian — Me temo que la única certeza sobre su condición es que debemos permanecer optimistas.

— ¿Re-ecuerdo... volverás? — el chico terminó soltando una carcajada después de eso. Afortunadamente, los efectos del gas hilarante ya estaban pasando.

— Maestro Tim, por mucho que me duela decir algo así, debo admitir: su memoria es la menos importante frente a otras secuelas — Pasó su mano por el cabello del niño en una suave caricia, aún estaban mojados con ese líquido viscoso. La única marca que quedó de lo sucedido fue una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, el único lugar donde el mayordomo pensó que no necesitaba puntos antes del procedimiento.

— ... B? — Preguntó Timothy recostado en la camilla una vez más.

— ... ¿Maestro Bruce? — Durante unos minutos, Alfred se había olvidado por completo del estado de Batman — ¡Cielos, que no ha vuelto a patrullar! — Murmuró, dejando el laboratorio dispuesto a mantener ese intrascendente en reposo incluso si necesitaba encadenarlo a una de las camillas.

El mayordomo no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrar al murciélago tirado en el suelo, tratando de gatear escaleras arriba mientras, visiblemente, le dolía. Alfred no quería decir nada, y mucho menos preguntar qué había sucedido. Era obvio, cigarrillos, un encendedor y una pistola estaban cerca, evidencia de que Jason estaba realmente loco. Simplemente trató de ayudar al caballero a levantarse y caminar hacia el laboratorio una vez más.

— No… — murmuró Bruce. Trató a toda costa de ir en la dirección opuesta, hacia la salida, sin importar cuánto necesitaba apoyarse en Alfred para mantenerse erguido — ¡Jason!

— ¡Maestro Bruce, por favor! ... ¡Piensa en Damian, necesitas estar bien para cuidarlo! — El otro pareció ponderar las posibilidades y luego se arriesgó a soltar al mayordomo y volver a subir a las escaleras — ¡Maestro Bruce, ni siquiera puede pararse! ¿Cómo crees que podrás correr tras él? — Preguntó Pennyworth dejando claro que le faltaba paciencia.

— ¡Necesito! — se justificó con una voz ronca y fallida.

— ¡Y necesito unas vacaciones! — dijo enojado — ¡Jefe Bruce, volverá tarde o temprano...! ¡Déjalo ir, piensa en lo que hiciste mientras...!

— **¡Necesit** **o** **!** — repitió una vez más, estaba nervioso.

— ¿Necesitas qué, B? — Preguntó Dick acercándose a ellos - acababa de llegar — Eres terrible… ¿Qué pasó? — Cuando el niño notó las cosas tiradas en el piso, el rastro de sangre y barro, se puso nervioso y volvió a preguntar: — ¿¡Qué pasó aquí !?

— Muchas cosas... — Alfred suspiró — ¡Ya no importa, lo que importa es el estado de ese terco! ¡Se niega a ir conmigo y ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo!

— ¡Su hermano! — Bruce agarró a Dick por el hombro, apoyándose en él de la mejor manera que pudo. Sintió su corazón acercándose al límite, su visión borrosa al igual que sus pensamientos, todo mezclado… — ¡Ir… Bu-uscarlo!

— ¿Qué hermano? — Grayson lo abrazó — ¿Tim, Jason? ... Damian? No, Damian no... ¿o sí? — Estaba casi tan confundido como lo padre.

— El Maestro Jason se fue y está fuera de control — Alfred respondió por Wayne.

— Jay siempre está fuera de control — Dick trató de hacer una de sus bromas, pero un agarre más fuerte sobre Bruce lo devolvió a la cruel realidad de ese amanecer:

— Él... se lastimó ... — intentó explicar, pero su garganta apenas le permitía pronunciar una frase completa. Para disgusto, Nightwing lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y comenzó a llevarlo al laboratorio una vez más. Desesperado, Bruce preguntó: — **¡Vete!**

— Iré tras él, ¡pero tú también necesitas cuidados! — dijo en un tono lo suficientemente serio como para mantener a Bruce en silencio y cooperando.

De vuelta en el laboratorio, Batman, lo que quedaba de él, se vio obligado a acostarse en la última camilla que aún estaba libre. Seguiente a él estaba Damian, inconsciente, todavía húmedo por un líquido viscoso y verdoso; parecía dormido, como Tim, que estaba en la primera camilla.

— Querré saber todo lo que pasó cuando regrese... — le dijo Dick a Alfred mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del hermano menor, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado con solo ver la pequeña cicatriz — Iré tras Jason antes de que haga tonterías… — murmuró cansado, ahora yendo a Timothy — Dejé mi comunicador con Estelar, usaré el de Tim por ahora.

— Manténganos informados, Maestro Dick — pidió Alfred, mirándolo alejarse.

— Ah, casi lo olvido: ¡Jon la trae! Estaba infectada por el gas de la risa, ¡pero el antídoto que le di no funcionó bien! — advirtió sin siquiera mirar atrás, quería encontrar pronto él rebelde de la familia.

— ¿Traer... a ella? — repitió el mayordomo sin comprender — ... ¿Podría ser...? — Permitió que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en el rostro, con la esperanza de que pudiera ser...

— ¡¿Selina?! — Bruce interrumpió los murmullos del anciano, sentándose en la camilla y luchando por distinguir las dos figuras que se acercaban, visibles en una de las pantallas del ordenador por las cámaras de seguridad: una era la del pequeño Jonathan Kent, la otra tenía más esperanza que certeza.

— ¡Maestro, conténgase! — pidió Pennyworth mientras lo obligaba a volver a acostarse.

Los dos guardaron silencio y esperaron a que se acercaran los visitantes. Ya estaban cerca, pero hacían pausas constantemente, probablemente por la risa incontrolada que provocó el gas. Cuando finalmente llegaron al laboratorio, el mayordomo no pudo disimular la clara decepción mientras pidia:

— Por favor, joven Jonathan, ¿podrías llevar a tu madre a esa silla de ahí? — indicó el acento con el que solía sentarse cuando necesitaba cuidar a una persona enferma — No dejes que el desorden dé mala impresión, las cosas se van resolviendo poco a poco y...

— ¡No! — Bruce gruñó, incapaz de contener su frustración y se obligó a sentarse en la camilla una vez más - si hubiera tenido más fuerzas, se habría levantado de allí y habría ido tras su hijo o incluso el cuerpo de Selina. Necesitaba hacer algo para sentirme útil, para sentir que todavía tenía una razón para no morir también y dejar a Batman con vida.

— ¿No? — Superboy se enfrentó a Wayne y al mayordomo entonces, denunciando lo angustiado que se sentía — Dick dijo que ayudarían a mi mamá...

— ¡Y vamos! — Alfred trató de sonar lo más optimista posible.

— Solo me vería bien después de un baño con sales, Pennyworth — La periodista apenas logró terminar la frase antes de que un ataque de risa y tos comenzara. Tuvo que abraçar en su hijo aún más para poder estar de pie.

— ¡No es justo! — Bruce miró a Lois una vez más, solo sintiendo su corazón romperse aún más porque ella no era su amada gata ahí, viva.

— Es estrés, ignóralo... — preguntó el anciano en un susurro.

Y así, el mayordomo comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro examinando datos importantes, preparando otra forma de antídoto, tratando de poner algo en su lugar;

Timmy disfrutó de un sueño profundo y merecido;

Lois, sentada en la silla junto al millonario, recibió la bendita medicación, la única que tuvo un efecto completo, permitiéndole deshacer la estúpida sonrisa y acabar con la risa involuntaria;

Jon trató de controlar su curiosidad y miró solo a sus propios zapatos o a su madre, por muy tentador que fuera descubrir qué le sucedió a Damian y por qué Batman estaba llorando en silencio.

Todos obedecieron, fingieron que Bruce ni siquiera estaba allí; de hecho, parecía estar en un trance profundo mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido y dejaba que las lágrimas finalmente fluyeran. El millonario, de todos en ese lugar, era el único que no estaba recibiendo atención, ya que no había remedios para la tristeza o el dolor de la pérdida. Le tocaba al propio Bruce lidiar con la amarga derrota que sentía como mejor pensaba:

— Hijo... gata ... solo... Jason fugió... — murmuró Bruce, meditando sobre la amargura y esperando el momento en que ella finalmente se convirtiera en la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse y hacer algo útil — ... Debería haber sido yo — suspiró.

— ¡Bruce, estás empezando a asustarme! — Comentó Lois — ¿Para qué sirve todo esto? ¡Va a quedar todo bien!

— ¡Nada está bien! — le respondió de una manera fría, casi dura, dejando claro que no quería conversaciones motivacionales, no quería que lo sacaran de esa angustiosa meditación.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! — Tosió un poco antes de continuar: — ¿Dónde está el "padre inconsecuente" que quiere cuidar a los hijos?

— No tienes idea de cómo...

— ¡Ni siquiera sé qué le pasó a Damian! — lo interrumpió — Ni esta vez ni la otra: no sé lo que pasó y, sinceramente, ¡no quiero saber! Lo único que no entiendo es por qué estás allí, sufriendo, en lugar de recuperarte para ayudarlo.

— No necesito recuperarme, necesito...

— ¡Sí, necesitas recuperarte! — Lo interrumpió una vez más, esquivando toses solo para llamar su atención: — ¡Mira esos moretones en su espalda! — Se levantó y se acercó a Bruce - en este punto, ella ni siquiera recordaba que necesitaba mantener su máscara respiratoria.

— Mamá... — Jon la llamó lo más bajo que pudo - si Lois estaba empezando a asustarse, Superboy ya estaba seguro de que el triste Batman da más miedo que enfadado.

— Selina se arriesga a encontrar la forma de ayudarte y ¿para qué? ¡¿Para que te quedes ahí, haciendo todo este drama, en lugar de simplemente dormir un poco?! Si empeora, ¿quién se hará cargo de estos niños? Alfred, como siempre. ¡Eres tu él padre!

— Mamá, creo que todavía no sabe...

— ¡Está muerta, mi hijo en coma, uno es enfermo y el otro salió de la casa descontrolado! ¿Crees que puedo dormir?

— ¡Puedes!

La persuasión de Lois Lane fue superada solo por el coraje: terquedad o estupidez, lo más conveniente. Allí no vio a Batman y ni siquiera al millonario del que se podría decir que es "dueño" de Gotham, solo vio a un amigo triste que no estaba actuando como debiera en esa situación y, como buena amiga, necesitaba intervenir:

Aprovechando el cansancio del murciélago, prácticamente lo dejó caer en la camilla y lo inmovilizó sobre sus hombros. A pesar de lo irritado que parecía, Bruce no pudo empujarla y levantarse; si tuviera algo de fuerza, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Mamá! — Jonathan intentó regañarla, pero fue ignorado.

— ... ¡Conseguiré un tranquilizante! — Advirtió Alfred, sin dejar claro si era por el murciélago o por el periodista. Corrió hacia uno de los armarios para buscar el bendito sedante.

— ¡Suéltame, Lois! — Gruñó Bruce.

— ... Madre, déjalo! — Jonathan volvió a intentarlo, abrazando a la incontrolada periodista en un vano intento por detenerla.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Se rió, tal vez todavía bajo la influencia del gas o simplemente porque quería reír — ¡Te quedarás ahí, acostado, aunque tenga que atarte a esta camilla!

— ... ¿Atarlo a la camilla? A Clark le encantará saberlo... — dijo Selina con cierta gracia, observando toda la escena desde la entrada al laboratorio. No tuvo que estar tan callada como de costumbre para sorprenderlos, después de todo, ella llegó al comienzo de esa discusión, nadie la notó, no hasta ese momento.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y ustedes pensando que iba a matar la gata más sexy de las HQ’s en un Extra! Si realmente voy a matar a Selina, créanme, seré mucho más cruel. Ahora sobre matar personajes en Extras: hay algunos que solo aparecen en Extras, como Starfire, por ejemplo.  
> No es que vaya a matar a más gente...  
> Pero déjame ser consciente: los que mato ahora, seguirán muertos.


	44. Extra

Después de lograr curar a Selina, Raven había creado un portal para llevarla directamente a la Mansión Wayne, o más bien, al vasto jardín de la mansión, para evitar que alguien viera el método de viaje alternativo. La gatuna simplemente no esperaba estar acompañado por una extraterrestre extremadamente insistente:

— ¡Podemos hablar con su padre y...!

— No — respondió Selina seria, incluso antes de que la otra lograra completar la pregunta. Caminaba lentamente, todavía con la capa de Superboy para cubrir la parte dañada del uniforme, mientras el otro la seguía por el césped y continuaba:

— ¡Estoy segura de que lo autorizaría, sobre todo después de su milagrosa recuperación y...!

— No.

— Dick está sufriendo por la falta de su hermano...

— ... La respuesta sigue siendo no.

— ¡Extrañamos a Damian también!

— ¡He dicho que no! — Dijo Selina con brusquedad, no estaba en condiciones de aceptar la terquedad.

— ... Es nuestro amigo, es normal que queramos ayudar — Kori trató de justificar los ataques. Por mucho que intentara ser optimista, estaba tan ansiosa como Dick por que el joven titán volviera a la normalidad.

— Ayuda si no involucrarte en esto — pidió el mayor.

— ¡Pero Damian...!

— ¡Él está bien! — Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, ya estaban relativamente cerca de la entrada de la mansión — A pesar de las crisis, el miedo, el comportamiento infantil... Es la primera vez que pasa tiempo con su familia, en lugar de ve a luchar contra el crimen! Que tenga esos momentos en paz — pidió.

— ¿Entonces por eso se niegan a ayudar? ¡Porque quieren fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está! — Kori frunció el ceño, claramente irritada por esa justificación.

— ... Entiende como quieras — dijo entre dientes, abriendo finalmente la puerta del lugar al que recientemente llamó hogar. Antes de volver a cerrar la entrada, se enfrentó al alienígena y le advirtió: — Protegeré a mi hijo de ti siempre y cuando aún quieras tocarle la cabeza y obligarlo a volver a la normalidad. Cuando decides actuar solo como amiga, eres bienvenida. — Y cerró la puerta.

Kori pasó unos segundos mirando la puerta cerrada y sintiéndose mal por esas palabras. No quería "forzar" a Damian a volver a la normalidad, esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, y trató de convencer a Dick de que esto sería lo mejor, pero era cierto que estaba ansiosa por el regreso de Robin hasta el punto de olvidar al niño asustado que Damian era ahora.

Antes de perderse en esos pensamientos y juicios de lo "mala amiga" que estaba siendo con el pequeño D, Dick la llamó a través del comunicador:

— _Starfire, estoy con el comunicador de Red Robin. No vuelvas a la Torre ahora, necesito ayuda para encontrar el Hood._

— ... ¿No iba a volver a casa? — preguntó en cuanto activó el comunicador

— _Se escapó y está fuera de control._

— ¡Pero siempre está fuera de control! — respondió con cierta gracia.

— _Esta vez es diferente._

— Tiene algo que ver con...

— _Sí — Dick la interrumpió — Recuerda, Starfire: usa siempre nombres en clave y **códigos.**_

— ¡De acuerdo, Nightwing!

Y con esa respuesta, la alienígena tomó vuelo. Comenzó a rastrear los alrededores de la mansión y luego se fue al centro, sorprendida por la relativa tranquilidad de la noche; si no fuera por los dos intentos de asalto que ella evitó, no habría habido ninguna acción, no habría sido Gotham.

Permitiéndose descansar unos minutos en lo alto de cualquier edificio y observar el hermoso cielo nublado con luces reflejadas, Starfire comenzó a recordar la duda que no había sido resuelta en la última conversación con Dick. Aprovechando el comunicador, retomó el tema:

— ¡Nightwing!

— _¿Lo encontraste, Starfire?_

— Todavía no, pero yo... — Antes de que pudiera explicar el motivo del contacto, fue interrumpida:

— _¡Me estoy preocupando, ni siquiera está en el escondite seguro! — Dick estaba angustiado, comenzando a tener miedo de lo que pudiera hacer su hermano._

— ¡Vamos a encontrarlo! — Kori trató de sonar optimista.

— _Espero que si..._

— Eh... ¡Nightwing!

— _¿Sí, Starfire?_

— ... ¿Batman realmente te dejó esconderte bajo su capa?

— _¡Starfire! — suspiró._

— Es normal tener miedo, pero eso obstaculizaría en medio de un enfrentamiento y...

— _¡No me escondí por miedo, solo me escondí ahí porque los colores de mi uniforme eran demasiado llamativos! — Estaba enojado, probablemente frustrado por no haber encontrado a Todd todavía, o simplemente avergonzado._

— ¿Entonces Batman lo permitió?

— _Si..._

— ¿Y estabas detrás de él o...?

— _¡Starfire! ¡Estamos en un canal abierto!_

— ¡Solo intento entender! — a pesar de la justificación, dejó escapar una risa — ¡Debe ser aterrador para un malhechor cuando Batman abre la tapa y sale un niño con ropa colorida!

— _Podrías...!?_

— _¡Un niño asustadizo con ropa colorida! — Otro se metió en la conversación._

— ¡Jason! — Kori dejó escapar una sonrisa, después de todo, si estaba haciendo sus chistes malos es porque estaba bien.

— _Dónde fuiste!?_

— ¿Nos estuvo escuchando todo este tiempo? — Preguntó Starfire confundido — ¡Te perseguimos!

— _Pensé que estaban hablando de lo ridículo que es que Dick se esconda bajo la manta del murciélago cuando se asusta... — se burló._

— _¡Y te acurrucaste en él cuando te dio frío!_

— _¡Oye!_

— Siempre pensé que estaba hecha de material frío... — Kori se apoyó en una de las gárgolas del edificio, pensativa — ¿És caliente?

— _¡Pregúntale a Hood, el que durmió acurrucado con ella!_

— _¡No dormí nada!_

— _¡Sí, lo hice!_

— _¡Cállate, miedoso!_

— _¡Cállate, pajarito!_

Los dos chicos continuarían en esa pelea toda la noche, si no fuera porque una persona más se metiera en la conversación y les hiciera un comentario comprometedor a los dos chicos:

— _No importa la razón, ¡eras tan lindo envuelto alrededor de la portada cuando eras pequeño! — Dijo Selina como quien no quería nada, soltando una carcajada poco después — Principalmente tú, Jason..._

Starfire tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar la risa, pero no pudo evitar una pregunta que lo consumía desde hacía mucho tiempo:

— ... ¿Batman me permitiría tocar su capa?

— _¡Claro! — Replicó Dick con optimismo, continuando poco después: — Es bueno ver que tu sentido del humor sigue siendo el mismo, Catwoman._

— _¿Sentido de humor? Niños envueltos en fundas de colores son algo adorable!_

— _Debe ser un efecto secundario del gas de la risa..._

— _¿Gas de la risa? ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Preguntó Jason un poco más serio._

— _Digamos que me pasé una de mis siete vidas jugando con una bomba... miau._

— _¡Que carajo! Eres tan hermosa para morir así, por B..._

— _¡Ah Jason! — se rió — ¡Yo prefería cuando me llamaba tía Selina!_

— _¡Nombres en clave! ¡Utilice los nombres en clave, por favor! — Preguntó Dick._

— Me alegro de no haberlo hecho esta vez — murmuró Starfire en contra de esa regla en medio de una conversación tan casual - olvidando que aún podían escucharla.

— _Tu padre está preocupado por ti, ¿qué pasó? — Preguntó Selina._

— _Simplemente no quiero estar cerca de ese idiota ahora, es su culpa..._

— ¿Cuál es su culpa, Jay?

— _... No lo dijo, ¿verdad? — suspiró el niño — ¡El mocoso casi muere de nuevo porque lo dejaron solo! ¡Te envié a cuidarlo, Dick, y lo dejas con Bruce!_

— _¡Jason, necesitaba irme y...!_

— _¡Un maldito candelabro cayó sobre él!_

— Un… ¿una lámpara de araña? — Susurró Starfire desconcertado — ¿Está bien?

— _En la medida de lo posible — respondió la otra._

— _¡Es terrible, en coma de nuevo! — el rebelde suspiró una vez más, aparentemente estaba fumando cigarrillos — ... ¡Maldita sea! Si mi enano no se despierta, ¡es tu culpa!_

— _¡Jason, no es culpa nuestra! — Dick trató de intervenir, pero por el tono de su voz ya se notaba que estaba devastado y se culpaba a sí mismo._

— _¡ES SI! — gruñó — Te lo advierto: solo volveré cuando el mocoso se despierte de nuevo... Y si no se despierta, terminaré con Bruce de una vez — amenazó._

Jason estaba demasiado enojado y probablemente borracho;

Dick se culpaba a sí mismo de todo, se sentía fatal;

Starfire se sorprendió de lo extensos que se estaban volviendo los problemas de la familia;

Selina eligió apagar el comunicador antes de meterse en esa pelea;

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Oracle finalmente habló:

— _Red Hood ubicado en Manchester, vía Manchester, sección 15. El más cercano es Starfire._

— ¡Entendido! — Respondió la alienígena tomando vuelo nuevamente.

— _Pero yo... — Dick intentó intervenir, pero Oraculo lo interrumpió primero:_

— _**¡Me darás algunas respuestas!**_

Fue lo último que escuchó Starfire por el comunicador, antes de que se desactivara nuevamente. Una cosa tenía que admitir: a pesar de la tensión que implicaba y de todos los problemas familiares, se comportaban como una familia... no una tradicional, sino una familia de amigos y compañeros, tal como ella vio a los Teen Titans.

En la búsqueda del fugitivo, no fue difícil para la alienígena encontrar al rebelde: solo estaba él tirado en el piso de esa carretera desierta, con botellas de bebidas y cigarrillos esparcidos por todos lados. Para ayudar aún más, a su lado había un hermoso BMW con la capota bajada y la alarma activada.

— Jason... — Lo llamó cuando sus pies llegaron al suelo, ya cerca de él.

— ¡No importa lo que digas, no volveré! — advirtió alto y claro, dando una calada a su cigarrillo y soltando el humo después.

— ... Ese coche... — Starfire miró fijamente el vehículo — ¿Se lo robó?

— Lo **encontré**...

— ¿Dónde? ¿Aqui?

— En el garaje de la mansión...

— ... ¿Y tu moto?

— No sé... — Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, soltando el humo y luego derramando el poco líquido que tenía en una de las botellas en su boca — Puede estar estacionada en algún lugar, volado o en el fondo del océano, como está lo sabré — Rió — Esta maldita alarma no me deja pensar con claridad.

Starfire, apuntando a la practicidad, disparó uno de sus rayos en el auto. Con el daño, el vehículo se quedó en silencio, con un poco de humo saliendo del capó.

— Problema resuelto — Ella sonrió, extendiendo una mano para que se levantara.

— ... ¡Batman no te dejará tocar su capa después de esta! — Se rió de nuevo, una risa nerviosa — ¡Maldita sea, al menos la alarma me estaba distrayendo! Me he visto morir unas cinco veces y... olvídalo, me estoy volviendo loco...

— Estás triste — Mantuvo la sonrisa y extendió la mano — Podemos hablar — ofreció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon es la hija del sobreprotector comisionado Gordon (el tipo que enciende a Batsinal y ayuda a Batman dándole archivos a la policía). Su padre nunca apoyó su interés en unirse a la policía de Gotham, lo que la animó a convertirse en Batgirl.  
> Mi versión favorita de ella está en la Edad de Plata, donde era bibliotecaria de anteojos y bollos de estilo Princesa Leia (apareció por primera vez en Detective Comics n. 359; antes de la década de 1970). Batman y Robin no conocían su identidad cuando comenzó a actuar, lo que lo hizo aún más interesante, ya que ella era "solo" una bibliotecaria que quería luchar contra el crimen.  
> Con el tiempo, a pesar de los cambios, ella siempre permaneció como la joven que quería luchar contra el crimen junto a Batman y, la mayoría de las veces, se lo ocultaba a su padre, por mucho que él ya hubiera descubierto que su hija fue Batgirl. Eso fue hasta The Killing Joke, cuando el Joker la deja parapléjica (no solo hizo solo eso en ese arco).  
> Inmovilizada de cintura para abajo, Barbara continuó su lucha contra el crimen, pero no como la Batgirl que saltaba entre edificios y corría por todas partes. Adoptó la identidad de Oracle y utilizó sus habilidades informáticas para proporcionar cualquier tipo de información importante que Batman pudiera necesitar.  
> Oráculo no solo actuó como ayudante de Batman, también fue una de las “fundadoras” de Birds of Prey, junto a Black Canary. Las duas combatieron el crimen en la ciudad, con Oracle dando información y coordinando y Canary actuando.  
> Tenía dudas sobre si colocar o no a Barbara Gordon "simplemente" como Batgirl. Finalmente, decidí ponerla como el Oracle en su tiempo libre, ya que es un trabajo de ayuda, lo que explica por qué no descubrió nada de Damian en esas dos semanas en las que ha pasado el fanfic hasta ahora (estaba demasiado ocupada).


	45. Limbo

_**Cueva, ala médica del laboratorio - noche del segundo día:** _

.

Ya era de noche, una noche tranquila.

Después de toda confusión, las noches en Gotham fueron extrañamente tranquilas. Joker estaba actuando en silencio en uno de sus grandes y sin sentido planes, o simplemente se fue de vacaciones después de "asesinar" la gata.

Bruce, más estable física y psicológicamente, se mantuvo alejado de las patrullas por consenso de todos, excepto él - Selina también, ayudando a cuidarlo. Dick y los otros miembros de la familia se hicieron cargo de la ciudad, incluido Jason: el rebelde había regresado a casa, pero aún se negó a hablar con Bruce e ir a ver a Damian.

Timothy y el más joven eran los únicos que todavía estaban en el laboratorio, uno inconsciente y el otro todavía desintoxicando. A pedido de Alfred, Tim solo se iría cuando sus pulmones funcionaran perfectamente: esa toxina aún desconocida inhalada en grandes cantidades causó daños graves.

Tim estaba aprovechando el tiempo de descanso para hacer más simulaciones. El portátil ya estaba reparado y funcionando, con el nerd escribiendo la información como si el mundo dependiera de él y, quizás, realmente lo hizo.

Si no fuera porque uno de los dispositivos de monitoreo se disparara, Drake ni siquiera notaría que su hermano se movía inquieto en la camilla y comenzaba a aflojar algunos de los cables.

— ¿Dami? — Se levantó — ¡Damian, quédate quieto! — preguntó, acercándose a él.

— Me despierta... — preguntó el más joven, prácticamente rogó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado — **¡** **Me despierta** **!**

— ¡Ya estás despierto, gremlin! — Tim trató de contenerlo.

— ¡Me despierta! — se retorció más.

— ¡Damian! — lo llamó el mayor y, nervioso como estaba, decidió que sería buena idea intentar despertar a su hermano con una bofetada en la cara. Golpeó al más joven y, como se esperaba, Damian finalmente abrió los ojos.

Sin embargo, los ojos verdes miraban a la nada, perdidos. Lo único que dijo el pequeño antes de volver a dormir fue una súplica:

— **...** **Me d** **esp** **ie** **rta de esta pesadilla, por favor...**

.

_**Cueva, ala médica del laboratorio - mañana del tercer día:** _

.

— ¡No imaginé nada, estaba teniendo una pesadilla! — Tim insistió entre una cucharada y otra del cereal con leche que estaba desayunando.

— Fue un ataque epiléptico, Maestro Tim, por lo que se desprendieron algunos hilos... — Alfred trató de sonar como la voz de la razón, pero Bruce estaba interesado en la otra versión de los hechos:

— ¿Y cómo sabes que fue una pesadilla? ¿Dijo algo?

— Solo estaba pidiendo que lo despertara… — Levantó los hombros.

— Así que fue una pesadilla ... — dijo Jason desinteresado, mirando hacia otro lado en algún punto — Sigue pidiéndole que lo despierte cuando tiene pesadillas.

El rebelde solo había ido allí, a pesar de todo el dolor con Bruce, porque Tim había llamado a todos para decirles que Damian se había despertado nuevamente. Sin embargo, solo sirvió para empeorar aún más el clima entre un padre y hijo rebelde.

— ¿Y que hiciste?

— ... Le di una bofetada, pero no funcionó — Timmy miró al suelo, avergonzado de haber golpeado a un niño en ese estado.

— Maldición… — Todd suspiró, saliendo. No quería descartar la ira que sentía hacia la persona equivocada.

— Intenta ser un poco más, eh... dócil, la próxima vez, Maestro Tim — preguntó Alfred poco antes de salir del laboratorio con unos papeles en la mano, una pésima excusa para ir tras Jason.

— ¡Estaba nervioso! — intentó justificarse.

— Está bien, no lo hagas más — Bruce trató de sonreír para aliviar las cosas, pero estaba demasiado devastado para poder fingir.

Timothy estaba a punto de rehacer la disculpa, incluso pensando en aceptar que podría haber imaginado a Damian diciendo esas cosas cuando, de hecho, solo estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico; haría cualquier cosa para no empeorar a Bruce. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la maquinaria de monitoreo se activó:

Damian estaba tirando de todos los hilos que tenía pegados a él, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta cuando sacó la aguja con el suero que estaba adherido a su brazo, rasgando la piel en el proceso… estaba fuera de sí. Desafortunadamente, Bruce solo notó que su hijo estaba completamente loco cuando se acercó al pequeño, quien se tiró sobre él aprovechando la corta distancia que los separaba, no para un abrazo, sino en un intento de atacar.

— ¡Damian! — El padre gritó cuando recibió una mordida en su brazo izquierdo. A pesar del dolor, no trató de apartar a su hijo y mucho menos hizo movimientos que pudieran lastimarlo — ¡Damian, cálmate!

El niño solo dejó escapar algunos gruñidos en respuesta. Se estaba comportando como un animal fuera de control e inconsciente... tenía sed de sangre: un efecto secundario de usar el agua del Lazarus Pit - no había nada que hacer más que esperar.

Mientras Bruce soportaba el dolor de esa mordida evitando cualquier movimiento repentino, Tim estaba estancado, congelado, sentado en la camilla a punto de entrar en pánico; después de todo, Damian ya era peligroso sin eso. Ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al pequeño, principalmente porque la falta de control era clara; de lo contrario, habría sido un ataque certero y no algo tan bestial como las mordeduras.

No hubo necesidad de gritar pidiendo ayuda ni nada para llamar la atención de los demás: Alfred y Jason entraron al laboratorio de nuevo, habían escuchado la alarma.

Todo fue muy rápido:

El hijo rebelde actuó e inmovilizó al pequeño demonio contra el suelo; Damian estaba a la altura de su apodo. Bruce permaneció inmóvil, sin saber si era mejor dejar que su hijo continuara con los ataques irracionales o si necesitaba calmarse... El mayordomo, ya con una jeringa con sedantes, inyectó el líquido al pequeño antes de que el Maestro Wayne manifestara alguna protesta. a favor de esa pequeña e intrascendente criatura.

Cuando Damian finalmente se durmió, Jason lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Respiraba, pero parecía ahogarse... estaba nervioso. Su pequeño mocoso se había convertido en un monstruo sediento de sangre como él, culpa del Lazarus Pit ... ¡culpa de Bruce!

— **¡LA CULPA ES SUYA!** — Le gritó a su padre.

— Jason...

— ¡Si mi enano no regresa, es mejor estar preparado! — Amenazó, tirando al suelo todo lo que logró antes de salir del laboratorio.

.

_**Cueva, ala médica del laboratorio - tarde del tercer día:** _

.

— Al menos fue solo una mordida… — Dick trató de mantenerse optimista sobre toda la situación.

— ¡Me niego a estar cerca de él! — Insistió Tim — ¡Si Bruce no estuviera entre nosotros, me habría atacado! Me ha atacado antes, ¡sé lo malo que es!

— No es lo mismo, es como si ni siquiera supiera qué hacer... — Bruce suspiró.

— Entonces... — Dick se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar — ¿Estás diciendo que fue Damian sin recuerdos quien se despertó y no el Damian que conoce muchas formas de matar a alguien, verdad?

— ... Algo así.

— El gremlin es peligroso de todos modos — gruñó Drake.

— No tienes que tenerle miedo, Timmy — Dick sonrió y despeinó el cabello de su hermano.

— ¡No tengo miedo! — El nerd quitó la mano del mayor — ¡Yo solo ...!

Antes de que pudiera continuar, uno de los dispositivos comenzó a hacer un sonido diferente. Por lo general, pitarían varias veces y emitirían sonidos similares constantemente, lo que hizo que fuera bastante fácil ignorarlos después de un tiempo, y facilitaba aún más la identificación cuando cambiaban el sonido.

— ... La presión bajó un poco — Bruce analizó un monitor.

— ¿Esto es malo? ¿Es grave? ¿Está empeorando? — El hijo mayor ni siquiera esperó las respuestas para comenzar a desesperarse, principalmente porque se sentía culpable por la condición de su hermano.

— Solo llama a Alfred, se debe haber acabado alguna medicación — respondió el padre con calma, analizando los otros monitores.

Después de que Richard fuera a buscar al mayordomo, considerablemente tranquilo, Tim se sentó en la camilla y trató de analizar también los monitores. Bruce, por mucho que trató de parecer tranquilo, dejó que su nerviosismo se mostrara a través de su ceño fruncido.

— ... La presión va bajando, la respiración también ha bajado... — dijo Drake suavemente — Sabes que no se encuentra bien.

— Dick es el que no necesita saber — respondió.

Tim pensó que era mejor callarse después de eso y analizar los monitores, como su padre. Así que se quedaron, en silencio y solo mirando, esto hasta que Damian hizo una señal de que finalmente se estaba despertando: movió una mano.

— ¿Hijo? — Preguntó Bruce, mostrando la repentina animación en su voz.

Damian volvió la cara como si buscara de dónde venía esa voz. Con cuidado, Bruce tomó su mano y esperó cualquier otra señal, alguna prueba de que su hijo se despertaría rápido y bien.

— **Lo siento…** — susurró Damian unos segundos después, débil.

— No necesitas disculparte por nada, hijo — Sonrió.

— Yo... desobedecí de nuevo...

— No, todo está bien ahora.

— **Por favor...**

— Bruce, creo que vuelve a tener una pesadilla — Tim, que ya estaba de pie junto a la camilla de su hermano, señaló uno de los monitores. Indicó que los latidos del corazón estaban fuera de ritmo mientras la respiración bajaba lentamente.

— ¡No, se está despertando! — Bruce intentó aferrarse a la esperanza que aún le quedaba.

— Yo-yo no quería... — Damian finalmente abrió los ojos, pero ellos se quedaron mirando a la nada — No quise hace-er eso...

— Lo sé, lo sé ... — Pasó la mano por el rostro de su hijo.

— ¡Bruce, está empeorando!

— **Solo quería... parar...**

— ¿Parar qué, hijo? — Bruce estrechó un poco más la mano del niño, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a pasar la mano por el rostro de su hijo, pero Damian no reaccionó ante nada — Hijo, ¿¡Parar qué!? Damian!?

Los dispositivos conectados a Damian comenzaron a disparar alarmas.

El laboratorio que alguna vez fue silencioso estaba haciendo eco de ese lío de diferentes sonidos.

Antes de que Drake pudiera siquiera pensar en un procedimiento efectivo para esa situación, como un masaje cardíaco o cualquier otra táctica de ese tipo, Alfred entró en esa ala del laboratorio como si fuera un gimnasta que derrocha velocidad. Dick entró poco después, sorprendentemente manteniendo la calma ante la situación.

— ¡Aléjate! — ordenó el mayordomo.

— ¡Mi hijo, él...! — Bruce siguió sosteniendo una de las manos de Damian, esto hasta que Richard lo obligó a alejarse — ¡No! — Trató de deshacerse de su hijo mayor, pero aún se estaba recuperando de su estado catastrófico — ¡ **No, me necesita!**

— B, por favor... — preguntó el chico.

Aislado de esa confusión, Tim observó todo y trató de asimilar la situación: Damian estaba alucinando en una pesadilla; Bruce no pudo arreglárselas; Dick estaba tranquilo; Alfred tenía un desfibrilador ... Alfred ¡Tenía un desfibrilador!

Tim ni siquiera había notado los intentos de reanimación, la colocación de electrodos y nada más que el molesto ruido de los dispositivos y la total falta de compostura de Bruce.

— ¡Mantente alejado! — envió el anciano, dándole a Damian la primera descarga eléctrica. Luego comenzó con reanimación cardiopulmonar, afortunadamente con algunos signos positivos.

.

_**Cueva, computadora central - noche del quinto día:** _

.

— Él debería estar descansando, tú deberías estar durmiendo... — gruñó Selina mirando un de los monitores de la Batcomputadora. Estaba apoyada en la silla donde estaba sentado Tim Drake.

— ¡Y deberías ponerte los bigotes en otra parte! — dijo el chico con aspereza, rezumando del total mal humor que le pusieron dos noches de insomnio.

— Me encantaría, pero sigo "muerta", ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Podrías fingir estar muerta en otro lugar, por favor? — Giró su silla para poder enfrentarse a la “madrastra”, haciendo visible el daño que unos litros de café pueden hacerle a un joven.

— Solo porque lo estás preguntando amablemente... ¡miau! — respondió burlonamente, despeinó su cabello y luego se alejó — Ayudaré a Alfred con la cena. Si algo pasa...

Se fue sin siquiera terminar su oración, después de todo, no tenía que hacerlo.

Tim conocía perfectamente el estado debilitado de Bruce que le impedía ser el Batman habitual, pero no era exactamente él lo que preocupaba a Selina, ya que Dick lo seguía como una sombra. Estaba hablando de Damian... como si se fuera a despertar así, tan temprano.

El niño volvió a mirar las pantallas. Había una vista del Batmóvil; el mapa de la ciudad con algunos puntos marcados; y, la principal, mostraba el proceso de incorporación de todo el trabajo del joven Thimoty de las últimas semanas - días y más días de trabajo interpolando información y haciendo simulaciones - todavía al 95%.

Uno de los dispositivos del laboratorio comenzó a hacer un sonido diferente.

— ¡Selina, si es otra de tus pruebas...! — Se calló cuando apareció una advertencia en la pantalla interrumpiendo la transmisión de imágenes: “Laboratorio. Brecha de seguridad crítica. Apagado”— ... ¡Maldición!

.

_**Cueva, ala médica del laboratorio - noche del quinto día:** _

.

Tim sostuvo su teléfono celular como una linterna para iluminar el lugar al que se dirigía y tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido. Si fuera un invasor, estaría en desventaja: el pijama y las zapatillas no son la mejor opción para enfrentarse a un enemigo.

— ¡"Alerta de seguridad crítica"! — comenzó a quejarse mientras buscaba en los diversos estantes de compuestos químicos y tantas otras baratijas de valor incalculable — ... ¡Es más como una “alerta crítica de una gata fisgóna”!

El niño continuó su búsqueda, irritado y maldiciendo. Continuó hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle contenido en ese laboratorio llamado Damian.

Solo pensando en su hermano en ese estado frágil, conectado a dispositivos cuya supervivencia duraría solo unos minutos .. cedió a sus emociones. Sintió que el sudor le corría por la frente, le temblaban las piernas, tenía las manos frías: estaba nervioso, o más bien, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

Si algo le sucediera al joven Wayne, sería culpa suya. No porque dejó entrar a un invasor o porque decidió entrar en pánico en lugar de pedir ayuda - como las otras veces en que el pequeño se despertaba - sino porque si había un culpable en todo, era él. Al menos, así se veía Timothy Jackson Drake en toda esa situación: el culpable de que un niño de trece años estuviera en coma, después de jugar con un prototipo inestable que dejó tirado por ahí.

Tim contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, contó mentalmente hasta diez y se dirigió al ala donde estaba Damian.

Manos, entumecidas, sostuvieron el celular para encender la camilla... vacía. ¡Vacía!

Habían robado al demonio, lo habían secuestrado, lo habían llevado para pedir un rescate o para utilizarlo en algún sacrificio malsano - como el al Ghul. No importa el motivo, lo único que importaba era que ese niño no estaba allí, sujeto a los dispositivos, ni a la camilla.

Adjunto por tiras de contención - rasgadas.

Conectado a electrodos - tirados en una esquina.

Incluso la sonda y el catéter estaban tirados en el suelo del laboratorio.

Toda esa pequeña destrucción formó un camino hacia la puerta, la única salida del ala médica, hacia el laboratorio.

— ... **esa cosa** **despertó** — susurró el chico. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y la presión bajó aún más solo de imaginar al culpable de esa "alerta crítica" — ... carajo… — suspiró casi sin una voz mirando de nuevo a la camilla, esperando que Damian simplemente apareciera allí.

Para empeorar la desesperación del joven Timmy, sintió un cálido aliento cerca de su talón derecho, peligrosamente cerca.

Solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, contener un grito de pánico y permanecer inmóvil mientras era atacado por el pequeño demonio Wayne.

Ahora finalmente entendió lo que Bruce quería decir con "es como si ni siquiera supiera qué hacer"; esa criatura que se despertó realmente no sabía cómo atacar a alguien, actuaba como un animal salvaje que simplemente jugaba con su presa antes de matarla: mordeduras, rasguños o cualquier otra tortura bestial que permitiera el pequeño cuerpo - ayudada por una fuerza casi sobrehumana, también como efecto secundario.

— ¡Damian! — llamó la atención sobre la poca cordura que aún podría tener esa cosa — ¡Damian, no quiero tener que hacerte daño! — advirtió.

Solo le sirvió a esa cosa atacarlo con aún más rabia.

Aceptando que no tendría más remedio que luchar contra, Tim aprovechó la oscuridad del lugar para olvidar que su hermano era solo un niño enfermo - si no fuera por la linterna del teléfono, sería imposible ver.

Primero, lo pateó. El pequeño demonio solo tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y volver a perseguir a su presa; parecía no ver nada, no percibir la realidad a su alrededor.

Tim lo golpeó y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo tratando de hacer los mismos movimientos que Jason había usado antes. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera usar la fuerza bruta en esa cosa, en lugar de preocuparse por el frágil estado de su hermano pequeño...

... Si estaba actuando como un monstruo, una señal de que estaba mejor.

... Tal vez ni siquiera sentiría dolor con un golpe más fuerte.

— ¡¿Tim? — La voz de Selina venía de lejos, pero se acercaba: — ¿¡Qué pasó!? — Las luces se volvieron a encender.

— ¡El gremlin está fuera de control!

En lugar de hacer más preguntas, la gata simplemente corrió hacia donde estaban los hijastros. Ella los ignoró a ambos mientras buscaba algo en los bancos, tan difícil como era despreciar los pequeños gruñidos que gruñían mientras él trataba de liberarse.

— Sujeta a tu hermano con un poco más de fuerza... — le preguntó, inclinándose junto a Damian, inyectándole el líquido de una jeringa.

— **... Esta cosa no es mi hermano** — respondió el chico.

— Tim...

— . **.. No es Damian.**

— Es solo un efecto secundario — intentó sonar optimista.

— ¡Esta cosa no es un efecto secundario! — Esperó hasta que Selina volvió a sacar la jeringa para soltar al niño — ¡Esta cosa ni siquiera parece saber que está aquí!

La gata suspiró y ambos guardaron silencio.

Solo vieron a Damian retorcerse mientras luchaba contra el sedante: rascaba el aire y el suelo, gruñendo como si estuvieran pidiendo ayuda. Duró poco más de un minuto, que parecieron horas.

— Cristo… — murmuró Alfred acercándose a ellos — ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?

— Parece que alguien ha estado alimentando al gremlin después de la medianoche — respondió Drake.

.

_**Cueva - mañana del séptimo día:** _

.

Alfred, mayordomo incansable y cuidador de todos, necesitaba unas vacaciones.

No era la administración del hogar, y mucho menos ayudar a Batman a combatir el crimen lo que lo estaba cansando... era la culpa lo que lo estaba desgastando. Se sintió culpable por varias de las tragedias que asolaron a la familia, como todos, pero en mayor medida.

Caminó a través de la cueva hacia el laboratorio con pasos lentos, muy lentos. Ya no podía soportar ver a ese niño inconsciente, frágil, sin mostrar ningún signo de mejoría...

.

_**Cueva, ala médica del laboratorio - mañana del séptimo día:** _

.

Primero Alfred tomó todo el material que necesitaría para cuidar a Damian, miró los informes de seguimiento y solo entonces se dedicó a cuidar a ese niño. Hizo esto durante una semana, ya se había convertido en parte de la rutina.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, la rutina se rompió.

Tan pronto como el mayordomo entró en ese ala, lo primero que notó fueron los hermosos ojos verdes de Damian abiertos, brillantes como siempre, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Cuando el niño hizo contacto visual con él, pareció sentir aún más curiosidad y luego preguntó:

— ... ¿Dónde estoy, Sr. Pennyworth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian está en coma debido al "Lazarus Pit sintético" es algo que me saqué de la cabeza. Necesitaba un efecto secundario lo suficientemente malo - después de todo, sería demasiado fácil para Batman estar luchando contra enemigos, lastimarse por todas partes y al día siguiente estar optimo.  
> Recordando que el estado de coma es diferente a un estado vegetativo. En coma, la persona no reacciona a nada y necesita equipos que le suministren funciones básicas como respirar, alimentarse, etc. Puede mejorar y pasar al estado vegetativo, cuando se produce una "mejoría" (ya que la persona puede manifestar algunos movimientos automáticos, involuntarios, reflejos...) o simplemente puede despertar (ocurre cuando finalmente se trata el motivo del coma).  
> Combinemos la siguiente cláusula aquí: al principio, Damian estuvo en coma durante al menos dos meses antes de mejorar un poco y finalmente despertar. Ahora, solo estuvo inconsciente durante una semana (primero inconsciente, luego en coma y luego inconsciente nuevamente).  
> Sé que esta explicación puede sonar extraña, pero pensé que sería interesante exponerla para que todos entiendan por qué un día determinado necesitaba dispositivos (después del tercero, cuando tuvo un paro cardiopulmonar) y al siguiente ya no los necesitaba.  
> No soy del área de salud, si tengo alguna información incorrecta, ¡acepto ayuda! : D  
> Aquí hay un texto explicativo sobre los pacientes en la UCI (estado de Damian), quien quiera leer solo para comprender mejor todo el trabajo que el pobre Alfred necesitaba hacer solo:  
> http://www.socati.org.br/index.php/enfermagem/o-paciente-na-uti  
> Nota de la nota: "limbo" también puede significar incertidumbre.


	46. Remordimiento

Bruce ni siquiera esperó a que la limusina estuviera correctamente estacionada para salir y dejar ahí la carpeta, Timothy o cualquier otra cosa. Casi bajó las puertas de la mansión para poder entrar; no quería perder el tiempo usando el pomo. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, mostrando la buena forma que había logrado con los pocos días de descanso. Casi chocó con el mayordomo de camino a la habitación del hijo menor.

— ¡Alfred, **necesito** ver a mi hijo! — se justificó incluso antes de que se requiriera alguna explicación para ese comportamiento.

— Ciertamente, Maestro Bruce, pero...

Esa pequeña conjunción de ideas restrictivas fue un balde de agua fría para él Wayne. El vigor lo abandonó y dejó solo los mismos rasgos desolados que tenía en los últimos días, cada vez que recibía un rechazo por cualquier posible mejora de Damian.

— ... "Pero"?

— Pero está durmiendo la siesta... — El mayordomo alzó los hombros — ¡No te atrevas a despertar a ese niño, no sabes con qué vas a estar lidiando! — dijo con tono de humor, logrando incluso sacar un suspiro de alivio de Bruce.

— Bruce!? — Tim lo llamó desde lo alto de las escaleras, sostuvo la chaqueta de su padre, los maletines y aun así trató de balancear el laptop abierto en su otra mano — ¡Alfred!?

— ¡Estoy en camino, Maestro Tim! — respondió el mayor con igual amabilidad mientras dejaba a Wayne solo para decidir si entrar o no en la habitación de su hijo.

El entro.

Tuvo el cuidado de abrir la puerta suave y silenciosamente.

Logró contener un murmullo u otro mientras miraba esa habitación llena de papeles dibujados esparcidos por el suelo; ropa arrugada que sale del armario - con Ace usando algunas como cama -; cosas volcadas - probablemente culpa de Alfred, ya que el gatito lamió una de sus patas en el estante -; TV en cualquier dibujo que se esté transmitiendo; Titus durmiendo en la cama, boca arriba, ocupando casi tanto espacio como los otros dos durmientes:

Selina estaba con Damian prácticamente en su regazo, con un brazo alrededor de él y el otro sostenido por el chico. El pequeño Wayne parecía haber dormido en medio de una obra maestra: un diseño en el antebrazo de su madre como si fuera un tatuaje.

— Bruce, Alfred dijo que...

Timothy ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración antes de quedarse en silencio al ver toda la escena. A diferencia de Bruce, que se contentaba con admirar, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y comenzó a tomar varias fotografías.

— Tim — el padre lo llamó en un tono tan serio que le hizo volver a meterse el celular en el bolsillo y fingir que no hacía nada. Y luego continuó: — Quiero que me guardes todas las fotos más tarde.

— Si señor — Sonrió.

— Yo también las quiero... — Dijo Selina en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, completando poco después: — Sí, estoy despierta.

— ¿Y cómo está nuestro hijo? — Preguntó Bruce en un tono suave, incluso cariñoso, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para estar cerca de ellos.

— ¿Hijo? Por el estado de la habitación, creo que fue la versión de "gremlin hambriento" la que despertó... — Tim gruñó mirando a su alrededor y acercándose también.

— ... Damian está bien. Es el mismo niño adorable de hace unos días, el único problema es que... — Se detuvo en cuanto el pequeño se movió un poco. Solo se atrevió a decir algo cuando estaba absolutamente seguro de que estaba durmiendo — ... Es solo que no se queda quieto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que fue mi hijo quien hizo todo esto? — Bruce frunció el ceño, incapaz de imaginarse siquiera él levantándose de la cama solo durante los próximos días.

— Y en unos minutos...

— ... ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Drake tratando de entender.

— A la hora del baño quiso elegir un pijama, luego quiso dibujar, luego quiso encontrar la pelota de Titus, luego quiso dibujar de nuevo — bostezó — Ah, también tenían las preguntas, varias preguntas!

— ¿Preguntas sobre qué?

— Varias cosas. De hecho, nos conocimos en una cena de negocios.

— ... ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Por el juguete? — Tim se quedó mirando al suelo, culpándose a sí mismo por todo lo sucedido.

— De hecho preguntó mucho sobre...

Antes de que Selina lograra terminar, Dick entró en la habitación casi bajando la puerta, y eso fue porque Bruce la dejó entreabierta. Estaba tan nervioso que resbaló en una de las hojas que había en el suelo.

— ¿¡Como está él!?

— ¡Dick! — Bruce trató de llamarlo para que volviera a sí mismo, pero fue completamente ignorado.

— ¿¡Él está bien!? ¿Realmente despertaste? — Preguntó mientras se subía a la cama, expulsaba a Titus y tomaba a Damian de los brazos de Selina. Comprobó la temperatura, meció al hermano menor de un lado a otro e incluso tuvo el valor de levantarlo y dar unos pasos hacia la puerta, justificándose con: — ¡Debería estar siendo monitoreado en el laboratorio!

— ¡No, está perfectamente...! — la gata trató de explicar, pero Bruce interrumpió:

— ¡Dick, pon a tu hermano donde estaba y déjalo dormir!

— ¡Pero B...!

— ¡Ahora!

— Solo está tomando una siesta, Dick... — Tim puso los ojos en blanco ante todo el drama del hermano mayor — Al parecer, es mejor dejar al gremlin dormido.

— ¡No soy un gremlin! — Damian gruñó con picardía mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos, finalmente despierto. Apoyó la cara en el hombro de su hermano y esperó una explicación de por qué se despertó con Dick abrazándolo.

— ... Bueno, chicos, me encantaría quedarme aquí con ustedes... — Selina se levantó de la cama — ... pero Alfred puede necesitar ayuda. ¡Cuida bien a mi hijo! — Selina sonrió, le dio a Damian un beso en la frente y se fue poco después, dejando a los tres jinetes a cargo del niño aparentemente cansado.

Tim miró el suelo, las paredes, cualquier cosa menos Damian;

Bruce estaba contento de ver a su hijo desde lejos, no quería exigirle que se acercara ahora, no cuando el último recuerdo de ellos juntos que tenía el pequeño era probablemente su padre enojado con él;

Dick, el más eufórico de todos, abrazó a su hermano y lo apretó como un peluche;

— ¡Hoy hice varios dibujos! — Dijo el pequeño D eufórico, ni siquiera quería dejar a su hermano.

— ¿¡Es cierto!? — Preguntó Richard riendo, tirándose una vez más a la cama con Damian. Titus ya se había unido a Ace y se había tendido sobre la ropa que yacía en el suelo.

— ¡SI! Dibujé todo el día, ¡incluso dibujé en el brazo de mi mamá! — Damian pareció pensativo poco después, mirando a sus hermanos y padre. Era como si quisiera entender que los tres estaban con él al mismo tiempo, hasta que finalmente preguntó: — ... ¿Pasó algo malo?

Los tres lo negaron instantáneamente, pero fue solo Bruce quien exploró esa pregunta un poco más:

— ¿Por qué crees que pasó algo malo, hijo?

— Todos vinieron a quedarse conmigo al mismo tiempo...

— Vinimos porque te despertaste, Dami — Dick sonrió.

— Ah... — el niño miró a su hermano con un poco más de seriedad, luego desvió la mirada. Él se alejó de Richard y se acurrucó entre las almohadas donde había estado durmiendo antes.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño D? — Preguntó Grayson, acercándose lo suficiente para tocar su cabello, desordenando cariñosamente - los mechones ya estaban al nivel de la nariz, necesitaban ser cortados.

— ... ¿Perdón por entrar a su habitación? — El niño, sin valor para enfrentarlos, se encogió y escondió su rostro antes de continuar: — Yo también entré en el tuyo, padre… _ Todavía estaba cabizbajo, viendo esa visita repentina como una demanda de explicaciones por "mal comportamiento". No tenía idea de que había pasado una semana.

— Dami...

— Hijo, no necesitas disculparte… — comentó Bruce acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo, antes de que Dick lo "robara" de nuevo.

En respuesta a la inesperada muestra de afecto, el niño se acurrucó en su abrazo y escondió su rostro en su padre. Se quedó así por solo unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para recordar a la otra persona que también estaba allí:

— Ah, Timothy… — El pequeño miró fijamente a su hermano mientras aún estaba protegido en el abrazo.

— No necesitas disculparte por nada, Damian.

— Pero si hubiera esperado...

— No, Dami... — Tim lo interrumpió — Si no hubiera dejado esa cosa cerca de ti, todo hubiera estado bien. Lo siento.

— Pero...

— Intentaré ser más cuidadoso contigo ahora, gremlin — Tim le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su hermano y luego se alejó. Comenzó a recopilar los dibujos que estaban en el suelo y lo que estaba fuera de lugar, todavía no tenía el coraje de estar cerca de Damian y mucho menos de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Yo también lo siento, pequeño... — Dick llamó su atención — Si no me hubiera ido y te hubiera dejado solo...

— ¡Todo bien! — Damian sonrió — Tuviste una cita con tu novia, ¿no? ¡Mamá me dijo! — Dejó escapar una risita encantadora — ¿La conozco?

— No te imaginas cuanto — suspiró.

— ... ¿Y por qué no vino a verme?

— Porque necesitas descansar mucho antes de recibir visitas — respondió Bruce por su hijo mayor — Por eso ningún amigo tuyo ha venido a verte **todavía...** — Abrazó un poco más al pequeño. Si pudiera, alejaríalo de todo y de todos solo para asegurarme de que no suceda nada malo.

— Papá...

— No.

— ¡Pero aún no he dicho nada ...! — Damian lo miró con sorpresa.

— Yo que debo desculpas.

— ¡Pero padre...!

— Ya dije, Damian — Bruce lo interrumpió en un tono un poco más serio. Cuando el pequeño finalmente se acomodó en su abrazo, continuó: — Yo era el mal padre peleando contigo por nada... yo solo…

— ¿No sabes cómo lidiar con los niños? — Dick intentó completar.

— ¿Eres autoritario? — Tim también ofreció ayuda.

Grayson chasqueó un dedo, como si encontrara la respuesta perfecta:

— ¡Es inconsecuente!

— ... Solo me acabo poniendo nervioso por no saber cómo actuar contigo, hijo — Bruce prefería ignorar los comentarios anteriores — Antes era más fácil porque te trataba como trato a tus hermanos. Pero estuvo mal, eres demasiado joven para que te traten como a un adulto… — Sujetó a su hijo aún más fuerte. Si no fuera un pequeño gruñido de Damian, tal vez seguiría apretando a ese chico olvidando por completo la fuerza que tenía ... — Lo siento. Yo... no suelo abrazar mucho y...

— ¡De acuerdo, mi mamá lo hizo varias veces hoy! — El pequeño sonrió, mirando a su padre con ojos verdes brillando como nunca antes.

— ¿Y qué hiciste hoy?

— ¡Dibujos! — Respondió de inmediato — ¡Terminé todo un bloque de hojas! ¡También jugué con ellos! — señaló a los perros exhaustos, tirados en el suelo — ¡Ah, yo también aprendí a hacer volteretas como mi madre, ella me enseñó!

— ¿Volteretas ...? — Bruce sonrió, pero en realidad estuvo a punto de dejar a su hijo con los hermanos e ir a exigir explicaciones sobre eso directamente a la gata. ¿¡Cómo ella se atrevió a enseñarle algo tan peligroso a un niño!?

— Sí, ¿quieres ver?

— Ahora no hijo… — El padre suspiró y rompió el abrazo, empujando suavemente a Damian para que volviera a acostarse en la cama — Debe estar cansado.

— ¡Ya descansé! — el pequeño sonrió y volvió a sentarse — Dick, ¿quieres ir al jardín conmigo?

— Er, Dami... — intentó hablarlo — ¿Cómo usaste todo un bloque de hojas?

— Dibujos...

— Lo sé, Dami, pero son veinte hojas... ¿Cómo hiciste veinte dibujos?

— Con carbón... — Mostró las migas esparcidas sobre la cama.

— En realidad son treinta hojas — comentó Tim mientras colocaba todos los dibujos sobre la mesa, uniendo las hojas entre sí y alineándolas por los bordes — Treinta de 300g/m², lo que sea.

— Estas son hojas de acuarela y... — El pequeño se calló al ver lo que hacía su hermano — Y... Iba a pintar después, pero...

— ¿Pero qué, Dami? — Preguntó Dick preocupado, preguntándose por la repentina tristeza del más joven.

— Ahora ya no es posible... — Ya tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Por qué no, hijo?

— Tim arruinó todo — murmuró Damian entre dientes, triste.

— ¡No hice nada! — Drake trató de defenderse, pero le bastó con volver a separar las hojas para ver los dibujos borrosos y con algunas partes eliminadas — Dami... ¡te juro que no hice por mal...!

— Todo bien... — lo interrumpió el pequeño cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama — No fue porque quisiera… ¿no? — Sonrió, claramente tratando de no llorar por los dibujos perdidos.

— Hijo, puedes dibujar más después. Es mejor descansar ahora.

— ¡Sí, Dami! ¡Podemos pasar todo el día dibujando y...! — Antes de que Richard pudiera terminar la lista de cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantener distraído a su hermano pequeño, Damian lo interrumpió dándole alguna excusa antes de salir de la habitación:

— ¡Voy a ver si el Sr. Pennyworth quiere ayuda!

Por mucho que intentara verse bien, era obvio lo triste que se había puesto. Bruce suspiró y se levantó para ir tras su hijo; no quería que bajara las escaleras solo todavía.

Dick y Timothy permanecieron en silencio. Uno se sintió extremadamente culpable y el otro se sorprendió:

— ¿Viste, Timbo? ¡El se escapo! ¡Se las arregló para correr sin siquiera sostener nada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pobre de ti, Timothy J. Drake, puede ser un hermano terrible incluso cuando trata de hacer lo correcto! Me alegro de que Damian ahora pueda correr.  
> El carboncillo es un gran material para dibujar cosas que toman tinta porque es muy fácil de borrar (intenta tomar un trozo del carbón de barbacoa y hacer algo en una hoja de papel, desaparecerá si pasas el dedo). Para que se fije es necesario utilizar algún producto fijador (tipo goma laca...).  
> La relación del peso en gramos (g) de la hoja por metro cuadrado (m²) es muy importante: cuanto mayor sea el peso por metro, más grueso será el papel. Dependiendo del material, las hojas más adecuadas son las de mayor peso, principalmente para el uso de técnicas húmedas (como la acuarela, que utiliza agua para diluir los pigmentos de color).


	47. Amarillo

Era pasada la medianoche.

Se suponía que Batman estaba en las calles y, contradictoriamente, Bruce estaba en la habitación de su hijo. Interpretaría el papel de vigilante nocturno, pero primero quería acostar a Damian - un pequeño acto que tendría un gran impacto en su relación, según Alfred.

Damian, por cierto, se había pasado toda la tarde dibujando, rehizo los dibujos que su hermano había dañado y ahora los estaba pintando.

— Solo queda uno más… — intentó negociar usando esa mirada dulce e irresistible que tenía.

— Hijo... — Bruce se pasó la mano suavemente por el pelo — Es demasiado tarde.

— ¡Pero es el último!

— Damian, mírate... — Le sujetó la cara con las manos, provocando que la atención del pequeño se dirigiera a él — Sus ojos están rojos de sueño.

— No estoy con sueño...

— Sí, lo estas — Suspiró, soltándolo — Y cuanto más luches contra el sueño, más tardarás en terminar los dibujos. Será mejor que descanses y termines mañana por la mañana.

— **¿Y si no me despierto?** Le faltará uno...

Damian vio esa situación como algo realmente importante, no se perdonaría a sí mismo si no terminaba esa pequeña tarea que se había impuesto... No importaba cuánto no entendiera la necesidad de establecer metas y umplirlos a toda costa.

Bruce, después de escuchar esas palabras, no pudo pensar en ninguna forma de continuar la conversación. No tenía idea de lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su hijo para hacerle pensar que no se despertaría, podría ser solo una expresión, un pequeño chantaje emocional... o Damian realmente estaba pensando que no se despertaría al día siguiente.

— Es pasada la medianoche, gremlin… — Comentó Tim entrando a la habitación con una taza de café en la mano.

— No soy un gremlin ... — respondió el pequeño en voz baja. Había perdonado a su hermano por los dibujos dañados, pero casi no tenía esperanzas de ganarse al menos algo de su afecto, principalmente por ese apodo.

— ¿No lo pondrías a dormir? — Sin respuestas, el niño se acercó a Bruce y volvió a preguntar: — Bruce, ¿él no debería estar en la cama?

— Ah ... — Despertado de los pensamientos, el padre suspiró, se apretó la sien y finalmente respondió: — ... está terminando un dibujo.

Thimoty sonrió y se acercó a su hermano, tenía curiosidad. Antes, cuando recopiló los dibujos, algunos eran tan nítidos como una fotografía en blanco y negro, como los que representan a Titus, Ace, el gato Alfred, objetos; pero otros eran solo algunos puntos sin sentido, probablemente sin terminar.

Ignoró al más joven de la casa, después de todo, Damian estaba demasiado concentrado para notar su proximidad. Tim prefirió analizar las pinturas: perfectas, nítidas, como si fueran fotos impresas en lugar de dibujos hechos por un niño... sin embargo, las que eran manchas sin sentido, continuaban así: manchas sin sentido, manchas negras en hojas completamente amarillas - varias .

— ¡Terminé! — anunció el pequeño sonriendo. Estaba **orgulloso de sí mismo** , algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y qué dibujaste exactamente? — Drake usó un tono un poco más duro de lo normal. Simplemente no podía entender por qué otra copia de papel amarillo con una mancha, no tenía ningún sentido.

— Dibujé esto... — Damian sostuvo la hoja con cuidado debido a la tinta fresca y se la mostró a su hermano.

— Lo sé, grem... Dami. Sé que dibujaste esto, pero quiero saber qué es.

— ... Es una explosión.

— No importa lo que sea — Bruce interrumpió su conversación — Hijo, será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana hablas de los dibujos...

— Bruce... — Tim suspiró, incrédulo — ¿Tu hijo acaba de decir que dibujó una explosión y lo mandaste a dormir? — Miró a su hermano — Damian, ¿de dónde sacaste que una explosión es solo una cosa amarilla con una mancha en el medio?

— De mi pesadilla... — El pequeño trató de ocultar la clara **decepción** que sentía ahora. No importa lo que hiciera, es posible que nunca sea lo suficientemente bueno para su hermano menor y su padre.

— Damian, será mejor que te vayas a la cama antes...

— ¿Y cómo fue esa pesadilla? — Tim interrumpió a Bruce. Sentía curiosidad, ahora no solo por los extraños dibujos, sino porque recordaba perfectamente a Damian suplicando que lo despertaran de una pesadilla.

— No lo recuerdo bien… — Damian suspiró. Quería recordar, pero lo poco que recordaba lo dibujó, quería reconocer ese punto negro, pero no importa cuántas copias hiciera, no pudo.

— Ya basta de este tema, Damian.

— Pero yo quería...!

— No — lo interrumpió Bruce — ¡Te dormirás y te olvidarás de esta pesadilla, dibujos de explosiones o algo así!

— Pero...!

— **¡He dicho que no!**

— ¡Bruce! — Tim se interpuso entre los dos — ¡Quédate tranquilo, solo está hablando de un sueño tonto! — Miró a su hermano pequeño quien, en ese momento, ya tenía los ojos llorosos — Habla, Dami... ¿qué recuerdas de la pesadilla?

— Había mucho ruido... — Respiró hondo tratando de detener el llanto antes de continuar — Y yo estaba en un aprieto, so-olo podía seguir adela-ante... — Miró a su padre, ante la mirada de decepción que tenía — ... Cuando logré-é sa-alir ... — Respiró hondo de nuevo, ahora de cara al suelo — ... Y miré haci-ia atrás, era todo amari-illo... Era naranja y rojo, pero era muy ama-arillo... — Las lágrimas ya estaban rezumando — ¡Y algo estaba de-etrás de mí, pero no-o sé qué es! — Se derrumbó. Recordar eso daba miedo, además de incomodarlo porque lo veían como un “sueño estúpido” — ¡Lo recuerdo, pe-ero no sé qué es! Por eso lo dibu-ujé, porque cuando vuelva a la normali-idad, ¡podré averiguarlo!

— Está bien, Dami... — dijo Tim en el tono más amable que pudo, abrazando al más joven y tocándole el cabello — Se acabó... — Miró a su padre, esperaba que Bruce hiciera algo para calmar al niño, pero simplemente salió de la habitación y dejó a los dos solos, murmurando antes de irse:

— Lo siento mucho.

— ¡Fue lo mismo varias veces! — Damian lo miró.

— Es solo un sueño tonto… — Sonrió.

El pequeño tardó unos minutos, hasta que pudo dejar de llorar y alejarse del abrazo de su hermano. Arrastró los pies hasta la cama y se arrojó entre las mantas y las almohadas, se escondió en medio de ellas.

— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí un poco más?

— ... No tienes que hacerlo — respondió el niño casi en un susurro, esforzándose por no empezar a llorar de nuevo.

— Ok ... — Timothy no **necesitaba** quedarse allí, pero lo hizo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, en silencio.

Cuando notó que su hermano tenía la intención de quedarse allí un poco más, el pequeño se le acercó, con movimientos lentos como los de un gatito asustado. Con todo el espacio que tenía la cama para ellos, Tim prefirió quedarse en el borde y Damian se acurrucó a su lado.

— Cuando duermas, tendré que irme — advirtió el mayor.

— Está bie-en… — susurró Damian en voz baja, seguía sollozando.

Y así se hizo.

Tim jugueteó con el cabello de su hermano hasta que el pequeño finalmente cedió al cansancio. Luego, en lugar de quedarse en la habitación o trabajar en algo, el niño prefirió ir tras Bruce. Lo encontró en la cueva, él solo se estaba poniendo el uniforme para salir a patrullar, todavía parecía decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Tuve que calmar al gremlin solo... — Con la falta de respuestas, continuó: — No tiene que ser así, B. Es normal, cualquier niño tiene pesadillas a veces — Recibiendo nuevamente silencio, continuó la conversación unilateral: — ¿Te decepcionó que no reconociera a Batman? Su memoria debe estar regresando poco a poco, ¡pronto lo recordará!

— No estoy decepcionado de él... — la voz bordeaba un desierto seco y frío — ... Estoy decepcionado de mí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque le fallé a Damian incluso en sus sueños — Se quedó mirando al suelo.

— Fue solo una pesadilla... — Tim suspiró — Y por mucho que una mancha negra sobre el fondo amarillo sea sinónimo de Batman, tal vez fue otra cosa. Puede que esté reviviendo algún recuerdo mientras duerme...

— Reviviendo recuerdos… — Batman lo miró en silencio.

Los recuerdos de Damian se podrían resumir en una lucha incansable por complacer a alguien. Primero al abuelo, luego a la madre, luego al padre.

Cada día era solo un día más de lucha, lucha, porque nunca recibió reconocimiento por nada. Gloria se salvó solo cuando alcanzó la perfección, inalcanzable, o cuando finalmente logró ser el orgullo de alguien.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Batman, Bruce o simplemente el padre de Damian no pudieron recordar un momento que pasó con su hijo simplemente siendo padre. Sin presiones, sin imponer reglas, sin exigir algo…

No hubo buenos recuerdos, ni siquiera de sus cumpleaños...

El último, el decimotercero cumpleaños, estaba ocupado con otra de esas reuniones de la Liga de la Justicia. Damian celebró su cumpleaños solo con Alfred, tal como Bruce lo celebró el suyo, con la diferencia de que el padre de Damian seguía vivo, solo tenía prioridades antes que su hijo, como siempre.

— ... Estos recuerdos para un niño normal son pesadillas — murmuró — Hice que mi hijo viviera una pesadilla... — comprobó.

— Si te sirve de consuelo: no lo hiciste solo, Talia ayudó mucho...

— ... Me tiene miedo.

— Bruce... Dami te ama.

— ... Simplemente hace que todo sea aún más doloroso... — Se quedó mirando a Tim — ... Si me odiaba como Jason, gritaba todas las cosas malas que hice... — Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro — ... No lo hace, solo distorsiona y piensa que se es el error.

— Cada uno tiene una forma diferente de lidiar con este tipo de cosas — Por mucho que trató de aliviar la situación, Timothy sabía que esas palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro.

— Siempre pongo algo delante de él, delante de ti... — Suspiro — ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso? — Volvió a mirar al suelo.

— Es Batman quien antepone las prioridades, sé que Bruce piensa diferente.

— Batman también es tu padre, yo soy... — Se apretó la sien — Y siempre me equivoco.

— B... — se acercó el más joven sujetándolo de un brazo — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿És la presión?

— ¡Siempre dejo a mis hijos esperándome ante la muerte y llego demasiado tarde! — dijo entre dientes. Sentía **desprecio** por sí mismo.

— ¡Alfred! — llamó el niño, apoyando al justiciero que seguía balbuceando acusaciones contra sí mismo — ¡Alfred, tenemos un problema!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según el primer número de New Titans (Rebirth), Damian tuvo que celebrar su cumpleaños número 13 "solo" porque su padre recibió una importante llamada de la Liga de la Justicia. Al parecer, Damian está más que acostumbrado a no ser una prioridad para su padre...  
> Afortunadamente, Alfred se quedó allí con él e incluso hizo un pastel de fresa y vainilla, que fue elogiado por el niño.  
> El regalo de su abuelo, Ra's, fue una hermosa amenaza con derecho a un Robin muerto y todo...


	48. Extra

Bruce descansaba en el ala médica del laboratorio. Alfred, ya cansado de advertir sobre los peligros que el estrés y la sobrecarga podrían ocasionarle a su corazón -aún frágil-, prefirió asegurarse de que descansaría y lo dejó al cuidado de dos pobres almas:

— ¿Quieres que hable con él de lo que hemos acordado? — Preguntó Dick casi en un susurro, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible.

— No, lo trato mejor — respondió Selina igualmente bajo.

— Si necesitas ayuda... — Sonrió y salió del laboratorio, estaba listo para ayudarla como hijastro - o cualquiera en Gotham como Nightwing.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, despuéso miró a Bruce - sabía que estaba despierto - y finalmente comenzó la conversación:

— Eres un idiota...

— Yo soy.

— Que amo como un idiota...

— Yo también te amo, gato.

— Lo sé... — Selina lo miró, hablaba en serio — Y también sé que hay cosas más importantes que yo.

— Qué...?

— Justicia, Gotham, Batman, ese juramento que hiciste cuando eras un niño ... — Suspiró — Bruce, por estúpido que crea que eso... — Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, incluso levantando las manos en defensa propia — ¡Idiota a veces, porque sé todo el significado do juramento! El significado es bueno, incluso si te arriesgas por eso... — Sonrió y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado — ... Entiendo. Porque te amo, murciélago estúpido.

— Yo también te amo, gata estúpida — Terminó sonriendo.

— ¿Y quién no amaría?

Él asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera un silencioso regaño de un niño. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, suspiró y comentó, como si no quisiera nada:

— Si quieres, puedes ir directo al grano...

— ¡Excelente! — Respiró hondo y tomó la mano de su novio con un poco más de fuerza antes de continuar: — Tu hijo no sabe que lo amas. **Quizás** Damian lo sospechaba antes, pero ahora...

— Ya dije que no lo hice para mal.

— No importa, Bruce. ¿Sabes por qué no importa? Porque incluso sin hacer para mal, siempre haces lo mismo: _**no dices**_ lo que sientes, _**no sabes cómo lidiar**_ con lo que sientes y _**no quieres**_ sentir nada, porque _**tienes miedo de perder**_.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

— Alfred y yo hablamos mucho últimamente — Finalmente dejó a su novio y se levantó — Dick, Barbara, Tim... Jason.

— ... ¿Hablaste con Jason sobre mí? — Bruce no pudo ocultar su sonrisa tonta.

— ¡De lo infantil que eres! — Se cruzó de brazos — Bruce, ¿¡cuánto cuesta hablar con tu hijo !? Si no explica cómo se siente, ¡Damian seguirá pensando que está enojado con él!

— Yo no...!

— ¡Dami no sabe que _**tú tienes la culpa**_!

— ... ¿Yo tengo?

— ¡Tienes!

— ... Finalmente alguien tuvo el coraje de...

— ¡Decir lo que tanto querías oír! — Lo interrumpió Selina — ¡Tuviste la culpa de la muerte de Damian la primera vez, lo que le pasó antes y hasta el candelabro se le cayó encima! — Estaba irritado — ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tú también tienes la culpa de la muerte de Jason! ¡Culpa de lo que le pasó a Tim, Dick, Alfred, cualquiera!

— Pero...

— ¡Tienes la culpa de todas las cosas malas sobre Gotham, murciélago! ¡Tiene la culpa incluso de que haya gente mala como yo! ¡No necesitarías ayuda para romperte la columna porque tienes el peso del mundo sobre tu espalda!

— ¡Basta, Selina!

Los dos guardaron silencio, uno frente al otro.

La gata estaba irritada, inquieta, caminando esperando que giraran las marchas. Él, el mejor detective del mundo, se esforzó por sentarse en la camilla mirándola y esperando alguna otra pista: ella no iniciaría una discusión por nada.

— No tiene sentido... — murmuró Bruce después de unos minutos — Nunca me culpaste de nada, ¿qué fue todo eso?

Ella sonrió, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó al murciélago, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo miró, ahora dulcemente:

— Este es un intento desesperado por hacerte entender que nadie te culpa de nada ... — Lo besó en la frente — Tú eres el único que se culpa a sí mismo.

— Todavía no tiene sentido.

— Haz... — Con cuidado, le tomó la mano — Hazlo porque **sabes** que nunca te culpo.

— ¿Y? — Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

— Y te estás poniendo así porque no sabes si Damian te culpa o no...

— ... Quizás sea eso.

— Murciélago, sabemos que fue culpa de Damian.

— _**Imposible..**_ **.** — Le estrechó la mano instintivamente — ¡Es un niño! ¡Está asustado, no se culpando a sí mismo!

— ¡Sabemos que _**fue**_ _ **culpa de Damian**_! — Repitió más fuerte — Eligió ir solo, eligió el camino más difícil, cometió errores y ¡está pagando! La culpa de hacerlo llorar es tuya, pero la culpa de todo lo que pasó no lo es. Él está teniendo pesadillas como resultado de lo que hizo...

— ... Él es solo un niño y... y yo...

— Es un niño _**ahora**_ , murciélago... — dijo Selina en voz baja, obligando a su novio a acostarse en la camilla una vez más — Y tienes la oportunidad de ser su padre de otra manera. Culparte a ti mismo solo es lastimarte… — Sonrió, acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro con su mano libre — Olvídate de toda esa culpa, antes de empeorar a mi hijo… por favor.

— Nuestro, nuestro hijo.

— ¿Vas a hablar con él?

— Lo haré... — Le tomó la mano con cuidado, entrelazando los dedos de nuevo.

— ¿Prometes que no lo harás llorar?

— ... Lo prometo.

— ¡Finalmente! — Dejó escapar algunas risas.

— ¿Está todo bien aquí? — Dick los miró desde la puerta, curioso.

— ¡Si! — Anunció Selina eufóricamente, llenando a su novio de besos en la mejilla.

— Aún no creo que estés tramando un complot a mis espaldas... — A pesar de intentar sonar serio, Bruce no pudo ocultar su tonta sonrisa.

— A veces es necesario, B — El chico sonrió — Y mi apartamento está realmente vacío, no hay problema si ellos... — Cuando notó la mirada nerviosa de Selina, Dick dejó de hablar y se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado — Er...

— Tu apartamento...? — Bruce volvió a sentarse. Hablaba en serio, esta vez quería una explicación sencilla.

— ... Es el plan si sigues así — murmuró Dick entre dientes, saliendo de nuevo.

— Bruce, no te va bien — Selina te obligó a acostarte — Tememos que toda esta culpa te pueda poner peor y...

— ¿Dónde entra el apartamento en esto? — la interrumpió.

— ... Sería mejor que Damian se alejara un poco de ti, por el bien de ambos.

— ¡Selina! — Bruce gruñó como si le hubieran apuñalado por la espalda. Con esfuerzo y apoyándose en lo que veía por delante, esta vez se levantó de la camilla y se alejó de ella — ¡Quieres quitarme a mi hijo! — acuso.

— ¡Queremos lo mejor para ti! — Se defendió — ¡Murciélago, no sabes lidiar con él!

— ¡Estoy lidiando perfectamente con la situación!

— ¡Te estás matando!

— ¡Él es _**mi hijo**_! No es tuyo! ¡No tienes derecho a llevártelo! — Ya estaba en la puerta, listo para salir y hacer guardia en la habitación de Damian para asegurarse de que permaneciera allí.

— Murciélago… — Selina prácticamente lo llamó en un susurro. Ella se acercó lentamente - no tenía intención de detenerlo, pero él seguía parado en el mismo lugar, inmóvil — Voy a fingir que no escuché eso, ¿de acuerdo? — Suspiro — Damian necesita un lugar tranquilo y tu necesitas menos estrés. Dick y yo solo haremos algo si las cosas siguen como están...

— ¿Por qué su apartamento? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y yo me voy?

— Porque su apartamento está vacío, nadie me reconocería en Blüdhaven, especialmente con un niño — Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del novio — Y no sabes cómo vivir sin este lugar...

— Selina...

— Estoy a punto de volverme loca por dentro, murciélago — Ella lo miró fijamente, dejando que finalmente la tristeza y la ansiedad aparecieran — Necesito salir, hacer algo diferente, sentirme viva de nuevo... — Lo abrazó un poco más — Cuidar a Dami me distraería...

— Cuida de él aquí, conmigo — pedió Bruce, abrazándola cariñosamente.

— ... Solo si dejas de fingir que estás manejando bien la situación.

— Pero estoy manejando bien...

— Así como yo...

Los dos se miraron y dejaron escapar una risa baja y cómplice. Ambos, como padres, estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían, sin importar cuán disfuncionales y autodestructivos estuvieran haciendo.

Permanecieron abrazados por poco menos de un minuto, en silencio, hasta que él comentó algo que llevaba días pensando:

— No sabía que... — Buscó las palabras que podía usar — que realmente le gustaba cuidar a Damian. Pensé que lo hiciste por el malentendido de ser su "madre"...

— Me encanta ser madre, tal vez no tanto como Dick... — Se rió, lo que pronto contuvo. Fespués de todo, el chico estaba detrás de la puerta esperando su reconciliación, probablemente escuchando la conversación — ... Pero me encanta ese mocoso celoso.

— ¿Y cuando vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Cómo crees que... reaccionará?

— ¡Bien! — Sonrió — Antes temía que yo robara tu atención… — ella desvió la mirada — ... que nuestros hijos le roben su lugar, así que... — Se aclaró la garganta.

— ... ¿Nuestros hijos? — Levantó una ceja.

— Hijos…? — Ya recuperada de la momentánea timidez y dispuesta a cambiar el rumbo de las conversaciones, Selina enarcó una ceja y le puso las manos en los hombros, ronroneando lentamente mientras lo acercaba a ella: — Debería estar en la camilla, señor Wayne... miau.

— ¿Me acompañaría allí, señorita Kyle?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Ella sonrió y lo besó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Y en medio del cálido beso, los dos caminaron hacia la camilla. El esfuerzo podía ser perjudicial para el vigilante nocturno en ese estado, pero a los dos no les importaba este pequeño detalle en ese momento: el único estado que los podían describir era el de euforia.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, ambos ya estaban en la camilla. Él yacía allí, disfrutando de la belleza de la gata y ella, codiciosa, comenzaba a irritarse por la dificultad para abrir el uniforme de su pareja; si tuviera garras, ese atuendo ya se habría roto.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella lograra sacarle algo más allá del capó, ambos fueron detenidos:

— ¡Rápido, por aquí! — pidió Dick mientras abría la puerta de ese lugar, nervoso, solo notando a la pareja acalorada después de que él ya había entrado — ¿Qué haces... no importa, no tenemos tiempo!

— Qué...? — Selina ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta antes de ser "gentilmente" expulsada de la camilla por su novio - que ahora se estaba levantando — ¡Oye!

— ¿Damian se siente mal? Tim? ¿¡Qué paso!?

Bruce bombardeó a Nightwing con preguntas, pero antes de que lo respondiera, Batgirl y Red Hood cruzaron la puerta – se apoyó en ella tanto como pudo, pero la chica casi lo arrastraba mientras balbuceaba murmullos sin sentido.

— ¡Rápido, bájalo! — Ordenó Dick mientras tecleaba comandos en uno de los monitores de ese lugar.

— Es fácil dar las órdenes... — Barbara gruñó mientras, a gran costo, intentaba que Jason la soltara — ¡Necesito ayuda aquí, me agarró del pelo!

— Yo...! — Bruce ni siquiera terminó la frase, Selina lo interrumpió y se puso frente a él.

— ¡Yo ayudo! — Se acercó a la niña. Trató de entender por qué Jason se aferraba a ella a pesar de que se veía tan débil, pero solo hizo preguntas cuando el chico ya estaba acostado en la camilla, ahora sosteniendo una de las manos de Barbara — ... ¿Gas de risa?

— Gas de miedo... — respondió la pelirroja mientras finalmente se permitía relajarse — La composición está muy alterada, los antídotos no funcionaron y... ¿B? B, ¿a dónde vas? — Se quedó mirando al vigilante que, aprovechando la distracción de todos, incluso se había vuelto a poner la capucha de Batman — ¡No vas a solucionar nada ahora!

— ¡Murciélago! — Selina lo regañó.

— No infectarían a una sola persona — Se acercó a Jason con cuidado para que ningún movimiento brusco lo asustara, comprobando que era necesario llamar a Alfred para que lo cuidara antes de irse — ¡Necesito encontrar al Scarecrow antes...!

Antes de que Batman pudiera terminar, Jason logró hacer lo que las dos mujeres en la habitación no pudieron: detener a Batman, interrumpir sus acciones. Sostuvo la punta de la capa del Caballero, finalmente balbuceó palabras que tenían una conexión:

— Bruce, quédate… — le dijo en un susurro bajo, necesitando tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de continuar con la petición: — Quédate aquí… yo… tengo miedo.

— Yo... — Batman se quedó mirando la puerta, suspiró y dejó la justicia para más tarde — Estoy aquí, hijo ... — dijo en voz baja, tomando con cuidado las manos de Jason e intentando que se soltara la capa.

— ¡Bruce, no me dejes solo! — La voz ya estaba rota, haciendo que las palabras salieran raspadas de la garganta. Se quedó mirando al techo, o mejor dicho, se quedó mirando alguna alucinación mientras se movía nerviosamente en la camilla — ¡Padre! ¡Papá, no quiero volver a estar solo!

— Nunca te dejaré solo, hijo ...

A pesar de toda la melancolía que rodeaba ese escenario, con Jason abatido por los peores miedos que tenía, todos afrontaron la escena con ternura. Bruce incluso sonrió, una sonrisa con mirada triste, porque al menos esta vez había llegado a tiempo para cuidar al rebelde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blüdhaven es una ciudad de Nueva Jersey, a unos 30 minutos de Gotham.  
> Fue una ciudad ballenera, se convirtió en un centro industrial y luego declinó debido a la crisis. Actualmente, cuando no está destruida, es una ciudad peligrosa con una alta tasa de criminalidad. Dick Grayson vivió allí durante mucho tiempo, sirviendo como oficial de policía y puliendo la imagen misma de Nightwing - saliendo de la sombra de Batman y finalmente convirtiéndose en el protector de otra ciudad.  
> Blüdhaven ha sido el telón de fondo de varias sagas, series e incluso juegos en el universo DC. Y, como siempre, se ha alterado en casi todas las ocasiones, repitiendo solo los elementos de alta delincuencia (incluidos mafiosos, policías corruptos, monstruos radiactivos y seguidores de Darkside) y, casi siempre, convirtiéndose en un lugar inhabitable después de algún evento importante magnitud (como una explosión nuclear).  
> Aceptemos que aquí, en este fanfic, Blüdhaven realmente tiene una alta tasa de criminalidad, ¡pero que permanece firme y fuerte en el mapa!  
> Asa Nocturna dejó la ciudad al cuidado de otros héroes para dedicarse a su hermanito, alejándose incluso de su carrera como investigador policial (puntos más adelante).  
> Aunque parece una mala idea que Selina y Damian se queden en Blüdhaven, eso permitirían que Nightwing volviera a operar en la ciudad, además de facilitar mucho el trabajo de Batman. Además, Selina tendría una razón aún más fuerte para quedarse dentro de la casa: proteger a Damian todo el tiempo, además, por supuesto, protegerse a sí misma (digamos que la parte de "nadie me reconocería en Bludhaven" era una pequeña mentira).


	49. Cicatriz

Jason se despertó con la cabeza palpitante y su visión borrosa.

Respiró hondo, contó mentalmente hasta tres y se sentó en la camilla de inmediato. Mientras reunía fuerzas para levantarse, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas; solo recordaba haber explotado uno de los cobertizos donde estaban almacenando sustancias ilegales.

— Maldita sea... — gimió suavemente — Carajo, carajo, carajo... — maldijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los volvía a abrir. Veía todo borroso, con formas indistinguibles que lo ponían nervioso.

— Estoy aquí, hijo... aquí... — murmuró Bruce en voz baja y en sueños. Había dormido sentado junto a la camilla de Jason, probablemente sosteniendo una de las manos del rebelde hasta que se despertó. Selina estaba a su lado, abrazando al vigilante nocturno y entregándose al mismo sueño profundo.

— Qué carajo... — El chico respiró hondo, sintió un malestar en el estómago solo de imaginar que Bruce - o Batman, ya que no podía determinar la presencia de la capucha - estar allí con él era más una alucinación — **Calma, Jason**. Mantén la puta calma — se ordenó a sí mismo, recostándose de nuevo en la camilla.

Tumbarse y relajarse era una idea imposible de materializar, ya que su mente se desbordaba de signos de **"riesgo inminente"**. Incluso mirar al techo lo ponía nervioso: sentía que en cualquier momento una estalactita gigantesca podía desprenderse y caer sobre él; la cueva podría colapsar debido a una infiltración mal controlada y enterrarla allí...

— ¡Cálmate lo carajo! — declaró mientras se levantaba de nuevo, ahora bajándose de la camilla y saliendo apresuradamente del laboratorio.

Alfred no se dio cuenta de que el niño ya se había despertado: estaba ocupado sirviendo de apoyo a Batgirl, Red Robin y Nightwing. Se habían descubierto más almacenes en toda la ciudad donde se guardaban esos compuestos químicos.

Jason estaba demasiado nervioso para buscar al mayordomo, simplemente subió las escaleras y se escondió en la mansión. Sentía que el dinosaurio podía activarse y atacarlo; que la moneda gigante podría deslizarse de la base y rodar hacia él; que las armas pueden disparar solas; que el naipe gigante lanzaría Gas do Riso... Sentía que las alternativas anteriores también podrían suceder simultáneamente.

Sin embargo, ir a la mansión no era una buena idea empezando por el candelabro: temía que el gran objeto decorativo se le cayera encima. Las imágenes de ese día lluvioso, cuando llegó a lo que todavía llamaba "casa" lo aterrorizaron: encontró a Damian bajo acero retorcido y fragmentos de cristales... su cuerpo desgarrado, dividido, ensangrentado, muerto, con los ojos congelados por el miedo. Damian era demasiado pequeño para haber muerto así... ¡no quería tener el mismo final!

Cuando finalmente llegó a las escaleras, Todd ya estaba respirando rápido y todos los demás síntomas de un inminente **ataque de pánico**. Subió los escalones a gatas, temiendo tropezar y caer. Siguió gateando hasta que encontró la primera puerta abierta y logró entrar, meterse debajo de algun mueble y quedarse allí, acurrucado.

Ahora estaba en la oficina, sufriendo con una ansiedad extraordinaria, con miedo, con un vértigo que apenas le permitía abrir los ojos sin sentirse mareado... estaba sufriendo solo, porque su mente solo aceptaba que Bruce estar cerca era una alucinación. No lo culpé, después de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días... lo que había dicho...

El refugio improvisado que había instalado, una pequeña mesa de té, temblaba al igual que su cuerpo. Las delicadas piezas de porcelana crujieron con el temblor; gimieron como pequeñas criaturas en agonía.

Pero el sonido no le molestó, su mente estaba ocupada haciéndole revivir recuerdos más dolorosos.

Las alucinaciones duraron hasta que el sonido de un despertador resonó en el vacío de la mansión y dominó a los demás. Era un ruido incesante, rápido y extremadamente fuerte. Luego, pasos... pasos acercándose. Quizás era solo uno de los efectos secundarios de la toxina, otra alucinación que parecía real.

— ¿Sr. Pennyworth? — Llamó la voz de Damian desde fuera.

Fue solo una alucinación.

Damian todavía estaba inconsciente, debido a Bruce. Si se hubiera despertado, ya lo habrían advertido... aunque lo hicieron, pero probablemente fue solo una falsa alarma como la otra vez.

Si el pequeño realmente se hubiera despertado, Tim lo habría bombardeado con fotos y Dick ya lo habría llamado innumerables veces... pero se había ido sin su teléfono celular para no ser molestado mientras lidiaba con las cosas a su manera: explotando.

No.

No hubo justificación.

¡Damian despierto es una alucinación!

¡Una alucinación dolorosa que desaparecería como las demás, tarde o temprano!

— ¿Sr. Pennyworth? — volvió a llamar el pequeño, dándose ahora la libertad de abrir la puerta y buscar al mayordomo.

Jason aspiró tanto aire como pudo y trató de reprimir su propio llanto. Temblaba aún más con la lucha interna entre el deseo de ver al mocoso y el miedo de encontrarse con esa bestia sedienta de sangre como la última vez; era una alucinación, solo podía ser malo.

— H-Hay... ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Preguntó Damian bajo — Yo... — Se calló y pareció pensar en algo lo suficientemente bueno para la situación — S-si eres un ladrón, las llaves de la puerta están en la cocina. N-no… no lastima a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? ... Le-eva una galleta para Titus y un para Ace, no morderán si ganan galletas, ¡tampoco les hará daño! — Trató de sonar valiente, pero su voz estaba tan rota como sus piernas temblorosas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Dami! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser jodidamente lindo con todos!? — Jason suspiró entre sollozos y llantos — ¡Si yo fuera un ladrón, ya te habría disparado! — Reprimir una alucinación... prueba de lo fuera de control que estaba el rebelde.

El niño, a diferencia de él, no vio toda la situación como otra "advertencia de peligro inminente". Al contrario: Damian sonrió al reconocer la voz de su hermano, apresurándose a encender las luces y buscar a Jason. Después de todo, era fácil, la mesa de té apenas lo ocultaba con patas delgadas y la tapa de cristal.

— ... ¡Jay! — dijo el mocoso lleno de felicidad al volver a ver a su hermano. Impulsivo, se tiró al suelo y logró meterse debajo de la mesa como el mayor, lo abrazó y se quedó ahí, como si nada más importara que ese rebelde atribulado — ¡ **Te extrañé** , tardaste mucho en volver! — lo miró, aprovechando para pasar su mano por el rostro de su hermano y secarle las lágrimas — ¿Estás triste? ¿Tuviste otra pelea con mi padre?

— No, no mocoso… — Jason suspiró y lo abrazó como un oso capturando a su presa — Yo solo… ¡maldita sea! — Sollozo — **¡Te extrañ** **é** **!** — Sonrió, porque al menos en una alucinación volvía a ver a su enano favorito, despierto y sano.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Si...

— Y... ¿por qué te escondiste aquí? — Damian no quería molestar a su hermano, pero su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, podía escuchar los rápidos latidos.

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Dami — Lo abrazó un poco más — Despertaste... despertaste hace mucho tiempo?

— No — Sonrió — ¿Dónde estabas? Tu ropa tiene un olor extraño...

— Yo estaba... resolviendo. ¡Eso! Resolviendo... — Se tomó un descanso para respirar un par de veces antes de continuar — Resolviendo algunas cosas, eso es todo — De nuevo hizo una pausa, ahora para omitir un sollozo y recuperar el aliento — Se acabó, se acabó todo y se fue estar bien — susurró más para tratar de calmarse que como respuesta — Estar bien...

— ¿Te lastimaste? — Con un poco de esfuerzo, el pequeño logró despegar uno de los brazos del abrazo y tocar con las yemas de los dedos una venda en el rostro de su hermano - junto a su boca, que cubría toda la mejilla.

— ... Sí, eso creo — Jason sonrió un poco forzado, volviendo a coger las manos de Damian y tratando de calmarse con la idea de una posible infección en el lugar o algo peor — Otra cicatriz como trofeo — murmuró suavemente, tratando de convencer si mismo que pasaría.

— ¿No te preocupan las cicatrices?

— Claro que no, me hacen más guapo… — De nuevo se obligó a sonreír. Respiraba rápido, en un intento desesperado por mantener el control.

— ... ¿De verdad piensas eso? — Damian lo miró con ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Que soy guapo? ¡Claro que sí!

— Yo también lo creo, pero eso no... — dijo con una risa encantadora al final — Las cicatrices, ¿no crees que son feas?

— Yo... ¿debería? — Jason se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no imaginar todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo abriéndose de nuevo - en vano, porque esa angustiosa sensación ya se había apoderado de él.

El niño asintió y escondió su rostro. Parecía estar pensando en qué decir, pero se armó de valor para hacer una pregunta más:

— Y mi padre, ¿a él también no le importan?

— Bruce? No que yo sepa, ¿por qué? Él... — Suspiró, olfateó y luego continuó: — No, maldito sea... tiene varias.

— ... A veces mira las mías... — respondió Damian torpemente — Debe pensar que soy feo...

— No eres feo, Dami.

— Timothy me llama gremlin...

— Que se jodan, yo... soy tu hermano favorito y te digo: no eres feo — Sonrió, esta vez trató de ser sincero, pero lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a su hermano pequeño para perder el resto de la cordura.

— ¿Ni siquiera con esa cicatriz en la ceja? — El pequeño lo miró, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. Era una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, nada que llamara la atención, y mucho menos disminuir la belleza de esos ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, Jason no estaba viendo esto. Podía ver la versión llena de baches de Damian con el rostro completamente desgarrado, los ojos sin vida, los músculos aferrados a lo que el estallido del candelabro y esa pieza de metal se habían roto.

Fue suficiente para que él comenzara a gritar de pánico, a patear, a llorar y a abrazar a Damian de la misma manera que lo hizo ese día. El pequeño, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, solo abrazó más a su hermano mientras preguntaba:

— Jay, ¿qué pasa?

El rebelde continuó gritando y maldiciendo mientras respiraba. Luego se sintió sin alliento y lloró hasta sollozar, mirando a cualquier parte menos al rostro deforme de su hermano. Miró la tapa de cristal de esa mesita que servía de refugio, con trozos de té en porcelana cara y frágil... todo temblaba, se podían romper en cualquier momento.

— ¿Jay? — Damian lo llamó preocupado.

Nuevamente el niño ignoró al más joven, gateando hacia un lugar más seguro para ambos: se reclinó en una silla de oficina, lejos de cualquier pieza de decoración u objeto potencialmente peligroso.

Mantuvo a Damian para sí mismo, completamente inmovilizado en ese abrazo de oso.

— Jay, ¿está todo bien?

— Solo... — El mayor respiró hondo, aliviando un poco el abrazo - los músculos ya estaban entumecidos — Solo abraza... ¿ok? — preguntó — Solo abraza ... — Sollozó, tratando de contener las lágrimas de nuevo — Todo estará bien, todo estará bien...

Damian obedeció y abrazó a su hermano tan fuerte como pudo. Sin embargo, no contuvo la pueril curiosidad que sentía:

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — preguntó en voz baja.

Jason suspiró con mucha más calma y puso una mano sobre el cabello de su hermano menor, tratando de demostrarse a sí mismo que Damian estaba bien. Luego de unos segundos de una incómoda caricia, finalmente logró responder:

— Esto... Esto, mocoso — Apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza — Es solo una pesadilla, todo estará bien...

— Yo también tengo pesadillas... — susurró Damian — Pero solo despierta y todo está bien. Estamos despiertos ahora, Jay...

— Cállate, eres sólo una jodida alucinación! — murmuró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

— **Lo siento...** — dijo el pequeño en voz baja, contentándose con abrazar a su hermano por los hombros y quedarse ahí con él, escuchando su latido rápido y desigual.

Jason continuó de la misma manera: con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Damian, abrazándolo y devolviéndole el abrazo. El llanto continuó, considerablemente más suave que antes, quizás el efecto de esa droga modificada finalmente se estaba disipando.

Solo se puso nervioso de nuevo cuando escuchó pasos afuera.

Dos figuras entraron por la puerta:

— Si no hubiera tomado ese tranquilizante, esto no habría sucedido… — gruñó Bruce mirando a su alrededor, pero fue suficiente para encontrar a los niños a salvo para dejar escapar una sonrisa.

— Si no hubiera tomado ese tranquilizante, Maestro Bruce, habría sucedido mientras planeábamos su funeral - respondió Alfred un poco más venenoso de lo habitual - estaba de mal humor por haber retrasado el horario de medicación de Damian.

Jason jadeó alarmado cuando reconoció a Bruce, pero lo que llamó su atención no fue el cabello despeinado o la parte inferior del uniforme de Batman - la clásica "ropa interior sobre sus pantalones" - sino los diversos apósitos que cubrían casi por completo su pecho. Apósitos con brotes de manchas rojizas.

— ... ¿¡P-Padre!? — lo llamó el rebelde con voz rota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El gas del miedo, como el gas de la risa, es un compuesto químico extremadamente peligroso con reacciones variables y extremadamente peligrosas.  
> Fue creado por el profesor y médico Paul Ferdinand Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow, quien fue un gran psiquiatra y psicólogo, incluso dirigiendo el Arkham Asylum antes de perder la poca cordura que aún tenía. Realizó varios experimentos con humanos, comenzando cuando todavía era profesor en la Universidad de Gotham.  
> Crane sufrió mucho cuando era niño, fue en ese momento que le ganó un miedo incontrolable por los cuervos (de ahí el Espantapájaros, algo que asusta su propio miedo). Cuando fue mayor, queriendo hacerse más fuerte, se impuso a sí mismo que nunca volvería a tener miedo y, para eso, inició sus estudios enfocados en una toxina que “ayudaría” a las personas a superar sus miedos.  
> Tal toxina comenzó siendo más suave, como una “poción de miedo”, permitiéndose incluso en fiestas en el campus universitario. Luego comenzó a mejorarlo y finalmente llegó a Gas del Miedo con la ayuda de Ra's al Ghul (quien puso a disposición una flor rara como materia prima).  
> Actualmente existen varias versiones del Gas. El efecto varía, pero siempre es de miedo intenso, a veces irracional, que puede conducir a la muerte (por ataque cardíaco o efectos nocivos en el cerebro). Batman ya ha desarrollado varios antídotos para neutralizar las toxinas, vencer el miedo también anula algunos de los síntomas.  
> Nota de la nota: él usa una máscara para volverse inmune al gas.


	50. Crisis

— Jason... — Bruce trató de mantener su sonrisa amigable, pero el estado en el que estaba su hijo era preocupante — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿¡Qué sucedió!? — Jason se encogió aún más cuando su padre se le acercó unos pasos - eso fue suficiente para que el vigilante se estancara en su lugar y detuviera los movimientos bruscos. Damian, aún en ese abrazo, luchó por tratar de ver a su padre o al mayordomo y averiguar de qué estaba hablando su hermano mayor.

— Maestro Jason, hablamos después de que dejaste ir a tu hermano, él necesita tomar las medicinas — Alfred trató de negociar, acercándose solo a dos pasos — Quieres que esté bien, ¿no?

— ¡Primero mis respuestas! — exigió y apretó aún más a su hermano contra él — ¿Qué quieres de él? ¿Qué medicamentos sigue tomando? ¿Qué medicamentos estoy tomando?

Los mayores se miraron, permanecieron en absoluto silencio mientras compartían una mirada de preocupación. El Gas del Miedo por sí solo ya era potencialmente fatal, pero la "nueva versión" extendió los efectos por mucho más tiempo, podría causar daños irreversibles.

— ¡Quiero las putas respuestas! — Exigió Jason de nuevo. Se levantó del suelo mientras sostenía a su hermano menor contra él.

— Hijo, por favor... — Bruce suspiró.

— Maestro Jason, solo queremos lo mejor para ambos.

— ¡Mentira!

— Jason...

— ¡Sé que es mentira!

— Jay… — Damian dijo en un susurro. Todavía lo estaba abrazando, pero estaba empezando a tener miedo de cómo terminaría esa discusión — … el Sr. Pennyworth no miente.

— ¡Mocoso, no te imaginas lo mucho que **mienten todos aquí!** — Todd resopló y miró a sus mayores, luego olfateó y usó una mano para tratar de enjugar las lágrimas — Están mintiendo ahora, ¿sabes? Pero puedo decirte la verdad ... es solo una alucinación, no será un problema.

— ... ¿Mintiendo? — Preguntó el pequeño con voz llena de inseguridad. Sentí que el cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rígido, la boca a secarse... — ¿Sobre qué están mintiendo?

— Sobre nada, Maestro Damian. Su hermano atraviesa un momento difícil llamado "crisis de pánico" — Alfred trató de explicarlo de la mejor manera posible — Por favor, ignore estas acusaciones, está demasiado nervioso y no sabe lo que dice...

— ¡Crisis de mierda! Apuesto a que me drogaste como haces con el mocoso... — De un estado de enfado el rebelde se puso melancólico: — ¡Es tan fácil cuidarlo, pero sigues dándole estas pastillas para que se duerma!

— ¿Los medicamentos me sirven para dormir? — Damian luchó para mirar los mayores, pero Jason todavía lo estaba inmovilizando — Sr. Pennyworth, ¿es cierto? Papá, ¿es verdad? — Podía sentir la sospecha aumentando al sentir un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

— Estás asustando a tu hermano, Jason — dijo Bruce en el tono más serio que pudo. Se acercaba a sus hijos, tenía que detener a Jason antes de que hiciera algo irreparable.

— Maestro Jason, debes mantener la calma — preguntó Alfred. Al igual que el Maestro Wayne, ignoró las preguntas de Damian: estaban enfocadas en eliminar el peligro primero.

— ¡Calma mi carajo! — Gritó Jason.

El rebelde podía sentir la cordura que aún se desvanecía. Las horribles figuras y las sombras amenazadoras lo acorralaban cada vez más...

— Hijo...

— **¡NO ME LLAMES HIJO!** — Finalmente soltó al más joven de la casa, pero solo para empezar a tirarse del proprio cabello con la mano - como si estuviera despertando de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Cuando vio que no funcionaría, Jason simplemente se echó hacia atrás, se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, todavía tirándose del pelo.

Damian aprovechó la liberación del abrazo para caminar hacia el mayordomo y abrazarlo con la fuerza que aún tenía: era más confiable que su padre. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su propio cuerpo y temía llegar en el mismo estado que su hermano... temía ser tan neurótico como ahora, pero necesitaba saber:

— Sr. Pennyworth... las medicinas, ellas... — el pequeño miró al mayordomo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¿Me hacen dormir? — Alfred abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada — ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí usándolas? ¡Odio dormir! Puedo... — Sollozó con su propio lloro — Puedo estar tranquilo, no te daré más problemas, ¡lo prometo! ¡Lamento haber matado a Robin y haber causado problemas, por favor! ¡Me callaré, por favor, Sr. Pennyworth! — rogó — S-Solo ... no me hagas dormir, por favor...

El anciano miró a Bruce en busca de apoyo, cualquier cosa que calmara mínimamente a ese frágil niño, pero el otro adulto estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de acercarse a Jason sin asustarlo. Alfred tocó con cuidado el cabello de Damian, respiró hondo y trató de explicarlo de la manera más sucinta que pudo:

— Los remedios son para la epilepsia, maestro Damián. Desafortunadamente, pueden provocar reacciones como somnolencia... — Usó sus pulgares para tratar de secar las lágrimas del pequeño — ¿Por qué odias dormir?

— ... Pe-pesadillas... — respondió entre dientes, obligándose a dejar de llorar para poder explicarse mejor: — ¡ **Me muero cada vez** , Sr. Pennyworth! No importa lo que haga, donde quiera que vaya, ¡ **siempre muero** y no me despierto después de eso! — Escondió su rostro en el mayordomo tratando de ahogar su voz — Duele, duele, duele... pero **no me despierto** , ¡es una tortura! Sigo reviviendo todo lo malo que hice para intentar mantenerme con vida, ¡pero **sigo muerto** , Sr. Pennyworth!

Para sorpresa del mayordomo, Bruce intervino para intentar calmar al hijo menor. Con el mayor amor y celo posible, tomó a Damian en su regazo y lo abrazó, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Después de escuchar la pequeña historia, el "padre inconsecuente” solo pudo sentirse aún más culpable por haber descuidado al pequeño. Ahora comprendía esa renuencia a dormir; esa pregunta "¿si no me despierto?"; incluso dibujos aburridos que representan pesadillas - solo cuando conoces el miedo es posible dejar de tenerlo.

— Probemos otros métodos, hijo... solo tienes que tener paciencia.

La promesa sin juramento fue suficiente para que el pequeño Wayne se calmara un poco y finalmente abrazara a su padre como solía hacerlo. De hecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se repitieron estas acciones, una de las últimas veces fue cuando todavía estaban en esa clínica neurológica.

— ¡¿QUÉ OTROS MÉTODOS ?! — Jason se obligó a levantarse y encaró a su padre — ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con él?!

— Hay otros remedios que... — Dejó de explicar cuando se enfrentó a su hijo rebelde, que ahora teni una mirada de odio, listo para atacarlo. No había mucho que hacer, Bruce estaba herido y con su hijo en su regazo, le quedaba tratar de evitar ese ataque o, al menos, proteger a Damian.

— LIBERARLO!! — ordenó. Incluso con miedo, Jason pudo ser ágil gracias a los altos niveles de adrenalina.

— ¡Maestro Jason, detengate! — Exigió Alfred poniéndose entre él y los Wayne.

No se necesitaba nada más.

Jason vio una figura espantosa con la piel pútrida y tirada en el lugar del amado mayordomo. Incluso la voz de Alfred sonaba monstruosa... el niño se encogió y cayó al suelo de nuevo, llorando, ya que no podía salvar a su hermano, incluso si lo veía como una alucinación.

— ... ¡Yo ya vuelvo! — Dijo Alfred en voz baja mientras salía corriendo de la oficina. No tuve tiempo que perder. El efecto del Gas do Miedo estaba superando el efecto antídoto. Se necesitaba una nueva dosis lo antes posible, de lo contrario, la crisis se convertiría en un problema mucho mayor, y quizás irreversible.

Bruce permaneció estancado en el mismo lugar. No apartó los ojos de Jason, pero no se acercó a él por miedo a empeorar la situación o ser atacado de nuevo; a él no le importaba que le hicieran daño, pero no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Damian.

— Todo irá bien... — susurró, como tratando de convencerse de que todo se resolvería pronto.

— Papá... — Cuando Bruce se convirtió en el centro de atención total, el pequeño continuó: — ¿Puedo hablar con él? — Ya había dejado de llorar, había ahogado todas las lágrimas con la preocupación que sentía por el hermano mayor, era Jason quien necesitaba ser salvo.

— Damian... — Bruce trató de argumentar una razón válida para negar, pero no hubo — Solo ten cuidado — le preguntó mientras lo colocaba en el suelo.

Y así, Damian se acercó a su hermano lentamente, se sentó a su lado y esperó pacientemente hasta que Jason lo abrazó de buena gana. No sostuvo al mocoso en un abrazo de oso, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero lo abrazó con un brazo y se cubrió la cara con el otro, no quería ver esas cosas horribles.

— Jay, ¿es una pesadilla otra vez? — Preguntó Damian en voz baja, estaba preocupado por su hermano. El niño no pudo responder, se atragantó con sus propias lágrimas: esa tortura era mucho peor que cualquier pesadilla.

— Solo necesita la medicina, hijo. Estará bien… — intentó explicar el padre.

— ¿Necesita medicina como yo? P-¿Para dormir?

— No ... — suspiró el mayor — Hijo, no te tomas medicina para dormir. Ni tú ni Jason.

— ... ¿Para qué sirven entonces?

— Las tuyas son para la epilepsia y las suyas para los ataques de pánico... — Bruce se pasó las manos por la cara. Había pasado por un sinfín de interrogatorios, torturas, amenazas... pero Damian haciendo esas preguntas, probablemente sospechando de él, le dio una sensación horrible.

— ¿Por qué mi hermano tiene ataques de pánico?

— Porque... porque él... — Apartó la mirada — Porque tuvo un accidente cuando era más joven.

— Sí, un accidente... — Jason intervino en la conversación — **¡por tu culpa!** — Se enfrentó a Bruce con rabia superando el miedo — ¡Morí por ti y tú también tienes la culpa de la muerte del mocoso!

— ¡Jason! — Bruce lo regañó, pero el daño ya estaba hecho:

— ... **¿Y-yo morí?** — Damian miró a su padre y, ante la falta de respuesta, apartó la mirada de su hermano — Jay, **¿he muerto?** — El rebelde tampoco pudo responder a esa pregunta, continuó murmurando que “B era el culpable”.

Con la falta de respuestas, la mente de Damian aceptó eso como una verdad.

Trabajó para dar forma a la realidad tan vívida de esas pesadillas como algo concreto, un doloroso recordatorio de lo que probablemente fue su muerte.

El pequeño, que estaba casi tan asustado como su hermano, cedió a una de sus crisis de ausencia. Se enfrentó a la nada, se mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupado con sus pensamientos confusos para que ya no percibiera la realidad a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Jason le echó la culpa al miedo y se puso aún peor. Soltó a su hermano y se tapó el rostro con las manos, como si ocultar la cara fuera suficiente para esconder todo y todos los que lo hacían sentir mal.

Bruce, que no podía hacer mucho por sus hijos sin empeorar la situación, se contentaba con seguir observándolos y esperando cualquier señal de mejora. Se sentía completamente inútil, una mentira como “protector de Gotham”, ya que ni siquiera podía ser el protector de su propia familia.

— Que todo salga bien... — rogó en un susurro a Dios, al universo o a cualquier tipo de fuerza que gobierne esa cruel secuencia de hechos.

Y así pasaron los segundos... los minutos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Alfred abrió con cuidado la puerta de la oficina y entró, llevando el antídoto para Jason. El rebelde ya estaba tirado en el suelo balbuceando cosas completamente sin sentido -como cuando había llegado a la Baticueva-; Damian todavía estaba inerte y Bruce no podía hacer nada por sus hijos; lo intentó, pero Jason gritó y pateó al menor movimiento que hizo.

— Maestro Bruce, tenga cuidado — dijo el mayordomo entregándole las jeringas.

— Alfred, necesitas ayudarme, yo… — Bruce miró al mayordomo, pero ni siquiera él sabía exactamente cómo Alfred podía ayudar ahora — ¿Por qué dos?

— Perdóname, no quiero ver **cómo** te vas a inyectar las dos dosis... — Dijo, mostrando lo cansado que estaba.

— Pero Alfred… — Wayne lo intentó de nuevo.

— Lo siento, Jpero mis honorarios **no cubren** este tipo de situaciones — Incluso el intento de sarcasmo sonó más a un gemido que a algo venenoso — Si necesitas algo, Dick ya está regresando... _**No puedo hacerlo má**_ _ **s**_ por hoy. Lo siento, Maestro Bruce — dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo, se sentía derrotado.

Alfred volvió a salir de la oficina, dejando a Bruce aún más perdido que antes. Si hubiera podido, Wayne se habría aferrado a los pies del mayordomo y le habría suplicado que se quedara al menos para recibir apoyo emocional, pero sabía que se había estado esforzando durante mucho tiempo.

El patriarca miró a sus hijos, respiró hondo en busca de cierta estabilidad y se acercó con cautela. Jason comenzó a gritar amenazas y cosas completamente sin sentido mientras Damian seguía siendo una estatua.

— Jason, sabes que no te haré daño... — Trató de mantener su voz lo más suave que pudo — Esto es solo un antídoto para el gas del miedo. Quieres dejar de ver estas alucinaciones, ¿no?

Jason Todd se quedó en silencio, miró a su padre mientras se obligaba a sentarse en el suelo y esperó unos segundos antes de finalmente responder:

— Quiero...

— Entonces solo debes confiar en mí esta vez, hijo — pedió. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él preparando la aguja de la jeringa.

— Ok, ok... — murmuró el chico apartando la mirada de su hermano menor — ¿Y Damian? ¿Que vas a hacer con él?

— No hay mucho que puedas hacer salvo esperar — Suspiró y sujetó el antebrazo de Jason con cuidado y firmeza, dispuesto a aplicar el suero y sorprendido por la momentánea estabilidad de la situación.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te acerques a mí con esta cosa! Necesito unos segundos hasta que… hasta que esté listo… — Tiró de su brazo hacia él y miró a su padre — Quiero un abrazo primero.

— ... ¿Un abrazo?

— B, te estoy viendo de una manera tan horrible ... — Te encogiste — ¡Estoy jodidamente asustado! ¡Solo estoy pidiendo un maldito abrazo y ni siquiera quieres dármelo! ¡Eres un maldito veterano de guerra que ni siquiera quiere calmar a un soldado ante la muerte!

— ... Jason, **sabes** que no te matará, ¿no?

— Solo quería un abrazo... pero no te gusto, ¿verdad? — dijo en voz baja, mirando a Bruce con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Por supuesto que no te gusto, a nadie me gusta…

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró de nuevo, dejó la aguja a un lado y abrazó a Jason. No era una petición exorbitante, y si Bruce realmente iba a esforzarse por ser un buen padre, necesitaba acostumbrarse a los abrazos y cosas así.

Jason se veía tan asustado e indefenso... simplemente parecía, porque en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, tomó la aguja e inyectó todo el contenido en alguna región de la espalda de su padre, no podía defenderse, no esperaba ese tipo de cosas, **no** **estaba** **preparado.**

Sin embargo, Bruce logró inmovilizarlo antes de que se hiciera otro ataque. La segunda jeringa estaba cerca, una dosis extra de ese cóctel para bajar la adrenalina sería fatal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tranquilizantes que el murciélago ya había tomado.

Ahora era el momento de esperar, porque el ganador de esa batalla sería el que resistiera más tiempo.

Y así se hizo.

Bruce esperó lo que parecieron horas, a pesar de que el reloj mostraba una diferencia de solo cuatro minutos.

Se sentía completamente perdido, un fracaso como padre o algo parecido... Incluso tenía dudas de si todavía era un héroe: se engañaba tan fácilmente, sus reflejos eran lentos...

— ¿Papá? — Llamó Damian en voz baja, pasándose las manos por los ojos — ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada... — mintió — Ve a tu habitación, hijo... todo irá bien.

— ... ¿Dónde está el Sr. Pennyworth? — el pequeño miró a su alrededor — ¿Por qué Jason sigue así? ¿No tomó la medicina?

— Todavía no hijo… — Bruce detuvo un poco más a su hijo mayor, Jason seguía retorciéndose y murmurando cosas completamente sin sentido — Mejor esperar en tu habitación.

— ¿Quieres que busque al Sr. Pennyworth? Él puede ayudar y...

— Damian, ve a tu habitación — Le tomó mucho control a Bruce no gritar esa orden — Hijo, solo trata de irte a dormir… ¿ok? Va a quedar todo bien.

De hecho, no fue mentira. Jason estaba cada vez más perdido en el miedo, en cualquier momento perdería el control por sí mismo y dar una dosis del antídoto se convertiría en algo mucho más fácil; sin embargo, esperar tanto tiempo podría resultar en secuelas.

— ¡Puedo ayudar! — insistió el pequeño acercándose a ellos.

— ¡Ayúdame a escapar! — Gritó Jason en un pequeño destello de cordura.

— Damian, prestame atención — dijo Bruce, estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre - era como Batman — Irás a tu habitación y te quedarás ahí. No hay forma de ayudarme con tu hermano y Alfred necesita de tiempo ... ¿entiendes?

— **¡Puedo ayudar si!** — repitió, luciendo como si fuera el viejo Damian insistiendo por algo — Es solo una inyección, ¿no? — Sacó la segunda jeringa y preparó una aguja — Yo... yo... creo que sé cómo hacer esto...

— Sabes, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...

— ¡No hace! — Gritó Jason, luchando aún más fuerte — ¡No me hagas esto, enano! — Trató de deshacerse de su padre — No lo hace... no lo hace, no lo hace ...

— ¡Jason, cálmate! — preguntó el mayor mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo con más firmeza — Damian, si de verdad quieres ayudar, tendrás que inyectar este líquido a tu hermano... — Tuvo que hacer una pausa para poder detener a Jason nuevamente, sus propios músculos ya estaban comienza a mostrar rigidez debido a la medicación — ¡Tendrá que ser rápido, antes de que su hermano se lastime!

Damian asintió positivamente, acercando la jeringa con su jeringa al brazo de Jason. No entendía cómo, pero sabía dónde tenía que insertar la aguja... primero colocó un dedo en el lugar para asegurarse de que daría en el blanco, pero antes de que pudiera perforar la piel, el hermano puso una mano sobre la suya - Bruce apenas logró arrestarlo ahora.

— E-Él ... Siempre te engaña... — Susurró — ¡No me hagas esto, Dami! ¡Él está mintiendo! — insistió mirando al más joven, ahora tratando de llegar a su rostro con su mano libre — **Nunca nos amará, no le importa**... — susurró, tocando el cabello de Damian — Podemos huir... de él...

— Damian, tu hermano solo está alucinando, está confundido...

— ¡Nunca será un buen padre para los dos! **¡Él nunca nos quiso, Dami!** — Gritó Jason, insistiendo en deshacerse de su padre de una vez por todas — ¡Todo es mentira! Quiere deshacerse de nosotros, Dami ... **¡Somos sus dos mayores errores!** — Se aferró a su hermano en un intento de levantarse - estaba tan mareado que casi termina derribándolos a ambos.

— ... ¿Soy un error? — Damian miró a su hermano y luego a su padre. Ninguno de los dos respondió como lo hizo la otra vez, lo que hizo que la mente del niño estuviera tan desordenada como antes, ocupada en convertir eso en una verdad irrevocable.

Habría continuado en ese pequeño lío si no hubiera sido porque el mayordomo abrió la puerta de la oficina de una patada, robando la atención de todos con un rifle viejo.

— El único error aquí, Maestro Damian... — Se tomó un breve descanso y apuntó a Jason — ... es que pensé que podrían terminar esto sin mí — Disparó. Jason se calmó instantáneamente, mientras Damian y Bruce lo miraban con pánico en sus caras — Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, es solo un tranquilizante de tamaño mediano — Sonrió — Creo que soy más experto en métodos poco ortodoxos.

.

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

.

— ¡Entonces apareció el señor Pennyworth con un rifle y resolvió todo! — Damian les contó a sus padres sobre el reciente sueño, contento de que fuera una pesadilla con final feliz. Los tres estaban desayunando juntos en la gran mesa del salón.

— ¡Y como siempre, Alfred resuelve los problemas de todos en esta casa! — Comentó Selina entre una risa y otra, provocando una sonrisa incluso en el novio.

— Hijo... — Bruce trató de sonar apacible, pero claramente estaba preocupado — Tú nunca fuiste un error, ni lo serás jamás. Y su hermano tiene crisis a veces, pero no tiene por qué tenerle miedo, y mucho menos tomarse en serio las locuras de las que habla...

— Lo sé, fue solo un sueño — Damian sonrió, pero poco después pareció pensativo y miró a los mayores algo más serio — Fue un sueño, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que sí — Selina sonrió.

— Solo otro sueño… — murmuró Bruce y tomó un sorbo de café.

El pequeño los miró con desconfianza durante unos segundos, pero poco después volvió su atención a otra parte: Dick y Jason venían a unirse a ellos, Jay apoyado en los hombros del hombre mayor.

— ... ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? — El más joven miró a los dos con recelo, luego miró a los padres, como si esperara alguna explicación convincente para eso.

— Llegó borracho al amanecer, resbaló por las escaleras y cayó sentado encima de las llaves ... una verdadera tragedia, ¿no es así, Maestro Jason? — el mayordomo de la casa sonrió en un rincón, colocando un frasco de jugo en la mesa.

— Sí… — El chico se puso de pie, no se arriesgaría a contestar algo que hiciera aumentar aún más la desconfianza del hermanito. Habían acordado que todo sería una pesadilla - una mentira más entre tantas otras.

Dick, que ya no pudo controlar su risa, terminó comentando como si no quisiera nada:

— Ya me caí de estos entrando a la cocina, ¡sé cómo duele! — Ayudó a su hermano a sentarse en una de las sillas, más concretamente, junto a Bruce — Hun... No, eso no me parece bien. Selina, ¿podrías...?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Entendiendo entre líneas, la gata se levantó y terminó de tomar el vaso de leche al lado de Damian, aprovechando para tocar su cabello.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso... — murmuró el rebelde viendo a Dick sentarse al otro lado de Bruce.

— ... ¿Que hizo? — Damian, que todavía no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, se enfrentó a los hermanos y luego a su madre en busca de una respuesta - estaban en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

— Dick está celoso de mí... — respondió Jason y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Sabes lo raro que es que Bruce aparezca aquí a una hora aceptable para el desayuno?

— Entonces, ¿por qué no coges la B y lo pones en tu…!

— ¡Lenguaje! — interrumpió el padre antes de que se dijera más locura — Nadie tiene por qué estar celoso, los trato exactamente igual.

— ... ¿Con indiferencia? — Jason lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ... ¿Con falta de diálogos, acercamientos o momentos familiares? — Dick intentó burlarse, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestar un poco a Bruce.

— ¡Se están olvidando de la decepción! — Les advirtió Tim mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Bárbara.

— Hablas como si yo realmente fuera tan malo… — murmuró Bruce tomando un poco más de café.

— ¡A veces puedes ser peor, B! — Dijo Barbara riendo. Ella y Tim se quedaron detrás de la silla donde Bruce estaba sentado, podían sentir la "mirada mortal" incluso de espaldas a ellos.

— Hablan como si fueran ángeles educados y obedientes — murmuró hosco el padre, tomando el periódico.

— Es deber de todo Rob... — Jason repensó y corrigió: — ... ¡de todo hijo desobedecer a su padre! — respondió — ¿No es así? — Se enfrentó a los demás.

— ¡Eres el rebelde de la familia, Jay, no cuentes! — Dijo Dick entre risas — Todo el mundo sabe que aquí soy el más educado y obediente.

— ¿Permiso? — Barbara se metió en la discusión.

— Ambos mal: el único que aún escucha a B soy yo — dijo Timmy convencido.

Damian miró fijamente a sus hermanos, a su padre... la chica pelirroja que aún no conocía, pero que Alfred había dicho que era el ahijada de Bruce llamada Barbara Gordon, o Babs. Todos lucían tan bien juntos, como si fueran una familia en los comerciales de margarina de televisión.

— Dami, ¿por qué no vas allí, eh? — Preguntó Selina en voz baja, no quería llamar la atención de los demás, todavía estaban hablando de los “atributos paternos”.

— Creo que no encajo bien... — Miró a su madre — Como si yo no fuera parte... de esto.

— Fue solo un sueño, cariño... — Con cuidado, trató de apartar el cabello de Damian del frente de sus ojos, ponérselo hacia atrás como solía estar, pero los mechones rectos simplemente corrieron y volvieron al mismo lugar — Vamos y da una linda sonrisa, quiero una foto.

— Pero mamá, ¿está bien hacerles una foto distraídos? — preguntó el pequeño mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Y hay una mejor manera de fotografiar a alguien? — Sonrió en un rincón, dibujando también una sonrisa en el pequeño. Sacó su teléfono celular y se preparó para tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos posible antes de que nadie se diera cuenta o antes de que comenzasen a pelear como de costumbre. Damian, que al principio parecía más un chico tímido, al final ya se aferraba a sus hermanos, riendo, divirtiéndose...

— Una excelente manera de acabar con una crisis familiar, señorita Kyle — comentó Alfred con optimismo, sirviéndole otra taza de leche tibia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegamos al final de la segunda fase. Confieso que fue muy diferente a lo que pretendía, ya que la idea de estos últimos veinticinco capítulos era sumar más personas. ¡Sin embargo, aparecerán en los próximos! Todavía tendremos muchos, muchos capítulos por delante, ¡así que no te preocupes! XD  
> Como nota final, como no tengo nada muy importante o interesante que decir, mataré una posible curiosidad. Recordando: cambié algunas cosas para que se ajustaran mejor al fanfic.  
> .  
> Selina Kyle:  
> Edad: aproximadamente 33 años.  
> Altura: 1,70 m (según DC Comics, juego Arkham)  
> Peso: 60 kg (redondeado)  
> .  
> Alfred Pennyworth:  
> Edad: 72 (según DC Comics)  
> Nota de nota: el tiempo pasa, pero Alfred es eterno.


	51. Reunión

— El motivo de la reunión de hoy es discutir sobre...

— ... ¡Qué terrible eres! — Jason interrumpió a su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

— ¿Preocupado por mí, hijo? — Bruce sonrió en un rincón. Los demás que estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor se rieron del sonrojo del rebelde, principalmente porque Todd se quedó callado — Para resumir: hoy decidiremos qué hacer con Damian ahora.

Barbara inmediatamente levantó la mano y, sin esperar siquiera la atención de todos, comenzó a hablar:

— No estoy tratando de tomarme todo en serio, pero ¿este es el lugar adecuado para este tipo de conversación? — Miró a su alrededor, todos sentados a la mesa como si esperaran un postre o algo — Quiero decir... — Se pasó la mano por el pelo — ... abajo tenemos más... — Se quedó mirando los enormes ventanales, que tenían vistas al jardín de la mansión — ... privacidad — Saludó a Damian con la mano. El pequeño estaba jugando con los perros afuera.

— Exactamente — Alfred le dedicó una simple sonrisa, colocando una bandeja de galletas en el centro de la mesa y, poco después, comenzando a servir el té — Tendrás toda la privacidad del mundo, pero Damian sospechará.

— El mocoso puede que ahora sea un niño pequeño, pero es difícil ocultarle todo — Explicó Jason mientras se metía dos galletas en la boca a la vez — Alfie, ¿por qué me das un vaso de plástico? ¡No soy el bebé de la casa! — Quizás el habla arrastrada o la mirada perdida ya denunció todo, pero Alfred insistió en responder:

— Porque tienes prohibido llevar objetos potencialmente peligrosos mientras estás bajo observación — explicó el mayordomo con dulzura — De hecho, espero que no tengamos ningún tipo de discusión acalorada y sin el uso del juego de té como artillería.

Todos se miraron.

En un encuentro con tantas opiniones diferentes, lo mínimo que se podía esperar de los participantes era una pelea... pero no en ese momento. Bruce y Selina estaban viendo a su hijo jugar afuera; Jason estaba tomando tranquilizantes; Barbara, Tim y Dick no iniciarían una pelea con el estado debilitado de los demás.

— Creo que podemos empezar ahora... — comentó Richard con una sonrisa esperanzada, quería proponer métodos alternativos para lidiar con su hermano pequeño.

— Si necesitas algo, estaré con el Maestro Damian — advirtió Alfred mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Alfred, aquí eres tan necesario como cualquier otro...

— Todos ya conocen mi opinión, Maestro Bruce — lo interrumpió el mayordomo — Por si acaso, haga mías las palabras de la señorita Kyle también.

Y así el mayordomo se retiró de la reunión.

Al final, la reunión solo serviría como una pequeña dosis de tranquilizante para el estado de ánimo de todos. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la aterradora verdad de que nada podría ayudar a Damian.

La respuesta no fue una reunión, ni fue votar por el “siguiente paso”.

Lo único que podían hacer, independientemente del medio, era esperar.

— Maestro Damián... — llamó el mayordomo y, cuando el niño de la casa lo miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, continuó: — ... ¡Traje galletas! — anunció, ganándose una enorme sonrisa del pequeño Wayne.

Alfred, que se ha enfrentado a pautas mucho más crueles que eso, se resignó. Esperaría que Damian volviera a ser el mismo de antes, disfrutando de la compañía de ese chico encantador, que él creía que era el más correcto.

.

.

**1ª Propuesta**

.

— **¡** **Ya dije que no** **!** — Bruce apoyó las manos en la mesa y se puso de pie, mirando a su hijo mayor como si hubiera recibido una ofensa.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — Dick repitió las acciones de su padre — Los poderes de Raven pueden **curarlo** en segundos, ¿cuál es el costo de intentarlo?

— ¡Puede costar la poca cordura que aún tiene **mi hijo**! — el mayor acusó y presionó las sienes. Respiró hondo y finalmente terminó con ese pequeño desacuerdo: — ¡ **No quiero** a esta chica cerca de él! ¡De su mente!

— ¡Pero Bruce...! — Dick respiró hondo, miró a Selina y la señaló con ambas manos — Mírala: ¡ni siquiera se parece a ese montón de carne quemada y retorcida! ¿Sabes porque? — Volvió a mirar a su padre, estaba enojado — ¡Raven la curó! ¡Sanó sin exigir nada!

Jason, que hasta ahora estaba completamente lúcido, a pesar del letargo, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Con solo imaginar esa escena, sintió escalofríos, tuvo que controlarse para no vomitar las galletas...

— ¡Basta, Richard! — Selina también se levantó.

— ¡Lo único que debes tener es un poco de gratitud y confianza en ella! Estoy seguro de que si la hubiera dejado hacer algo cuando encontraron a Dami el día del accidente, ¡ella ...!

— ¡Ya basta de esta mierda! — Demandó Jason, levantándose y obligando a Richard a volver a la silla.

Bruce y Selina también se sentaron.

Todos guardaron silencio.

.

.

— Sr. Pennyworth… — Damian lo miró fijamente — ¿Puedo pedir algo?

— Lo que quiera, Maestro Damian — Sonrió.

— ... ¿Me puedes enseñar a hacer galletas? — susurró la petición como si fuera un gran secreto.

.

.

**2ª Propuesta**

.

— Lo mantienen **escondido** de todos y de todo, tal vez cuando ve a otras personas comienza a recordar... — Barbara miró fijamente al "padrino". Ella estaba sentada a su lado y frente a los hermanos.

— Recuerda algunas cosas cuando duerme, pesadillas... — Bruce volvió la cara — Tiene tanto miedo...

— Tal vez sea mejor esperar un poco más antes de presentar a más personas, Damian está mucho más intranquilo desde que despertó — Selina terminó descartando esa idea. Tomó con cuidado la mano del novio, tratando de brindarle algo de apoyo.

— Reaccionó muy bien a Bárbara — Dick gruñó un poco celoso. La pelirroja se rió, sacó algo de su bolso y terminó el rompecabezas:

— ¡Caramelos de fresa! — Le mostró algunas al niño — A Damian le encantan las fresas.

— Frutas en general… — completó Jason, bostezando poco después.

— De todos modos, parece que le gusta conocer gente nueva — comentó Tim y levantó los hombros. A pesar de las malas primeras impresiones, Damian parecía más que dispuesto a intentar complacer a cualquiera.

.

.

— Luego simplemente hornéalos en un horno mediano. Creo que no me he olvidado de nada — Alfred sonrió. Quería apretar las mejillas de Damian. El pequeño tenía los ojos tan brillantes que parecía un niño cuando recibe los regalos de Navidad.

— ... Qué... increíble... — susurró — ¡Es tan increíble!

— Me alegro que hayas disfrutado. En realidad, unas gotas de esencia de vainilla marcan la diferencia.

— No las galletas, Sr. Pennyworth... ¡pero son maravillosas! — corrigiste, echando una más — ¡Es increíble que conviertas la harina en galletas! Incluso parece magia...

— Bien...! — Alfred soltó una carcajada, abrazando a ese niño como si no quisiera que ese momento terminara — Y tú conviertes un grafiti y un papel en una obra de arte, Maestro Damián.

.

.

**3ª propuesta**

.

— ... Y por eso creo que las dos cosas están relacionadas — Tim terminó su explicación y se enfrentó a los demás participantes. Tenía una sonrisa simple, eufórica por la retroalimentación.

— ... Sigo pensando que **es** una buena idea dejar que Raven venga aquí.

— **No es** una buena idea — respondió Bruce.

— ... Ok, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre líneas de tiempo divergentes? Puedo tomar la computadora y mostrar los resultados de las simulaciones — sugirió el nerd, todavía esperando ser escuchado por alguien.

Jason levantó la mano.

— No necesitas levantar la mano, Jay, solo pregúntale — Timothy sonreía de oreja a oreja. Todos los demás tenían cierta aprensión por la pregunta del rebelde.

— ¿Qué había en mi té?

— ... ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?

— ¿Qué hacer con qué?

— ... Jason, pasé los últimos cinco minutos resumiendo mi trabajo de los últimos tres meses. ¿Escuchaste siquiera?

— Claro que no, estaba distraído! — Levantó los hombros y bostezó — B, ¿qué había en mi té?

— ¿Alguien me escuchó? — Timothy se levantó — ¿¡Al menos alguien podría repetir una parte de lo que dije!?

— ¡¿Qué había en mi maldito té?! — Jason se levantó también.

— ¡Calmante! — Respondió Bruce finalmente, apretándose las sienes — Son simplemente tranquilizantes, Jason... Tim, a pesar de admirar toda tu dedicación al estudio de estas líneas divergentes, es poco probable que sea la causa. Damian está así por el accidente y...

— **¡** **POR TU CULPA** **!** — Jason interrumpió a su padre, simplemente no se movió sobre él porque Timothy lo arrestó — ¡Es tu culpa! ¡¡¡Tu!!! — Estaba fuera de control, con la mirada de un verdadero maníaco.

Bruce simplemente volvió la cara, no quería enfrentar esas acusaciones. Ya estaba tan cansado de todo que intentaría ignorar lo que lo golpeó allí. **Necesitaba** hacer esto, porque sentía que no podía soportarlo más, no podía soportarlo si algo más le pasaba a esa familia... **Necesitaba a todos juntos.**

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Demandó Selina, poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos en la mesa — Es **tu culpa** por solo tomar malas decisiones, Jason. ¡Tu! — disparó fríamente — ¡La última fue la brillante idea de volar un almacén lleno de químicos! ¿Que queria? ¿¡Suicidarte!?

— ... No, yo... — El rebelde reconsideró sus acciones. Ahora estaba confundido, como si ni siquiera recordara lo que acababa de hacer — ... yo ... no quería suicidarme. B, no quería suicidarme...

— ¡¿Entonces por qué fuiste solo ?! — Prosiguió la gata.

— ... Porque... Porque yo... — Jason volvió a sentarse. Selina le parecía aterradora: un monstruo que habla verdades crueles, un monstruo de carne quemada y deformada... podía oler el humo — ... vuelvo a tener miedo...

— Pronto las drogas hacen efecto, hijo — murmuró Bruce, pasándose las manos por la cara, ya le brotaban unas gotas de sudor.

Selina notó la condición de su novio y se sentó a su lado nuevamente, pasando una mano por su espalda en un intento de consolarlo. Por mucho que a Bruce le disgustaran las demostraciones de afecto en público, era lo que necesitaba.

Timothy se sentó también, resentido por la falta de atención.

— ... ¿Siguiente? — Sugirió Barbara, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Wayne.

.

.

— No voy a molestar, Sr. Pennyworh? — Damian preguntó lo mismo por tercera o cuarta vez. Llevó la bandeja para ayudar a Alfred.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió el mayordomo con la misma sonrisa que las otras veces — ¿Qué daño me haría ayudarme con el almuerzo?

— ... ¿Te he ayudado antes?

— No, no que yo recuerde — Abrió la puerta de la cocina y dio paso a Damian — Pero la gastronomía nunca fue algo de interés para los Wayne en general — Sonrió — Quién sabe, es más un talento oculto tuyo, esperando a ser pulido.

Damian dejó la bandeja vacía sobre el fregadero, sonrió y miró al mayordomo con aire de curiosidad infantil, luego preguntó:

— Sr. Pennyworth, ¿ha intentado mi padre aprender a cocinar?

— ... Hace un excelente trabajo usando el microondas, algo más que va más allá de la capacidad que supo desarrollar.

.

.

**4ª Propuesta...**

.

— Podemos continuar otro día… — sugirió Barbara, estaba realmente preocupada.

— No, solo necesito un minuto más — dijo Bruce tan bajo como en un susurro, apretándose la sien de nuevo — Ya está pasando, es solo un malestar.

— Es solo que tu presión arterial alta está subiendo aún más — Selina te corrigió — Murciélago, necesitas cuidarte...

— Solo necesito menos molestias.

— Realmente ayudaría… — asintió la gata.

— Jay tampoco está muy bien… — Comentó Dick pasando una mano por la espalda de su hermano, Jason estaba inclinado sobre la mesa.

— Sigue siendo el efecto del Gas del Miedo, tardará unos días en pasar — explicó Tim, había pasado por algo similar al Gas de la Risa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hablando en susurros hasta que el patriarca finalmente estuvo mejor para continuar la reunión. Sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera, Jason decidió hacer una aparición más:

— ¿Y si llevamos a Dami al circo? — Se enfrentó a los demás.

— Jason, esta no es una reunión de gira con Damian — respondió Bruce, descartando la idea de inmediato.

— ... El mocoso está muy atascado, seguro que mejorará más si ve vida afuera — Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ignorar la horrible figura de Selina sentada frente a él — Cuando lo traía de la clínica logré distraerlo con la luna en una crisis de dolor de oídos o algo así. Necesita estar más distraído, estar solo aquí le está haciendo daño… — Bostezó.

El padre se pasó las manos por la cara, murmurando algo como "dame paciencia". Selina, que todavía tenía esa forma horrible en los ojos de Jason, hizo que su novio descansara la cabeza en su hombro... Todd vio una escena horrible, con esa cosa tratando de lastimar a Bruce. Eligió volver a inclinarse sobre la mesa y ocultar su rostro.

— Ten sentido... — Comentó Gordon con una sonrisa alentadora — A Damian le gustará salir un rato con Jason. Obedece lo que dices, ¿no? ¿Qué daño haría?

— Sí, entiendo estas cosas infantiles... ¡Yo me ocupo de Bizarro! — Volvió a levantar la cabeza, sonriendo, orgulloso de su potencial.

Bruce iba a contrarrestar esa justificación sin sentido, pero Selina tomó su voz:

— ¡Jason, no vas a llevar a mi hijo a pasear con ese amigo alienígena tuyo! Es peligroso, no tanto como tú, ¡pero lo es!

— Mirando hacia aquí, retiro lo que dije — Barbara apartó la mirada. Había innumerables razones por las que Jason no cuidaba a un niño, las recordaba ahora.

— No, no... Solo yo y Bizarro no — Jason trató de hablar rápido, pero su lengua estaba empezando a curvarse — ¡Artemis también estaría allí! — Sonrió, como si esa fuera una gran razón.

— ¿Quieres mostrarte a tus amigos usando a tu hermano pequeño? — Bruce finalmente dijo algo. Miró a Jason con incredulidad de que ese tipo de sugerencia realmente tuviera sentido en la mente atribulada de su rebelde hijo.

— Peor... — Tim suspiró — Quiere mostrarse a Damian usando a sus amigos.

— ¡Seguro que entrará en la moto en llamas en la arena! — comentó el hermano mayor tratando de no reír.

— ¡Si fuera contigo, apuesto a que estaría haciendo esas piruetas por encima con fuego en el c...!

— ¡Suficiente! — Bruce puso fin a la pequeña pelea de los niños mayores que ni siquiera había comenzado — Solo puedes estar intentando matarme... ¡Damian no pondrá un pie fuera de esta mansión!

— Pero...!

— ¡Sin "pero"! ¡El Joker está suelto, el Espantapájaros está suelto! No quiero ni pensar en mi hijo susceptible a… — No pudo terminar, le palpitaba la cabeza.

Timothy miró a los hermanos mayores y dijo, justo antes de bajar la cabeza sobre la mesa:

— No puedo creer que me desperté temprano para esto...

Dick terminó volviendo la cara. No quería admitirlo, pero llevar a Damian afuera podría ser una gran idea, en algún momento podría recordar algo, o encontrarse con un amigo con poderes curativos mágicos...

Jason se inclinó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Odiaba los tranquilizantes... aún más cuando surtían efecto rápidamente.

— Chicos... — Barbara se levantó — Miren el estado de Bruce... de ustedes. No es demasiado pedir a todos que se tomen esto aquí más en serio, estamos hablando de Damian — Miró a todos los presentes, suspiró y se dirigió al hermano más problemático: — ¡Jason, despierta! ¡Al menos intenta defender tu propuesta con alguna razón válida!

— ¿Hun...? — Murmuró el chico y volvió a mirar hacia arriba — Por eso tenemos que llevarlo al circo.

— ... ¿Por eso qué, Jay?

— ¡A todos le gustan el circo!

.

.

— ¡Su talento con los cuchillos es realmente sorprendente, Maestro Damian! — El mayordomo sonrió, recogiendo las diversas verduras cortadas en cubículos perfectamente simétricos — ¿Podrías cortar esas manzanas también? Prepararé un pastel de postre.

— ¡Si!

— Terminemos el almuerzo con mucha antelación... ¿qué tal disfrutar de su tiempo libre en un juego de Dirt Ralle? — Alfred miró al niño de reojo mientras removía una de las ollas.

— ... ¿¡Mismo!? — Damian dejó las manzanas a un lado — ¿¡Me puede enseñar a jugar, Sr. Pennyworth!?

— No es para presumir... — El mayor sonrió, tomando una cucharada de la salsa y llevándola para que la probara el pequeño — ... pero fui yo quien le enseñó todos los atajos de este juego a su padre.

.

.

**5ª Propuesta**

.

— Mejor lleva a Jay a la habitación, antes de que se caiga de la silla… — comentó la gata mientras ayudaba a su novio a levantarse.

— Aún te falta, Selina… — encontró Barbara, ayudándola con Bruce.

— Mi opinión sobre esto creo que todo el mundo ya lo sabe. Alfred piensa como yo...

— Aún no lo sé... — La pelirroja la miró.

— Quiere que el gremlin siga sin recordar nada — respondió Tim en su lugar.

— No, no es eso — Selina miró a Timothy tan seriamente que incluso Jason, más dormido que despierto, le tenía miedo — Solo quiero que mi hijo no se asuste. Los ataques se detuvieron desde que Damian se despertó, pero aún tiene la posibilidad de quedarse… — no pudo concluir.

— ¿Epiléptico? — Preguntó Bárbara en voz baja — Pero si recordaba o no, no cambiaría eso... ¿o sí?

— Está empezando a tener algunos recuerdos y eso le basta para que tenga pesadillas, no quiero que se acuerde de todo de una vez... su mente no lo soportará — Fue abrazada por Bruce, prueba de que ese tema era mucho más delicado de lo que parecía — Lo mejor es dejarle recordar solo, poco a poco, sin forzar...

— ¿Y lo mejor es seguir mintiéndole? ¿Sobre todo? — Dijo Dick dejando claro lo mal que pensaba a respecto de esa decisión — ¡Odio mentirle! Él... él confía en todo lo que decimos, ¡está tan mal usar esto para hacerle creer que solo tiene miedo! Si decimos la verdad de una vez, ¡lo entendería! Incluso podría mejorar... ¡permitir que otras personas ayuden!

— Dick, tu hermano tiene miedo — Bruce miró a su hijo mayor — Miedo a sus propios recuerdos.

.

.

Mientras iban a la sala de juegos, Damian miró rápidamente dentro del comedor. Todos estaban allí, divirtiéndose, al parecer.

— Sr. Pennyworth... — El pequeño se quedó mirando al mayordomo — ... ¿qué están haciendo?

Alfred se aclaró la garganta y trató de encontrar una explicación lo suficientemente buena para convencer al joven Wayne de que no se quedaba fuera de nada divertido, sino de algo importante.

— Decidieron tener una pequeña reunión de empresa en la mansión, para que nadie estuviera lejos de ti por mucho tiempo — Sonrió — ¿No es genial?

— ¡Es si! — Él también sonrió — Me gusta cuando todos están juntos... es... es bueno, se siente cálido — Estaba pensativo, como si realmente estuviera tratando de recordar algo — ... Sr. Pennyworth, todos trabajan en la misma empresa?

— No es exactamente eso, a tu padre le gusta que todos estén informados.

— ¿Y participé en estas reuniones? Antes... — Damian apartó la mirada — ... ¿de ser así? — No encontré otra forma de explicar lo insignificante que se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía miedo de molestar a todos... de que ya no lo quisieran cerca, como ahora.

— Sí, pero solo por obligación — Alfred tocó el cabello oscuro de Damian, tan suave... ya era hora de cortárselo — Siempre encontraste estas reuniones un fastidio — Sonrió, tratando de apartar los mechones — Pienso yo, Maestro Damián, que esto se debía a la exigencia de una ropa más... — Buscó una palabra sencilla que encajara allí — ... ¡más formal! Si se permitieran los pijamas, sería más divertido, ¿no crees?

— Sí, eso creo — El pequeño trató de sonreír, pero seguía desanimado.

— Afortunadamente, ahora puedes escapar de las reuniones y divertirte jugando a los videojuegos mientras hablan de temas aburridos — Sostuvo las mejillas del chico — Y lo mejor de todo: vistiendo un precioso pijama de dinosaurio.

Damian terminó riendo, una risa adorablemente contagiosa.

Por mucho que quisiera que el pequeño Wayne volviera a la normalidad, Alfred amaba ese sonido espontáneo de alegría. Extrañaría esas risas...

— Sabes... — Se aclaró la garganta — A su padre le gustan tanto los dinosaurios que si pudiera, tendría uno en la sala — Se acercó a Damian, como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto: — Ya trató de poner un T-Rex ahí, ¡pero no era lo suficientemente alto!

Esta vez, Damian se echó a reír - sus mejillas hasta enrojecieron.

.

.

**6ª Prop.. 4º Desacuerdo.**

.

— ¡Al menos trato de hacerlo recordar mostrando su antigua habitación! — Richard se puso de pie — ¡Y tú, que intentaste matar a Damian **dos** veces! — señaló al presente más joven, acusándolo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Dick! Ya dije que yo no volé a ese estúpido pájaro, ¡se voló él mismo! — Timothy estaba exigiendo lo mejor de sí mismo para no arrojarle la taza de té.

— ¿¡Y POR QUÉ DIO ALGO PELIGROSO PARA UN NIÑO!? — El mayor dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

— ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO CUIDARTE DEL NIÑO!? — Desafortunadamente, Tim perdió el autocontrol y desobedeció a Alfred: usó la costosa taza de té como artillería.

— ¡Ya llega! — Bruce trató de imponer algo de autoridad a los dos, pero lo único que impidió que uno saltara sobre el cuello del otro fue Jason, durmiendo sentado entre los dos hermanos — ¡Deja de tirarse cosas el uno al otro, terminarán golpeando...! — Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Dick ya le había arrojado un platillo a Barbara por accidente.

— TU...!

Normalmente, la hija del comisionado respiraría profundamente y trataría de mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, pasar horas en compañía de todos, aguantar los nervios hasta la piel y el comportamiento infantil de los "hermanos" lo hizo aún peor que ellos: en segundos ya se había subido a la mesa y estaba jugando todo lo que veía por delante encima de ellos.

Dick y Tim se agarraron el uno al otro y trataron de esquivar la vajilla mientras lanzaban ofensas y golpes. En cierto punto de la acalorada pelea, terminaron en el suelo, incluso derribaron la silla de Jason, por suerte el rebelde siguió durmiendo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya llega! — Bruce lo intentó de nuevo, sin generar absolutamente ningún resultado.

Bruce Wayne, Batman o cualquier otra figura respetuosa que pudiera ser ese hombre cansado, acabado y sin afeitar; se separó de su novia, apretó los puños contra la mesa y gritó la orden a sus hijos:

— **¡PAREN AHORA!**

Funcionó perfectamente... en los primeros cinco segundos.

Después de eso, Richard le arrojó a Timmy a Jason - el más joven estaba colgando de él tratando de darle un brazo -; luego Barbara golpeó a su hermano mayor con una de las sillas; Dick intentó que uno de los asientos para también la golpear, pero Timothy lo tiró al suelo antes de eso.

De todos modos, la pelea se reanudó con aún más fuerza.

El patriarca se reclinó en su silla, mirando ese espectáculo inútil. La presión ya era alta, la visión ya estaba borrosa, el corazón ya estaba acelerado... en realidad, no supo cómo lidiar con sus propios hijos sin Alfred durante más de diez minutos.

Lo único que hizo fue apoyar una mano en su pecho y comenzar una especie de caricia, un masaje relajante para aliviar un poco el estrés. Era lo poco que podía hacer allí, además de ignorar a sus hijos, a pesar de sentir un poco de pena por Jason, que parecía más un cadáver en el campo de batalla.

— Murciélago, iré a ver a Dami— advirtió Selina en el tono más bajo posible, saliendo sigilosamente poco después. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que esos "niños" podrían hacer si la pelea continuara en las otras habitaciones de la casa.

Buscó a su hijo en el jardín, en la cocina, en su habitación... ya estaría nerviosa si no estuviera absolutamente segura de que Alfred estaría con él. Los encontró a los dos en la sala de juegos, riendo, parecían dos niños...

— ¡Yo gané! — El más joven levantó los brazos, celebrando — ¡No puedo creer que gané!

— ¡Empate, Maestro Damián! ¡Un empate! — reforzó el mayordomo — Pero fue una gran victoria — sonrió.

— ¿Entonces mi bebé ganó un juego? — ella preguntó, sentándose junto a su hijo.

— ¡Siiim! — Damian hizo hincapié en prolongar el "i" mientras abrazaba a su madre — ¡El Sr. Pennyworth me enseñó a jugar!

— ¡Al parecer enseñó muy bien! — Selina terminó cediendo a sus deseos y abrazó al pequeño, llenándolo de besitos en la cara. Encantaba verlo tan feliz... se sentía feliz también.

— Tan bien que te dejaré jugar contra un gran competidor — anunció el mayordomo extendiendo el control a Selina — Me imagino que el Maestro Bruce necesita más té... — Suspiró, preguntándose qué tan mal podría haber terminado la reunión.

— Con manzanilla, Alfred… — Sostuvo el control remoto y miró al mayordomo, estaba visiblemente cansada.

— ¿Mi padre está nervioso? — Damian miró a su madre con recelo, luego al mayordomo y esperó una explicación. Los dos mayores se miraron y respondieron al unísono:

— Siempre se pone nervioso en estas reuniones…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De hecho, usaré estas notas finales para dar dos advertencias importantes.  
> La primera es que pronto se explicarán finalmente las líneas de tiempo divergentes. Sí, la propuesta más importante fue descartada, omitida... Pobre Timbo.  
> La segunda advertencia es que publicaré el fanfic Revivir: Resumen. Literalmente, será solo un resumen de este fanfic para que todos sigan los capítulos actuales sin leer nada. Dile eso a tu amigo perezoso, que pediste leer el fanfic y él no quería porque tenían muchas palabras, kkkks. También es bueno para también es bueno para recordar tus momentos favoritos da fanfic!


	52. Almuerzo

Los estados de ánimo ya estaban más tranquilos.

Bruce seguía sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar. Observó a los niños tratar de ayudar a Alfred con el desorden, observó a Dick, Tim y Barbara llevar a Jason al dormitorio, observó cómo se ponía la mesa del almuerzo. Ya estaba más calmado, pero todavía se sentía lo suficientemente débil como para no arriesgarse a realizar movimientos innecesarios; ahorraría toda la energía que tuviera para sus rondas nocturnas.

— ¿Papá? — Damian lo llamó colocando su mano en su hombro — ¿Está todo bien?

— Solo estoy distraído... — Puso su mano sobre la de su hijo — ¿Pasó algo?

— ... Creo que si. — respondió tranquilamente — Mi mamá lleva mucho tiempo al teléfono, parece nerviosa... ¿Quién es Lois?

— Lois es una amiga. — Bruce le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sabía perfectamente bien el motivo de ese nerviosismo — Hijo, ¿estás escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas?

— ¡No! — Damian trató de tirar de su mano hacia él — ¡Te juro que no lo hice! Solo escuché un poco porque estaba apagando el videojuego, ¡lo juro! — Los ojos llegaron a tener algunas lágrimas atascadas.

— Está bien, está bien... — Con cuidado, Bruce lo detuvo e hizo que su hijo se sentara en sus piernas. Parecía un niño con miedo a ser castigado... un niño pequeño, una versión de sí mismo que, desafortunadamente, Bruce nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer - tal vez ni siquiera Talia había conocido a este indefenso y temeroso Damian — Solo pregunté por qué antes de que tuvieras este hábito.

— A veces siento que... — dijo Damian suavemente — Tengo ganas de escuchar lo que dices con el Sr. Pennyworth o con mis hermanos, ¡pero te juro que no hago eso!

— ¿Qué no hace mi adorable hijo? — Preguntó Selina acercándose a ellos.

— Nada… — El mayor Wayne respondió por el menor.

— ¡Nada más que ayuda con el almuerzo! — Comentó Alfred sonriendo, terminando de colocar los platos sobre la mesa — ¿Debo poner un plato para la Sra. Lane?

— En realidad, Alfred, debes quitarme el mío. — Tocó suavemente el cabello de Damian, haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara — Iré a Metrópole a visitar a una amiga, debo regresar mañana por la mañana... ¡con una sorpresa para ti!

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que sorpresa?

— ¡Si te lo digo, ya no será una sorpresa! — Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— Le pondrá ansioso… — advirtió Bruce.

— Si se pone demasiado ansioso puede darse cuenta de lo que es — Ella se rió de nuevo y luego besó la frente de su hijo.

Damian se puso de pie y la abrazó. Fue un pequeño intento de prolongar su presencia allí y, por ineficaz que pareciera, funcionó: Selina se quedó abrazándolo durante unos minutos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente la soltó y luego le dio otro beso en la frente.

— Prometo volver mañana por la mañana... tal vez incluso antes de que despiertes — Ella sonrió, abrazándolo por las mejillas.

Bruce estaba a punto de decir algo en contra de ese partido: sabía exactamente lo que haría Selina y, especialmente, a quién llevaría con ella - él no pensó que fuera una buena idea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Richard lo desconcentró colocando su mano sobre su hombro:

— Voy a encontrarme con Wally — le advirtió con una sonrisa en el rostro, señal de que solo era una reunión de amigos.

— ¿Volverás pronto? — Damian lo miró, estaba visiblemente triste con tantas partidas al mismo tiempo.

— Prometo volver antes de la cena — El hermano mayor sonrió y se acercó al pequeño, revolviéndole el pelo tanto como pueda — ¡Con caramelos! — Miró a Selina, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, y luego preguntó: — ¿Vamos?

Bruce miró a su novia y ella asintió.

Estaba perplejo por ese sospechoso nivel de complicidad entre los dos, especialmente conociendo las opiniones del hijo mayor. Selina solía actuar a sus espaldas, a espaldas de cualquiera, pero no estaba en condiciones de soportar más golpes.

— Gata...!

— Es solo hasta el puerto — le respondió Selina incluso antes de que él preguntara nada más — Créeme, murciélago — pidió en un susurro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para besar la comisura de su boca.

Damian observó a sus padres de cerca, le gustaba verlos juntos, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas con las expresiones de afecto entre los dos. Bruce continuó mirándola en silencio, hasta que ella y Dick se fueron; el hijo le abrió la puerta como el buen caballero que es.

El detective estaba perdido en sospechas y pensamientos que derribaron todas esas sospechas, ya que no quería sospechar de dos personas que tenía como base...

— Papá... — Cuando consiguió la mirada y la atención del mayor, Damián prosiguió: — ¿Qué me gusta comer?

Bruce finalmente miró algo más allá de la puerta ahora cerrada. Estaba tan atrapado en esa pelea interna que no se dio cuenta de que Timothy, Barbara y Damian estaban sentados a su lado.

— Papá...? — Damian volvió a llamarlo, ansioso por la respuesta.

— Todo.

— ¿Todo?

— Eso lo recuerdo, sí. — Bruce miró al fiel mayordomo — Siempre comía cualquier cosa, ¿no?

— Afortunadamente solo cosas comestibles, pero lo pillaba de vez en cuando tratando de hacer té con las flores en la entrada — confirmó el mayordomo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué siempre como cosas diferentes? ¿Es por las medicinas?

Alfred y Bruce guardaron silencio, sin saber cómo explicarse. Querían que Dick estuviera allí, era mucho mejor en estos asuntos, o incluso Jason. Tim, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, sonrió y cortó un generoso trozo del asado que estaba comiendo, luego se lo entregó a Damian con un tenedor.

— Prueba.

— ¿De verdad puedo? — El chico sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad de sus hermanos mayores y del Sr. Pennywood, incluso su ocupado padre era más amable con él que Timothy.

— Por supuesto, prueba.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, hijo... — Bruce murmuró un poco serio, desaprobando totalmente las acciones de Drake.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Damian, ya sosteniendo su tenedor y listo para probar el asado.

— Porque eres vegetariano.

— **Era** vegetariano — señaló Tim, atrayendo una mirada de reproche de Bruce.

— Tim, no sé cuál es el propósito de todo esto, pero espero que no vuelvas a molestar a Damian — comenzó el padre, pronto interrumpido:

— No tiene ningún propósito, solo acepté una vez que Damian perdió la memoria y necesitamos ayudarlo en esto para que comience su vida de otra manera... ¡Por supuesto, sin intentar responder lo que pasó! — Volvió a comer tranquilamente.

— No me gusta tu tono.

— ¡Ah, B! — El niño se apresuró y se tragó la comida — ¡Se olvida de todo lo cercano a los ataques de pinscher-gremlin o lo que sea, no recuerda nada más que las pesadillas y todavía tiene ataques de dolor dependiendo de lo que oye! Obviamente no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que pasó, ¿verdad? — Timothy estaba visiblemente irritado por no ser tomado en serio — Mejor aceptar que esta va a ser la nueva versión de Damian, ¡ella es aún menos aburrida!

— ¡Timothy! — Bruce se exaltó — ¡Un poco más de respeto por las condiciones de su hermano!

— Que condiciones !? ¡Es genial, simplemente se le acaba la memoria! — Incluso si se defendiera, el chico no perdería la oportunidad de derramarse de una vez: — Simplemente no quiere seguir llevando la vida que solía tener. Es mejor para él terminar así, simplemente perdiendo la memoria, que ser descartado cuando llega otro o muriendo, ¿no?

Y así comenzó una discusión, donde los dos, Bruce y Timothy, estaban terriblemente equivocados.

Mientras prácticamente gritaban para ver quién tenía razón, Alfred se acercó silenciosamente al niño de la casa y lo ayudó a escapar con pasos lentos y tortuosos. Damian no dijo absolutamente nada en medio de todo, pero fue suficiente con que llegaran a las escaleras para que él se echara a llorar y se culpara a sí mismo:

— ¡Le juro que no quería que se pelearan, le juro, Sr. Pennyworth!

— Y nadie te echa la culpa, jovencito... — de la forma más dócil posible, el mayordomo le revolvió el pelo en un intento de consolar al pequeño. Sin embargo, ese cariño solo sirvió para que Damian estallara en llanto aún más, incluso sollozando.

— ¡No-o quiero que me desca-arten!

Alfred se quedó ahí, no podía hacer mucho en este momento además de meterse con su puntiagudo cabello oscuro tratando de calmar al chico. Incluso había considerado la idea de tomar a Damian en sus brazos, como lo hizo con el pequeño Bruce cuando era niño, pero no estaba seguro de si era la mejor opción; después de todo, el estrés era suficiente para desencadenar un ataque epiléptico, y en esos ataques era mejor que persona que permanezca en el suelo.

Afortunadamente para el mayordomo, Barbara ya había terminado de almorzar en medio de la discusión. Se acercó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo cuando notó que el pequeño Damian estaba llorando. Sin dar explicaciones, agarró al niño como solía hacer Dick y lo llevó arriba... estaba preocupada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ya hablé de Bárbara en una nota anterior (en el Extra antes del Limbo), pero aprovecharé que su presencia se esté volviendo más rutinaria para alguna información extra:  
> Edad: alrededor de 22 años.  
> Altura: 1,80 m aproximadamente.  
> Peso: 61 kg.  
> Diferencial: siempre tiene caramelos de fresa.  
> Pronto tendremos una adición en esta información de todos los personajes. Pero solo cuando Damian descubre en qué "trabaja" cada miembro de esa familia.  
> Nota de la nota: en Brasil (donde vivo), el almuerzo es la comida principal. Suele ser cuando juntamos a la familia para comer... Sé que en otros países no funciona así, pero qué mejor momento para “lavar la ropa sucia”, ¿no? XD


	53. Extra

Richard Grayson sintió que el sudor se le acumulaba en la frente; manos temblorosas; rascarse la garganta...

— ¡No he visto a Wally en mucho tiempo! — comentó y sonrió ampliamente.

— Una pena que no te encuentres con él hoy. — Murmuró Selina y metió el celular en el bolso.

El chico aprovechó estar en pista limpia para poner el coche en el arcén. Respiró hondo dos o tres veces hasta que logró mirarla sonriendo una vez más y comentar, con una voz ligeramente aguda:

— ¡De dónde has sacado eso!?

— Te escuché marcar con tu novia alienígena... — Suspiró y miró al chico — De hecho ni siquiera habría escuchado nada, solo piénsalo: invitarías a tu amigo a la mansión, no me ofrecería un aventón si no quisiera alejarme…

— ¡Sé que esto puede parecer mal, pero...!

— ¡Es una locura! — Lo interrumpió Selina — Le agradezco a Rachel por salvarme de esa horrible muerte, pero vio más de lo que debería... Dick, déjala fuera de eso. Damian ya está recordando cosas recientes, pronto volverá a la normalidad.

— ¿¡Y si no vuelve!? — El chico apoyó la cara en el volante. Estaba meditando sobre la ira por ser descuidado, pero aún más porque Selina representaba una gran amenaza para sus planes. También temía no volver a tener al Damian que amaba.

La mayor se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a pasar una mano por su espalda en un intento de calmarlo. Allí no había otra intención, algo relativamente nuevo para ella: actuar sin interés futuro.

— Volverá sí — susurró.

— ¡No! ¡Usted no entiende! — Dick se encogió aún más tratando de contener el inicio de un grito — ¡Cuanto más tiempo se demore en ayudarlo, peor será! Está empezando a pensar que los recuerdos son solo sueños, ¡no aceptará la verdad después! ¡No querrá ser un Robin porque estará asustado! — Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto, hasta que el chico se molestó por la falta de desacuerdo: — ¿No intentarás convencerme de que me equivoco? — Se quedó mirando a la "madrastra" y se sorprendió cuando notó que ella estaba sonriendo - tal vez incluso una risa sorprendente — Solo puedes estar loca...

— ¡¿Loca?! — Terminó perdiendo el control y riendo — Sí, tal vez después de tantos... incidentes. Pero trata de convencerme, no soy tu padre, te dejaré discutir antes de demostrar que es una mala idea.

El niño se pasó las manos por la cara y luego respiró hondo. Por mucho que trató de ocultar lo frustrado que estaba, la voz ya denunció:

— No será la primera vez que lo curará...

— Pero es la primera vez después de ese accidente. Todavía no sabemos qué pasó allí... solo podemos imaginar lo malo que fue.

Richard apartó la mirada.

Las lágrimas ya estaban brotando solo por recordar a Damian ese día: heridas, fracturas abiertas... su pierna colgando de su piel. Por no hablar de la cara en un pánico congelado con parte del cráneo roto y desgarrado. Lo peor de todo era saber que Damian todavía estaba vivo, sufriendo ese insoportable dolor.

— ¡Lo recordará tarde o temprano!

— En este caso: cuanto más tarde, mejor.

— ¿Quieres que siga asustado?

— Solo quiero proteger a mi hijo... — Selina respiró hondo y miró por la ventana — ¿Has intentado imaginarte en otra vida?

— ... ¿Como asi?

— Simplemente otra vida. Empieza de cero, sin recordar nada ni a nadie que te retenga... tal vez podrías convertirte en comisario, gobernador... taxista deses que hacen bromas — sonrió — tendrías el su vida normal, sus amigos habituales, una novia... — Terminó riendo — ... ¡o varias!

— ¿Y Batman? ¿¡Y mi vida!?

— No te lo sentiría falta.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sentiría, es mi vida!

— No sabrías de ella.

Richard apretó los dientes y luchó en el banco, haciendo que su compañero de viaje se alejara de él. Quería, quizás por primera vez en su vida, estrangular a alguien: Selina Kyle. Sus argumentos eran válidos, fundamentados... pero no llevaban el factor emocional: no extrañaba a Damian tanto como él.

— Tu hermano está muy asustado ahora, Dick — Suspiró — Trata de entender lo aterrador que será para él saber que las pesadillas son reales. — Miró por la ventana del frente y prosiguió: — Además, no sabemos si las crisis epilépticas han pasado, cualquier estrés puede hacer que vuelvan...

— Rachel también puede curarlo de eso — murmuró el chico hosco, enderezándose de nuevo en el asiento.

— ¿Y si no puede? — Selina lo miró fijamente — ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si solo lastimas a tu hermano en lugar de ayudarlo?

— Qué quieres decir!? — Dick gritó y se enfrentó a la "madrastra" — ¿¡Qué sabes que no sé!?

— ¡Conozco los riesgos! — Ella lo miró — ¡Crees que tu amiga podrá curarlo, pero se está olvidando de las consecuencias! ¡De sus posibilidades de fracasar! ¡Qué puede pasar si ella no tiene éxito!

Él cruzó los brazos y bajó la cabeza.

Se sentía tan enojado... tan asustado.

Aceptar que quizás no había nada que pudiera hacer para adelantar el regreso de Damian, además de esperar, fue doloroso.

Quería que Damian volviera, sin importar qué.

Cuesta cualquier cosa menos el pequeño Damian que aún estaba vivo.

— Quizás siempre tuvo miedo de ser un Robin... — dijo Selina en voz baja, abriendo la puerta del auto — Por un momento pensé que lo entendías, cuando me hablaste del apartamento. Pero ahora entiendo que era solo una forma de hacer que tu hermano fuera más accesible para esa chica...

— ¡No tiene por qué ser ella, el Mars Hunter también podría...!

— **Siempre hay riesgos** , Richard. — lo interrumpió — Esto es lo que tu padre y yo queremos que entiendas.

Dick incluso abrió la boca para intentar discutir, pero falló. No hay argumentos en contra de la verdad y Selina Kyle, desafortunadamente, utilizó las verdades más dolorosas cuando quiso ser escuchada.

Ella, sintiendo que había cumplido con su deber, salió del coche y se subió a otro aparcado delante. El vehículo parecía haber aparecido allí como por arte de magia, pero fue solo el calor de la discusión lo que evitó que se diera cuenta: Lois llegó a tiempo, como de costumbre.

El niño se quedó solo en el coche, derrotado y frustrado.

Ahora había que tomar algunas medidas contra sus propios planes: siempre habría riesgos y, por pequeños que fueran, significaban una amenaza para Damian. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el orden de los números que más había estado escribiendo en los últimos días.

— Kori, soy yo... — Se pasó una mano por la cara — Estoy bien, es solo tu impresión. Yo... llamé porque necesito hablar contigo. — Suspiró — Cambié de opinión sobre el plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya había dicho, en la nota final de Hermanos (cap.6), que Dick Grayson perdió la memoria y que, según Batman, si quiere empezar de nuevo sin ningún vínculo con el pasado, de ser un Robin, tal vez sea el mejor para él; de hecho, deseaba un buen comienzo.  
> Terminó perdiendo la memoria porque le dispararon en la cabeza. Normalmente, cuando el cerebro se ve afectado, la personalidad de la víctima cambia, aunque sea mínimamente. De chico sensato, compañero y divertido, Dick pasó a ser un alborotador intrascendente, que se une a las personas “menos indicadas” a propósito, porque quiere confusión y siempre quiere demostrar que no le importan los problemas de los demás ( no le importan las súplicas de Barbara para que vuelva o no sea tan "extremo", y mucho menos los problemas de Bludhaven...)  
> A pesar de convertirse en una versión más problemática de Jason Todd, el sentido de justicia e injusticia permanece en su lugar: cuando irrumpió en una casa para tener un lugar para dormir, pero les devolvió el dinero a los propietarios.  
> También sufre de apagones, que le hacen perder la noción del tiempo y olvidarse de dónde estaba... probablemente solo empeora con el estrés de ser taxista en Bludhaven (le advirtieron del peligro, pero quiso confusión).  
> Spoiller: al final del capítulo 50 de Nightwing, prende fuego a una base de operaciones que tenía como acto final olvidar el pasado para siempre. Sin embargo, un equipo de policías encuentra el lugar y, aceptando que Bludhaven necesitaba un héroe, deciden ponerse sus disfraces y salir contra el crimen. El equipo de Nightwing llama la atención de Dick debido a su completa falta de preparación y lo obliga a ayudar. ¡Creo que será un regreso forzado!  
> Nota de la nota: Dick Grayson, sin los recuerdos, se siente como un fantasma. Quiere tanto dejar su antigua versión "muerta" que ni siquiera le importa el nombre por el que lo llaman (todos en el bar lo llaman de otra manera, y como conductor, es Burl).


	54. Lectura

Dick prácticamente saltó los escalones, subiendo dos a la vez, a veces incluso tres a la vez.  
Había llegado hace poco más de un minuto, el tiempo suficiente para ver a Bruce Wayne con los codos sobre la mesa, mirando hacia abajo, mientras Alfred ordenaba la cocina. Solo significaba una cosa: dijo lo que no debería haber dicho. En el peor de los casos, dijo lo que no debería haberle dijo a Damian.  
Así Richard irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano menor, sin saber si había roto la puerta o simplemente había usado el pomo. Solo se calmó cuando vio al niño pequeño tendido en la cama, tranquilo, mientras Jason estaba apoyado en la cabecera leyendo en voz alta:  
— Cuando regresó a donde estaba el Gato de Cheshire, se sorprendió por la multitud que la rodeaba: hubo una discusión entre el verdugo, el Rey y la Reina, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, mientras el resto permanecía en silencio, mirando bastante avergonzado — Y, sin cambiar la voz agradable que usaba al leer, Todd miró a Dick y dijo: — Casi tan avergonzados como yo ahora, leyendo un libro para niños mientras me juzgan en silencio...  
— Esto no parece ser parte de la historia… — Comentó Damian, bostezando poco después.  
— Es porque no lo es, Dami — dijo Barbara riendo, sin apartar la vista de los dibujos que estaba analizando - estaba sentada en la alfombra cerca de la cama. — ¿Tú también quieres sentarte y escuchar, Dick?  
— No, no, solo vine aquí porque...  
Richard no estaba seguro de qué decir. Supuso que Bruce se había peleado con Damian, que el pequeño estaría asustado y solo, que Jason seguía durmiendo sin preocuparse por los problemas que involucraban al "niño" de la casa. Nunca se te ocurriría pensar que él estaba cuidando a Damian con Barbara y... ¿Tim?  
— Porque vio a Bruce enfurruñado en la cocina — murmuró Timothy, también parecía enojado. Él era el único que estaba más lejos, sentado en el sillón mientras jugueteaba con el laptop.  
— ... Será mejor que vaya a ver si el señor Pennyworth quiere ayuda o...  
— ¡De ninguna manera, mocoso! — Todd pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermano pequeño — Tú te quedas aquí, sin meterte en cosas de adultos.  
— ¡Pero ya estoy a la altura de los hombros de Timothy...! — Dijo Damian con picardía, todavía esperando poder hacer algo por su padre.  
— ¡Y a la altura de la cintura de todos! — respondió el segundo más joven, frunciendo aún más el ceño.  
— No te preocupes, Dami... yo era más bajo que Dick y Barbara también.  
— ¿Mismo? — el pequeño miró a su "hermano favorito" con ojos brillantes — ¿Crees que algún día yo también seré alto? ¿Más alto que tú?  
— ¡Incluso llegarás al tarro de galletas secreto sin necesidad de una silla como ciertos pequeños!  
— ¡Cállate, Jason! — Demandó Drake. Estaba irritado y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, denunciándose a sí mismo.  
— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡No más peleas por hoy! — Babs los regañó — Dick, ¿te quedarás junto a la puerta o también querrás escuchar Alicia en el País de las Maravillas*?  
— Yo... claro, claro que quiero escuchar! — Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, también quería ver los dibujos de su hermano pequeño.  
Jason se aclaró la garganta, volvió a despeinar el cabello de su hermano menor y continuó leyendo, tratando de sortear la vergüenza que sentía al tener tantos oyentes:  
— En el momento en que apareció Alicia, los tres la llamaron para decidir el asunto. Repitieron sus argumentos, pero, como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, a ella le resultó muy difícil entender exactamente lo que decían - La voz permaneció tranquila, probablemente por los efectos del tranquilizante. — El verdugo argumentó que no se puede cortar una cabeza a menos que no esté unida a un cuerpo. Que nunca había hecho tal cosa en su vida y que no sería esta vez que comenzaría.  
Damian estaba visiblemente ansioso. Su amor por los animales instantáneamente convirtió al gato de Cheshire en su personaje favorito, lo que lo hizo sentir aprensivo al imaginarse decapitado en esa historia. A diferencia de los otros libros que recogió para leer antes de irse a dormir, este en particular no podía recordar la trama, no sabía si el Gato tendría un final trágico.  
— El Rey argumentó que cualquier cosa con cabeza podía ser decapitado, y esa conversación era una mierda — continuó Jason. Damian fue torturado, manteniendo su lectura tranquila y lenta: — La Reina argumentó que si no se hacía algo rápido, haría ejecutar a todos a su alrededor — Bostezó — Eso fue lo que puso ansiosos a todos, al igual que tú, Dami...  
— ¡Jay...! — murmuró el pequeño dengoso.  
A diferencia de los más jóvenes de esa sala, ansiosos por seguir leyendo, Barbara y Richard estaban preocupados, a pesar de disfrazarlo. Los dibujos de Damian siempre han tenido un toque morboso y monstruoso, pero esos retratos de pesadilla superaron todas las expectativas.  
Criaturas desfiguradas, cortadas y muertas;  
Escenarios aterradores, incluso más que las escenas de crímenes bárbaros de Gotham;  
Batman, presente en casi todos los dibujos, parecía un monstruo asesino.  
Era casi imposible imaginar que ese dulce niño que ahora era Damian pudiera dibujar tales cosas. El "casi" se debe al hecho de que todo eso no eran más que recuerdos antiguos, más aterradores, pero aún recuerdos de lo que ya vivió.  
— Alicia no encontró nada mejor para decir que "Pertenece a la Duquesa: sería mejor preguntarle por eso". — de nuevo, Jason bostezó — "Está en la cárcel", dijo la Reina al verdugo. "Ve a buscarla". Y el verdugo disparó como una flecha... — Se mejoró en la cama, acostado junto a su hermano menor. Damian apenas podía contenerse por curiosidad mientras Jason, cansado, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos y seguir leyendo.  
Antes de que el rebelde pudiera terminar el octavo capítulo del libro, solo faltaba un párrafo, Bruce sonó suavemente a la puerta. Estaba abierta, pero aún así prefería tocar antes de entrar.  
Los niños lo miraron con una sonrisa tentadora, a excepción de Tim. El segundo más joven cerró su computadora y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a su padre, todavía estaba muy molesto por todo.  
— Iré tras él... — le advirtió Dick mientras se levantaba, pero Bárbara tiró de él de la mano para volver a sentarse.  
— Necesita tiempo a solas — justificó el mayor Wayne, entrando finalmente a la habitación. Con eso, los niños continuaron analizando los dibujos mientras Jason reanudaba la lectura, controlándose lo mejor que podía para no cerrar los ojos y entregarse a dormir:  
— “Estoy de acuerdo contigo”, dijo la duquesa, “y la moraleja de esto es ... 'Sé lo que pareces ser' o, si prefieres decirlo de una manera más sencilla, 'Nunca te imagines diferente de lo que deberías aparecer ante los demás como lo que eras o podrías haber sido no es diferente de lo que has sido y les podría haber parecido diferente '”.  
— ¡Jay, no dijiste lo que le pasó a Cheshire! — Damian gruñó.  
— Alicia en el País de las Maravillas — Bruce notó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios — No puedo creer que este libro todavía exista... — Miró de cerca la portada, era una de las que tenía en su poder desde que era un niño — ¿Me lo permitirás, Jason? — preguntó, extendiendo la mano para recoger el libro, después de todo, la incapacidad de su hijo para continuar era clara.  
— Haz lo que quieras, viejo... Solo recuerda mostrarle las ilustraciones a Dami — El rebelde le entregó.  
El mayor mantuvo su sonrisa baja. Empujó el sillón y lo colocó junto a la cama para que estuviera más cerca de los niños y luego se sentó. Con aire tranquilo y amable, continuó leyendo donde Jason se había detenido, al final del capítulo:  
— La cabeza del Gato comenzó a desaparecer justo en el momento en que se fue y cuando el verdugo regresó con la Duquesa, ya se había ido por completo. — Observó al hijo menor, sus ojos verdes brillaron — El Rey y el verdugo empezaron a buscarlo desesperadamente por todos lados, mientras el resto del grupo volvía al juego.  
Incluso Dick y Barbara dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la historia. Parecían niños, tal vez incluso más que Damian...  
— Ahora el capítulo noveno — comunicó Bruce — "No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo, querida", dijo la duquesa, tocando cariñosamente el brazo de Alicia, caminando con ella — Le mostró la ilustración de los dos personajes para los niños, todos ellos.  
— ... Damian, deberías rehacer estas ilustraciones, ¡son tan feas! — Murmuró Jason. Luchaba contra el sueño para poder escuchar la historia también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En varios cómics, Jason Todd ha sido retratado leyendo un buen libro. Quizás el más famoso es ese panel del pelirrojo que lee Orgullo y Prejuicio en el patio de una cárcel. En sus primeras apariciones como Robin, Jay era pelirrojo.  
> También se ha demostrado que Damian le gusta leer, así que ¿por qué no poner esto como un pasatiempo de los dos?  
> Nota Nota: soy enamorada de los cuentos de hadas. Sé que Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no encaja en esa categoría, ¡pero también es un libro que me encanta! ¡Amo el género de fantasía!  
> (*): en Brasil, el nombre de esta historia es “Alice no País das Maravilhas”. No sé qué cambia además del nombre del personaje principal, perdón por los posibles errores.


	55. Extra

Escuchar una conversación detrás de la puerta es común para niños curiosos, adultos entrometidos y criaturas que tienen estas dos cualidades, como Chico Bestia. Sin embargo, las personas serias y responsables, como Raven, no hacen este tipo de cosas... o normalmente no lo hacen.

— Sabes, Raven, lo que estás haciendo es muy feo... — Comenzó su sermón, tratando de parecer lo más sensato posible - por dentro, estaba rebotando porque podía regañar a su amiga más sensata.

La amiga en cuestión simplemente lo ignoró y continuó con una mirada vidriosa, escuchando la conversación dentro de la habitación de Starfire. Vio cuando Nightwing llegó a última hora de la tarde; quería preguntar por Selina, pero se detuvo en la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

— Puede ser que te estén preparando una fiesta sorpresa, o peor aún: ¡puede que estén teniendo una DP! — Comentó Garfield en voz baja, acercándose a la puerta.

— ... Es mucho peor que una simple discusión de pareja — susurró.

Sospechoso - y extremadamente curioso - el chico de piel verde pegó la oreja a la gruesa puerta y trató de escuchar lo que se decía dentro. Reconoció esas voces, lo que facilitó mucho la comprensión:

— _¿Y por qué actúa así? ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! — Starfire parecía incómoda, preocupada, angustiada... cualquier cosa, excepto el extraterrestre serena y racional que solía ser._

— _No hemos hecho nada **todavía** ... ¡y ni siquiera lo haremos! — A diferencia de su antigua novia, Nightwing estaba resignado, lo que no impidió que pareciera triste._

— _Debería hablar con ella o con su padre, no está bien darse por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo. ¡Rav ...!_

— _No, no hay forma de cambiar la opinión de B, ¡ya lo intenté! — La interrumpió — Ya intenté convencerlos varias veces, pero finalmente acepté: ¡no haremos nada!_

— _¿Cómo pueden saber si funciona o no?_

— _¡Tiene posibilidades de funcionar y posibilidades de no funcionar, Kori! — Ahora el chico parecía irritado, consternado. Le bastó con respirar hondo para que él continuara, ahora con la voz quebrada: — Yo... no había pensado en la posibilidad de que empeorara, pero es algo real. Es mejor esperar... esperar a que Dami vuelva a la normalidad o... o intentar... acostumbrarse... con eso._

— _... Dick, estará bien pronto._

— _¿¡Y si no se queda bien!? — Las palabras estaban cubiertas de amargura — ¿Y si nunca más es un Robin o recuerda todo? ¿Si tengo que seguir mintiéndole por el resto de mi vida? Y si empeora cada vez más..._

Raven se apartó de la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Dick, no solo por sus poderes, todos en el equipo se sentían mal por lo que le sucedió a Damian. Quedarse allí solo la haría sentir aún más ineficiente como compañera de equipo, quizás incluso más que Starfire: ella era la que mejor podía entender la forma peculiar en que Robin actuaba con todos, debería haberle creído.

A diferencia de su sensible amiga, Chico Bestia mantuvo su oído en la puerta y sus ojos muy abiertos, escuchando cada parte que podía de esa conversación. Estaba satisfecho en recibir noticias de su amigo enfermo por Starfire (pensó que no seria una buena idea visitar a Damian y terminar siendo atacado por el chico), pero nunca imaginó que podría estar siendo engañado.

— _¿Los médicos no pueden hacer nada? Si él no quiere a Raven cerca, ¡quizás los exámenes puedan...! — Fue interrumpida nuevamente con las rápidas palabras de su ex-novio:_

— _Después de lo sucedido, B no quiere Dami con los pies salga de la casa: sospecha de todos, incluso de la Liga de Asesinos. Sin mencionar que lo han probado todo un poco: exámenes, medicinas, tratamientos rápidos. Creo que solo falta tratamiento de choque, si es que aún no lo han intentado — El chico suspiró. Poco después, comenzaron los ruidos bajos como un grito ahogado._

— _Necesitas calmarte._

— _¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó, Kori! — Richard estaba realmente desesperado y, al parecer, se acercaba a la puerta — Se olvida o piensa que son solo pesadillas, ¿¡entiendes lo terrible que es!?_

— _Me lo puedo imaginar, pero..._

— _¡Y ni siquiera puedo decir nada porque no dejan! — El chico golpeó con un puñetazo la gruesa puerta metálica. Quería poner punto y final a esa conversación, poner una piedra encima del tema y pretender que todo estaba perfectamente bien, como todos los demás. Sin embargo, la dulce alienígena le impidió irse así:_

— _Te traeré agua. Luego hablaremos más sobre eso... **busquemos una solución.**_

En ese momento, Chico Bestia se convirtió en una pequeña mosca y huyó de allí antes de ser notado. Incapaz de procesar todo lo que había escuchado, se dirigió al único lugar donde podía pedir ayuda: en la habitación de Raven.

Primero entró como una pequeña mosca; luego se convirtió en una ardilla para trepar al escritorio lleno de papeles e intentar llamar su atención, pero no recibió atención porque ella estaba inmersa en la meditación; se convirtió en un perro y empezó a ladrar, lo que provocó una mirada interrogativa de su amiga; finalmente, se convirtió en un pequeño elefante y ladró.

— ¡Di lo que quieras o sal de mi habitación! — Exigió Raven con su magia oscura mostrándose a través de sus manos. Estaba molesta.

Chico Bestia finalmente volvió a la forma humana. Agitaba las manos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, parecía como si hubiera sido atacado por un fantasma. Decidió sintetizar el ataque de verdades que había escuchado, pero se involucró con sus propias palabras:

— ¡Encerrado en casa! ¡Tratamiento de choque! ¡No sabe lo que están haciendo! ¡Todos le están mintiendo a Damian porque está loco para siempre!

— ... No.

— ¡Raven, yo escuché bien! — De hecho, había escuchado perfectamente bien, pero se equivocó: — Si Damian sigue empeorando, intentarán un tratamiento de choque y si no funciona dirán que fue solo una pesadilla!

— Ellos no harían eso.

— Raven... — se quejó el chico de piel verde — Damian es molesto, pero es nuestro amigo. ¡Deberíamos salvarlo! — Para complementar la súplica, se convirtió en un gato peludo y trató de ser lo más adorable posible.

La bruja apartó la mirada, arqueó las cejas y suspiró. Su meditación sería puesta a un lado para intentar juzgar un poco la cabeza hueca de su amigo:

— Escuchaste lo que dijo Dick: "Tiene posibilidades de funcionar y posibilidades de no funcionar". — Estaba seria, inflexible. Si Damian empeoraba, ella no quería ser la razón - ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable — Además, Damian parecía estar bien... — Trató de sonar optimista.

— ¿¡Estabas con él!? — Garfield volvió a su forma humana y la miró con sorpresa, hablando más idioteces: — ¿¡Por qué estabas con él y yo no ? Soy mucho más su amigo que tú, ¡nuestras habitaciones están una al lado de la otra!

— No diría que esto los hace mejores amigos... — De nuevo, suspiró y trató de mantener la serenidad. Necesitaba dar una larga explicación para responder la pregunta y esperaba que el Chico de piel verde lo entendiera al principio: — Hace unos días, Superboy invadió la torre con una mujer prácticamente muerta. Esa mujer...

— ¿¡Así que fue Superboy quien invadió aquí!? — La interrumpió, parecía desolado — ¡Pensé que era una simulación! ¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que me las arreglé para ponerme el uniforme?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo perturbador que es saber que no siempre llevas puesto algo, aunque vivas con otras personas?

— Ya lo sabías — Levantó los hombros con una sonrisa idiota.

— No lo hace menos incómodo — Puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió, intentando al menos mantener su educación: — Esta mujer está involucrada con Robin, Nightwing... y sus otra vida también. No entendí mucho, todo estaba oscuro y desordenado, pero la vi despedirse de él. Él miró como...

— Ella se despidió de él, er... ¿sabiendo que iba a morir?

— No así no. Simplemente parecía... — Buscó las palabras — ¿Qué decía una madre adiós a su hijo? No estoy segura, pero parecía que a ella le gustaba Damian como una madre.

— ¡¿Salvaste la vida de ese loca de la Liga de Asesinos ?! Sabes que es una asesina, ¿verdad? ¡Damian también era de este lugar y es peligroso! — El chico trató de encontrar una buena forma de fundamentar todo su nerviosismo, pero Raven la interrumpió a tiempo para evitar más errores:

— No es eso, era otra mujer.

— Raven... — Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, chasqueando la lengua — Todos sabemos que la madre de Damian es la hija de Rah’s, ese loco que parece una momia con perilla, que envió la prima loca de Damian a matarlo.

— ¡No era ella! — Reafirmó entre dientes — El nombre de esta era Selina, no Talia.

— ... ¿Cuántas madres tiene Damian? — Miró a su amiga.

— Tal vez sea su madrastra...

— ¿Quieres decir que Batman tiene novia? ¿Batman?... ¿Cómo, Batman? ¿Seriamente? — Chico Bestia incluso se rió entre dientes — Es Batman, solo tiene tiempo para hacer sus cosas oscuras de justicia y luchar contra el crimen, no tiene tiempo para atrapar con mujeres...

— Sabes que todos tenemos una vida normal a veces, ¿no?

— ¡De ninguna manera! — de nuevo, el chico soltó una carcajada — Y apuesto mi edición especial de ropa interior de Dirt Rally a que Batman es Batman 24/7. No apuesto que duerme en un ataúd parecido a un vampiro porque no duerme...

—… Información innecesaria, Garfield — murmuró Rachel entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que creo que Batman es en realidad un vampiro o algo así? Tiene sentido, mira: Damian debió haberse convertido en uno... de unos 10 años. ¡Quizás incluso menos! Explica su sed de sangre, le gustar la oscuridad y se recuperar de huesos rotos tan rápido... — Increíblemente, el niño declaró seriamente los datos, como si realmente lo creyera.

— ... No. — Por tercera vez, Raven suspiró — ¿Terminaste? Quiero volver a mi meditación ahora.

— ¡¿Meditación?! De ninguna manera, ¡salvemos a Damian! — Aprovechando la "hospitalidad" de la amiga del equipo, Garfield se sentó en la parte superior de su escritorio - arrugando los papeles y libros que empujó en la esquina — Piénselo: esta mujer, Selina, fue atacada y estaba cerca de Damian, ¡tal vez también quieran atacar a otras personas!

Raven no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba ocupada controlando el repentino impulso de estrangular a su travieso amigo. Sin embargo, sirvió como un "continue" a los ojos del chico de piel verde:

— ¡Están fingiendo que Damian todavía está en mal estado, el culpable debe haberlo creído y ahora se acaba el trabajo! ¡Necesitamos ayudarlo antes de que suceda algo más!

— ... Ya llega.

— Raven, lo más probable es que empeore, ¡pero lo más probable es que puedas salvarlo!

— Dije que es suficiente.

— ¡Podemos ser los siguientes en la lista! O Starfire, el Nightwing... ¡el mundo!

La chica permaneció en silencio.

Se enfrentó a cualquier punto, analizando meticulosamente todas las tonterías que había escuchado. Quería tener tanta confianza como Chico Bestia, pero si estaban rechazando su ayuda, era por una buena razón... no solo por resignación, no podía ser solo eso.

— Raven, Damian... — Lo intentó de nuevo — ¿Recuerdas cuando vino a pedir ayuda porque pasaba algo malo, pero que solo podía hablar con quien estuviera dispuesto a creerle? ¿Recuerda?

— ... Nadie escuchó.

— ¡Claro que no, porque es un loco paranoico! ¡Y estábamos sin falar con él! Y, y… es él quien suele poner a todos en peligro… — Poco a poco, el chico perdió la emoción y miró hacia abajo —… Y luego desapareció.

— Y cuando regresó, estaba… — Rachel simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar el recuerdo.

— ... Todavía hay tiempo para salvarlo esta vez — murmuró Garfield dejando finalmente el escritorio y arrastrando los pies fuera de la habitación. Su mirada estaba en el suelo, se sentía culpable.

No importa cuán pequeña sea la posibilidad de ayudar a Damian, era una valiosa oportunidad de redención para ambos.

Raven, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente molesta por tantos sentimientos pesados que estaba sintiendo, todavía tenía que lidiar con el atisbo de significado que sostenía la teoría de Garfield: quienquiera que hiciera ese ataque, conocía a Damian lo suficientemente bien como para conocer el mejor momento de ataque; podría ser cualquiera, porque todos tenían motivos para no gustarle; las personas cercanas también estaban siendo atacadas, independientemente de si eran héroes o no, lo que solo hacía que acusar a una persona culpable fuera aún más peligroso.

Sintió un escalofrío por su espalda.

— ... Debe ser cuando Batman esté fuera — dijo Raven en voz baja cuando Chico Bestia estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de lo que harían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es una piel bronceada naturalmente por el sol de la mañana en comparación con la piel verde de Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan, también conocido como Garfield?  
> Para resumir su historia, que es mucho más larga que la parte superficial que conocemos en los dibujos animados:  
> Cuando era niño, Garfield estaba con sus padres, genetistas, en un viaje científico en el bosque de Lamumba cuando fue mordido por un mono verde que le transmitía la enfermedad de Sakutia: se salvó, pero adquirió la piel verde y el poder de transformarse en otros animales. Los padres de Garfield fallecieron en un accidente años después.  
> Motivado por el deseo de ser parte de la Doom Patrol (equipo de héroes que admiraba), invadió la sede y logró impresionar a los participantes con sus habilidades mientras intentaba escapar y después les ayudó a luchar contra un dinosaurio. Fue adoptado por los integrantes y permaneció allí unos años, hasta que todo el equipo estuvo muerto (sacrificio, combate, también hay variaciones).  
> A partir de aquí, la historia de Gar comienza a variar. A veces se une a los West Titans y, solo después de que el equipo se disuelve, Raven lo invita a formar parte de los Titans. Otros, abandona la Doom Patrol y se une a los Titans para salvar a Starfire de los Gordanianos. El más reciente, en Rebirth, no tenía rumbo en la vida después de que los Teen Titanes fueron deshechos y fue secuestrado por Robin (Damian) mientras organizaba una fiesta en una casa abandonada.  
> La parte realmente interesante de la historia de Garfield es que ha tenido numerosas pérdidas en su vida: sus padres biológicos; padres adoptivos; los equipos a los que pertenecía. Sin embargo, disfraza todo conflicto interno y tristeza con sus bromas estúpidas y su constante buen humor. Hay raras ocasiones en las que está triste; por lo general, en esos momentos, se vuelve extremadamente vulnerable. Sin embargo, como ocurre con muchos personajes, esta parte de él casi nunca se usa realmente. Hay apariciones de esta debilidad, como en el capítulo 18 de Teen Titans (Rebirth), pero luego todo se olvida como si su forma lúdica lograra esconderse de todos los problemas internos que tiene.  
> Creo que harían un gran trabajo al abordar esto usando Raven, sin necesariamente usar el romance entre los dos (pero si tienes romance, ¡genial! Me encanta esta pareja).


End file.
